Final Fantasy XV: Remnants
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Royal Blood demands lessons, and further pressures perfection to be met in the eyes of the people; however, is that a burden worth suffering for? With war looming around, and glimmers of hope existing in a diminished manner what is left? Is the crown that weighs so heavily upon one's head worth the cost of lives and souls? Or is there another means to this end? (Part of T.W.T.S)
1. Prelude: A Starry Prayer

**Prelude: Starry Prayer:**

 _Children of the land do you hear…._

 _Echoes of truths that once rang clear…._

 _Two souls intertwined…._

 _One true love they did find…_

 _Bringing land and heavens near…._

King Regis stood at the bottom of the stairwell of the Citadel with a soft expression upon his slightly aged features as he listened to the rumble of thunder as it began to rain. An expression of concern laced his features as he looked up to the gray clouds above while a singular drop of rain began to fall. Next to him was the car that he had used for several years now as he had only just returned home from Tenebrae to discuss a few issues with the King and Queen there; however, when he returned an air of sorrow had seemed to cover him and it all came to the single thing that he now held in his arms as the sound of a mournful lullaby rang through the air.

 _But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark…_

 _Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts…._

 _In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon…_

 _Watching as their worlds drift apart….._

What he held in his arms, was a small child adorned in black attire with hair darker than his clothes, and skin that was nearly as pale as the moon. The boy was named Noctis, and at current; he was only three years of age. The King placed a gentle hand atop the boy's head, receiving a faint motion as the child placed his small hand against his cheek as if to tell him not to wake him while he stood there as the rain slowly fell down harder as his heart ached at the words he had been told by the person who now sang the lullaby that seemed to consume the very air of Insomnia with its words.

 _One soul's cry…._

 _A passion dwelling within…._

 _Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin…_

 _Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke…._

 _Scattering her words to the wind….._

The fate of the child within his arms did not cause him near the grief as the words he was told that stated the fate of many he had known and cherished as friends: all of whom, were now lost to death's grasp. He held the child in his arms closer as he considered what this child would face in order to rectify the wrongs of those from the past; just as many other children associated with those King Regis Lucis Caelum had called comrades. The child shivered a bit as the rain began to fall harder, nearly drowning out everything but the song as the King pulled the boy closer to him.

 _Swelling over long, seas of blood, are a song….._

 _And death an afterthought…._

 _To those who fight for not….._

Time and time again, tragedy had struck down those that the King had placed in the line of fire in order to aid one another as he had aided them; however, he now considered all of their choices as a prophecy was laid upon the innocent hearts of so many young souls. The King felt tears far warmer than the rain slide down his cheeks as he rested his head against that of the three year old sleeping in his arms as he tried to find solace in the strength he knew his child could possess.

 _A throne, lying empty…._

 _A reign, incomplete…._

 _Alone, for eternity…._

 _A pain, without cease…._

A faint patter of footsteps mingled with the rain and the lullaby that remained omnipresent as the King turned to see his wife standing there behind him, now drenched in the rainfall as she came to him and placed her hands upon the child in his grasp as she looked to him and then to her husband and King as tears welled within her eyes. Without a single spoken word, the Queen of Lucis, Aulea, knew what grieved her husband and she sought to comfort him as she held his hand and moved to be within his arms as well while the rain beat down upon them; seeming as though it was trying in vain to wash away the sorrow, the pain, and the desperate fate that had been thrust upon not only their child, but so many others: even though it was futile.

 _Children of the land, answer this…._

 _Why must you turn to empty bliss?_

 _Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust?_

 _Seeking solace in the abyss…_

"No matter what….I'll be with you always…" King Regis muttered as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms.

"We both shall be there for you, Noctis; we promise," the king looked to his wife as she uttered these words and pulled the slumbering child within her arms as the King held her close and the song in the air carried on as the two parents tried to find a means of peace within these truths.

 _Tell me why create, a circle none can break?_

 _Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed?_

 _This I fear, I'll never know…._

The voice of the air seemed to quiver in sorrow, going silent as the rain slowly ceased, and the clouds opened up, light pouring in through it as the King and Queen of Lucis looked up at the sight. Queen Aulea's silver-white hair sticking to her ivory skinned face as her blue-silver eyes looked up into the sun as the child in her arms moved closer. The King took in a steady breath and looked upwards to the sky before turning his gaze to his wife and child.

"He will be safe, all that comes we shall prepare for. I swear it, Aulea…."

"I know….but….we can never be certain of what the future holds…"

 _Never know…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** I will let you know that you will be seeing this song quite a bit in this story and on and off in the next story. You should probably pay attention to the lyrics as it does play a vital part. Remember this: in any of the World Tree Series stories: nothing is there without a reason.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	2. Chapter 1: Child of Mine

Chapter 1: Child of Mine

 **{Insomnia: August 24** **th** **2000, 8:45am}**

"Noctis?! Noctis?! Oh dear…." A woman with pale hair and eyes looked around the halls of the castle within the Crown City as she called out for her child.

"Where did he go this time?"

The woman in question was Queen Aulea Omnia Lucis Caelum, the wife of King Regis and mother to the mischievous child that she was currently searching for. The child in question was her and her husband's only child: Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. The boy was only seven years old at the time; however, he had proven since he was very young to be quite a troublesome youth. Whilst he behaved most of the time, had good manners, and didn't mind being around others; Noctis was shy, he didn't like to be far from those he cared for, and tended to be very creative whilst seeking a means to entertain himself. Noctis was currently doing so by going about the castle playing a game of hide and seek, and while normally, Queen Aulea didn't mind such a thing, she also had several things to deal with that pertained to the seven-year-old and some of the political officials that would be meeting with her and her husband today.

"Noctis! Come now, this isn't the time to be playing around!" she called as a slight giggle was heard behind her.

Queen Aulea turned around and laid eyes upon the child that had hidden behind her. The boy was a bit on the small side, his hair was messily cut and raven-black in tone, his skin nearly white, and his eyes a deep, but warm cerulean with tinges of midnight-blue. His attire consisted of short black boots, a pair of black shorts and a shirt with a hood on it. The Queen laughed a bit as she shook her head and grabbed the child up into her arms as she twirled with him and proceeded to give the child a series of kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

"Silly little boy, where were you?" she asked as the little prince laughed.

"I was right behind you…." She sighed.

"Sometimes you're as silent as a shadow." Noctis tilted his head as the woman settled him down and frowned.

"I'm not a shadow though Momma…." Queen Aulea laughed as she crouched before him.

"No, you're not…you're my precious little star…my night, sweet child…" she stated as she ran her fingers through his soft hair before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Love you too Momma…" the little boy snuggled into her embrace before taking in a deep breath as Aulea tightened her embrace on the boy.

"Now, how about we get ourselves ready? Your father has some guests coming and I think you'll like them. They're eager to see you, Noctis," she told him as she stood and grabbed his hand.

"Okay."

Queen Aulea headed back towards the audience chamber and kept her hand upon the little boy's own. Noctis may have been a shy boy, but he was truly a kind hearted person and she worked hard to make sure that he grew up to be a just and considerate leader who would eventually become a surefooted and brave King to their people. The Queen of Lucis felt a knot form in her chest as she glanced down towards the child walking beside her and she considered his future and the things that still would seek him out. As the future King of Lucis, her child had a great struggle ahead of him; however, he also was going to have to learn that his role went far beyond the inheritance of his father's legacy. Cerulean eyes looked towards her and she smiled once more before they reached the audience chamber and she entered, her black dress with its gold accents gleaming slightly in the sunlight as she brought Noctis into the chamber with her and King Regis smiled as he came to them with a cheerful expression upon his features as he picked up the seven year old with a bright laugh.

"How is my little warrior today?" he asked as the child laughed a bit and Queen Aulea smiled.

"Granting me nothing but trouble. I had to go and find him." King Regis looked to his wife.

"Is that true? Were you hiding in the shadows again? Noct?" the King questioned as he looked to his son.

"It was just a game…." The Queen shook her head.

"Alright, if you behave while the others are here; then you can go into the garden later and play for a few hours. How does that sound?" King Regis offered this and the boy nodded.

"Okay…."

The King sat the boy down and Queen Aulea smiled as her husband mused the boy's raven hair. King Regis always showed the boy great affection even when he misbehaved only because he knew the child never truly meant to cause trouble - he was only seven after all – however, he also expected Noctis to behave as best a child of his age knew how. In teaching him to act proper and them rewarding the boy with a few rare chances to do something new they hoped to enforce a positive behavior with him. Queen Aulea looked at Noctis as he stood with a slightly nervous expression on his cherubic features whilst trying in vain to not appear concerned. King Regis merely patted the boy's head, assuring him silently while he shook just a fraction with anxiety.

They both understood his reasoning only because the boy had never interacted with people from his father's council and whilst they trusted them all greatly: their only child was another story. Noctis hadn't even been shown to the public until he was six only because Queen Aulea's health wasn't in the best state and they wanted their son to be a bit older before having to confront the public. However, it was now time for them to meet their child and for Noctis to meet the council and Marshal Leonis, and one of his protégées. The doors began to creak and the King and Queen remained standing still with their son between them when the doors opened and several of their advisors entered the chamber alongside the Marshal, Cor Leonis and a young man with dark brown hair and brownish-gold eyes.

Those within the council met them with consideration, engaging into a conversation with the King and Queen while they separated and walked towards the left side of the chamber to await their business with the King before only briefly passing a glance towards the little boy slightly hiding behind Queen Aulea. The head of the council smiled to the child who went further behind the Queen to hide as he smiled while Marshal Leonis and his student stood to the side, watching the interaction briefly.

"What a fetching child. Is this the young Prince?" asked the singular female from the council.

"Yes, this is Noctis." Queen Aulea gently pushed the shy child forward as Marshal Leonis and his student drew a bit closer as they looked at the odd child while the council woman crouched down to his eye-level.

"My, you are quite adorable young Prince. It is an honor to meet you Prince Noctis," the woman stated as she held out her hand to him and he slowly took it.

"Nice to meet you ma'am…." The boy quickly withdrew and the council woman smiled.

"He truly is splendid Queen Aulea. I hope to see you later…." The Queen nodded as the woman left and the King bade his wife and son goodbye before entering the council chamber in the left side of the throne room. The door closed, leaving the Queen, the Prince, Marshal Leonis, and his student behind.

"It is a pleasure to see you today Queen Aulea. You're looking as lovely as ever," stated Marshal Leonis as he bowed slightly and his student followed.

"As to you. Is this your student?" the Marshal stood straight and the young man near him looked to the Queen.

"Yes, this is Gladiolus Amicitia. He's a few years older than your boy and is quite skilled with a sword already," he said.

"My, then perhaps you can teach Noctis his sword skill when the time comes?" the boy nodded.

"It would be an honor your Highness," he stated as he looked to the Queen and then glanced down a bit and saw the small child hiding behind her.

"Sorry, this is Noctis. He's a bit shy around new people." Marshal Leonis smiled to the boy who looked to him in questioning.

"Hello young Prince. It is a privilege to meet you," he stated as he bowed to the boy who merely continued to stare.

"He's really quiet…" Marshal Leonis elbowed his student.

"If he doesn't wish to speak to us then he doesn't have to, you idiot," he said to his student as Gladiolus winced before the little boy smiled just a bit.

Queen Aulea watched as her son slowly moved from out behind her and looked at the two strangers in front of him with a faint expression of caution as Marshal Leonis crouched to one knee to greet the boy whilst his student did the same. The young Prince looked to the two of them before he smiled and held out his hand to which the Marshal took it and returned it in kind before the boy let go and repeated the action with the man's student before the boy stepped away. Queen Aulea grasped Noctis's hand and bade the two goodbye before she walked out of the chamber and Marshal Leonis looked to the boy standing beside him as he watched the Queen and her child leave.

"Your job will be to guard that boy and when required of you: train him. Listen to me well Gladiolus, when the time comes you must be prepared to stand up for that child as his ally…and as a potential friend."

"Yes sir…"

 **{Three Days Later…..}**

King Regis and Queen Aulea sat in at a small table in the breezeway of the garden while they watched their son explore the vast landscape full of ponds, trees, and flowers. The two of them enjoyed the sun and the sound of peacefulness while it lasted as the wind swept by in a light breeze. Noctis walked through the garden taking in the different flowers and the bright shades that surrounded him whilst his parents watched from a faint distance as they usually did. As she watched the child, Queen Aulea felt a distinct sense of worry overtake her for reasons she couldn't quite place as she watched her child continue to explore the gardens and her husband watched in peace.

"Is something troubling you dearest?" the voice of her husband caught her attention as she turned her gaze from Noctis and towards him.

"I'm concerned that we've been impeding Noctis's growth around others," she stated.

"How so?" the King looked to his wife in concern as she turned her gaze towards their child.

"He is far too shy around those his age and I fear that he may not be capable of making connections when he needs to….besides….he has no friends," she explained.

"I understand your concerns, but Aulea….leaving him out in the open for any type of danger is something I worry about doing…" the Queen frowned.

"Put Noctis in one of the local academies. Let him be around children his own age and allow him to experience some of his childhood without being so sheltered," she told him this and the King looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Aulea, I don't know if…." The woman suddenly began to cough, bringing her hand up as she felt a violent fit overtake her.

King Regis stood at once, coming to his wife's aid as Noctis turned to see his mother in evident distress and headed directly towards his parents. Queen Aulea let out a desperate gasp for air as another rigid series of coughs left her, causing her chest to ache horribly as she continued to attempt to get herself under control. As King Regis tried to sooth her his gaze turned towards Noctis who was rushing towards them with worry evident in his expression. The King reached for him, warning him to stay back as Queen Aulea continued her horrific coughs until a wet splatter was heard. The sharp scent of blood filled the area, causing the boy near them to put his hands over his nose and mouth while a panicked look overtook his gaze. King Regis looked at the boy and called for their aids to take Queen Aulea away while he tended to the boy who only stared as one of the Crownguard came and escorted the Queen to her chambers so that she could be checked over by the doctor. Noctis continued to stare onward at the area now dripping with blood as King Regis crouched in front of him.

"Noctis, look at me…." The boy turned his bright cerulean eyes on his father, but said nothing.

"Come with me and we will see what the doctor says about your mother. But you have to promise me to remain calm and not to worry her otherwise it may make it worse. Please, I need you to be strong right now…."

"O-Okay….."

"Good, come with me."

The King grasped the boy's hand and headed towards room where his wife would have been taken as he prepared for a grievous outcome. Queen Aulea's health had never quite been at prime condition even before Noctis had been born; however, after his birth, her health had further declined and since then it had slowly gotten worse. The last time they had spoken with the doctor he had been honest and stated that because the Queen had become pregnant with a child later in life it had put a strain on her body and while Noctis had been born healthy –though a bit small – Queen Aulea's health had continued to decrease over the years and that her health would continue to do so. King Regis knew what the worsening of her illness meant as much as his beloved wife did and thus, they prepared for what would come and cherished each day together as a family for however long they could.

At long last they reached the Queen's chambers and Noctis only stared at the medical staff of the castle as his father walked to the door and entered it whilst he was left to see his mother who was lying in bed, her long pale hair down and her face a sickly pale instead of the beautiful ivory it normally was. Her pale-blue eyes were weak and dimmed which lead Noctis to believe that his mother was indeed ill. As King Regis discussed the situation with the doctor, Noctis settled upon the bed with her and placed his hand upon hers as it rested upon her sternum.

"I don't understand, she was doing fine," King Regis muttered.

"Yes, but with this type of illness sometimes there is nothing to be done."

"What does that mean?" the King asked.

"Mom?" a hand reached up to cup Noctis's cheek as he looked at her.

"Noct…please don't worry child. I will be just fine," she muttered as she pulled him down to lay beside her.

"I know….but the doctor said you're sick." She coughed a bit.

"Dearest one, sometimes even the strongest of us fall ill. No need to worry, it too shall pass," she said as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Okay Momma…." King Regis looked on at the scene with sorrow in his heart as the doctor beckoned for his attention.

"Your Majesty….listen, I know it may seem that she is on the mend but I must inform you that her time is limited. The Queen is frail, anything concerning her health needs to be monitored better. Has she been stressed over something lately?" the doctor inquired.

"Her only concerns ever lie with Noctis. She wants him to grow up around others his age, make friends, and be given as normal of a childhood as possible. Aulea only has his best interest in mind; however, I do not agree that sending him out into the public at his age is the wisest of choices…." The doctor frowned as he looked at the child lying next to the Queen.

"Noctis is good for her though, and you should listen to your wife your Majesty: she is the boy's mother after all," he stated.

"I want to know this though: how long does she have?" Noctis tensed at his mother's side as he listened to the words that left his father's lips. His concern and fear sunk deep within him as he listened despite the two men believing that he had fallen asleep beside his mother.

"We cannot be certain….I would assume a year or so if we're lucky on a frail margin. However, I would not rule out the realm of potential remission. There is a possibility that the Queen will live long enough to see your son marry, ascend the throne, and have children of his own," the doctor explained as the King looked down.

"I see. Tell me, do you believe that she will be able to remain as she is for now? Can she still care for him?" the doctor smiled softly.

"She truly loves that child doesn't she…..so long as she is not placed under too much duress, the Queen should be fine enough to remain with him for as long as possible," he answered. The King nodded and thanked him before turning his attention towards his wife and child as he sat down beside them and the others in the room left the Royal family to their own devices knowing that the time there with one another would never be as long as they desired for it to be.

 **{…..}**

 _You had your maps drawn…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** I started it off with having Queen Aulea in here because though she's mentioned, she's never shown and she is still quite a mystery. I thought having her in here for a brief time would be a good idea seeing as she was Noctis's mother. This story takes place during the years leading up to the day that Noctis leaves on his journey to meet Lunafreya in Altissia. So, enjoy the ride!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	3. Chapter 2: Continuing

Chapter 2: Continuing

 **{Insomnia: June 21** **st** **2001, 11:00am}**

Queen Aulea watched as Noctis read through his book near her as they sat in a sunroom within the castle. It was a beautiful summer day; however, her now eight year old son seemed to have no desire to leave her side as of late. A great part of her knew that it was because Noctis knew she was ill on a terminal level and was coping with what would soon come to pass in the only manner that he could find within himself. As he sat there reading in silence, seeming to appear too old for his age, Queen Aulea smiled and sat her own book down before she stood and moved towards him, causing her son to look up at her as she settled next to him and watched his movements for a moment as he turned his attention back to the book.

"Are you alright? Noctis?" the woman looked as the boy nodded.

"I'm fine…." The boy's tone suggested otherwise; however, she knew that it would take some time to coax the words from him.

"I know you're not. Noctis, are you worried or scared about…" the boy snapped the book shut.

"No! I'm not worried about anything! I'm fine….I…." his voice caught in his throat.

"Listen to me child, you don't have to be afraid," his mother told him this; however he only could shake his head.

"Father said I have to be strong and not worry you, but….I'm failing to do that….I need to make sure you're not worried….but you are now, so what? What am I supposed to…." Tears started falling and she reached out to gather the child up into her arms as the book clattered to the floor in a dull thud as the child in her arms began to weep.

"You aren't worrying me, and you haven't failed at anything Noctis. Listen to me," she placed her hands upon his cheeks and looked into his eyes as tears continued to fall. Using her thumbs she brushed the tears away as she watched her child.

"I don't want you to go…" she smiled as she pulled him towards her, holding him close.

"Noctis, listen….no matter what I'm never going to leave you," she said.

"No, you'll die….then you won't be here anymore….and if you're not here, then how can I see you? How can I know that you're going to be there when I need you?" Queen Aulea looked to him.

"You can tell, can't you?" she asked. He nodded, tears still falling as she held him close.

"I can see it…your dying…you're fading away….and I….just…." more tears continued to fall and she held him tighter, soothing his fears.

"Noctis, you don't have to be afraid of this. What you see and know can save people, it can help them….you can use whatever gifts or talents you possess to better the lives of your people when you become King," she told him.

"But you'll be gone….far away….and I won't see you again. We'll be separated and I'll still be here….you'll be too far…." She shook her head as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Noctis…." The boy sniffed a bit as she smiled to him, grasping his hands in hers as she looked into his eyes.

"There is nowhere you can go that I will not be with you. That much I promise," she muttered.

"Promise?" she nodded.

"I'll always be with you. Because no matter how far you are from me, there will never be anywhere that I can't follow. You'll be okay, you're my strong, brave warrior. I love you, so much that I will always protect you my dearest," she said as she pulled him into a tighter embrace and he returned it.

"I love you…" she smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

"As I do you, my little star…"

 **{Insomnia: August 10** **th** **2001, 12:34pm}**

King Regis sat with his wife as she laid in bed, her legs having recently become too weak for her to walk on. Slowly, the King of Lucis had watched his beloved wife grow weaker, her eyes dimmer, and her skin turn sallow as her voice grew brittle and soft. It seemed as time continued, he was left to watch his wife slowly wither away as she settled and made her peace with what would come for her soon. Noctis knew something was happening and the King could do nothing but submit to the reality present with them. King Regis wanted to weep only because the child that he would be left with would no longer have his dearest mother to be there for him. The King knew that when his wife passed, he would have to try and be there for his son more than he admittedly had been. As the thoughts consumed him, a gentle hand touched his own, gently tapping upon the black, gothic ring on his middle finger.

"Regis….please, take care of Noctis. Don't let him suffer just because I'm not here anymore. I want him to live a full life…." He nodded.

"Aulea, I think putting him in one of the academies and letting him see the world and interact with our subjects will be the best way to let him have a better grasp upon what the world is like," he stated as he took her hands.

"Thank you, Regis. Noctis needs this…he'll change yes, but if you do this….Noctis will be stronger and capable of dealing with the challenges that come his way….you know what he will face when he's older…please remember to let him know the truth when the time is right." The King nodded slowly.

"I will. Everything has been prepared for when the time comes; however, you know how he'll be once you are gone my dearest," he said as he reached out and placed a hand to her cheek.

"You can….keep him safe…I believe in your capability as my King, my husband, and as his father….Noctis loves you so dearly….do not let him fall…just believe in him and he will rise above all…..expectations…." Queen Aulea took in a shaky breath.

"Aulea…." She smiled.

"Can you bring Noctis to me? I think it's almost time…." She stated softly. King Regis nodded his head and slowly left his wife as she took in a deep breath and looked towards the open windows.

" _I wish I could be here to see the person you'll be Noctis….you've been granted the grace of the stars…you are so blessed….so remarkably loved….and I believe you will become a remarkable King, and a guiding light to so many…."_

King Regis soon returned with Noctis who was quick to come to his mother who patted the bed and held out her arms as the boy crawled into the bed with her before she wrapped her arms around him tightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead before she looked to her husband as he joined them and King Regis watched his wife hold their son tightly, tears welled within her eyes as he pulled her and their child into his arms and held them tightly. Noctis only closed his eyes, embraced in the arms of his parents as he listened to the silence, the sound of their breathing and heart beats, he caught their scents, felt their warmth, and engrained everything into his memory so that his heart and mind would always remember them as they were right then: together and at peace.

But the peace that was there would never last for long. In the days that followed, Queen Aulea's health continued to deteriorate and then, during the first week of September, King Regis came to see his wife one morning, and was greeted with the sight of her having passed peacefully in her sleep. The process of preparing for her funeral seemed to be endless, and for Noctis, everything seemed to have gone quiet. The child only saw empty spaces, and stillness where the person who shown the brightest in his life should have been. The days that followed left him numb and unsure of what to think of anything at the age he was. Eight years was nothing but a faint lapse in the time that should have come and gone but even though Noctis did his best to do as his father asked of him and to remain strong: King Regis knew that his son wasn't going to withstand it alone.

On the day of Queen Aulea's funeral King Regis kept Noctis close to him as best he could and only watched as his child remained quiet and unsure of what to make of everything. King Regis watched the boy as they accepted the condolences of many subjects, all passing in a blurred state to the staring eyes of the boy beside him. The day and it's grievances, came to a close towards the hours of sunset; however, it seemed to change nothing for the child who quietly followed, his expression blank and his gaze wandering almost as if the child had lost a piece of him somewhere. Noctis refused food for the day and King Regis allowed him to go to bed alone; however, as he settled there, alone in the dining room of the Citadel, he heard someone clear their throat and his gaze turned towards a familiar face.

"Ah, Marshal Leonis….it is good to see you," King Regis said as the Marshal took a seat not far from the King.

"I apologize for not being forefront in offering my condolences for her Highnesses passing. I was attempting to corral the masses who were there to do so and to see your son." The King shook his head.

"No, it is understandable. I thank you for your efforts on this day," King Regis stated to him as the man watched.

"Forgive me for asking this, but is Prince Noctis well? He seemed a bit sickly today." the King shook his head.

"The shock of losing his mother has been…rather taxing on him…" Marshal Leonis nodded.

"I suspected as much. You intend to send him to one of the academies in Insomnia?" he inquired.

"Yes, it was a wish of his mother for him to attend with other children, and to experience the world for what it is. I agree with her, knowing that it will make him a better King when the time comes." Marshal Leonis took in a steady breath.

"Then, shall I recommend a person to act as his overseer? He is another pupil of mine and I believe that he will do well," he said.

"I will trust your judgement. If Noctis is to attend a public academy I will require him to undergo personal training. He will need to learn hand-to-hand combat, sword skills, survival skills, and I want to have him undergo other forms of weaponry training." Marshal Leonis nodded.

"Yes, I agree. Those will be important for him if he were to ever go out on the field into battle. The boy that I have in mind is named Ignis Scientia; he's rather polite and skilled in several aspects. Between him, Gladiolus, and myself; your son will be well versed in many aspects," he stated.

"Good, hopefully changing his routine will help him overcome this depression…" Marshal Leonis sighed a bit.

"Your Majesty, you see a mother in the eyes of a child is a God. He's lost his guiding light at a very young age. Noctis is going to be changed by this for a long time….just remember, you have to be more than just the King, to that child, you have to be more of a father than you've ever been," he said calmly.

"Noctis will have to learn how to manage some of these trials alone, but you are correct in assuming that I will have to stand by him."

"You will do fine and we shall be there to help you Your Majesty. I believe that Noctis will be well looked after, and we will do our part so long as you continue to rule us wisely," Marshal Leonis explained as he stood while King Regis looked to him.

"I hope that I can do so….that I can withstand that which is not rightfully mine…." The King placed a hand upon the ring on his other hand and looked down as an item around his throat felt strangely weighted. King Regis took in a steady breath and Marshal Leonis nodded.

"Do not worry, Prince Noctis will be fine. I shall leave you to your meal, Your Majesty," the Marshal said as he bowed and left while King Regis looked towards the starry sky and the gleaming lights of the city from the window.

" _May those who have placed their faith within me forgive my transgressions if I cannot keep what I have promised."_

 **{Insomnia Academy: September 17** **th** **2001}**

The building that stood before the eight-year-old Prince seemed ominous if not highly intimidating as he was walked towards the entrance with an escort of the Citadel alongside the head of the academy as they walked the boy towards his classroom. His attire consisted of a pair of black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved, hooded over-jacket of the same color with a pair of sneakers that were the same. The others within the hall were dressed in paler, brighter colors whilst Noctis was dressed in the attire of the Crownguard's black clothing that was designed to distinguish him from the others and also keep him protected due to the enchantments on the clothing that had been made for him. Finally, they made it to the classroom, and Noctis looked at the group of children who only stared as he was escorted into the room whilst he awaited to be introduced to the class while he tried to brace himself for the people present and the strangeness of it all. The head of the academy smiled to him and then to the class.

"Hello class, I would like all of you to meet Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of King Regis Lucis Caelum," stated the man. The room remained silent as the boy dressed in black bowed and thanked the Academy head and went to find a desk to settle into.

"Please make him feel welcomed here. He'll be with us until you leave us for High School."

The escort left, and Noctis took out his notebook and pencil before looking towards the students around him as they began to whisper about so many different topics that unfortunately related back to him. They spoke about his father, and his rule, they whispered about his mother and how tragic it was to see her die so soon before finally, they narrowed it down to him and how strange he appeared and that he looked nothing like what they expected him to. Noctis kept his gaze down, unwilling to speak about anything towards those who would spread gossip and talk about him in the manner that they were. It wasn't a matter of pride, but it was a principle of respect and that was something that Noctis as his age definitely understood.

A lesson his mother had encouraged him to remember was that if none would show him respect – whether he was Royalty or not – should never garner his respect unless they had shown him that they were deserving of it. Those who demanded his respect should be dismissed, those who tried to trample him and make him submit were to be removed or stopped, and those who would try to claim his life or cause him harm in order to control him would be destroyed. He kept her advice in mind as he looked at those around him and bore in mind that none of these people would probably amount to someone he could trust: they would all attempt to use him. Keeping his sharp cerulean eyes down, Noctis turned his attention to the chalkboard and focused as the teacher began to start their first lesson of the day.

As his first day of public schooling progressed, Noctis learned that many people wanted to talk to him and ask about what his life at the palace was like. They questioned how many servants he had, how many people his father had control over. They asked about the Crownguard, and they asked about the Kingsglaive and what they were like. Some had the audacity to question whether or not he had ever seen his father execute someone before when Noctis knew good and well that his father may have been a King in the time of a war, but he did his best to keep the bloodshed to a minimum.

At long last the day was done, and Noctis headed out of the school building as the students around him chatted as they headed home. Standing before him at the gate was a black car and a tall man with dark colored hair that he recalled having met with him and his mother a year prior. Today, he had a blonde with glasses standing beside him as he waited for him to come to the car. This man was Marshal Cor Leonis, a kind man who assisted his father on military strategies. Noctis stopped as the door of the car opened and he got in before the two shut the door and soon they were driving away. The blonde boy in the front seat glanced to him, having never seen him before. Noctis glanced at the boy who only stared and he frowned a bit before taking in his appearance. He was blonde, grayish-blue eyes, and wore glasses, but seemed to be around his age. Noctis glanced away before he looked out the window while the Marshal continued to drive.

"Did you have a good day?" Marshal Leonis questioned.

"I suppose….everyone had a lot of questions…" the man nodded.

"That is understandable; you are the Prince of Lucis after all," he stated while the boy looked down.

"They asked about my mother..." the Marshal glanced to him through the rear-view-mirror.

"And? What did you say?" the boy turned his gaze down.

"I didn't talk to them about her…." The man sighed.

"Some people are very insensitive Prince Noctis, you must remember that as you grow up and prepare to become the future King of Lucis. For where many will not show you compassion, you must learn when to display affectionate behavior, and when to become jaded," he stated.

"Jaded?" the Marshal smiled.

"It means cold or unkind towards others," said the blonde boy.

"Who are you?" the Marshal shot his student a faint scowl and the boy winced.

"I apologize for interjecting. I'm Ignis Scientia, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Your Highness," he stated. Noctis looked down.

"Noctis…."

"Pardon me?" Ignis asked as he turned to fully look at the boy.

"You can call me Noctis….or….Noct….that what some people call me. I don't like being called by titles….it feels to distant….so, can you call me Noctis? Or Noct? Don't call me dumb titles like your Highness or your Majesty, or Prince anything….just Noctis…" Marshal Leonis laughed.

"B-But, I'm just a servant! I'm only part of the Crownguard, and I haven't even become a full-fledged member yet, I….." the Marshal cleared his throat as he finished his laughter.

"Ignis, the Crown Prince of Lucis just gave you the order to call him by his given name. That is quite an honor, it means that he likes you," he stated.

"I…very well….then just call me Ignis…" the boy rose an eyebrow.

"What about Iggy? Or specks?" he asked. The blonde stuttered.

"W-What?!" Marshal Leonis laughed once more, unable to avoid it as he looked at the blonde boy's startled expression.

"Noctis, I do believe that you have dumbfounded my student; and he is quite intelligent. It is a good sign that I believe you two will become fairly good friends," he said as Noctis looked down with a faint smile.

"Maybe…."

 **{…}**

 _You had other plans to hang your hopes on….._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** Well we're now heading towards the events of Noctis's accident. What did you guys think about Ignis's first time meeting Noctis? And what about Queen Aulea's death? These first few chapters to skip quite a few months, but after chapter 10 we'll have some more focus on longer time frames. I hope everyone is enjoying it.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	4. Chapter 3: Starlight

Chapter 3: Starlight

 **{Insomnia: November 5** **th** **2001, 8:45am}**

It was leading up to the holidays and Noctis had begun to notice the overhanging gray clouds that were showing up around the city which would soon give way to snow. The young Prince supposed that he should have expecting as much seeing as it was November and nearing the end of the year. The boy took in a deep breath as he watched outside the window as the students around him enjoyed their first period off due to the teacher being ill. Noctis took the time to finish up any homework he hadn't and to review for a test in the next period as the others continued to chatter about the upcoming festivities.

"Did you hear? They're going to do fireworks and a big celebration in the city's central zone right next door to the Citadel!" stated a girl with pigtails.

"Really? I wonder what it'll be like…."

"Apparently King Regis is going to make an appearance," stated a boy before he glanced towards Noctis.

"Hey, Prince Noctis? What do you know about the celebration?" the boy glanced towards them, his cool cerulean eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's to honor Queen Aulea's birthdate…." He spoke swiftly and then returned to his work.

"That must be pretty neat, having a celebration for your mom," said the brunette girl with pigtails.

"I guess so…"

The children stopped speaking to him at that point which caused Noctis to sigh as he continued about his process of preparing for his test. While most children his age didn't quite care about schooling and wanted to play more than read and do homework; Noctis put a great deal of stock in learning and he had always promised his mother that he would do well in his studies no matter what and he had every intention of keeping those promises.

After all, if a King were to make his people a promise and then break it because he had chosen that he didn't much feel up to it then nothing but chaos would unfurl. Noctis shook his head, sometimes finding himself in frustration because he was unsure of how to deal with the stress that was slowly being placed upon him.

As he continued to review the equations for his test, Noctis paused and looked out the window and pondered what his father often thought of how things were within Lucis from his Citadel. Did his father ever regret sending out the Kingsglaive? Did he wish he could change his choices after they were made? Did he know how to stop the war that they were having with the Nifilheim Empire?

How did his father handle such insanity and animosity from all sides? Noctis glanced up towards the sky from the window and saw a few flurries of white fall, showing that snowfall would soon come. Noctis sighed and then the door opened and the teacher looked to the students.

"Well children, it seems we're going to be getting quite the bit of snowfall soon; so classes will be cancelled today. We've asked your parents to come and get you so that we can get you home with as little risk as possible….just wait here and your parents will come to get you.." the teacher took a seat and Noctis sighed once more as he set to packing his things away and pulling out a book to read in order to pass the time.

Slowly but surely, the parents of the children in his class came to get them and the room began to empty until he was the only one left sitting there as if nothing had changed. Roughly an hour after the last child had left, there was a knock at the door and the teacher rose from her seat to open it and found a young blonde man with glasses. Noctis put his book away and stood before looking to Ignis who smiled as he saw the boy.

"Sorry it took us so long Noctis, we got stuck in traffic," Ignis stated as the boy smiled just a bit.

"It's fine, can we go home now?" the blonde nodded.

"Sure, Marshal Leonis is waiting for us in the car," he said as he thanked the teacher and the two of them left down the hallway.

"The children were talking about the festival in class…." Ignis looked to the boy beside him.

"Many people are….they're looking forward to it for several reasons. One of which is to remember Queen Aulea," he explained as they continued down the hall and stairwell before they were greeted by the front doors.

"Why do people celebrate someone's death?" Ignis looked at the black-haired boy in questioning before smiling as he looked at the doors.

"It's not to celebrate her death, but her life," he told him as they walked out of the school and were soon in the car driving towards the Citadel. Noctis sighed as he leaned back in the seat of the car and Marshal Leonis rose an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter? Prince Noctis?" the boy shook his head.

"Not really…." The Marshal sighed.

"Very well…."

The snow continued to fall and soon became harsher as they arrived at the Citadel and Noctis went directly to his room and tossed his book bag on the chair at his desk as he took off his jacket and then settled himself down in front of the towering window framed with black drapes as he watched the snow fall alongside the dim sunlight. The boy looked towards the light that blearily showed through the clouds and found himself thinking about the silence of the place he had called home.

Since his mother's death, the Citadel had seemed to have grown cold and devoid of life. Noctis took note that the black marble halls with their golden trim and white marble accents no longer seemed to shine with light or feel genuinely like a home. Noctis laid back against the cool hardwood floors as he continued to watch the snow fall whilst his mind ran through memories that seemed to have been from another life time. A sigh left him as he took in a steady breath and tried to make sense of the way the place he lived in now felt and how the warmth within it seemed to have been bled from it now.

The eight-year-old felt his eyes burn a bit as he thought of his mother's smile and laughter before he shook his head and continued to stare onward at the faint, ghost-like reflection he had in the towering windows. Everything in his life had changed and while he didn't mind being sent to a school with other children, he didn't mind meeting new people, and he liked experiencing new things: it felt like the link between him and his father had grown weak. Noctis felt his eyes burn again before he narrowed his gaze and then looked down as he closed his eyes and tried to shut out the overpowering silence that seemed as if it would crush him.

 _Children of the land do you hear….._

 _Echoes of truths that once rang clear…._

 _Two souls intertwined…._

 _One true love they did find….._

 _Bringing land and heavens near…._

Warm arms seemed to wrap around him, almost startling him to open his eyes as gentle fingers mused his hair as the sound of a lullaby filled the room. Noctis felt a sense of ease overtake him as the person gently continued to sing as he listened.

 _But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark…._

 _Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts….._

 _In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon…._

 _Watching as their worlds drift apart….._

Blearily, Noctis opened his eyes and sat up, the person having vanished as he looked around and found that the sun had set and the moon now shone down brightly upon the thick snow. As he stretched a bit and moved stand a sensation in the back of his mind told him to open the door that was made into the window. Following that instinct, Noctis slowly shoved the window open and walked out onto the balcony where he found a rather strong gust of wind rush by him before gently upon the wind, as he looked around.

"It's night already?" the boy asked himself as he let out a breath that fogged before he turned around and started towards the door again before a faint chill that had nothing to do with the cold laced up his spine.

" _Noctis….tread carefully…."_

"Who was….that?" Cerulean eyes looked around, the midnight blue tone of them seeming to overtake the brighter tone as he stared up into the starry sky before shaking his head as he entered the room and shivered a bit, not thinking about the events that had just transpired.

 **{November 7** **th** **2001, 9:02am}**

Noctis huffed in defeat as he glanced towards the doctor who had been checking him over before he sighed as the boy coughed while his father paced nearby in evident concern. The doctor had been called in due to the fact that Noctis had woken up that morning with a high fever and a rather bad cough which had done nothing but worry the King who only paused when the doctor looked back to him and beckoned him to his bedside.

"He'll be fine. It's just a bad cold….i suppose someone has been going to look at the stars at night without a coat on. Am I correct? Prince Noctis?" asked the doctor.

"Yes…." His voice sounded remarkably soft and scratchy which caused him to blink.

"You'll be like that for a few days. Afterwards, you'll be fine; I recommend lots of bedrest, and fluids. Don't let him get chilled, and to make sure he's properly taken care of I'll leave my nurse Felicia here to watch out for him," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." King Regis looked towards the boy who only frowned as his father shook his head and then smiled a bit as the doctor took his leave.

"You truly are a troublesome one Noctis. Whatever am I to do with you?" King Regis asked as he looked at the child who sunk a bit into his covers.

"Sorry…." The King shook his head.

"No, you're fine. Just rest and I will check up on you later.

"Okay…" with that King Regis walked away and Noctis sighed as he looked towards the window where the snow had begun to fall again.

For the past several days, Noctis had snuck out onto his balcony at night and watched the stars while being out barefoot in the snow without a coat on. Something about seeing the stars comforted him in a way that his mother once had. Their ethereal glow from so far away made him feel as if someone was watching over him and that he was safer with their gaze upon him. The young Prince looked up at the dull gray sky and the murky daylight before frowning as he pulled the covers up to the point that they were almost over his head.

"I wish it was night already…." As the words left him he heard the doors of his room open and he looked at the woman in a black dress that entered.

"Most would not wish for the night," stated a voice. Noctis sat up a bit, pulling the covers back to look at a young woman with black hair tied back into a bun in a shorter, but no less formal black dress. The woman smiled as she came towards him and sat down.

"Who are you?" he questioned her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm Felicia Acrux, nice to meet you Prince Noctis," she stated as she held out her hand and he slowly took it.

"Nice to meet you too….but um….what do you mean by most don't like the night?" she smiled.

"Because, while Insomnia is safe…the nights outside of the protection of the Crystal is fraught with danger," Felicia told him.

"What sort of dangers? Like robbers?" she shook her head.

"No, but you should be warry of people out there as well. The things that I am talking about young Prince are the monsters known as daemons," she explained.

"Daemons?" Felicia nodded.

"Yes, terrible, bloodthirsty monsters that devour anything within their paths. The daemons are vicious creatures my young Prince and while you may not find the nights in Insomnia frightful, many outside the walls do not dare to venture onto the roads or wilderness after sundown," she said as he leaned back on his pillows and she smiled, noticing that he seemed interested and knowing that brought her some relief that he wouldn't make himself any sicker by trying to do more than he could physically stand at this point.

"Oh, but can't we do anything about them?" asked Noctis as he looked into the woman's deep green eyes.

"I'm afraid not. It's said that for every human there are at least two daemons….so while we can work towards stopping them and controlling them to a point; they are merely a part of what makes up our world." Noctis looked down.

"I see…." Felicia smiled.

"If I may ask….why do you like the night so much?" she inquired. The boy glanced to her.

"The stars….they make me feel safe. Like as long as they can see me then I'll be okay and don't have to worry about anything…." Felicia gave him a gentle look.

"Then maybe you would be interested in meeting the Oracle someday," she stated as she stood and began to arrange the medicine to help bring the boy's fever down.

"Oracle?" she nodded.

"Yes, the Oracle is the current Queen of Tenebrae, she's a very kind, loving woman with a gentle soul and an honest tone. She communes with the stars and the deities in order to grant protection and heal others and any who seek her aid," Felicia told the young Prince this and the boy looked to her in questioning.

"But how?" the woman sighed.

"She's been blessed and it is passed down through the generations. After she passes, her daughter is most likely to take her place as an Oracle," she said as Noctis thought on the information.

"I think I would like to meet her. She seems really nice….but, have you ever met her before?" the woman looked down in defeat.

"Once, when I was quite small I had the good fortune of meeting the Queen of Tenebrae…but I no longer live there and I married a Lucian subject. The doctor is my husband you see," she mentioned and Noctis smiled.

"He's very nice….but…I think its better that a Lucian and a Tenebraenian can live together and work in peace alongside one another….do you think that if all people could do that…the war would end?" Felicia felt her eyes burn as she sat down up on the bed with the young boy and looked to him as she placed a hand to his cheek.

"If only all could see the world as you do. Child, you are truly remarkable…and you will become a fine King….possibly the finest Lucis has ever been granted the honor of having," she said. The boy felt his face darken as he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. My dad's the better ruler…I'll never be able to take his place…" she smiled.

"You're such a good person. Listen to me, never change that no matter what okay? I'm sure you'll be the one of the greatest Kings ever."

 **{December 27** **th** **2001, 9:45pm}**

King Regis looked to his son as the boy flipped through the pages of a cosmology book as he sat on the edge of his bed while the King looked towards a small crystal lying on the bedside table in the shape of a star. The man sighed just a bit before looking to the child once more as he turned his attention from the book to his father who moved over and then promptly sat down on the bed with him as he tried to prepare himself for what he would be telling the boy soon enough. Noctis shut the book and turned to look at the man who took in a steady breath before the child frowned.

"Is something wrong dad?" the King shook his head.

"No, I….merely realized that you have grown to take an interest in the stars," the King explained.

"It's hard to really talk about….but they just make me feel safe…"

"I see….well, I came to inform you that you will be starting weaponry training alongside survival skills…but…Noctis, if you were to put your interest in the stars to your skills, then it may be of some remarkable service for your future endeavors. Learn how to measure the stars and use them to assist you." The King patted the boy's head and left while Noctis took in the words.

A great part of him was thankful that his father still spoke to him on occasion; however, another part of him found that they were beginning to drift apart and in due time the two of them would be out of one another's reach. Noctis laid his book down and flopped back on his bed while looking up at the ceiling of his room as the wind slightly howled outside and the snow swirled past the window as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. His mind wandering back to times when things seemed so much simpler.

 **{…..}**

 _Every road they led you down felt so wrong, so you found another way….._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** So, we're pretty much done with Noctis's peaceful day in the life moments and we're going to be getting into the thick of the story. Stay tuned guys!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	5. Chapter 4: Hidden

Chapter 4: Hidden

 **{Insomnia: March 6** **th** **2002, 3:05pm}**

"I have to do what now?"

A nine year old Noctis stared onward at the boy standing before him with a wooden sword while Marshal Leonis stood at the sidelines. Noctis had been called into a training hall of sorts after school that day for his first training lesson when it came to combat. Naturally, the black-haired, now midnight-blue eyed boy seemed a tad uncomfortable about the prospect; however, if he considered it, his father had informed him of this back in December. With a deep breath, Noctis looked to Marshal Leonis as his student Gladiolus was handed a wooden sword and then, he was as well. The two of them looked to one another and the young Prince merely took in a deep breath.

"It won't be too hard. You'll have to learn how to use a sword Prince Noctis," Marshal Leonis stated as he looked to the boy.

"I know that….but…." Gladiolus turned his gaze to him.

"Quit being a wuss and use _the damn sword kid_ ," he said.

Noctis scowled at him as Marshal Leonis bashed the mouthy teenager on the head before he pushed Gladiolus to the ground and onto his knees with his forehead nearly touching the floor as Noctis watched the scene in faint surprise. During his life, he had never witnessed someone being forced into subjugation and quite honestly – even though he knew that the loud-mouth teenager probably deserved it – he wasn't overly fond of it.

"That boy is your next King! I suggest you show some respect before he has you sentenced to whichever punishment he sees fit for that slander you just spat out!" Marshal Leonis snapped.

"Marshal….please….you don't have to do that." The Marshal looked at the boy standing before him.

"I apologize, but I must. He spoke out of term," he stated.

"He did but….you don't have to treat him like that. It's not the right thing to do…besides, he's your student; surely you can think of another form of punishment that will put him through the ringer a few times…right?" the Marshal looked to Gladiolus who frowned as he kept his gaze down.

"Very well, Gladiolus, you need to apologize and thank him: _he just spared you the wrath of the King_ for speaking to him in such a way," he stated. The fourteen year old narrowed his eyes and Noctis kept himself calm.

"I am sorry for my tone and I appreciate your consideration….your _Highness…_ "

"Very well, now. Prince Noctis, today we will be teaching you the basics of sword skill and will go from there. The sword I have given you is merely wood so while it may cause a bit of pain and or bruising, the chances of it being fatal are quite slim," the Marshal explained.

"Alright, please teach me Marshal Leonis…"

Gladiolus watched the child as his teacher informed him of proper stances and holds with the weapon and as he did so, the fourteen-year-old couldn't quite find himself appeased with the boy. He was far to kind hearted and willing to let people slide by with too much. At current, he knew that the child before him had many years to go before he would become the next King of Lucis; however, he also found himself disgruntled with the prospect having to be a member of the Crownsguard to such a weak, and ill-suited person. The child before him was certainly not leadership material, and most definitely lacked the backbone it took to rule a Kingdom.

All of the things he watched as the child began his first lesson showed him that while the boy was focusing, while he was following the instructions well: _there was no heart in it_. The future King of Lucis had no will to harm others or kill if needs be. If anything, Gladiolus would assume that the boy had the personality of a pacifist that would do nothing but cause ruin on not only Insomnia, but the entirety of Lucis itself. The fourteen-year-old huffed as his teacher continued going through the paces with the boy until it was time for him to leave and the young Prince thanked him for the lesson, told him he would see him tomorrow, and left.

As they began packing up the sparring dummies, and the wooden swords; Gladiolus looked between the door and his teacher as if something had rubbed him the wrong way. For quite some time Marshal Leonis let the surly behavior bypass with no statement until at long last the silence grew to be too great and the man looked to his student with a bitter scowl upon his features. Instantly, Gladiolus knew he was in trouble; however, if his assumption was correct on why he was in trouble he couldn't quite find himself in the need to care.

"The next time you speak out of terms with the Prince you will be in severe trouble; am I clear? Gladiolus?" Marshal Leonis inquired.

"I don't see the point in you babying him. He's too weak…." The Marshal narrowed his gaze.

"He's nearly four years younger than you. Gladiolus, I am going to assign you to train the boy for when the time comes that you'll be heading out into the field with him," he explained.

" _What?!_ I don't want to teach that _little brat!_ And I definitely don't want to be on a team with him!" Gladiolus looked to his teacher in absolute outrage as he considered the situation that he was about to be placed in.

"You aren't going to get a choice; besides, I think spending time with him will teach you some lessons….and that you can learn from him just as he can learn from you. Also, I think that his snarky side might prove as a good challenge for your ego," Marshal Leonis said with a smile.

"Great, instead of getting proper training for the Crownguard units on the wall….I get stuck babysitting." The Marshal smacked the young man atop the head.

"Prince Noctis is going to need someone to watch his back and train him further than I may be able to do. You, Ignis, and any other apprentice I take on must be prepared to be not only the Prince's guards, and his teammates; but his comrades," Marshal Leonis stated as he looked at Gladiolus who looked down.

"Why is he so stand-offish around people?" Gladiolus continued to put up the practice weapons.

"Since the death of the Queen, the Prince hasn't been quite well. I have known him since his birth and he has always been a jovial child; however, when his mother passed away….he changed into someone else. A part of him is still the same, but the cheerful child that I knew is no longer there….even his eyes have grown darker," the Marshal explained as Gladiolus sighed.

"I suppose I'll give it a try." The man smiled.

"That will be enough…."

 **{March 20** **th** **2002, 4:15pm}**

Noctis felt the sharp wood of the practice sword hit him across the back as he hit the ground and tumbled a bit. The boy had been working under both Marshal Leonis and his student Gladiolus since the first week of the month; however, he felt as if he was still unable to grasp the situation at hand when it came to his training. Naturally, as a nine year old, he wasn't exactly certain as to why he had to do such a thing, but seeing as it had come from his father he supposed that it was within reason. Noctis sighed in defeat as he looked towards Marshal Leonis who looked at the child as if he was rather curious about the inner workings of his mind. The boy promptly stood and took in a deep breath as he clutched the guard of the wooden sword and looked to Gladiolus.

"Try again," stated Marshal Leonis.

"Okay…."

Gladiolus jumped into the swing of his attack and the smaller boy parried it to the best of his abilities as he felt the notion of what he was facing overtake him quicker that the older boy was. Noctis gritted his teeth and looked into his opponent's eyes before he positioned his legs and pushed back, swinging broadly to knock Gladiolus back until he was able to get his bearings and then, he swiped him quickly, catching his opponent's sword before knocking it out of his hand. Gladiolus stared in shock as the boy took in a deep breath, keeping his gaze upon him as the wooden sword clattered to the floor and the Marshal smirked.

" _He's a bit rough around the edges….but he has good instincts. Not to mention his power and energy levels are proving to be remarkably strong…he'll make a fine weapons Master at some point in his life….."_

"Job well done Prince Noctis," stated Marshal Leonis as he looked to the boy and then to his student who seemed moderately shocked.

"O-Oh….thank you Marshal Leonis!" the boy gave him sincere gratitude and he nodded.

"You still have a long way to go when it comes to proper combat and survival skills; however, I see some natural talent in you. Must come from your father," he said as the boy nodded his head.

"I understand…." Gladiolus stared onward in moderate shock.

"How in the hell did you do that? And where did that power come from?" the boy looked to his hands and then to the other standing before him.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I guess the training has started to pay off…." Marshal Leonis nodded once more.

"That is possible. Now, Prince Noctis….I need you and Gladiolus to go through a few more rounds today. Tomorrow, you will have a few lessons with Ignis and then myself the day after. Two more rounds and then you are free to go," he said calmly as the boy nodded.

"Yes sir."

As the lesson continued, Marshal Leonis kept a close eye upon Noctis's movements. The boy was a bit clumsy when it came to dodging at times; however, he also had a bit of a natural grace to him when he calmed himself to the point that he had a clear mind and could focus his movements became fluid and swift: like a genuinely skilled warrior. Noctis ducked and swung his leg out, knocking into Gladiolus's legs and stunning him just enough for him to jump up and kick the older boy's weapon from his grasp before turning to roll across the floor as he grabbed it and pointed both the swords at the boy who felt his eyes grow wide as he stared at the nine-year-old.

Marshal Leonis felt a chuckle leave him as he looked between the stunned boy and the young Prince crouched upon the floor with a decent striking pose from his current position as he stared onward at Gladiolus who currently was doing a fine imitation of a fish out of water. The Marshal walked towards his student who looked to him in shock as the boy relaxed and the other kept trying to get a means of what had just happened. Noctis stood up and slowly held out the other sword to the Marshal who took it as he stared at the child before him and then smiled in a sincere manner as he considered what he had just witnessed before another laugh left him.

Noctis took in a steady breath as he considered what he had just done. The movements felt trained: almost as if his body had always known how to do such tactics. The Marshal seemed impressed; however, Noctis wasn't certain as to why he had done such movements or why he was so focused and calm at that point. The boy took in a slightly shaky breath as he considered how he could have possibly known the way to use such methods in combat when he was still being taught basic strategies. The sound of the Marshal's laughter rang in his ears as he looked to the man who smiled.

"Where did you learn that maneuver?" he questioned.

"I um…." The man shook his head.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? Prince Noctis?" the boy nodded almost numbly as the Marshal tossed Gladiolus's practice weapon towards him. He caught it and sent the boy near his teacher a scowl before Noctis turned his attention towards the two.

"I-I guess so?" the man smirked.

"Show me what else you can do….disarm Gladiolus once more," he said.

"R-Right…"

Gladiolus narrowed his gaze towards the child before him with discontent. Prince or not, the boy was beginning to unnerve him. there was a way that people could have a natural skill – it wasn't to terribly uncommon – but, being able to disarm someone twice and to use such a strange yet remarkably advanced maneuver to do so the second time, had done nothing but spook Gladiolus to no end. Noctis's sharp midnight-blue eyes looked into his own dark amber-brown ones and he took in a deep breath. Without any hesitation, Gladiolus jumped directly towards the boy who ducked, crouching as he did so before he leaped away and rolled as he turned to look back at him while the older teenager swung at him and he once more dodged him.

Gladiolus watched the boy's small form bend whichever way was required in order to evade him as he swept towards the boy's legs and he jumped up and nearly completed a hand-stand in the process. Noctis stared at the sight as Gladiolus swiped at him in broad strokes until he had begun to notice a few open areas in the other's attack. Noctis took in a sharp breath and jumped the weapon before bashing the other across the chest as he got into his center and pointed the tip of the sword at his chest. Gladiolus stared in utter disbelief as the boy looked upon into his eyes before he backed away and swung out, knocking the sword partially away as the Marshal shook his head and laughed.

"Well, I think you have been bested by someone younger than you," stated the Marshal as he looked between the two of them.

"I believe that the young Prince has bested you today. Gladiolus, you are dismissed. Prince Noctis?" the boy looked to him.

"Sir….can you please just call me Noctis?" he asked. The Marshal smiled.

"Very well….Noctis, you did very well today. I hope that you continue to improve…." The boy nodded to the Marshal.

"Thank you, and I will do my best," he said.

"Good, now, I will see you tomorrow."

 **{King's Audience Chamber: March 20** **th** **2002, 9:02pm}**

King Regis looked onward from the window of his audience chamber as he thought of the time that had passed. Noctis was growing into a remarkably strong and talented youth, his time entrapped in the changes of his daily routine seemed to have begun to work on his detachment from others since the death of his mother. At current, he was waiting to hear from Marshal Cor Leonis who was supposed to inform him on how his son was doing with training. King Regis took in a deep breath as he looked towards the door as the Marshal entered the room and bowed before his King while the man turned his gaze to him.

"What of the situation?" the Marshal nodded.

"He's doing remarkably well. It would seem that the training has been in his close consideration for quite some time. Noctis disarmed Gladiolus three times using quite strong, and fast-paced methods. He's turning out to be quite the powerful fighter." The King took in a steady breath.

"Noctis has far more ahead of him than just a singular destiny. His goals and accomplishments will decide a great many things in the near future. I am putting his training in your control Marshal Leonis; please do not fail me. He must survive the battles that will come so that he may bring hope to those lost in the darkness," King Regis explained.

"I understand sir. Have you heard from Tenebrae?" the King nodded.

"They wish for me to bring Noctis this summer to spend time with their daughter, Lunafreya," he stated as the Marshal took in a slightly shaky breath.

"What are their intentions?" the King took a moment to turn his gaze to the window that overlooked Insomnia.

"Companionship, and a potential marriage so to unite the Kingdoms. The houses of Flueret and Caelum could be potentially powerful: so much so that it could crush the Nifilheim Empire," he said calmly.

"That would be good, I can only hope that they take to each other well." the King nodded.

"I believe that the Princess of Tenebrae will be pleased to have a companion. Now, let us hope that their companionship can grow into more and that the two of them can lead our two Kingdoms into a new era of peace," he stated.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The King took in another breath.

"Thank you, Leonis. You are dismissed," he said.

"Yes, Your Majesty, have a good night." With that the door closed and the King felt a tear slide down his face.

"I must truly be a horrid creature. Willing to put such weight upon the shoulders of an innocent child…."

 **{…..}**

 _You've got a big heart, the way you see the world has got you this far…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** In the Kingsglaive movie Ardyn is the one who proposes the wedding between Noctis and Lunafreya; however, it appeared to me that King Regis seemed worried not for having to do this but because he had been intending on having them marry a long time ago but they were caught in the midst of it. Noctis's skills are also a bit inherited but also has a lot more to it so, we'll go from there. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	6. Chapter 5: Lullaby

Chapter 5: Lullaby

 **{Insomnia: April 7** **th** **2002, 8:09am}**

A chubby, blonde-haired boy watched the students' crowd around a child who looked out of place around the others in the school. He always wore black, his skin was far to pale, his hair darker than his clothes, and his eyes the sharpest blue he had ever seen. The boy watching was named Prompto Argentum, and his class was shared with the Lucian Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, a quiet boy with a habit of keeping to himself. Prompto was also a quiet person who rarely spoke to others; however, he often found himself taking photographs and on occasion, he would snap a few pictures of the black-haired, blue-eyed boy in his class who always seemed to quiet.

It was today that they had accidentally ran into each other in the school's open field for the students to do what they wished for their recreational time. Noctis had sat down beside him and glanced over his shoulder, looking at the pictures he had taken while Prompto did his best to ignore his presence that always seemed to make him nervous - for reasons he wasn't quite sure of – as he let the other boy glance around at the images.

"Those are pretty good…." The sound of the boy's voice startled him a bit and he jumped in surprise, knocking the other boy to the side a bit before looking at him.

"I-I I'm sorry!" he said in shock the boy shook his head.

"No, it's my fault….sorry….I shouldn't have invaded your personal space." Prompto stared at the boy in mild shock as he considered that the Prince of the Kingdom was speaking to him in such a relaxed manner.

" _I always thought that the people in the Royal Family would have been really stuck up…but he seems so…..normal…."_

"Are you okay? I knocked you in the head," he asked. The boy nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine – just a bump. I get those from sword practice…." The boy before him merely shrugged as if it was nothing and he once again was dumbfounded by him.

"Um….are you sure? Your Majesty?" midnight-blue eyes went nearly black.

"Don't call me _that!"_ the blonde felt a sense of discomfort overtake him. Prompto knew that he shouldn't have expected someone from the Royal family of Lucis to actually speak to him normally – most people didn't anyways – but he had momentarily hoped that the Prince would be slightly different.

"Oh….I apologize I shouldn't…." Prompto was immediately cut off.

"I hate it when people call me by those _stupid titles_. If you have to call me something: _call me Noctis_ ," he stated sharply. Prompto felt his eyes grow wide as he realized what had just happened.

The future King of his homeland, had just granted him permission to call him by his given name. The black-haired, blue-eyed boy before him rose an eyebrow, looking decidedly miffed about the title he had been given momentarily and Prompto felt a smile slowly grace his features as he realized that the boy had been just as he hoped: he was kind. The Prince of Lucis gave him another glower before folding his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow and a dull, yet surprisingly annoyed expression. Prompto cleared his throat as the black-haired boy continued to give him a long look.

"I-I'm….Prompto Argentum. Nice to meet you," he said holding his hand out. The black-haired boy smiled.

"Noctis Caelum, nice to meet you too Prompto." He shook the boy's hand and looked towards the camera in his grasp but decided not to ask anything as the bell to return to class came on.

"Time to go…." The black-haired boy looked to him.

"See you around Prompto…" with that the boy walked away.

 **{April 29** **th** **2002, 3:00pm}**

Prompto was walking home, minding his own business when he noticed Noctis standing by the school gate waiting on someone to come pick him up as the blonde boy continued to stare. Prompto had witnessed this scene often since he had first spoken to Noctis and had begun to take further note of the boy's behavior and how he always seemed alone. Noctis was currently standing there waiting, seemingly unaware of him being there as he watched the moments tick by and finally, at nearly five someone came to pick him up. The boy had laid out his note book and text book in the time it took for someone to come get him in order to do his homework. Now, he was packing up his things and getting into the car to head home. Prompto sighed as he started his walk on home, taking a few pictures as he went while contemplating the differences in the person he met and the way many probably viewed the Prince of their Kingdom.

Since their first encounter, Prompto had noted that Noctis was a lot nicer than he came off as. His behaviors were odd; however, he seemed considerate and seemingly relaxed around others. However, Noctis also appeared to strange for his own good. To most, he was a prime example of a sophisticated upbringing by the Royal family – he was King Regis and the late Queen Aulea's only child after all – but Prompto had noticed that the boy cared nearly nothing about higher statuses, wealth, or anything that came with the place he held in the world. But, despite the boy seeming so normal: _there was still something off about him._

Prompto was a keen person despite what people thought of him. He paid attention to detail – which was required seeing as he had a hobby in photography – and that often lead to him learning about or seeing things that sometimes he suspected he shouldn't have. One of the first details that Prompto took note of when around the Prince of Lucis was that he wasn't a bit like his parents. True, he had the distinct black hair of the Caelum Royal Family; however, his eye color didn't match either of his parent's eyes and his pale skin was fairer than Queen Aulea's. None of his facial features were akin to either his mother or father, but he supposed that the Prince just took after another family member a bit more only because it wasn't too uncommon.

Another detail that he noticed about the Prince was how ethereal he seemed to be at times. Prompto could be accused of just being ridiculous and that would be fine with him; however, he knew better. Noctis had this unnatural feel to him that reminded the blonde boy of the sky on a cool summer night. The sensation felt like the unearthly glow of the stars and moon that would shine down upon the dimmed earth in the latest hours of the night. Naturally, Prompto assumed it was the boy's complexion, eyes, and dark hair that gave him that feel, but every time he considered the ghost-like quality the boy had he would brush it off just like he did now as he shook his head and walked on.

" _He is strange though…but nice….maybe we can be friends."_

Meanwhile, on the roads back to the Citadel, Ignis and Marshal Leonis were taking note that the third person in the car seemed unnaturally tired as he sat there with a slightly dazed expression upon his face as he slowly slumped forward and then would sit back up trying to keep his eyes open. Ignis suspected just the normal fatigue that came with being a child and having to wait so long for someone to come and get him. Marshal Leonis was thinking along the same lines as the boy finally leaned up against the door and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep as he did so. Ignis smiled faintly as he looked at the boy and the Marshal merely shook his head with a small smile.

"He seems so normal….almost as if the weight of one day being King doesn't even exist," Ignis stated.

"Noctis is only nine, for now he won't have to worry about his future duties." The blonde next to the Marshal frowned.

"So, when would he become King?" he inquired as the Marshal stopped at a light.

"When he's twenty. Or when the current King passes away…." Ignis frowned.

"That's quite a scary thing for a child to know….especially after he lost his mother," he said as the Marshal continued to drive forward.

"I believe that our future King is much stronger than people would dare to grant him credit for. Noctis has been well raised thus far, and is undergoing proper training….with the three of us, I have full belief that Noctis will be perfectly capable of working on a team." Ignis frowned.

"Wait….what are you talking about? Why would the Prince of Lucis be on some kind of team?" Noctis shifted just a bit, humming before he fell quiet again as Ignis glanced his way and Marshal Leonis.

"You're looking at your future Crownguard teammate."

Ignis felt his eyes grow wide while the Marshal laughed and his mind began to process what he had just been told. On average, the Crownguard – those who worked within the inner and outer walls of Insomnia – worked in a four to five member team and used different versions of magic to both assist and guard each other in their strengths and weaknesses. Ignis and Gladiolus had been striving for the positions for quite a long time while hoping to one day make it to the rank of a Kingsglaive; those who were the personal guards to the Royal family themselves, and Ignis was genuinely certain that it would be quite the honor. However, he did find himself pondering why on earth they would so desire to put the future King of Lucis on a Crownguard team with a couple of plebeians.

As he pondered these facts, Ignis also considered what the currently nine-year-old boy asleep in the back seat of the car would be able to bring to the team. Already, Ignis was aware that his teammate would be Gladiolus, and now he knew that Noctis would become the final installment of their team; but that did leave the question of who their fourth member could be. Ignis sat back in his seat, facing forward as he let the words of the Marshal wash over him while attempting to piece together how a boy so inexperienced would end up becoming such an asset to their team in the future. The man took in a deep breath at his student and then returned his attention to the road.

"Gladio doesn't like him," Marshal Leonis stated.

"Really? How come? Noctis is a really nice kid." The older male shrugged.

"He thinks he's weak. Maybe he is, but honestly? I think that he's a little intimidated. Do you remember a bit back when he kept getting disarmed by Noctis?" he inquired this of his student who nodded with a smirk.

"I certainly do. He wasn't too pleased about it. Gladio kept ranting about how the _indignant brat_ was just lucky and he would mess up again later." Marshal Leonis laughed a bit.

"The three of you are most certainly entertaining. Noctis may not seem it but he does have a bit of a wild streak in him. Ignis, if you could have seen the way he disarmed Gladio, you would have probably fallen on your ass laughing," he mentioned to the blonde.

"Was it that spectacular of a sight?" the Marshal nodded.

"Yes, it was. Noctis dodged him and went into a handstand before disarming Gladio by using his legs to twist his arms to the point that Gladio had to drop the blade. Noctis used his smaller size as an advantage by getting into Gladio's blind spots and right in his center of gravity before taking him down. It was rather impressive for someone so young," he explained. Ignis hummed as he considered the fact that the seemingly docile boy he had grown to like rather well appeared to have a rather hyperactive side to him.

"So, how is his training coming?" the Marshal smiled.

"Smooth sailing. He's learning about the stars and is using that to memorize directions and make a map for future usage. He won't need it by the time he's gotten better at his weaponry skills and so forth. Noctis does seem as though he has put a great deal of time into it alongside his schooling and training. I was wondering though, Ignis? Could you teach him how to cook and sew? It might come in handy with his first aid skills and so on," Marshal Leonis queried.

"It wouldn't be a problem."

 **{Insomnia: May 8** **th** **2002, 4:05pm}**

Ignis watched Noctis working on stitching up a hole in a shirt with a discerning eye as the boy worked in silence. For quite some time, he had been wondering why he had so willingly agreed to teach the young Prince how to do such menial tasks; however, now that he was watching the boy at work he realized that it was going to become far more enjoyable than he had first presumed such training would be. Marshal Leonis had left Ignis in charge of teaching the nine-year-old boy how to cook, sew, and do first-aid; which, the black-haired child sitting at the table in Ignis's apartment was excelling at. Gladiolus may have seen the boy as weak and untrainable: but for Ignis? Noctis was a dream to work with. The boy finished his task and Ignis looked it over as the boy pulled the shirt up and snapped the thread with his teeth as opposed to using scissors, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Noctis? You do know that you can use scissors right?" he probed.

"True, but you can't always be certain you'll have scissors or a knife to cut thread with." The blonde once again was dumbfounded by the boy's response.

After teaching Noctis for the first few days, Ignis had learned that the boy was rather intelligent and sharp tongued when he chose to be. He liked sweets – to a point - and spicy foods but he also was known to be rather unsure about new things until he had convinced himself that it was safe. There was an air of hesitancy about him when it came to something he had never done or seen before; however, once the boy had enough confidence built up, he did phenomenally well at something. Ignis smiled as he considered the boy's words and reached out with a brotherly hand to ruffle his messy hair. The boy looked to him, sharp midnight-blue eyes locking with his hazel ones as he sighed.

"You have very piercing eyes," he stated. The boy looked back to the table and began on the next article of clothing he had been asked to mend.

"Everyone says that….my eyes are scary…." Ignis went over to a coffee machine and started to make a cup for him and a smaller one for the boy who continued to stitch the seam of the pants he had been given.

"I don't know why anyone would think that. Blue eyes are a trait of the Caelum family: King Regis's eyes are blue," he said as he mixed in the small bit of cream and sugar.

"Not like mine…." The boy took in a steady breath and completed the stitching before moving onto the next shirt that favored a jacket of some kind.

"Then perhaps you have your mother's eyes?" Ignis sat the cup down next to the boy as he took his seat from across the table, placing him directly in front of Noctis.

"No, not her either. She had silver-blue eyes…like the glowing ring around the moon when it's full…" the blonde frowned.

"If I can ask, what has you so uncomfortable about your eyes? If people think your gaze is intimidating, it shouldn't bother you _: it's part of who you are_ ," he stated. Noctis shrugged.

"I heard the staff talking one day about a month or so after my mom started getting worse….one of them stated that I look nothing like either of them. I never considered it but they had a point…..I don't look like either of my parents." Ignis frowned once again as he considered the boy's words.

"Noctis, don't listen to people's gossip. They say things on speculation with no proof and when they do such a thing, it only is set out to harm others," he told the boy who looked down as he listened to the words.

"Then someone needs to make a rule against gossip…make it illegal or something….if it's that cruel then someone should punish others for doing it…" Ignis laughed a bit.

"That would be a bit difficult. Most of the time people can't track back to the original source so you would be punishing a lot of people who just made a mistake," he explained.

"I guess so…but….if it's so bad then shouldn't it be considered a crime?" Ignis shrugged.

"People will say what they want: you just have to choose when to ignore it and when to speak out against it or for it," he stated. Noctis paused for a moment before looking towards Ignis.

"Then I'll listen to what my heart and mind say: I'll only stand against something when I know deep down that its wrong." The blonde smiled.

"That's very wise of you…."

Noctis turned back to his task and continued to do so until the later part of the night when a knock at the door caught Ignis's attention as he worked on cleaning the dishes. With a sigh, he stopped his task and went to the door before looking through the peep hole to see Marshal Leonis and Gladiolus standing there. The blonde opened the door and let them in before they began looking around. Ignis asked them to have a seat as he put the dishes into the drying rack before turning his attention towards the other two sitting at his table.

Gladiolus took quick note that the apartment was unnaturally quiet and at first supposed that Noctis had been picked up earlier; however, they were quickly proven wrong when Ignis glanced into the living room and they followed their gaze to the sofa nearest to the sliding glass windows where a small figure was curled up in several blankets fast asleep. Marshal Leonis laughed a bit as he looked at the boy soundly sleeping in the moonlight that came in through the window while Gladiolus shook his head and looked towards Ignis who smiled and poured three cups of coffee before setting each one down in front of them before taking his seat.

"You seem surprised that he's asleep," Ignis said.

"I am….mostly because I honestly haven't ever seen him that relaxed unless he's asleep on the floor where the moonlight can reach him." Gladiolus frowned at statement.

"I'm not sure I understand why it's weird. The kid's worn out, that's all," he said as Marshal Leonis shook his head.

"Noctis only sleeps when the moon is visible….otherwise, he's an insomniac who acts a bit wild until he sleeps. King Regis keeps him home when those nights happen and the teachers don't question it because Noctis still manages to come in each time with his homework caught up. It's rather impressive, to be honest." Gladio looked towards the sleeping boy.

"Well, I'm not sure I like this. I think it's kind of strange, not being able to sleep when the moon isn't visible," he explained.

"Queen Aulea was similar. On starless nights, she would pace the halls of the castle until daybreak. She always looked so pale when that happened: like a ghost." Ignis looked to the Marshal.

"She was always rather fair in appearance. Even her hair was almost white correct?" he probed.

"Yes, Queen Aulea was very pale in appearance. Sometimes, I would have almost attested that she glowed like starlight….Noctis inherited that it seems…." Gladio huffed.

"Am I the only one who's noticed how little he favors his parents?" the two others at the table grew silent for a moment.

"No, I've noticed as well," Marshal Leonis mentioned as Ignis looked into his cup of coffee.

"So has Noctis…." The two others looked to him.

"He believes that he doesn't favor his parents?" Ignis shook his head.

"No, he is well aware that while there are some similarities between himself, King Regis, and Queen Aulea: he doesn't distinctly favor either of them," he said.

"So what? Are you suggesting that Noctis isn't their child?" Marshal Leonis shook his head.

"No, _that's absurd_. I was present on the day that Noctis was born. He is a little different, but he just favors both his parents a little bit. Besides, shouldn't we be more concerned with fulfilling our jobs," the Marshal said.

"Right. Now, will you be taking him home?" the two glanced at the sleeping boy.

"He's got no school tomorrow; therefore, he can sleep here tonight. You had him patch up all those clothes and didn't even tell him that they were for him," stated Marshal Leonis as he looked at the neatly folded pile of clothes at the end of the table.

"That may be true…but he didn't patch them." Gladio looked to Ignis.

"Your joking…..he actually made those clothes?" the blonde smirked.

"He is quite the talented youth, I must say," he stated.

"Well, that's it….I'm convinced that he's picking favorites..." Marshal Leonis took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course he's picking favorites Gladio…." The dark-haired teenager looked to the Marshal.

"What are you talking about?" the man sat down his cup.

"He is a child after all."

 **{…}**

 _You might have some bruises and a few scars….._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** It seems that Gladio is a little miffed about Noctis taking such a shine to Ignis; however, I have noticed that Gladio is a bit harsher with Noctis even when he's older for some reason. I mean, it's clear that the four of them are very close friends, but who knows right? Maybe Gladio sees a bit of himself in Noctis when he was that age. Anyhow, we're getting towards the main story events, so I hope everyone liked this chapter and understand this: I put the first encounter with Prompto earlier on for a reason that you will see unfold later. Don't worry, I have a plan!

I hope you guys are having an amazing day or night and if not: maybe this cheered you up somehow? I know reading helps me when I'm depressed. Have a smashing day or night and I look forward to reading your comments!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	7. Chapter 6: Pause

Chapter 6: Pause

 **{Insomnia: May 12** **th** **2002, 9:05am}**

"Noctis? Noctis? Hello? Are you paying attention?" asked Ignis as he looked towards the nine year old.

It was summer time, classes had been dismissed at the local schools for the holiday; however, that did not mean that the Prince of Lucis's training sessions and personal lessons stopped. Two days after the boy had slept the night at Ignis's apartment summer vacation had begun and now, the blonde was beginning to notice the young boy's attention span starting to wane. With a sigh, the blonde fixed his glasses and turned his gaze towards the child he was attempting to tutor with very little success. It was a basic session on medicinal plants, but the boy had seemed far too distracted to take interest in it.

"Hmm? Oh….sorry Ignis…." The boy looked down.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ignis as he noticed the boy's forlorn expression.

"It's almost summer time…so, I was….hoping that my father and I could go to the field on the outskirts of the city to look at the stars….and go through the forest….but…." Ignis frowned.

"He stated that he couldn't go. Didn't he?" he questioned as the boy nodded.

"I guess it's to be expected…..he is the King after all, and he probably doesn't want to think about my mom too much…." Noctis glanced towards the paper in front of him and Ignis sighed as he considered what the boy must have been thinking about.

Noctis was a child; however, he was far more aware of things than most seemed to assume he was. Ignis knew that the black-haired, blue-eyed boy in front of him had gone through several emotional situation before he had even turned nine, but that he had struggled through them and was doing his best to move along with his life and meet the expectations of those around him: _he was trying to be strong enough_. Ignis was well aware of that factor as well because he saw the boy pushing himself to do better at each obstacle he faced and while Gladiolus may have stated that the boy was far to gentle, meek, and sensitive towards other, Ignis had never seen those things as a weakness; but as the boy's strongest traits. With a sigh, Ignis sat down across from Noctis as the boy made randomized drawings of constellations on his notebook paper.

"What are you doing?" the boy looked to his page.

"I memorized some of the constellations….I start drawing them a lot of times without really thinking about it….sorry…" Ignis shook his head as he looked at the constellation that made up three that he couldn't name.

"It's fine, but….since we're on the subject: what are these?" he queried.

"These two are the Canis Minor and Canis Major….." Noctis pointed to the first two on the right side of the paper.

"What does that mean?" Noctis looked to him in confusion.

"You don't speak the Lucian language do you?" the blonde felt himself become a bit embarrassed by the boy's question. The reason was rather simple: he was born in Lucis, but he never had learned the traditional language that their ancestors had spoken. King Regis, Ignis's uncle, and Gladiolus's father could speak and write in the language – Gladiolus's little sister Iris was learning it as well – but, there were only a handful that were taught it now; however, judging by the boy's question, Noctis could understand it as well.

"Can you understand the language Noctis?" the boy nodded slowly.

"Not that anyone speaks it anymore….but I can read it, write, it and speak it," he said. Ignis felt his eyes grow a bit wide.

" _How the hell does a kid this young understand that much of a practically dead language?"_

"If I can ask, did King Regis teach you any other languages?" Ignis probed, curious as to what the boy had been taught in the past years.

"I can speak the Altissian and Tenebraenian languages….plus a couple others….but I'm still learning how to write them." Noctis glanced to the blonde who smiled before sighing.

"You're very intelligent Noct, that's a good thing…..it means you'll use your head and your heart as our future King," he stated. The black-haired boy looked down once again.

"Thanks, Specks…." The blonde grinned again.

"Anytime. Now, would you like to learn a bit about the yarrow plant?" Noctis looked to him, a glint in his eyes appearing again: the same gleam that showed in those sharp-blue eyes every time the boy became eager to learn something new.

"Sure, fire away."

 **{Citadel Library Gardens: May 15** **th** **2002, 10:04am}**

Noctis took in a deep breath and looked at the flowers in full bloom as the warm sun beat down upon it. This was the only garden in the castle grounds while the other side of the walk ways and the one nearest to the north wall was barren. The boy frowned, groaning as he considered this while pushing the gate open to take note of the empty garden on the other side of the gate. The ground was dull browned grass, and there were empty stone circles that should have been lush with plants and flowers of all kinds. A black iron and white marble fountain settled in the center amidst black stone pathways that stood out like burns. Midnight-blue eyes looked to the lifeless place before him and started to walk into the place to look onward at the dead trees that covered the light slightly as he considered what he would have done to make this garden as vibrant as the other ones around the palace.

"This is such a dull place…." The boy looked towards the gate nearest the wall of the eastern portion of the garden where a blue-haired, brown-eyed girl with freckles stood.

"What are you doing here?" the girl jolted when she took note of him standing there as Noctis started towards the girl who was standing inside the garden: a place she knew that she most definitely wasn't supposed to be.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm leaving….I…." Noctis rose an eyebrow at her.

"It's fine. No one ever comes to this part of the gardens anyways," he said as she looked around nervously.

"Why?" he shrugged.

"Probably because no one took care of it. This garden hasn't ever been like the rest of them…the others are a bit thinner on the greenery but their picking up on adding in more plants," he stated as he looked at the garden. The girl swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Oh….that's stupid….I bet this used to be a beautiful garden…." The boy looked to her.

"Don't I know you?" he questioned as the girl looked him over.

"I'm in your class….we've never talked before." Noctis sighed as he started to walk towards her.

"Okay, I'm Noctis," he said holding out his hand to her as she smiled.

"Coraline Jones, nice to meet you personally." He dropped her hand and looked around at the garden.

"Hey, I gotta question," he told her as she looked at him in confusion.

"What?" the boy before her looked around and Coraline frowned.

"Could you help me fix up the garden?" Noctis asked.

"Wait….the Prince wants to get his hands dirty? _Seriously?_ " the black-haired boy before her nodded numbly.

"Yep…." Coraline laughed a bit.

"Sure, why not! It'll be fun….I have some plants at my parent's house that I was gonna put in the flower boxes and in our garden, but they said we're gonna move houses eventually so why not put them here? So that the people in your palace can enjoy them too?" she stated as he smiled.

"I like that idea. When can we get started?" he asked her this and Coraline took in a deep breath as she thought for a few moments.

"Oh! I know, tomorrow around this time? How does that sound?" Noctis nodded.

"Yea, that sounds good. See ya then Cora…." The boy walked away and the blue-haired girl smiled a bit.

" _He's definitely not what I expected….I could have sworn he would be a lot more stiff and uptight with that kind of behavior he shows at school…oh well, I better hurry up and get those plants loaded up. Maybe we can even get the first few rings filled up with them!"_

Her thoughts continued to be merry as she skipped from the garden and Noctis returned to the main one near the library where he had expected to not encounter a soul as usual; however, as he turned from shutting the gate back he ran smack into someone that caused him to freeze. It was three people adorned in black clothing that bore gold accents of some kind alongside the Lucian Crest. Noctis felt his eyes grow wide as the three stared him over and his gaze remained with them.

The first was a taller man with cropped, brown hair that was tucked back into a pony-tail, while his eyes were a blue-gray tone. Next was a shorter, stockier built man with reddish toned hair, slight facial hair, and brown-hazel eyes, and lastly was a young woman with tanned skin, dark eyes, and long black hair pulled into a high pony-tail that was finished up with a braid at the side that hung over her shoulder. Noctis slid away, trying to avoid the three people as panic laced through him.

The three people watched him in pure confusion as he edged his way towards the pathway across a shrub and bush of roses near him; however, when he tried to turn and bolt away, Noctis ended up catching his toe on the white limestone path way and stumbled directly into the rose bush. His sudden yelp of pain caused the three people to rush to his aid instantly cutting the thorns from his limbs and pulling him towards their grasp at which point he scampered away from them almost as if they had burned him while blood ran in thin lines down his pale skin from where the thorns had decided to gouge deep into his flesh.

"Whoa kid….take it easy!" said the shorter man.

"Stay back!" the two men looked him over before the woman shoved them aside.

"The two of you are hopeless. Let me handle this…..hey, you okay kiddo?" she asked him in a calm voice while looking towards his wounds.

"I'm fine….I can treat them by myself…." The woman crouched before him and looked at the gash on his leg with a frown.

"Why not let us handle it kiddo? We're trained to handle all sorts of injuries," she told him as he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know about that….who are you?" the woman smiled to him.

"Sorry, I'm Crowe Altius….the two lugs behind me are Libertus Ostium, and Nyx Ulric. We're part of the Kingsglaive Exterior Unit," she answered. The boy before them swallowed a bit in apprehension.

"Who are you?" asked Nyx.

"I'm…."

"Guys, if he's just got some scrapes then we better bounce. We're supposed to be reporting back to Council Elder Amicitia and Marshal Leonis about the border patrol," muttered Libertus as Nyx elbowed him in the ribs and Crowe shot him a glare.

"Sorry, he's a bit of a dummy. What's your name kiddo?" she asked as he looked them over.

"I'm Noctis…..Noctis Lucis Caelum…." The trio before him became as still as statues as the words left his lips and their eyes grew wide.

"Shit!" stated Nyx as he went into a humbling crouch before the boy and the other two followed. Noctis felt his irritation levels begin to rise.

"No! Don't bow to me…." They looked up in surprise.

"But, your Highness, we….." the boy shook his head fiercely.

"No, please…..I don't want you bowing to me. Bow to the King if you have to, but not to me. You helped me, so please…..don't act like that around me." The three of them stared onward before Nyx laughed.

"Great Ramaha! You are something else kid. Well, we better get him patched up and then we better get on our way," he stated as Crowe reached into her side pouch and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Just sit tight and we'll get these cuts cleaned and bandaged up. Hope you can take a little bit of stinging." Noctis nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Okay, then let's get you patched up kiddo." Crowe reached out and tenderly ruffled his hair to which he smiled in return for as she set to fixing up the cuts on his arms and legs.

 **{Inner Citadel: 11:50am}**

Noctis ran alongside Crowe, Nyx, and Libertus as they rushed to the audience chamber where they were supposed to have met Council Elder Amicitia and Marshal Leonis nearly half an hour ago in hopes that the two of them would still be present. Noctis had chosen to go with them only because he felt partly responsible for their lateness and hoped to clear the air with the two adults on why the three Kingsglaive members were so far behind in their arrival. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis moved as swiftly as the three adults did and kept an even pace all the way until they reached their destination: at which point the four of them were out of breath, but glad to have finally made it. Crowe glanced at the young Prince beside her who had his hands on his knees, taking in a few deep breaths as they prepared to enter the audience chamber and she couldn't help but think that he would make a fine warrior in the coming years if his stamina levels continued to rise and be maintained like they were now.

Nyx and Libertus had been watching how the nine-year-old had managed to match – and even at times beat – their pace and found themselves impressed with the would be King of Lucis. The boy seemed to be rather well off in health and was surely going to be an interesting ruler when his time came; however, right then, the three Kingsglaive members had greater issues to worry about as Nyx stepped forward and opened the doors of the audience chamber, alerting not only Council Elder Amicitia and Marshal Leonis to their arrival: but King Regis's as well.

" _Well….shit…."_ the trio thought as they heard the doors close behind them.

"What on this great plane made the three of you think that you could be so late?" asked Council Elder Amicitia.

"We apologize sir…we were delayed unintentionally…" Marshal Leonis frowned.

"Your excuses aren't warranted. I am afraid that you will have to be reprimanded for your actions. You have defied an order and have cost the three of us a great deal of time while waiting for you: time better spent preparing for a potential Nifilheim Empire strike," he stated. A faint scuffle came from behind the three Kingsglaive members and the three other adults found themselves confused by the noise.

"We're…." Libertus attempted to explain; however, he was cut off by the King.

"Who is behind the three of you?" King Regis inquired.

Noctis took in a deep breath and stepped out, wrapped in gauze and bandages from his legs to his cheeks, and the tips of his fingers and hands as he sent the trio of elder adults a slightly embarrassed expression as he tried to convey his apologies in a silent manner. However, it had clearly not been taken in such a light because a look of unbridled rage filled his father's face while looks of shock and disgust imprinted themselves upon the Council Elder and Marshal's faces.

"You….HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND UPON MY SON!" the King bellowed. Noctis raced towards the front as the King took a step, a faint gleam appearing upon his hand as his son stood in front of his supposed attackers.

"No! Wait! They didn't attack me!" Noctis held his arms out to shield them as the Marshal and Council Elder Amicitia stared onward, surprised as the King stopped in his attack.

"Noctis….do not defend them!" the boy tensed.

"I'm not! It was my fault! I…." the King narrowed his eyes.

"Your heart is far too gentle! They have played you for a fool and you have been raised better. You cannot afford to be weak nor frail! Do not defend those who harm you! Am I clear? Nocits?!" the King snapped. The boy bit the inside of his cheek to the point that he tasted blood as he lowered his arms, an unsettling ache developing in his chest, causing his heart to quiver in its beats.

"I'm….not….I fell into a rose bush…..they pulled me out….and treated my wounds…." Noctis averted his gaze to the floor as the King felt a sense of foreboding overtake him.

"Noct…." The boy started to walk away.

"That was all I intended to say. I'll remove myself from your presence….I apologize for burdening you, Miss Altius, Mr. Ostium, Mr. Ulric….thank you for helping me…" with that the boy bowed swiftly and walked away, slamming the thick door behind him to secure it shut. Marshal Leonis stared after the boy as did the three Kingsglaive members who felt the air within the chamber grow thick.

"We should resume business," stated Council Elder Amicitia.

"Um….yes….sir…." the King took his seat as he listened to the conversation whilst his mind became clouded with the sight of his son's distraught expression over what had just happened.

Their conversation lasted roughly two hours, the reports being rather simplistic, yet detailed in the points they needed to be as the King remained steadfast and straight-faced until finally, Crowe, Libertus, and Nyx were allowed to depart for the wall again and Marshal Leonis thanked them for their time. It wasn't until the papers were put away, the door shut snugly into the frame of the room and the three older men were seated in another room where it was far quieter, and less oppressive that the Marshal began to consider what he had witnessed, much like the Council Elder was.

The two of them had seen the determination in Noctis's eyes when he stood in front of three people he barely knew and attempted to spare them any torment or pain as he tried to explain but was swiftly cut down by his own father in a manner far worse than any weapon could dare do. The words and tone used by King Regis had been a searing blade to the boy's heart; causing him inexplicable pain and fear. Council Elder Amicitia understood the pressures of raising children, for he had two of his own: eight year old Iris, and thirteen year old Gladiolus.

Being a single parent was quite a taxing job – possibly the most difficult on any world or in any realm – yet the King had granted his son the chance to attend school, interact with other children his own age, and to begin training in combat, and survival skills. However, Noctis was often alone and seemed to have no friends his age or be capable of spending time with his father.

" _In short, his Majesty may be a fine King, but he is lacking when it comes to being a father….."_

"Your Majesty, I…." the King took a deep breath.

"I wounded him terribly….." the two men looked between each other and then to their King.

"So, I take it you saw Noctis's expression?" inquired Council Elder Amicitia.

"Clarus, you have children of your own….I am certain you understand the pressure there is in raising them right….but it would seem that I am less capable of the task than I previously thought." Clarus took in a deep breath as Marshal Leonis looked down.

"I believe you to be a fine father, King Regis," stated the Marshal.

"Your words are kind Cor, but you, Clarus, and I all know that it was Aulea who raised our son right. I adored him and showed him how to do certain things and to be polite to those who worked within the palace and our citizens….but he was merely a little child then….now….he's becoming a young man and his heart is still to wounded from losing his mother so early on….I fear that I am beginning to fail him as a father….and as a King." the King stated these words as he tightened his hand and it shook in a weakened state. The two stared at the sight and felt a sense of realization fall upon them.

"It is far from time to surrender to the truth of the fates old friend. Please, for his sake….for the vow you took, hold onto the power and that thorny crown just a bit longer….he is still far too young to bear that weight and survive it," Clarus pleaded as Marshal Leonis took in a steadying breath.

"Least we forget: we three took a solemn vow quite some time ago. We will have no choice but to uphold it until the time comes…" King Regis nodded.

"Seven years, and things will begin to unfurl…we must pray that we can maintain our strength until then," King Regis stated. Clarus nodded alongside Marshal Leonis before looking to his friend, and ruler.

"Perhaps you should speak with Noctis, that may be the key to this situation….besides….he may need your support at times as both a King and a parent." The King nodded slowly and stood to his feet.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you both, old friends," he stated as he exited the room and Cor Leonis and Clarus Amicitia looked to one another.

"Noctis has quite the destiny ahead of him….doesn't he?" Clarus nodded slowly.

"One that is far greater than the powers and principalities of our world could conjure alone," he answered.

"Well then, I best up his training. Otherwise our future King may end up being a little out matched….and we can't have that, can we?" Clarus shook his head.

"No, most certainly not," he muttered.

 **{Upstairs: 2:50pm}**

King Regis stared onward at the door to his son's room as he slowly pushed it open and looked to where his child was seated in front of the window, watching the sun set as he tried to reason out how to speak with him. Noctis's eyes earlier had told him of how greatly he had wounded his son with his biting tone and harsh words: something he never imagined doing. His nine-year-old son had seemed so remarkably courageous as he stood in front of three grown adults and tried to be a prime example of what a King was supposed to be: forgiving, understanding, and capable of listening to what others were trying to convey. His young, innocent, remarkable, beautiful, and brave child had done everything in that moment that his own father in his many years, had failed to do. Taking in a deep breath, King Regis walked into the room and shut the door, alerting the boy to his presense as he turned his sharp blue eyes on him and slowly looked down, a shiver lacing up his spine as he did so.

"Noctis…." The boy said nothing as he moved closer until he was settling himself upon the floor with the child who kept his gaze down to the point that his shadow-black bangs covered his piercing eyes.

"Please, talk to me about this….I know what I did wasn't right, and I hope that you could forgive me…" the boy took in a rattling breath.

"I….suppose so….." his voice was feeble and far too frail for King Regis to feel at peace with the boy's statement; therefore, he took in a steady breath and decided to find a means to remedy the situation.

"Noctis, I know that I cannot go this time; however, would you like to go out of the city and explore the forest? Perhaps do a bit of a star-mapping for us? Marshal Leonis has informed me that you have some of your map finished," he stated. The boy perked up slightly, but remained on guard.

"You would let me go without you? I thought that wasn't allowed?" midnight-blue eyes glanced to him from under ink-black bangs, causing the sharp color to nearly glow as he looked at the man.

"I believe that escaping the city for a bit would conceivably make you feel better, and give you a bit of a reprise from your studies and training. How does that sound?" King Regis offered this chance up to his son and slowly watched as the boy thought it over.

"Alright….if I can have the day…and some of the night…" the King nodded slowly.

"Very well, I shall have a few members of the Crownguard escort you for that day whilst Marshal Leonis tends to some duties within the city alongside his students…..ah….that reminds me…." The boy tensed.

"What?" King Regis smiled.

"I heard that you disarmed Gladiolus and he wasn't too pleased about it. The Marshal made a grand retelling of it….did you honestly disarm him in such a manner?" he probed. Slowly, Noctis nodded and then smiled a bit.

"He didn't like it at all. But, he was pretty funny….Marshal Leonis said that I was doing well…" the King smiled once again and reached out to the child, pulling him towards him as he stood, causing Noctis to go to his feet as well until his father pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I am very proud of you Noctis….and I assure you: your mother would be as well," he stated this as he mused the boy's messy black hair, and slowly, Noctis returned the embrace, closing his eyes as he took in the first time his father had hugged him, since his mother's death and committed it to memory.

" _I'm proud of you to….dad…and thank you…."_

 **{…..}**

 _But I know you're gonna be okay….._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** So, we're gearing up for the event that sort of kick-starts a lot of the events in the game and we'll be interweaving the events of the Platinum Demo into the story so that you guys can see what my take is on that. I hope everyone is enjoying this thus far, and I will look forward to your comments soon.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

P.S: does anyone know who Coraline Jones is from? If you do, you get a free question and I will answer it without – to the best of my ability – skipping around the truth. Just promise not to blab when you get the answer to other readers, okay?


	8. Chapter 7: A Garden

Chapter 7: A Garden

 **{Citadel Garden: May 21** **st** **2002, 10:00am}**

Coraline looked around the garden of the castle and saw Noctis was already settled upon the ground digging a few holes for the plants as he set to working on it. Noctis glanced back at her as the girl laughed at the smudges of dirt and muck on him already. They had been working on the garden for a little over a week now and it was steadily coming along and had gone so well thus far that some of the palace gardeners were starting to bring them in plants of all kinds to put in the garden that laid behind the iron gates. Thus far, there were seven out of the twelve flower beds fixed and their colors varied from sharp reds, yellows, blues, and pinks to crisp whites and midnight colors.

Today, they were planting a type of rose that was silver in color on its petals and seemed to have black stems. The flower was truly beautiful and did well in the climate around Insomnia and Lucis – in fact, it was known as the Lucian Rose because of its night-time colors – because of that, Noctis had taken great care in preparing a singular flower bed near the wall for the climbing verity rose to begin to branch out onto. Coraline brought the plant over to the bed near the wall and set it into the hole before she and Noctis covered it up and then fastened it to the trellis as they continued around the wall until their five carts were completely empty.

She went to watering the flowers briefly as Noctis set to fixing the stones around the beds and tending to the trees that were now growing leaves and flowers again. The fountain had been polished up, the plants given their new homes, and the walk ways were being fixed as they went. Coraline brushed her blue bangs from her forehead and looked to her friend as he pulled a few of the weeds from nearby and evened out the last few stones.

"The garden will be done before summer break is over," she said as Noctis looked around.

"Yea, it's turning out pretty neat, huh?" she nodded and crouched next to him as he finished pulling the last of the weeds out.

"I like the garden here….when I move, I want to make a garden just like it…." Noctis looked to her and slowly nodded.

"Then it'll be a pretty awesome garden," he stated while Coraline frowned a bit.

"I don't know if I'm going to like moving though…Lucis has been my home for so long now that I don't know if I'll be able to get used to a new place…" Noctis smiled a bit.

"You're really nice and you have a good personality so I think you'll make friends like it's nothing," he encouraged her as a smile came to her features.

"Your nice too….how come you don't have more friends?" the black-haired boy looked down.

"Because people are scared of me, or just want me to be their friend for personal reasons…." Noctis stated as Coraline frowned.

"But, Noctis….you can't let that control your life….not everyone wants to use you, or hurt you….you gotta…let people in." Noctis looked down at his dirtied hands and the flowers that stared up to him before he smiled a bit.

"I guess so….okay…I'll give it a shot…" he muttered as Coraline nudged him a bit.

"Noct, you gotta be a bit more outgoing. I know you can do it….besides, you got a great smile and laugh….and the more willing you are to open up to people…the better you'll be as a King." The black-haired, blue-eyed boy slowly nodded before Coraline stood.

"Thanks, Cora," he said as he too stood and she smiled.

"No problem, just remember what I said….if ya do that, you'll be fine! In fact, when I come back to Lucis one day, I'll bet you'll be all grown up into a dashing young man and will be the greatest ruler this country as ever seen!" she grinned broadly at him and he smiled in return before blinking as if he recalled something.

"Oh, you said that you were moving away soon so I….got something together for you," Noctis stated as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a black woven pouch and held it out to her.

"What's this?"

Coraline slowly grabbed the pouch from his grasp and then opened it to see silver-toned seeds within it. Instantly the blue-haired, brown-eyed, freckled girl knew what the Prince of Lucis has given her: Lucian Rose seeds. They were seeds that she could plant in the garden in her new home so that she could remember her original home. Coraline smiled broadly and hugged the young Prince before looking towards the boy with a peaceful grin upon her features.

"Thank you Noct! Now when I move I can have a beautiful garden. But I'm not ready to leave just yet…it'll be this winter or early spring…but I'll put it safely where I know I can use them for our garden when the time is right!" she stated with a smile.

"Any time, Cora…" he smiled faintly.

"Well, I'll see you later okay?" Noctis frowned.

"Actually, I'm going on a day trip tomorrow….so…I won't be back until the twenty-third. I hope you can handle this while I'm gone," he said.

"I will! But, it's good to know that when you're here alone taking care of this garden it'll be taken care of, but don't forget to trim and use some of the herb plants when you get the chance, and the tomatoes over in the north corner will need to be picked alongside the peppers; otherwise, they'll just rot." Noctis nodded.

"I know someone who will use those and since their budding and ready to pick, I'll leave a basket of it for him before I leave," he stated.

"Good, well….I gotta go! Thank you for the fun day Noct and I'll see you when you get back." With that Coraline skipped away and Noctis smiled as he looked over towards the iron-gate that lead through a maze of old stone walls and out to the street through the woods. He sighed as it clanged shut and he turned to leave, preparing to head back inside the citadel to clean up when he was once again met face to face with someone.

That someone, unfortunately – or perhaps fortunately – was his father. The King gave him a faintly confused expression as he looked at the now lush and beautiful garden full of flowers, herbs, and vegetables with silver Lucian Roses fastened safely to trellises that covered the stone walls. The flower beds were lined with white lime stone and the walk ways had been replaced with that stone as well whilst the trees were blooming, the flowers had grown into a vibrant rainbow of shades, the fountain bubbled and glistened in the sunlight whilst at the north-end of the garden King Regis noted that the tomatoes, peppers, and herb plants looked ready to be used. A questioning glance went towards his nine-year-old son who stood before him, dirtied, and covered in smudges of muck and dirt, soot from the once burned trees, and looked to the lush green grass that was starting to sprout. Noctis possibly didn't know this, but a fire had destroyed this garden when King Regis was only a mere child. The King took in a deep breath and turned his attention back to the boy before him.

"Noctis? Did you do this?" he asked. The boy swallowed and then turned his gaze towards the man.

"Yes, me and a friend did." The King felt a faint whirl of excitement go through him at the words.

"A friend? From school?" he inquired.

"Yes sir….her name is Coraline Jones…." The King smiled.

"What does she look like?" he probed and hoped the questions didn't make his child uncomfortable.

"Blue hair….brown eyes….she has freckles….and is really outgoing and nice." The King looked at the garden around them and placed a gentle hand upon his son's head.

"The two of you have definitely made an impressive garden. I am glad you seem fond of the place," the King stated as he mused the boy's hair and walked away. Noctis felt the smile that had started to rise to his features depart along with the hope that his father would have at least explored the garden after all the work he had Coraline had put into it. While he was happy that his father at least acknowledged that he had worked on something and it had bloomed into a rather remarkable place; however, it was only a small recognition. Noctis sighed, kicking a small chip of dirt before walking towards the Citadel and towards his room where he was planning on getting cleaned up and getting to bed.

" _He doesn't care….I should have known…."_

 **{Citadel Garden: May 22** **nd** **2002, 7:01am}**

Noctis started towards the garden with a picnic styled basket as he entered and headed over towards the northern corner where he started picking the tomatoes, peppers, and herbs as he began to stack them neatly into the basket and then closed it before rushing out of the garden, locking the gate behind him as he rushed towards the place where he knew Marshal Leonis was and where he knew Ignis would be later. Noctis made sure to move quickly and not become side tracked as he started down the hallway and further into the training hall until he arrived at the door of the same room he trained in all the time. Noctis took in a deep breath as he started to open the door and was instantly startled when the door opened and he stared up into the dark-colored eyes of Marshal Leonis.

"Ah, Noctis. Good morning, are you about to head off?" he asked. Noctis nodded swiftly.

"Yea….I just um….a friend and I from school started a garden at the eastern courtyard and we were growing a few vegetables and herbs…so…since Ignis likes cooking, I thought he'd like to have this." Noctis held up the picnic basket and the Marshal smiled as he slightly opened the basket and looked at the ripe tomatoes, peppers, and large clusters of herbs inside.

"I'm sure he'll love it. Tell me, have you ever tried Ignis's homemade pasta sauce? It's quite good. The items you have in here may let him make it, so how about you go on and I'll get to work with them. I'm sure Ignis will be very eager to cook something for you when you get back. Maybe he'll even teach you," Marshal Leonis stated as he took the basket from the young Prince and then ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Marshal Leonis. Tell Ignis and Gladio that I'll see them when we get back!" with that the boy turned on his heels and took off down the hallway while the Marshal waved and smiled.

"My, that boy sure seems excited," stated Clarus as he started towards the training hall.

"He is. Apparently he and a friend started a garden within the castle walls and they were growing vegetables and herbs as well…he just dropped off a nice batch of tomatoes and peppers with herbs for Ignis." The Council Elder looked into the picnic basket and smiled.

"My, I like hearing that he's doing something productive. Tell me, what does his Majesty think of this?" Clarus inquired.

"He seemed fairly unfazed by it….or perhaps he merely didn't desire to show it. His distance from Noctis may cause the boy to grow distant from his father if our King doesn't show him just a bit more affection." The Marshal glanced to Clarus who nodded.

"I couldn't agree more; however, I have a few papers to attend to and you have two students to train. Tell my son to behave, and for Ignis to give me that recipe for his homemade sauce, Iris is very fond of his cooking," he said as he left and the Marshal laughed.

"I will, have a good day."

"To you as well!" called Clarus as he left.

Marshal Leonis settled the basket down in a corner of the room whilst he waited for his two students to arrive. As he went about preparing the room however, an ominous chill slid across his skin, a sensation of panic and unease curling into the pit of his stomach as the Marshal took the years of experience and applied it to the sensation he was now feeling. Something very troubling was stirring, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience nor outcome: that much he was certain of. The Marshal took in a deep breath and then looked to the door as Ignis and Gladiolus entered and he smiled.

"Alright, time to start working kids," he stated.

"Your chipper…." Marshal Leonis sighed.

"I have to be, but before we start; Ignis?" he asked the blonde who perked up.

"Yes?" Marshal Leonis pointed towards the basket in the corner.

"A certain black-haired, blue-eyed boy left that for you this morning. Apparently he was about to head off for his day out of the Crown City and decided that he wanted to leave you a parting gift," he stated. Ignis walked over to the basket and opened it faintly before smiling as he realized what he had been left with.

"So, Noctis left you a basket full of vegetables?" Ignis smiled as he looked to Gladiolus who was staring into the basket from behind him.

"He grew these himself. I saw him working in that garden with a friend a bit back. It's interesting, I guess he was hoping I could use them?" he inquired.

"Yes, in fact I think he's looking forward to you teaching him how to make your homemade sauce when he gets back." Ignis smiled again.

"I would be happy to," he said as Marshal Leonis nodded.

"Good, now we need to get to work." The two teenagers nodded.

"Right…."

 **{Insomnia Forest: 12:03am}**

Noctis sighed as he leaned against the seat in the back of the car that was heading back towards Insomnia only four miles out from the city. From the start of the day Noctis had explored the field areas, the forests, streams, ridges, and everything else as he went from the forests and towards the lake where he had been taught how to fish by one of the Crownguard members who seemed excited at how quickly he went to it. The woman sitting in the back seat with him was Felicia Acrux, who had been selected to come with him on the adventure he had taken today so to be prepared in case he had gotten injured. However, it wasn't until the sun set that he got out the telescope, his map and the rest of his gear and began to create the map of the stars now that he had a clear view of them.

The entire process had been taxing, but exciting as he continued to map out the stars until midnight had start to come and Felicia informed him that it was time to head back home. Noctis had put away the objects, and climbed into the car, where he was now, starting to doze off after the long, exciting day that had transpired. Felicia smiled and pulled him towards her before letting him lean against her as his eyes started to drop while they continued down the road. Felicia held him tight, running her fingers through her hair before smiling and watching as the boy continued to dozing off.

"The fireflies were really pretty….I should have brought a jar," Noctis muttered as he felt exhaustion begin to catch up with him.

"Well, I'm sure that King Regis will love to hear about them and your adventures today. It's such a pity he couldn't make it." Felicia used a comforting tone with him, and a soothing voice that reminded him of his mother; however, he couldn't bring himself to agree with the words she spoke.

"He doesn't care…." He muttered as he shut his eyes.

"I don't know about that, after all…he is your…"

A sudden crash caught their attention as Noctis turned his attention to the car ahead of them and watched as something slung into the side of the vehicle, causing it to explode in a sharp torrent of orange light and smoke. Felicia tensed at his side, clutching him tighter as he stared in shock at the sight of the fire that bloomed where the car and its passengers once stood. The driver of the car he was in questioned what could have caused it and turned around the car, hoping to avoid a collision as Noctis felt his heart leap into his throat, panic racing through him.

" _What's going on?"_

The car behind them and their car came to a stop near the wreck while another explosion from the gasoline tank went off, causing the area around them to vibrate as Noctis kept his eyes on the scene and Felicia continued to hold him tight, knowing that there was a great risk involved at this point. Another wave of flames flew high into the air alongside thick, black smoke and cinders as Noctis looked at the people in the car behind them as they got out to inspect what was going on.

"Oh no…." Felicia muttered in shock and dismay at the sight while the boy next to her stared onward, disbelieving as well.

"I'll have a look," stated the gray-haired man in the front passenger seat.

"Wait Claudius, it's not safe." Noctis felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Felicia looked onward.

"Look!" she called their attention to the flames as a patterned, smooth-scaled form as it slithered by.

The form rose higher, revealing a black material covering with gold trim, blue skin, and the torso of a beautiful, yet terrifying woman with wavy, long green-blue hair, and six arms wielding sharp, menacing swords. Her tone was guttural, bone chilling, and unnaturally horrific as Noctis watched the creature look towards them while his heart began to pick up pace. Her face came into view, a circlet with a crescent moon on it visible as she remained slightly crouched over while Felicia gripped hold of Noctis's hand.

"A Daemon?!" questioned Claudius as his expression read nothing short of pure shock and horror.

"What is it doing here?" Noctis glanced to Felicia who stared onward, her grasp becoming almost bruising as he attempted to grasp what was happening.

"Have they broken the Wall?" asked the driver as Claudius looked towards the man.

"No! Cetus, that's not possible!" Claudius looked back to Felicia as Noctis took note of the monster – no, the daemon – moving closer as the two men prepared to fight and Felicia nodded.

"Protect the Prince!" he ordered as Noctis felt the door to his right being jerked open from the outside as Felicia pushed him forward.

Noctis's feet hit the ground as the four men charged the Daemon quickly being sliced down as Felicia attempted to guard his back and keep him moving towards the road and further along the road way. The screams of the Daemon, and the howls and throes of demise from the men of the Crownguard rang in a sharp pitch within his ears as Noctis considered what was happening. His mind went back nearly two years ago when he had first met Felicia and she had told him what a Daemon was, and when they were most active as Noctis felt nothing short of fear and panic began to pulse through his veins.

"Noctis! Don't stop! Keep running at all costs!" Felicia told him as she kicked off her heels to run quicker with him right beside her.

"Hmm…" he tried to answer, but the pace they were going prevented him from doing such.

Amidst the crackle of fire, the foul scent of smoke and burning oil, the screeches of the Daemon, the bitter-copper smell of blood and crisped skin from the heat and the sound of their own breathing and hearts blaring haphazardly against their ribs came the faint sound of cars roaring down the road. Midnight-blue eyes glanced towards the road-way and caught the sight of lights not far off. As the cars drew closer, Noctis and Felicia both knew that there would be more help coming their way soon, but they did not stop running despite that fact. As the Daemon inspected the car, the roar of the other vehicles almost drowned out the sound of the car Noctis and Felicia had just been in exploding: but it didn't. Felicia turned to gaze back in panic, knowing that the Daemon was looking for them.

" _No, not for us….for Noctis….oh Dear Shiva….no…they can't have him!"_

"Run! Noctis! Don't look back!" she screamed as the ferocious wail of the Daemon began to draw closer.

The clatter of the Daemon's blades rose and Felicia pushed Noctis forward just enough as the biting pain of the weapons sliced through her torso and back as she pushed Noctis down in hopes of defending him; however, Felicia failed. A sharp burst of magic lanced through the air alongside the blade, cutting into Noctis as well as they fell to the ground. The sensation of the hard, unforgiving earth met their bodies as Noctis felt everything go quiet, the sound of the fire, the roar of the monster, the rumble of the cars, and the pounding of his own heart and breathing as his vision momentarily flooded to black before the unnatural sting of pain laced through him, and his vision was forced back to a vivid clarity.

In a matter of seconds, his hearing and senses returned, causing the sounds and sensations to return as the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth and red slipped down from his forehead while it pooled around him from Felicia. The grating noise of the Daemon rang in his ears as he slightly lifted his left arm, looking at the distinct red of the blood he was lying in and the lifeless eyes of Felicia. As he looked around, the shadow of the Daemon caught his attention, causing him to look up into her soulless eyes as she tilted her head as if to examine him momentarily before her blades began to close in. At the exact second she was going to attack, a glowing white-blue series of blades shot through the air, wounding the monster.

Enraged, the Daemon turned her attention towards the five members of the Crownguard that had come while steadily walking forward, was none other than King Regis himself. Noctis felt a painful ache develop in his body, his vision swimming again as what seemed to be stardust appeared around King Regis as he manifested what was known by certain members of the Crownguard as the Royal Arms. The Daemon stopped the attack as the Crownguard members swarmed it and Noctis watched in faint confusion as to what was happening. The Crownguard was knocked back constantly, and King Regis stood tall and strong as chaos unfurled around him as he summoned the Royal Arms back to his side and attacked once more.

"Check for survivors!" King Regis ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the Crownguard members raced away as the Daemon and the King of Lucis stood before one another.

"It has been many a year since I saw something as putrid as you," King Regis stated as the Daemon growled.

"But I shall not be hindered here. You will die!"

The Royal Arms appeared around him again constantly striking against it as Noctis felt a strange sense of vertigo overtake him. his entire body felt numb and his skin cold as he heard several of the Crownguard members calling out to him as he was flipped gently onto his back as they surrounded him and began to check his wounds. The scream of the Daemon caused him to glance in the direction of where his father was fighting, his vision feeling detached, almost as if someone else was in control of his body.

"Prince Noctis?! Please, you need to respond!" stated one of the men.

"He's cold…"

"Oh Gods….keep him stable! We have to get him back to Insomnia," said the man who kept checking his pulse.

King Regis remained focused on the task at hand, his gaze continued to stay on the Daemon while the Royal Arms sped past him and struck the Daemon constantly. Pushing the beast closer to the edge, King Regis took in a steady breath, positive of what he was planning on doing as the Royal Arms braced against the Daemon's attacks, pushing it towards a cliff as he rose his arms and the monster tried to push back. Finally, the Daemon began to slide backwards, it's weight nearly shaking the cliff edge as it roared, screeched, and howled in evident protest as King Regis forced one of the Royal Arms to sliced the monster across the face, knocking it off balance as it shot one more attempt to break away before the King of Lucis sent a wave of assaults from the Royal Arms after the monster until at long last, it fell down the cliff.

"It is done…" King Regis stated as he lowered his hand and the Royal Arms vanished. The King took in a deep, but rattling breath, his face broken out into a cold sweat as he let the strain of the weapons wash over him while a member of his Crownguard approached.

"Your Majesty…" King Regis looked to him.

"Is he…" the man stared onward with a straight face.

"He is wounded, but currently stable," he said.

"Let me see him…"

King Regis rushed in a steady pace towards the place where his son laid upon the ground, looking weakly around him as if he was attempting to make sense of what was happening. It was as he came to crouch before his son and the Crownguard stepped back that guilt nearly overwhelmed the King who always felt so proud and assured in his power and place in the world. The King leaned over the child, fear forming a lump into his throat, and the anguishing memories of losing his wife crashed over him as he stared at the child in dread.

"Noctis?" he asked, but the boy did not respond, he merely stared onward at him.

"Noctis?!" he called his name once more, but the child continued to only look onward at him.

"NOCTIS!" the King yelled his name and the boy's eyes closed, his head lulling to the side as King Regis picked him up quickly into his arms.

"We need to get him to the doctor immediately, he's gone into shock," stated one of the Crownguard members.

"Take me back to Insomnia, the rest of you please try to recover the bodies of the others…." King Regis pulled the child fully into his arms and then raced towards the car as the driver hopped back in and they sped out, rushing as quickly as possible to Insomnia as King Regis held his child's bloodied, and wounded body to his own, hoping to keeping him alive and praying to whomever would listen to spare his child.

 **{…..}**

 _And even though you're scared, you're stronger than you know…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Well, it happened, Noctis went through the attack. Don't worry, I'll do some back-story explaining in the next chapter, so there will be a bit of a backwards time skip at the beginning of the chapter; however, it won't take up a great deal of it.

I hope you guys are still enjoying the story.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	9. Chapter 8: Riddles

Chapter 8: Riddles

 **{Citadel Training Hall: May 22** **nd** **2002, 11:32pm}**

"So, how was your training for today?" inquired Clarus as he, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Marshal Leonis sat around a table having a quiet, late dinner in the Citadel after a long day.

"Grueling, but paying of…" Gladiolus's answer received a nod.

"And what of our young trainee?" he probed as his son gave him a sour expression.

"That kid is nothing but trouble…he may be the future King of Lucis, but he's still a nightmare to work with…" Ignis cleared his throat.

"I'd beg to differ. Noctis has proven to be highly talented in many fields," he stated.

"Really? The young Prince hasn't given you any troubles?" Ignis shook his head at Clarus's question.

"Not at all. There are moments where he does become distracted; however, he hasn't ever given me grief over it. Normally, he's keen to learn something new," he explained.

"Is there a reason that Prince Noctis prefers Ignis over Gladiolus, Cor?" the Marshal smiled.

"It's because Gladiolus is a bit to brutish towards him. After all, he did given Ignis permission to call him by his name without any titles," he informed the Council Elder of that, and Clarus looked towards his son.

"Really? Why is that?" Gladiolus shrugged.

"The brat doesn't like me…besides? What's the deal with the kid giving people permission to just call him by his name?" he quizzed.

"It's a sign that he trusts you…" Gladiolus frowned.

"So he doesn't trust me?" he asked.

"Nope…."

Gladiolus gave Ignis a surly expression as Clarus and Marshal Leonis laughed a bit at the prospects of the conversation while they finished up their dinners. However, it was as midnight started to come in that they gathered their dishes and began to prepare for their departures when suddenly a series of clattering footsteps came through the hallways, catching their attention as they sat their plates down on the table again and Clarus headed towards the door, requesting that the others remain put before he exited the room and they heard the rumble of voices outside the door before Clarus opened the door again.

His gaze was staring, his skin paled, and his entire form radiated a sense of discomfort. Marshal Leonis, Gladiolus, and Ignis remained silent, questioning what was happening as they saw the people rushing around in the hallway in confusion as the shouts began to come and go while the Council Elder looked towards them with the same long-stare that sent nothing short of terror. Marshal Leonis stepped forward and stared as the man remained silent.

"Clarus, what…." The man turned his gaze fully to them.

"King Regis is on his way back to the Citadel…" the three others looked to him in confusion.

"What? When did he leave?" asked Marshal Leonis.

"He left, because one of the cars that the Prince was in sent out a destress signal…" the trio froze.

"What happened?" Clarus looked to the ground as he took in a deep breath.

"They were attacked by a Daemon….and Prince Noctis was the only survivor, but he has sustained heavy injuries. At current, he's stable, but he's unresponsive," Clarus stated.

"Where are they taking him?" Clarus looked to them.

"The medical ward…they should be there with him soon," he stated.

"Can we see him?" Clarus shook his head.

"Not now, once he's out of the surgery for the wound he received, it should be fine…but we're welcome to wait outside," he explained.

"Let's go…"

The four of them ran from the room and towards the medical ward within the Citadel where they were met with a series of people rushing in and out of the room as King Regis stood in the center of the room, the doors standing wide open. In the arms of their King, was the bloodied, paled form of the Prince. Marshal Leonis stared onward, disbelieving of the sight he was looking at whilst his two students found themselves forced into silence while they continued to only watch, knowing they were helpless as their King laid the boy down and was asked to leave by one of the doctors.

Once the doors of the medical ward was shut, the King began to pace, fearful as he attempted to ease his nerves while Clarus and Marshal Leonis waited to see what would happen. The time that passed as they waited continued to grate their nerves and cement the knot in the pits of their stomach as the ticking of the clock on the wall grew incredibly loud and grating upon their ears as silence consumed the area, leaving it devoid of voices and practically breathless. The two students sat against the wall, watching as King Regis continued his pacing while Marshal Leonis leaned against the wall next to his students, and Clarus stayed near the door, hoping to ease his friends duress.

Clarus Amicitia understood his friend's fears as he too was a father and knew the terrors that could come from potentially losing your children. However, it was different in many ways as he was only in a house that had protected the Caelum family line for several generations and while the King and the Amicitia household were close friends, losing one of their children would be nothing like losing the future King of Lucis. Dark eyes glanced towards Gladiolus as the teenager kept his gaze down, his face hard as his father considered that the boy was thinking about something as he remained standing by the wall.

Ignis, was also thinking about what he had seen. Noctis had looked almost as if he was a corpse, drenched in blood and soaked through gauze. The blonde frowned as he looked at the scene in his mind; noting the tone of the boy's skin and his lack of consciousness. Naturally, he knew that the boy had gone into shock due to blood loss, but the entire situation felt far too dream-like and unnatural. Ignis's thoughts continued to try and figure out why such a thing would happen until finally the doors of the medical ward opened and all eyes went to the doctor.

"He'll be alright," he stated. The tension in all of them left.

"What's happened?" the doctor cleared his throat.

"He had a cut across his back, but the wound didn't damage anything, what sent him into shock was the blood loss and the shock-wave of magic from the Millith's weapons. He's sleeping right now and will be for a while due to a shock-induced coma. But, once he's awake he should heal pretty quickly," he explained.

"Thank you Doctor Acrux….I…." the man shook his head.

"No, your Majesty….please don't. Felicia was a beautiful, and strong woman…she was an incredible person and cared about your son….I only hope that I can take care of our daughter now that she's gone," Dr. Acrux stated.

"You will do your wife proud…." The King looked down, as if the words hurt.

"Thank you, now…..you and the others may go see him, but please try not to wake him. When the body forces someone to sleep it is so that they can heal quicker. Just allow him to sleep," he said as they nodded and he walked away, allowing them to enter the room.

King Regis moved forward long before the others did and came to sit beside the boy's bed. His hands instantly clutching the smaller one lying upon the bed, hooked up to the and bandaged in randomized areas. While the King seemed concentrated on the boy, the others hung back, taking in the scene of the boy lying there almost impossibly pale, his breathing shallow, but even and a faint blush to his cheeks. King Regis took in a steady breath and held onto the boy's hand tighter while the others watched the boy who only stared onward at the child as he slept.

Clarus came to stand by his friend, placing a hand upon his shoulder as the Marshal watched the boy continue to sleep and pondered what would happen after the child woke up. Noctis was going to have a long road of recovery that would set him back for who knew how many months or years. The Marshal knew that one thing that scared him was how the child's demeanor would change from such a horrific accident; however, he questioned how well those within this room understood that fact.

"This is insane…." Gladiolus muttered.

"Why would you say that?" the teenager narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"He may be a brat, but he's just a kid….he doesn't deserve this shit…" Clarus looked to his son.

"Regis, my friend….what do you want me to do?" the King took in a deep breath.

"We cannot make any sudden moves until he wakes up. When he does, we can begin the process of getting him healed…" Marshal Leonis took in a deep breath.

"King Regis, may I speak a bit out of term?" the King looked to him.

"What for?" the man looked to the child asleep on the bed.

"Because, while I do believe your choice is wise….we must also consider Noctis's psychological behavior. He may have more trauma than we realize and very little of it could be physical," Marshal Leonis stated. King Regis looked down before taking in a steadying breath.

"I understand your concern. Will the three of you continue his training and aid him in rehabilitation?" the three nodded.

"Yes Sir your Majesty!" King Regis smiled and nodded his head in thanks as Clarus escorted them out while his friend remained with his child.

King Regis looked at the boy's still form, his skin looking far too pale, and his breathing shallow. For so long he had kept his distance, believing that he could still father his child from a distance, hoping that he could let the child do what he wished in his life while going through his daily events so long as he didn't do something that got him into too much trouble. But, slowly, King Regis had started to take note of something rather wrong about the boy's behavioral habits. He was beginning to distance himself from people, his isolation was slowly forcing him to keep quiet about more and not even speak to those he had been around for most of his life.

As time went on, King Regis took into account that Noctis seemed troubled; however, something else also appeared to be eating at the child. Noctis had tried to get away from the pressure of becoming King and had set to doing small things that would distract him or brought him happiness. The garden he had built with his classmate Coraline Jones was one such thing that caused the boy to feel momentary elation because he was working on something important and had created a place that he could go and ignore the world for a moment. King Regis looked at the boy and then smiled as he reached up and gently brushed the boy's now clean shadow-black locks away from his pale face.

"When you wake up, I will be here Noctis…I promise…." He stated.

 **{Unknown: May 23** **rd** **2002, Unknown Time}**

" _Noctis!"_

" _I'm here for you…."_

" _We need to get him to the infirmary….he's gone into shock…"_

" _Please, Noct hang on! We'll be there soon…."_

" _Is he going to be okay?"_

" _We'll know soon enough. Please, be patient…"_

" _Noctis, you'll wake up soon, I know it….."_

The voices rang in his head, constantly drowning out anything else that could possibly enter his mind or senses as he tried to make sense of the sudden chill in the air, the scent of earth, the warmth of sun, and the sound of running water as he tried to place what his mind was trying to tell him. Slowly though, everything came rushing in, the sound, the scent, the feeling of everything that caught his attention along with the sound of something walking towards him.

"Hey! Get up lazy bum!" the voice sounded slightly high-pitch, but somewhat calm, smooth, and definitely female; however, he desired to ignore it.

"Hmm…."

"I said GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" the shout caught his attention as he slowly shot up and looked around in confusion.

He was in the middle of a lush forest, full of greenery, towering trees, rich earth and the pristine sound of running water as he looked at the location and slowly sat up and tried to get his bearings as the wind rushed past him and he continued to look around. Sharp, midnight-blue eyes gaze about the place as a small tacking noise caught his attention.

"Where am I?"

"The Dream World…." The voice caused him to turn and stared directly towards a white, foxlike creature with remarkably large ears, a pale gray-tipped tail, black nails, and a red crystal horn on its head.

"Whose there?" he called out and heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm right here…." Blue eyes looked to the white, fluffy creature.

"You?" he asked.

"Duh….do you see anyone else around here short-stack?" the boy frowned.

"I'm nine….of course I'm short!" he stated as the white creature puffed out its tail.

"Well, since you're here Noctis….I guess we should get underway to our explanations…..if you want to that is…" Noctis frowned.

"You're rude…" he said with a scowl.

"I'm not really rude, I just speak fluent sarcasm….plus….your pretty tender-footed…" Noctis looked at the fox.

"Um….who are you?" the fox scratched its radar-dish ears.

"I'm a Carbuncle, a spirit guide of sorts…..but I'm your familiar. I was left with your father upon your mother's death as a blue wood carving….I was supposed to be given to you a while ago….but…oh well. You're here now, that's what matters…" Noctis crouched a bit as he looked at the Carbuncle.

"So, you're my familiar? If that's true….then….what's my full name?" the Carbuncle chirped.

"Noctis Avior Lucis Caelum, nine-years-old, born February fifth nineteen-ninety-three, Aquarius is your star sign, you were born under the singular blue moon of the century, your eyes are midnight-blue, your hair is black, but has a few odd streaks of dark chrome, and you typically burn in the sun like a marsh-mellow because you're so fair skinned, like your mother, Queen Aulea Omnia Lucis Caelum…." Noctis looked the Carbuncle over.

"So, what's your name?" he inquired. The Carbuncle flicked its tail.

"You can choose my name…." Noctis frowned.

"I thought you would already have one," he stated.

"No….I was never given a name…" Noctis frowned before thinking for a moment.

"Cari…." The creature tilted its head.

"Cari? What's tha…." The boy crouched.

"I'll call you Cari….in the Lucian language it means Beloved….it's also an abbreviation of Caridad, a star on the Orion Constellation…." The Carbuncle sat down upon its haunches and thought of the name.

"I like it….Cari it is then!" she stated as she stood up and Noctis reached out to pet her slowly before smiling.

"So, why are you here? I'm not dead am I?" he gave her a questioning look and Cari twitched her ears.

"No, but you are in a deep sleep and someone doesn't want you to wake up," she explained.

"How come?" a sneeze left her.

"It's because you are the only legitimate threat to them….and if you were to grow up, your chances of becoming something dangerous to them is pretty high," she explained as she started walking.

"So what's your job?" Cari flicked her tail.

"To become your Familiar, guard you, guide, and help you through this insanity while being your friend as well. In essence, I must guide you through this Dreamscape, and get you back into the world of the waking via your safe zone." Noctis nodded slowly.

"Okay…what do I have to do in order to make you my Familiar?" Cari made a bit of a chirping sound again.

"You have to agree to it, and grant me a name – which you've already done – but you've also got to be willing to bear my mark so I can stick with you as often as possible," she stated.

Noctis looked at the Carbuncle and took in a steadying breath while he tried to sort out how to do what he was doing. Cari wanted to become his familiar, and while he knew that was fine his mind was looking into the details of having her stick by him constantly. Noctis shook his head, feeling as though his heart and mind couldn't come up with a severe enough excuse for not having her there seeing as he was always alone and desperately wished for a companion of some sorts. Cari stood there and then looked up at him as he crouched once more and held out his hand while she slowly came to him.

"Alright, Cari….I want you as my Familiar, and I accept your mark…." Noctis stated. Cari tilted her head.

"Good, now…hold still…"

As he remained silent and still a sharp pain rain through the bottom half of his right ear and he jolted, putting his hand up to it where the pain came from as he felt a metallic earring in his lower lobe. Noctis looked to Cari who flicked her tail as he took in recognition of the odd little earring, feeling of the curve in the metal work and the rough-cut gem-stone at the bottom of it. Cari's ears twitched and Noctis looked towards him and took in a deep breath as he looked around the forest.

"Should we get going?" Cari asked.

"Yea, care to lead the way?" she nodded.

"Sure, follow me….Noct…."

 **{….}**

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding…._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** Noctis finally met Cari! And yes, before you start questioning: this is based upon the Platinum Demo and there are a few differences. Noctis also named Cari because in some cultures, granting someone or something a name granted them freedom, and also bonded them to the person who granted them that name.

The Lucian language is Latin – which I studied for a few years – and the reason why I picked that is because almost 100% of FFXV is based upon Greek and Roman mythology with touches of Norse and Japanese. If you consider some of the names of the countries, people, and monsters.

Anyhow, Cari does indeed mean Beloved and it can also mean Dear, Dearly, and Darling, so technically Cari means: Dearly Beloved. It is also a star in the Orion Constellation known as Caridad. Noctis's middle name I'll talk about in the next chapter!

Have a smashing day or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	10. Chapter 9: Solace

Chapter 9: Solace

 **{Dream World: Unknown….}**

 ****Noctis looked around the forest as he followed Cari through it towards the canyon area where they could continue to trek through his dreams and eventually escape it. However, the longer he spent time within this Dreamscape – as Cari called it – the more he started to recognize something being amiss. It was a feeling that was stuck in the back of his mind more so than the forefront of it, but he did get the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Cari wasn't the source of it, but out there within the forest a sort of energy was spiking, and following them the further they went. Taking in a deep breath, the nine-year-old looked to the Carbuncle and decided that it was far too quiet.

"Um….Cari? Do you know who it is that doesn't want me to wake up?" he asked. She looked down.

"Unfortunately, I don't know a lot about that. I do know that someone knows you're a serious threat to them and their plans so they're seeking to kill you off while they can, but….other than that I'm not sure…sorry Noct…." The boy looked down.

"You don't have to apologize…..but…I get it….this is a little frustrating huh?" Cari snorted.

"It's downright cumbersome is what it is…." The boy frowned.

"Cumbersome?" Cari turned to look to him.

"It means unmanageable, awkward, bulky, clumsy, or heavy….basically it's annoying," she explained.

"Thanks for the grammar lesson….." Cari flattened her ears out.

"You're a bit cheeky, you know that?" the boy shrugged.

"I wasn't aware that I was…." She sniffed the air.

A foul stench of burning tar and worn thread and paint filled the air, causing Cari's fur to bristle and the young Lucian Prince to tense as he considered what would have the Carbuncle so tense. Naturally, he supposed that as a Familiar, Cari would be hyper aware of what was around them and what could possibly pose a threat to them; therefore, when Cari went on alert, so did he as she pinned her ears back, and bushed her tail out while bearing her teeth and snarling as she shifted her gaze around.

"Cari?" the Carbuncle looked to Noctis.

"There's something dark here…..almost as dark as the thing that wants to keep you sleeping…." Noctis began to speak and then put his hand over his mouth and nose.

"Ick…..what's that smell? It's foul…." Cari's ears twitched to the left.

"We need to hurry to the water ways. They won't follow us past running water," she stated.

"Okay…."

"Keep up!"

In that second, the two of them were running as quickly as possible through the forest as he followed Cari closer towards the water and further from the threat she had detected. Normally, Noctis would inquire more about the situation, but he knew that while he was in this strange, and dangerous place, he needed to be quieter, more focused, and far more considerate of what obstacles stood in their way. In this world, he had to put his little bit of training to practice and do all he could to survive whatever it could throw his way alongside Cari, whom he felt deep within was trustworthy.

The sound of rushing water greeted his ears as he started towards the exit of the forest and the beginning of the canyon area where rich blue water ran in torrents through streams and into lakes. Noctis pushed forward with Cari and slid down the hill and rolled as he lost his footing before slamming into the creek as the cool water washed over him and a series of sharp burning sensations came across his arms and legs as he looked up at the tree-line and saw a series of shadows present and the sharp gleam of yellow eyes alongside a towering, spindly figure.

Taking in a deep breath, Noctis shot up and ran across the water and deeper into the canyon with Cari who chirped to alert him that they were still following as he looked to where she was heading and saw her dive into a cave before he followed, rolling as he entered the cave before they moved deeper within it as the creatures scurried past them while Cari came to stand before him as they hid in the shadows. A few minutes past and they went by them twice until finally, it fell silent and Cari turned her dark-brown eyes towards him as he started moving and suddenly hissed as a thick red line ran down his arm and soon another series of cuts started to bleed heavily upon his legs and cheek.

"Noctis, are you okay?" she asked.

"I guess I got pretty banged up when I rolled down that hill…." Cari looked to him, taking in his current state before nodding.

"I'll give you a hand…..stay still for a moment," she stated as she lit up in a red hue and cut a small back-flip. In moments the pain from the cuts vanished and the wounds healed while Noctis felt something settled around the top of his head, causing him to look up as he reached towards his head and felt a rough-cut band that felt like stone wrapped about his head.

"What is this?" Cari came up to him, nuzzling his hand as she wagged her tail a bit.

"My ability to heal is called Ruby Light. When I grant the blessing of my healing to my Master and it's used this circlet appears around their head. It's made of rough-cut ruby, like my horn…it marks you as my owner and allows me to heal you….but don't worry, it only appears when I use my ability on you, Noctis," she stated as she licked a small scrape on his knuckles.

"Thanks Cari…" he ran his fingers through her fur, causing her to make a purring sound as she laid her ears back.

"Any time…..but, we need to move….we've still got a ways to go…." Noctis looked around.

"Before we head out, can you tell me how we're going to get out of here?" he asked.

"What do you mean marshmallow?" the boy narrowed his eyes.

"I am not a marshmallow! I know I'm pale, but I don't burn that easily," he stated.

"Sure, and you also don't have a bad habit of sleeping on the floor even in the dead of winter?" Noctis felt a blush come across his face seeing as the only people who knew about that habit was his father and Marshal Leonis.

"So?!" he asked.

"You're so touchy! But I guess what you were talking about was what the catch is to leaving the Dreamscape?" he nodded.

"Yea….your making it sound pretty basic, but there's no way it can be that easy," he said.

Cari looked down at that as she considered what her master was stating. It was true, the facts she had been able to give him thus far did seem quite confusing; however, she was concerned with telling him too much and making it harder on the child than what was necessary. Still, she did have to consider that Noctis would already be forever changed by the trauma he had endured. While he may have seemed like his typical jovial, sweet-natured self around her: this was his dream-self. The part of him that was left from the scars he had been dealt. Because of that, the Noctis before her and the one that would return to the waking world could potentially be very different. For now though, Cari would have to wager a chance of seeing what he would be like when they dealt with their final challenge. Huffing, Cari looked to him.

"In order to get out, you need to find a golden crystal. Each one unlocks the doors to the different parts of these dreams. I know where the main crystal is for this segment of the Dreamscape, but we have the problem of finding the other ones and while it could be fairly easy, the obstacles could become dangerous, as you just saw," she explained.

"Okay, so….you know where the first one is so let's find it and unlock the door to the next segment, then we'll go from there." She snorted a bit, laying her ears back.

"You gotta realize though Noct….in order to get out….we have to beat the obstacles before whatever is tailing us gets ahead of us and does something to keep you here. I don't know the details, but I know that you're special Noctis, and because of that the person doing this to you will continue to strive for your demise until you can break that chain and stop it," Noctis nodded as she spoke and continued to pet her slightly.

"I think we'll be okay….Cari, we can do it….let's go." She snorted again and licked his hand.

"Okay, follow me."

Noctis followed Cari out of the cave and down a series of slopes and rises in the stones that were slick with water as they began to go deeper into the canyon while Noctis looked around and took in everything from the deep-blue sky, the sharp, clear water, the gentle breeze, and the sense of adventure being out in the wilderness. Something within him felt free when he wandered about this place, following Cari along as they sought out the first crystal to open the door. As unexplainable as it was, Noctis felt as if he could finally breathe whilst out in the wild of the forests, mountains, and rivers.

" _It feels like there's a part of me that's been longing for this since I was really small…I wonder why…."_

Cari chirped, telling him to hurry up as he climbed through a series of rocks and then heard a loud groan-like howl from above as rain poured down from the sky and a shadow nearly eclipsed the sun. Midnight-blue eyes looked up to the towering form of a gigantic water dragon that shot from the water of a lake and went high into the air and through the rings of stone before diving back into the water on the far side of them. The title wave crashed over the rocks, splashing him and Cari as it disappeared and he felt a smile of elation come to his features while he memorized the sight and the Carbuncle shook out her soaked fur. Cari laid her ears flat, a look of annoyance upon her features as she stared over in the direction of the water-serpent's departure while her Master looked onward in surprise.

"Noctis…" the boy looked towards Cari and laughed.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Cari growled.

"Another word, and I will bite you…" she warned.

"Fine….but…what was that?" he asked her this and Cari shook out again.

"I think that was one of the Gods, I think it was the Hydrian…" she started walking again and Noctis followed.

"It was massive…" she nodded.

"It's just an overgrown fish…." Noctis frowned.

"Aren't you afraid of them smiting you?" she ruffled her fur.

"No…I'm a Familiar…I'm outside of their jurisdiction," she stated in frustration.

"I'm not sure what to think of you….no one is out of the jurisdiction of a God…" she looked to him.

"Let me get this straight….you didn't know what the word cumbersome meant, but you know what jurisdiction means?" she asked.

"Yes…." Cari rolled her eyes.

"Gods….why am I surprised? You're the biggest trip I've ever met, I'll tell you that much Noct," she stated.

"What? It's not like I didn't know anything about computer software but knew what de-resolution meant." Cari flicked her ears as they continued walking.

"Do you know anything about software and computers?" Noctis grinned a bit.

"I may have taken apart one of the mainframe computers in the Citadel once….and put it back together before anyone realized what had happened…." she laid her ears out.

"Like I said….you're a trip…" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you're a talking fox," he stated.

"Nu-uh! I'm a Carbuncle! A _Car-Bun-Cle!_ Not a fox! I don't do that whole sneaky backstabber thing…" he smiled as he looked at the little creature who had puffed out her tail.

"Okay, whatever you say fluff-ball," he said as he waved his hand and walked a bit ahead of her. Cari ran ahead of him.

"The crystal is just ahead of you if…." Before Cari could finish her sentence, Noctis walked directly into a floating, golden stone.

"Ouch!"

"Look in front of you…." Noctis groaned a bit as he rubbed his head and looked at the crystal with a glare.

"I thought dreams didn't hurt?!" he looked to Cari who came to stand beside him.

"Actually, a lot of dreams can cause physical damage. Be careful, you may give yourself a concussion…then what will you do?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine….I'll keep that in mind…" she smiled.

"You would think the cuts you got from the stone would have been a giveaway to that," she mentioned, Noctis splashed water on her.

"I'm a kid….I can be a little scatterbrained from time to time, okay? Drowned rat?" Cari hissed as she shook off.

"I'm a CARBUNCLE! _NOT A DROWNED RAT!_ " she jumped on him and he smiled as he ran his hand through her fur.

"We found the first crystal, let's…" a scraping sound came from behind them.

"Noctis….we have a problem…"

Midnight-blue eyes turned to see a series of gleaming blue creatures behind them, looking more than prepared to strike as they sat there. They looked like emaciated dogs with long, spindly tails, sharp nails, teeth, and black sockets for eyes. Noctis's entire body became almost unnaturally stiff as he looked at the monsters behind them and did his best to even out his anxiety that started thrumming through his body. His heart-rate elevated, his skin became unnaturally pale, pupils dilated, and his blood felt almost as if it had gone cold as he realized that he was face to face with Daemons again. The orange glow of the sun slowly appeared and Cari tensed, bearing her teeth as she kept her gaze upon the monsters.

" _No….No….not here! No!"_

Against his better wishes, his body began to tremble in unrelenting terror as the images of the attack flashed through his mind while the sight of Felicia's lifeless eyes and blood soaked face became a focal point within his mind. Every part of him felt natural terror as he tried to sort out what to do in his mind that became too scattered to put the pieces together. A shaky breath left him as Cari jumped between him and the monsters while he tried to desperately keep himself together in the face of something he hadn't realized he was scared of. Cari growled and he took in another rattling breath as he continued to stare onward at the scene of the monsters as they began to circle them.

"Noctis, get the crystal and get out of here! Go on!" Cari called to him, and he jolted, wanting to move, but finding his legs unwilling to do so.

"I-I can't….move…" Cari tensed.

"We have to run….please….move!" she begged as she pinned her ears back.

"I….c-can't…."

Every fiber of his being panicked as he considered what they were facing as Cari prepared to strike against the monsters that had them cornered. She knew that Noctis hadn't been aware of his trauma whilst in this Dream World; however, to see it as it was now, she realized that his shock had developed into something far worse and that it had him frozen in absolute terror. Cari wanted to protect him, because he was kind, and sincere, because he was a good person, and stood a chance at making a great difference in the world: because he needed the chance to experience his life. Noctis was only nine-years-old and he had suffered already and she knew with this person trying to keep him asleep that he would suffer more, but there would be other remarkable things in his life if he was given the chance.

" _And I'll make sure he gets that chance…to hell with this person…."_ Cari thought as one of the monsters edged towards Noctis.

"You won't touch my Master!" she snarled as she shot a wave of magic at the monster as it growled and snapped it's jaws at her Master.

"Cari!" the boy called to her as she was blind-sided by another monster and sharp claws sunk into her ribs, staining her white fur as she was knocked across the stone.

"R-Run…Noct…." Midnight-blue eyes stared onward in fear as two of the monsters turned to her and another two started towards him. Terror filled him once again as he fisted the gravel and dirt in his bare hands, fearful of what he would face now that he was cornered with no way out.

" _No….I can't….I can't do this….please…wake up….wake up….wake up! Noctis! Wake up! It's a nightmare! Wake up!"_ he kept calling to himself as Cari yelped when the monster threw her aside again.

"CARI!"

Noctis's body spurred into motion in that instant. His body tensed into a crouch and he leaped forward, holding out a hand on instinct to brace himself when suddenly a weapon materialized in his grasp and he swung it forward. The curved guard of the top half around the grip went around into a style that looked almost like a gust of wind as it formed into the blade that was lined with sharp looking runes in an ancient dialect. Noctis swung out, slicing into one of the monsters as he rolled with the blade and took in a deep breath as he felt the metal of the weapon slice through the monster that had injured Cari. The splatter of the monster's blood rang in his ears as a roar from another came and he swung out, using the weapon that had come to him in order to destroy that which sought to harm him and someone he cared for.

"Come on!" he snarled at them, glaring at the monsters as he held the sword, preparing to strike again.

The monsters lunged at him and he sliced through them with a quick swing, knowing to not let his guard down for a second as the monsters continued to jump and lunge at him with the intent of sinking their teeth into his throat. A part of Noctis knew that his behavior wasn't normally so brutal; however, another, deeper part of him found himself at peace with this side of him: almost as if it was supposed to be there and he had ignored it for far too long. In an instant, he had taken to his few months of training and excelled it to the point that he felt as though each movement was natural and part of his being.

"Die!" he plunged the sword into the back of one of the monsters as finally the last two ran off as he took in a few staggering breaths, dragging the heavy sword along the ground as blood dripped from it and himself while he walked towards Cari before crouching on the ground, taking in deep seated breaths as he tried to get his bearings again alongside trying to gain control over his heart rate as Cari slowly looked up to him in questioning.

"Noctis?" her voice was a bit weak, but already her wounds had begun to heal as he laid the sword aside and went to pick her up.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have frozen up like that…." Noctis stated as she shook her head.

"No, you did fine….thank you for helping me…" Cari looked up into his face, meeting his gaze as she felt confusion go through her for a moment while Noctis gave her a look of relief.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine…Noct…did you get the crystal?" the boy shook his head as he slowly stood with her still in his arms before he grabbed the crystal and looked back towards her as she began to slowly move.

"We have it….now what?" Cari slowly turned to move and Noctis sat her down as she hobbled towards a pathway between the rocks.

"Follow me…..we'll get to the door this way. After we leave this segment though…I'm not sure where the crystal or door is located, but I can probably sniff it out," she stated.

"How come?" Cari gave him a quick look over.

"Because, they have a scent," she explained as he pocketed the crystal.

"Well….what does it smell like?" Cari turned her gaze directly to his own.

"The scents are a lot like yours….they smell like night air, stardust, and citrus of some kind mixed with lavender…." She told him as he rose an eyebrow.

"Stardust has a smell?" he asked her as she nodded.

"It kind of smells like the ocean…if I had to pinpoint it." Noctis sighed a bit.

"Those are some pretty odd scents," he said as they started walking.

"Yea, but it's nice, and it suits you…." He rose an eyebrow again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, your name does mean night doesn't it? Besides, what does Avior mean?" Noctis glanced to the side and smiled just a fraction.

"Avior is a binary star in the southern constellation of Carina at an apparent magnitude of plus one point eighty-six and is one of the brightest stars in the sky…it's also known by another name: Epsilon Carinae." Cari frowned as best a Carbuncle could.

"So, who gave you the name of one of the brightest stars in the sky?" she probed.

"My mother…" Cari smiled.

"It suits you, like a said…" Noctis sighed.

"Yea, I guess…but let's go, okay Cari?" she nodded.

"Yep! Come on!" Noctis followed her and as they edged closer to the exit of this stage of the Dreams, Cari chose to not speak a word on how her newfound Master's normally sharp, blue eyes: were reddish silver.

 **{…}**

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding….._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** There was a lot that happened in this chapter, but most of it was Noctis and Cari bonding while trying to avoid the insanity that comes with being trapped in a Dreamscape. There was some humor, and a few other things, but also we got to see some of Noctis's darker aspects.

Now, as for the entire thing about Noctis's middle name:

Avior or Epsilon Carinae, is a binary star on the southern constellation of Carina. It is exactly an apparent magnitude of plus one point eighty-six and is one of the brightest stars in the sky. However, it cannot be seen in the northern hemisphere.

Avior is also a Hebrew name that translates to: My father is Light.

The name Avior was granted to the star in the 1930s by the British Royal Airforce for her Majesty the Queen. But, the traditional Latin name: Epsilon Carinae, translates into: The False Cross, and is a asterism formed of Delta Velorum, Kappa Velorum, Iota Carinae and E Carinae.

That is the back story in astrology, history, and linguistics on the name Avior and as to why I gave Noctis that name….well, you'll just have to wait and find out; won't you?

Have an amazing day or night.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	11. Chapter 10: Scattered

Chapter 10: Scattered

 **{Dreamscape: Unknown}**

"So….this is a door?" Noctis asked as he stared at the golden, glowing circle hovering in the water.

"Yep…." Noctis looked at it again.

"It looks like a glow in the dark hula-hoop…" Cari laid her ears flat.

"Well, I don't choose the designs of the doors: _you do_." He looked to her.

"Me?" Cari gave him a glance.

"Sorta….you kinda do….but then you kinda don't. I guess the person trying to keep you in the Dreamscape thought that if he made it look different than a normal door….you would overlook it," she said.

"Then I guess he thinks I'm pretty stupid huh?" she tilted her ears.

"Guess so…" the two remained silent for a moment, staring at the loop in the water.

Thus far, on their way to the door – or glow in the dark hula-hoop – they had ran into four more monsters, six plants that seemed to like the taste of Carbuncles, twelve rocks that disappeared, nine living streams that tried to strangle them both, seven exploding flowers, three evil barbs, two fire-breathing frogs, and one squirrel looking thing that threw acid-like acorns at them. Noctis and Cari were covered in singes, dirt, muck, and blood to the point that they looked as if they had tumbled down a hill – which they had done as well – and at this point Noctis was certain the only thing that could make this worse would be a rain-storm, but with the ominous sound of thunder roaring in the distance, he figured that was on its way too. But, they could also be missing a partridge in a pear tree if he thought of the number count of the insane things they had dealt with.

"So….now what?" Cari looked to him.

"Drop the crystal into the hoop, and then I'll jump in. make sure to follow my tail through or you might get lost; okay?" she stated.

"O _kaaaay…."_ Cari flicked her ears.

"Just do it you imp…" the boy sighed as he pulled the crystal out of his pocket and then looked to the hoop in the water before he tossed it into the center of the hoop. Seconds later it lit up brighter than before and Cari looked to him.

"Great…now it's on super-charge….so….we have to jump in?" he inquired.

"Yep! Follow me marshmallow!" with that she jumped in and he growled.

"Would you just drop it already?!" Noctis dove in after her as the light around the ring faded.

 **{Secondary Stage: Unknown}**

Noctis broke the surface of water above him with a gasp before looking around the room and where he was standing. At current, he was in a dining room area that he recalled as being part of the Citadel, and he could see where several old blocks and books had been meticulously stacked in a strange fashion. Normally, this wouldn't strike him as too strange; however, he had come to notice that everything around him was roughly ten-times the size it should have been, including the water dish he was currently standing in, and of course: Cari.

Staring at the oversized Carbuncle, Noctis found himself pondering why he was so small while the rest of the room seemed almost impossibly gigantesque. The nine-year-old shook his head and crawled out of the water dish before turning his gaze towards Cari who remained curled up as she looked to him and chirped before looking around the room while Noctis did his best to locate the crystal. At the top of the block and book tower stood the crystal and wandering around the tower, was a series of monsters, waiting for him to come their way.

"Yay….more monsters…." Cari sneezed.

"Well, at least you can sneak past them if you're quiet," she said as he gave her a glower.

"I couldn't sneak past them even if I wanted to! Cari, those things have hyper senses. I don't know anything about stealth!" Cari gave him a pointed look.

"Can't you learn?" she probed as Noctis took in a deep breath.

"I haven't gotten there yet….unfortunately…." the carbuncle looked him over.

"Well, no time like the present," she stated while he glowered at the journey ahead of him.

"I fail to see how this is going to end well…" Cari puffed at him.

"Just use those skills like you did back in the canyon," she said as Noctis looked at his hands in questioning.

The skills that he had used in the canyon had come from his time training with Marshal Leonis, Gladiolus, and Ignis; however, the rage, strength, and aggression that he had put into those swings and attacks did nothing short of terrify him. Somewhere, deep down, Noctis knew that what had happened, was somehow normal for him. The book took in a deep breath and glanced to Cari before looking at the monsters not far off.

"Well…at least they can't hurt you, and you could just step on them," he said.

"You have to deal with them so I can deal with locating that doorway. Noctis, I need you to rely on your training so we can get this done…." The boy looked down.

"How can I do that?! Cari, I'm just a kid….I don't know how to handle any of this….I can't rely on skills I don't have or…." Cari nudged him, her wet nose sliding across his arm.

"I need you to stay strong. Keep your chin up, focus, and believe in yourself….Noct, we gotta do this and while doing so….you're going to get stronger….but the sooner you do this, the easier it'll be for you to put faith into yourself," she said.

"Myself?" she nodded. Noctis took in a deep breath.

"You can do it and I'll watch your back while working on it finding the door. Just remember Noct….you're not alone," she said.

The boy slowly nodded, knowing what he was doing could be a risk; however, he also knew that was important to succeed. By absconding this Dreamscape, Noctis knew that he could put a chink in the plan of the person causing so much chaos and trying to kill him. It was quite the troubling fact to deal with at such a young age; however, he couldn't let that detail restrain him from accomplishing his goal right then. Taking in a steady breath, Noctis started running towards the opposition and prepared to enter another fight as he held out his right hand and the weight of the sword fell into his grasp and he jumped forward, swinging the weapon in a broad sweep as it sliced through a single monster, alerting the others to his presense as he pushed onward, striking again as he rushed through the creatures, hoping to avoid their sharp claws, barbed tails, and pointed fangs.

As the corpse of the beast hit the wooden floor, the others lunged forward, forcing Noctis to strike out in a swift blow while he did his best to avoid their attacks as he continued his stride towards the tower of blocks and books while keeping Cari slightly in his sights. The Carbuncle was busy working on getting up to the table where she had sniffed out the door while Noctis continued his way towards the crystal, batting away and cutting down the monsters as he went. Cari glanced towards the boy momentarily before taking in a deep breath as she considered what she was going to do next as her mind made up the facts on what Noctis was currently facing.

The crystals were his only hope of getting the doors to open for him to get out of the Dreamscape and into the world of the waking before whatever was hunting them through the stages of the dream got hold of him. Cari had a good sense of what they were facing and dealing with; but that didn't make the tasks any easier and while it may have seemed simplistic, deep within, both of them were highly aware of what they were dealing with. Taking the time they were, Cari knew that the creature that was searching for Noctis, would catch up with them and before they knew it: it would be there, doing its best to keep him within the Dreamscape.

" _We can't let that thing catch up with us….if he doesn't wake up I know something bad is going to happen…."_

"Cari?! Have you found it yet?" Noctis yelled as he sliced down another creature before running as he started around the table leg and under the chair towards the ramp made by a series of books.

Noctis slipped as he turned, the creature jumping towards him as he rose the sword up and swung, managing to catch it as it yelped and went down. Now stained in blood thoroughly, the nine-year-old forced himself up and started running again and went directly up towards the ramp, leaving red footprints as he went up the white book and further to the rise where the crystal was. Midnight-blue eyes looked directly towards the crystal and then at the creatures standing in the way as he ran forward and leaped up, driving his sword forward and into the jaws of one of the Daemons as he heard it choke on the metal and seconds later, slide down the side and to the floor where it splattered sharply. Wincing momentarily, Noctis looked at the other creature and took in a deep breath as he dodged the monster and ran up towards the top of the ramp before he laid eyes upon the edge of the book stack and leaned back to push his foot against it as the monsters started closer.

"Have a nice trip!" he stated as he pushed the ramp away and the monsters went with it. A sigh of relief left him as he jumped up while the monsters fell to the ground, covered by the books and blocks that had supported the ramp to the point that none of them were visible save for the blood that ran along the floor.

"Noct! Get the crystal and hurry!" Cari called for him and he nodded swiftly as he started forward and grabbed the crystal. In the next second, Noctis felt the ruby-crystal circlet around his head shatter as he looked to the ramp and started up it again, rushing forward as swiftly as possible.

"Are you up there? Cari? Did you find the door?" he looked around at the scene of the table top covered with monsters and Cari bouncing around to get to him as quickly as possible.

"Yea! The blocks at the end of the table have the door. Just start that way, we'll go together!" she called as he nodded, pocketed the crystal and ran forward, grasping his sword in preparation for the next round of attacks. Cari leaped forward, prepared for the attack as she grew a bit bigger and landed next to Noctis who stared at her.

"Look, you aren't a mouse anymore," he stated as he looked at the monsters that started to close in.

"And look at you! You're getting more confident in your skills…." Noctis kept his gaze upon the Daemons and then smirked just a fraction, causing Cari to widen her eyes as she took note of the more sinister energy around the boy.

"I guess….who knows….maybe I can show Gladiolus a thing or two when I get back…" he stated as he watched the creatures start to circle them.

"By the way….what's the name of that sword? It's kinda small…" Noctis glanced to Cari. True, the sword was small, but it had a bit of weight to it in addition to it being extremely sharp and very capable of its attacks.

"Airstep….." dark-blue eyes glanced towards the runes upon the center of the blade while Noctis heard Cari growl at the Daemons.

"So, care to show me this sword in action up close?" she asked. A smirk greeted her.

"I think I can manage…."

Cari admired the courage she heard in his tone as the boy leaped forward with her and swung the sword as the Daemons clashed with them and seconds later Noctis seemed to disappear from beside her and reappear at a distance that was far too great to have merely run by her. Three Daemons laid in his wake, sliced cleanly through and bleeding profusely as Cari stared onward in shock at the scene before her while Noctis took in a shaky breath, his eyes wide while he tried to pinpoint what he had just done.

"W-Wha…."

"NOCTIS!" Cari leapt forward, biting down on one of the tails of the Daemons before slinging it as the creature howled in pain while Noctis turned in time for Cari to slide beside him on her paws. The boy looked to her and she nodded her head as she bared her teeth, ruffling her fur as the last two monsters started to back them up closer to the door.

"So….what now?" he questioned.

"I'll watch your back…and we're going to push it….can you do that thing again?" midnight-blue met black.

"I don't know! I don't even know what I just did," he stated as Cari laid her ears back at the two monsters, letting them know not to cross her.

"Whatever it was….it doesn't matter….just run if you have to and from there you can get the crystal into the door. If you do that….we can escape into the next stage….you ready?" Noctis nodded.

"Okay….just give me the signal…." Cari glanced to him and then to the Daemons.

"On my count…." The two monsters started towards him and Noctis braced himself for the potential fight.

"Right…." He stated.

"Three…." Noctis took in a deep breath.

"Two…." The monsters lunged at Cari and him.

"One! Run Noctis!" Cari shouted as she smacked one of the Daemons out of the way while the black-haired boy knocked the other back with the blunt side of the sword before running off towards the door.

Cari raced after Noctis who forced himself out towards the archway made of building blocks in golds and reds as he heard the sword drag across the table top, leaving a deep gouge as he continued to push closer and closer to the door with Cari right behind him. It took, what felt like ages, when he finally found himself close enough to the door to take out the crystal and throw it into the way, causing the circle to glow as Noctis turned in time to toss away one of the monsters as Cari jumped into the door and Noctis dove in with her as the claws of the monster grazed his leg before he rolled, hitting the cobblestone floor of a strange place.

"We made it!" Cari cheered as Noctis looked around the towering city of white marble and cobblestone while he heard water rush on past them.

The place had dark stone roofs, cobblestone streets and buildings with white marble accents and black, rough-iron fences and gates with stunning sculptures and fountains every-which-way. The sound of bells rang out in the background as dark clouds covered the sunlight and the once blue waters turned an ominous blackish-gray. Midnight-blue eyes shifted around the place as Cari stood next to the nine-year-old at her normal size while Noctis tried to make sense of where this place was. It was enormous, that much he could make out from the place he had dropped into being an overlook of the vast city and water ways. Cari looked around as well, frowning as she tried to figure out where they were as the sensation of something not being right kept their attention at present.

Noctis had the distinct feeling that he should have known what this place was; however, he couldn't pinpoint it as much as he wished he could while his heart continued to hammer against his ribs, a deep seated discomfort taking over him as he tried to shake the sensation of something not being right. Cari sneezed as she felt a drop of rain fall upon her nose, causing her to look up as he did the same and the two of them saw the rain begin to come down hard. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis shook his hair out, the water soaking them through quickly as they started walking in hopes of finding somewhere to get out of the rain.

"Do you get the feeling that something isn't right?" asked Cari.

"Yea, there's something _wrong_ ….but what? The place seems so peaceful…." The Carbuncle twitched her ears about, seeking out sound as she began to hear a metallic clinking amidst the raindrops.

"Noct? Do you hear that?" she inquired as he looked around, his hearing beginning to pick out the sound of something moving.

"I do…Cari? What….." suddenly an icy wind brushed past them alongside the bitter, and foul stench of burning tar as they looked around, anxiety shifting into their systems.

"Hello…." A voice stated this and midnight-blue eyes turned to the person standing before them with confusion and uncertainty.

"Mom?"

 **{…}**

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home….._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** Noctis sure is changing rapidly huh? I suppose that when one is thrust into such a situation, one must learn to adapt in order to survive. According to behaviorists, and psychologists: children are remarkably fragile, but also incredibly resilient in the case of adapting and learning how to cope with a hostile environment. Noctis is adapting like most children would in several situations and I believe this will assist in explaining – alongside the trauma he endured in the waking world – why he changed into such a taciturn person.

Have a wonderful day or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	12. Chapter 11: Absence of Color

Chapter 11: Absence of Color

 **{Dreamscape: Unknown….}**

Noctis found himself left stunned into silence as he stared onward at the sight of his mother standing before him and Cari. Her long, wavy silver-white hair was glossy, her skin warm looking, and vibrant: everything he remembered his mother being. However, there was a distinct difference between her and the woman in front of him, and that was the woman's black-colored eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis tensed, his heart pounding as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach while the woman slowly walked towards them, her black dress with its gold tone trim and the black satin choker with the Lucian crest around her ivory throat making her look far to ethereal as he continued to stare onward at her.

"Whose she Noct?" Cari questioned.

"My mother…..at least….I think she is…." The woman smiled as she came closer.

"Of course I'm your mother silly, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Because….my mom's dead…" he stated this while he took a hesitant step back.

"Noctis, you sweet naïve dear: this is your world, and in here, I never died. I have been with you this entire time," she told him.

"I don't know…" Cari frowned.

"Why did you show up now?" she inquired.

"Because, I was waiting for you here: in this beautiful Kingdom by the sea." The woman stopped in front of Noctis and crouched down to his eye-level before a gentle smile graced her pale-pink lips.

"Noctis…." Cari wanted to warn her master; however, another part of her desired for this to be genuine and didn't wish to cause him in duress if that were the case.

"I missed you so much my little star…." The boy before the woman felt tears burn his eyes as he hesitantly put his arms around her, letting the woman hug him back.

"I missed you too….mom…." the woman brushed her fingers through his hair gently, her embrace warm and welcoming like it always had been as he smiled slightly into her pale hair.

"Oh dear, look at you….you're a mess. Covered in blood and dirt….once we're near some water I'll wash you up," she said as she stood and gently took his hand while Cari trotted along beside him.

"Okay….um…" Cari nodded a bit and Queen Aulea looked to her.

"You must be the Carbuncle totem I got for Noctis when he was a baby to protect him from bad dreams…" the Carbuncle looked to her.

"Yes, I'm Cari," she stated.

"It's so good to meet you Cari. I'm happy that you've gotten him through these dreams this far. Would you like to stay with us for a bit?" Cari tilted her ears back.

"I'm staying forever: Noctis is _my Master now_. We have a vow between one another that was forged when he gave me my name….it's unbreakable," she explained to Queen Aulea.

"Oh….well, I don't see a problem with that. The more the merrier…" Cari pinned her ears back at the tone she used that sounded highly unenthused, and that did not go unnoticed by her Master; however, he seemed as though he was electing to ignore it for now.

Just as promised, the moment they were near the water, Queen Aulea set to cleaning the blood off of Noctis's face, arms, and legs while Cari sat patiently beside him, watching the area on completely guard as she listened to the peaceful conversation between mother and child. Nonetheless, a distinct part of Cari's intellect and senses told her something about the entire ordeal was off, and whether that was the area they were in, or if it was Queen Aulea herself: she wasn't quite sure. For now though, Cari was content to be with her Master as he spent just a few moments longer with his mother while they walked the streets of the unknown city.

It seemed as though hours, upon hours had passed, while the trio traipsed about the city, looking through the windows, by streets and towering statues of what Queen Aulea described as the Tide-Mother. Noctis took in the information as they continued their walk, exploring the city as the rain continued to fall and the waves of the water tossed and turned. While they continued onward though, Noctis found himself beginning to gain a bit of a headache, his mind telling him that he needed to rest even though his body felt no exhaustion.

Midnight-blue eyes looked around the area, and spotted something a bit odd in a window of a place that seemed like a museum of some sorts. Cari tilted her head as Noctis slowly walked forward, looking at the sight of a beautiful white gown with off-shoulder sleeves that draped over the hands with a golden necklace that bore a crescent moon upon it. Next to the gown was a photo of a beautiful young woman with a warm smile, lavender-blue eyes, and fair blonde hair that was done up into an elegant, high-ponytail with a braided piece going across the top of her hair like a headband.

She wore a white dress, and upon her fair throat was an erudite silver chain with two stars and a crescent moon while delicate earrings with stars upon them were in her ears. Noctis rose an eyebrow as he looked onward at the picture as Cari and Queen Aulea walked towards him, and in just a few seconds of them reaching him, tears slid down his face that he tried to profusely wipe away despite them returning at full force.

"Noctis?" Cari asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I…." Queen Aulea put her arms around him from behind.

"Sometimes, things strike us in strange ways. Maybe this woman reminds you of someone?" she inquired.

"I don't know….maybe…." midnight-blue eyes glanced towards the window and instantly, he froze. Standing behind him was a strange shadow where his mother should have been which caused him to tense once again as he considered what it could be as she let go and grabbed his hand with a soothing smile and Cari followed while he walked away.

"It'll be fine….let's go and see one of the best views of the city: the Tide-Mother's statue. You can see the Risveglio Speranza from there," she stated. Noctis rose an eyebrow.

"Risveglio Speranza?" she smiled.

"It's a grand chapel. Absolutely beautiful and worth seeing," Queen Aulea stated in a matter-of-fact tone to the nine-year-old.

"Really?" she nodded as Cari quirked an ear to the side.

"You seem to know a lot about this town," she said.

"True, I come here often because it was where Noctis was born. It holds a dear place in my heart…."

They walked up the steps all the way to the top of the plateau where the giant, iron work statue of the Tide-Mother stood while Noctis looked up to it and then was lead to the edge of the overlook where a remarkable view of the city awaited them as the rain eased momentarily while the three of them continued to look out at the vast city, it's towering walls of waterfalls, the beautiful waterways, the architecture, and the scent of ocean air caught the young boy's senses as he stared onward as his mother, and Cari stood by him while he took in the sight. As he did though, a gentle hand was placed to his hand and Cari laid one of her ears flat as Noctis felt arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace once again.

It was a strange situation, being in an unnamed city with his mother once more, taking in the sights of the city as he tried to contemplate why he had come there in the first place while the warmth of his mother's embrace seemed to wash away the coolness of the rain. His eyes slowly started to close as he listened to the wave's crash, the rain patter across the cobblestone, and the faint heartbeats of his mother and himself. Cari curled up against his leg, purring as she did so while the content feeling washed over the three of them the entire time they stood there in the silence of this lost city with nothing but the sea surrounding them. As the peace continued though, a nagging sensation came to his mind and then moments later, a dark sensation came over him and thunder bellowed from above as lightening clashed in the skies. Midnight-blue eyes looked up as silver-white hair slid over his shoulder.

"Noctis….are you happy here?" she asked.

"I….guess…" discomfort unfurled within him as he was turned to face his mother.

"Then, why not stay here with me?" deep-blue eyes looked to black ones.

"Stay here?" he felt ill suddenly.

"Yes, stay with me….in this lost Kingdom surrounded by the sea: _forever,_ " she said in a calm, sweet tone. Cari's tail puffed out as her ears laid back while a snarl came from her.

"Noct…" the boy looked to her.

"But I….can't stay," he said.

"Why not? It would be so easy to forget that dreadful waking world and stay wrapped up in the silken embrace of eternal slumber, right here beside me Noctis…" fear began to claim his thoughts.

" _Something isn't right…."_

"Noctis…we should go," stated Cari. Instantly a snarl left the woman who stood before Noctis.

"No! You should leave you _filthy rat!_ " the woman kicked at Cari, causing her to hiss and her fur to stand on end as she pinned her ears back and glared at her.

"Stop! Cari's my friend! Don't treat her that way…." The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Noctis, listen to me when I tell you to stay in this world with me: _you'll be happier here_. You don't have to go back to that dreadful place, or where that terrible man is that claims to act like your father," she said. Instantly midnight-blue eyes narrowed.

"Dreadful place? Terrible man? The Citadel is our home, and that man is my father, your beloved husband, and our King…." She stepped back.

"Noctis? Little star?" the boy felt a snarl come to his features.

"Who are you? You're not my mother! You've been trying to lull me in deeper to keep me from realizing that you aren't who you say you are!" he snapped as Cari jumped to stand between him and the woman.

"Noct, I…" he tightened his hand into a fist.

"You're that thing that's been hunting me and Cari through the Dreamscape, aren't you?" the woman looked down, her black eyes turning circular and her sleek silver hair going black and matted down into an almost oily fashion as she screeched and swung at him, her delicate hands turning into spindly, needle-like objects while her face contorted into a disgusting form that suited something from a nightmare while her body conformed into an almost insect-looking appearance while her clothes tore and tattered, the choker dropping to the ground as Cari snarled at her and Noctis reached down to grab it, looking at the Lucian Crest before turning his gaze to the monster before them.

"What…." Noctis was cut off by Cari.

"It's just as I thought…." He started to step away from the railing as Cari grew bigger and started to back away while the beast turned her distorted face to them, her gaze landing on them.

"Buttons?" Cari nodded.

"It's a Beldam, a hag that devours the souls of children. She's been sent to trap you here Noctis….that's why she took on the guise of your mother…to lure you into accepting her offer to stay forever," she explained.

"Silence! You wretched vermin! I should have thrown you into the ocean the moment you arrived! Evil little creature…." Noctis narrowed his eyes as he came to crouch next to Cari.

"We need to find that crystal and kill this hag…" he muttered as he gripped the choker with the crest on it.

"Crystal?! _Hahahaha~_ you won't be getting that crystal to open the door here: I have already destroyed that pathetic excuse for a key." The psychotic, and sinister laughter and smile that came from and remained upon the Beldam's face caused Noctis to feel ill as he looked onward at the monster.

"Don't worry Noct, we'll figure it out…." Cari said.

"No you won't…I'll be ending your pitiful existences long before you figure out how to open that door, dear Noctis…" the boy trembled a bit next to the Carbuncle, but not out of fear: it was anger that coursed through him.

"You used my mother's face…. _her voice_ ….everything about her was stolen _by you!_ I'll kill you for that you revolting _monster!_ Do you _hear me?!_ _You're going to die here!_ " he snarled as the Airstep blade materialized in his grasp and Cari crouched, prepared to attack.

"Then come and kill me, kill your poor, helpless mother," she said. The boy stood straight and braced himself before lunging forward.

"You aren't my mother! And she was never poor, nor weak, or helpless! Don't you dare say those things about her!"

Noctis swiped at the Beldam who did her best to strike him back, occasionally scratching his arm or cheek with the ends of her needle-like fingers as she raced forward, striking in fast motions at him while he did his best to dodge the attacks as Cari jumped in, swiping at the Beldam with her tail as she knocked her back and covered Noctis who looked to her and nodded as they raced after the monster together, striking together while the Beldam screamed and howled at each attack that was sent her way.

Noctis wasn't as skilled at swordplay as Marshal Leonis or Gladiolus, he wasn't as thorough in his attacks as Ignis was right then, and he most certainly didn't match his father's might or capabilities right now: but he wasn't going to surrender. The monster before him and deceived him, played with his heart that was still so tender from the loss of his mother, and he would never take such a thing lying down. No matter how taxing this fight might have become, Noctis had no desire to surrender or back away from the battle until the Beldam was punished for her crimes and with Cari at his side he knew they would ultimately succeed if they worked together.

A sharp sting went through his side as the Beldam attacked again and struck his ribs, causing a sharp cut to be placed there while he dodged her attack by accident, the slick stone ground making his movements a bit sloppy as he tried to get better footing as the monster grinned in a sickly fashion and jumped on top of him, stabbing him in the side once again almost as he rolled just in time and was thrown into a wall for his troubles. Instantly, a gleam of red light surrounded him and he looked over to Cari as the ruby-crystal circlet formed about his head and he pushed himself up using his sword.

"You will die here you foolish little brat!" she snarled as he tasted copper in his mouth and narrowed his eyes while Cari backed in closer towards him. A deep breath leaving him as she glanced to see his eyes darkening to a deep amber-red tone.

"No, I won't…."

"Yes, you will….because my Master requires your corpse so that he may continue with his plans," she stated. A glare came to Cari's face as Noctis stood up straight and took in a deep breath, swallowing hard.

"You won't claim me!" Noctis's tone grew bold and sharp, the tone he had heard his father use so many times before when making his point as a King and now, he drew off of it in front of the monster.

"We shall see child. How will you escape without the crystal?" she probed. Dark eyes looked from side to side as Noctis thought and slowly an answer came to mind.

" _Noctis, trust your heart….it will guide you to the light, and down the right path."_ The nine-year-old placed his hand to his chest and Cari looked to him.

"Noct?" he nodded.

"I have it, Cari….please back me up," he asked as she turned her gaze back to the Beldam.

"I'll always have your back Noct, promise."

 **{…..}**

 _If you face the fear that keeps you frozen chase the sky into the ocean..._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** It was a bit of a strange chapter, but I give questionnaire points to anyone who can tell me where the Beldam came from. I'm sure someone out there knows! If you can answer, I'll let you ask a question pertaining to the Final Fantasy XV stories!

Have a great day or night, wherever you are!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	13. Chapter 12: Conjure

Chapter 12: Conjure

 **{Dreamscape: Unknown}**

"You can't escape me!"

Noctis turned to run from the Beldam with Cari by his side, through the streets of the lost town. The two of them had managed to wound the Beldam; however, that had enraged her even more now that they had cut one of her legs off and were having no choice but to run. Noctis had been certain by this point in the fight that he was facing nothing but pure evil incarnated into the most nightmarish thing he had yet to see in this twisted world that he had been thrust into. Taking in a few deep breaths, Noctis looked to Cari as she nodded her head while racing forward as the Beldam came to them in a swift pace to only seconds later be burned as Cari shot a fireball at the monster as it howled in pain.

"Good job Cari," he said as he kept his sword at the ready while the Beldam clutched her face as Cari turned in a swift motion while a whirl of wind came from her tail as she waved it at the Beldam who was knocked backwards at that moment.

"We need to lose her and get to the door, but you haven't told me how you intend to open it…." Noctis nodded as they turned down an alleyway.

"I think I might be able to open it by myself," he muttered as the Beldam scuttled by them.

"By yourself? How?" he shook his head.

"I don't know how, I just know that I might be able too," Noctis stated.

"Found you!"

The two of them dodged the Beldam as she came down from above them while Noctis tumbled out of the way as Cari shot another gust of wind at the Beldam, but this time it did nothing which caused the Carbuncle to look onward in shock as the boy stared onward while the Beldam knocked Cari out of the way herself and then turned her gaze towards him. Instantly, Noctis started backing away as Cari shook herself out and turned her gaze towards the sight of her Master being closed in on by the witch. A snarl rent the air as Cari leapt onto the back of the Beldam and sunk her teeth into the monster's upper arm, growling as she jerked it, hoping to stop her as Cari held on for dear life while Noctis grabbed his sword once again and pushed it upwards, stabbing the Beldam in the abdomen as she let out a horrific howl and the two of them took to running again.

"We gotta find the exit now!" Cari stated as Noctis continued to rush through the city, seeking the door as they went.

"Do all the doors look the same?" Cari nodded as they turned several corners and went up three flights of stairs, running the entire length of it.

"Yes, they do. Every single door except for the final one that will lead us out of this Dreamscape, it's what makes you feel safest: the place that you're unafraid," she explained as they continued to run.

"Alright….but we're…." Noctis stopped running and looked around, the rain starting to come down harder once again as he took note of something.

"Noct?" Cari asked as she looked back to him.

"Cari….we're running in circles…" the Carbuncle felt a shock of terror go through her.

"Oh no….she looped the area! Noctis, we're in her web!" Cari said sharply as she ran to his side and her large form appeared as he crouched by her.

"How do we get out?" she looked around as Noctis took in a few steadying breaths, trying to remain calm in the face of their situation.

"We have to find the door…" she told him as he tightened his grip upon the guard of the Airstep blade. As he did so, Noctis took note that he was still holding the satin tied necklace that bore the crest of his family on it. Without a secondary thought, he pulled the tie out and reached around Cari's throat before tying it in place, causing the Carbuncle to stare at him in questioning as he finished tying it into a knot.

"Why did you…." He smiled just a bit as he looked around.

"I guess to make it official," he stated as his gaze landed upon the door that went right past the statue of the Tide Mother.

"Noct….she's there, right above it…." Noctis nodded and then took in a deep breath.

"Right….we're gonna have to put a stopper in her plans…..but how?" Cari glanced to her Master and then to the Beldam who currently couldn't see them because of where they were positioned.

"A diversion could work, but there's not enough of us to cover one another's backs….so should we just attack outright?" she inquired. Noctis glanced her way and then slowly nodded.

"Yea, I guess that's going to be our best option….huh?" the Carbuncle looked to him.

"Yep…..are you ready for this?" the boy fixed his grip upon his sword.

"I would like to say I was born ready, but I don't think I've had enough battle experience to say that just yet," he stated.

"Just being ready for now will be enough, okay Noct?" he smiled to her.

"Thanks Cari, I've got your back if you've got mine," he said.

"You bet'cha…."

Noctis and Cari took in a deep breath, steeling themselves before stepping out into the open where the Beldam could see them clearly. She turned her gaze to them, the eerie, black-button eyes causing them to feel unease, but not waver in what they knew they had to do as the two of them started close towards her as she crawled down the side of the building as she kept her gaze upon them. Noctis looked her over, and to his horror found that the injuries he and Cari had given the Beldam were gone. Tightening his grip upon the Airstep blade, Noctis prepared for a battle that he was certain would put those few months of training with Marshal Leonis, Ignis, and Gladiolus to the test. He only prayed that it would be enough to help Cari and him out of this situation.

The Beldam grinned in a fiendish manner as Noctis prepared himself for the fight while Cari did as well. She started towards them and the Carbuncle shot a blast of ice and snow at the monster, startling her momentarily as she screeched while Noctis used it as a screen to attack her. The boy struck a blow on the side of the Beldam's torso, causing her dark, sticky blood to ooze out across the ground as she turned, scratching him across the back as he slid upon the ground and Cari came in behind him, use another wind spell to toss the Beldam backwards as Noctis cut another one of her legs free.

"You should stop trying to get to the door child. I am the Queen of this domain, of this world! And you shall never escape me!" she stated as Noctis turned, crouching upon the ground as he narrowed his gaze.

"I will get to the door, Cari and I are leaving!" the Beldam drew herself to full height, looking up the boy and the Carbuncle as if they were the root of all evil in the world.

"I'm afraid you will never see the waking realm again, Prince Noctis," she stated.

Noctis started to move, Cari circling the Beldam as she kicked and clawed at them and they dodged the strikes until Cari felt something blind-side her as the Beldam smiled in her sinister fashion as she snatched Noctis up by his front, her sharp fingers digging into his upper arms as he hissed in pain and she stared into his eyes, taking note of something being different about his eyes as she smirked once again, holding him firmly as he tried desperately to get free while Cari looked at the dark shadowy creatures that surrounded her as she tried to get to her Master.

"Noctis!" Cari called for him and he glanced towards her, fearful of what would happen now that he was caught by the Beldam.

"You will never see your precious world again. This is the place where you will stay now….Prince Noctis of Lucis, where you will be placed upon my shelf, forever within my grasps. This will please my employer….to see you remain in an eternal slumber, a sleeping beauty left by the ages as your waking realm crumbles in the midnight hours….." Noctis turned his gaze down, his mind trying to find a means to stop the Beldam from winning this battle. Another deep breath and Cari snarled at the monsters surrounding her.

"Don't surrender! Noctis! Please! Don't give up!" she called out to him and the Beldam laughed.

"I don't know why you would believe that you could win this. Look at you, you're such a meek, pathetic little thing. Who would want someone as different and out of place as you? A child who isn't even loved by his father…." The boy looked up from under his bangs.

"My father loves me…..and I'm not afraid of you…..so don't you dare think for a second that I will ever stop fighting you!" the Beldam laughed.

"What will you do? Your little helper is surrounded by my minions, and you are in my clutches…what can a little thing like you do?" Noctis gritted his teeth.

"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

The Beldam felt a sharp pain rip through her as Noctis clutched the grip of the Airstep blade with both hands and ran the monster through the chest, causing her to let him go as the shadowy creatures vanished and Cari raced towards him as he looked towards her and landed in a crouch upon the ground while the Beldam screamed in agony before Noctis took off running with the Carbuncle towards the door as the Beldam dragged herself after them, her metallic legs and hands scraping across the ground as Noctis took a quick glance at the Beldam and vanished his sword before Cari took off and leapt into the door with him right behind her.

The two of them rolled out onto the floor of a seemingly impossibly long hallway done out in fine marble and golden detail. The marble was black and warm bronze with white accents and gold trim. There were heavy, thick mahogany double doors and intricate paintings on a few of the walls. Midnight-blue eyes turned to look around the area as the door behind them closed and Cari shook herself out as she looked to Noctis and went right to him, cuddling up to the boy as he smiled and pet the Carbuncle as relief flooded them while they continued to consider what would come their way next as Cari licked a cut on Noctis's cheek before looking around the corridor they were in.

"We survived….how did we do it?" Noctis asked as Cari rubbed up against him.

"By working together. But, where are we?" the boy looked around the hall and then, a sudden moment of clarity overtook him as he realized exactly where they were.

"This is the Citadel…." Cari puffed a bit.

"As in….your home?" she probed.

"Yea, I know this hallway. It's one of the ones that leads to the front gates," Noctis explained as he looked towards her while standing as she continued to look around.

"Noct, this is the final length of the journey, once we exit this hallway….we'll be dealing with the last fight to wake you up…" the boy took in a deep breath at the notion.

"Do you….wanna take a second to get our breath?" Cari sneezed at his question.

"That might be a wise choice, but we don't know what's at the end of this hall. Someone is going to pull out their best attack to keep you from waking up; whomever that is won't be playing around this time," she stated.

"And the Beldam was them playing around?" Cari shook her fur out again before shaking her head.

"No, but it was just a taste of what they'll do to keep you from waking up. Just remember Noct, I've got your back," she told him.

"Thanks, Cari…" the Carbuncle fluffed out her tail, waving it a bit as she did so.

"Any time Noct. Now, shall we start walking to our final destination?" she inquired as the boy turned his gaze towards the light at the end of the corridor.

"What do you think will be out there?" Cari started walking and he followed, taking his time as she did her best to figure out what to do.

"Who knows, but whatever it is….I don't think we should be worried about it. Between the two of us I think we can match whatever this person keeps throwing at ya," she said.

"I hope so….the Beldam was pretty intense…" Cari kept on walking with Noctis following her as she considered what was happening.

"Noct?" midnight-blue eyes looked to her.

"What?" he asked.

"I just….hope that you'll let me stay with you once you wake up. If you allow me to come with you….I can go into the waking world and stay with you there…." Noctis looked down at the Carbuncle in surprise.

"Cari, why wouldn't I bring you with me? You're my familiar…..I gave you a name, I formed a contract with you," he stated.

"I'm concerned….that you'll decide that you don't need me because you're getting stronger." The boy crouched down beside her and picked her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest where she could hear his heart beating loud and clear. His embrace was warm and comforting, lulling her into a sense of peace as she closed her eyes and he placed a gentle hand upon her head. Noctis, for all his intensity could be remarkably kind and had a gentle touch which gave her some peace of mind as the boy held her in his arms.

"Even if I'm stronger, I still need someone to watch my back. Choosing to rely upon those you consider friends isn't a weakness in combat….it's a strength and you're my friend Cari, I've trusted you to have my back all through this since I met you and now I need you by my side once again. So, when I get ready to walk out of this place….you're coming with me," Noctis stated as he looked into her eyes.

"Promise?" he nodded.

"Of course, I don't break my promises," he told her with a smile.

"Thank you….Noct…" the Carbuncle nuzzled up to him, and he returned her affection before Cari licked the wound on his cheek again as he sat her back down and looked to the exit of the hallway.

"This is going to be really hard, but like you said….we can do it," Noctis stated as Cari chirped.

"And once we get out, I'll always have your back."

"Okay, let's go!"

 **{Insomnia: Citadel: May 30** **th** **2002, 11:01pm}**

King Regis sat by the bed of his son as the boy continued to sleep. It had been eight days since Noctis had been attacked by a Mirilith, leaving him in a state of shock, and forcing him into a coma. Marshal Leonis, Clarus, Ignis, and Gladiolus had all sought to help him out by getting the boy moved to his room as opposed to him being stuck in the hospital room and with him stable, the boy had no need for being in there now. Taking in a deep breath, the King looked to the full moon that shone down from the satin black sky as stars twinkled in and out of view with very little cloud coverage. It was a beautiful night, the kind of night that the King knew his son would sleep the best, even if it was by lying on the floor near the window. King Regis glanced away from the sky and back to his child as tears threatened to overtake his sense of calm as he took his son's hand and steeled his nerves once more.

"Noctis, when you wake up, I will be here….my dear child…I will always be by your side. I love you dearly, and I have something for you…" the King reached into his pocket and pulled out a pale blue and white totem of a Carbuncle with a red ruby horn and eyes before settling it on the bedside table. A small smile graced the King's features as he reached up and brushed the child's hair from his eyes before returning to clutching his child's hand.

"Regis? Are you in here?" Clarus asked as he entered the room and looked at the man.

"Ah, Clarus….how are you?" the King asked his friend this and the man entered the room.

"I'm well….but how is Noctis doing?" the King looked down as he returned his gaze to the child.

"He still hasn't woken up…." Clarus nodded his head.

"I wouldn't worry, Regis…that boy is strong and he will wake when he is ready. Do not fear…" he placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"That much I am aware of….thank you friend, just keep having faith in him…." Clarus nodded as a smile graced his features.

"Is that a Carbuncle totem?" he inquired. King Regis looked to it with a smile upon his face as he continued to hold his son's hand.

"Yes, and I was about to tell Noctis something important….Doctor Acrux encouraged us to talk to him…he said that he can still hear us even though he may not respond to it." The man nodded.

"I merely wished to check up on the two of you. I will see you later, have a good night," Clarus said as he left.

"To you as well….." the door shut and the King looked back to his child before a small sigh left him as tears burned his eyes once more while he looked at the child.

"This here will guide you in your darkest dreams, but remember Noct….in the world of your dreams: _you are the King_."

 **{….}**

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home….._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** We're at the final leg of the journey when it pertains to Noctis and Cari being trapped in the Dreamscape and soon we'll be off to Tenebrae. As I'm sure you've noticed, this entire mini-arc is based upon the Platinum Demo, which I think myself and my beta-reader have probably played through about fifty times by now. It is kind of cute to see a younger Noctis and Cari interacting together admittedly.

Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story and having a good day or night wherever you are.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	14. Chapter 13: Taciturn Ruby

Chapter 13: Taciturn Ruby

 **{Dreamscape: Final Stage….}**

Noctis and Cari continued their walk through the hallway, preparing themselves for whatever could be awaiting them at the end of it. The light grew brighter, stronger, and warm as they stepped through it finally and out to what appeared to be the front gates of the palace. Midnight-blue eyes looked around in questioning as Noctis took in the sight of the lush, ornate red carpet that was spread out down the stairs and out the drive way of the main entrance. It looked almost as if the Citadel was preparing to welcome guests; however, there was something else missing in the midst of all the ease that came from finally being back in Insomnia: there was no one there. Cari looked around, sniffing at the air as she considered what they were dealing with, curious and confused as Noctis was at the state of the city and all of its silence.

"Where is everyone?" Cari asked.

"I don't know…." She chirped.

"Is this Insomnia?" she questioned as Noctis nodded.

"Yea, this is the front entrance of the Citadel…" Cari pinned her ears back.

"Noct…I know this is your home and everything…but….something feels off," she stated as the boy slowly walked forward while she started down the stairwell.

"I know what you mean….this is weird….the city is never this quiet…"

Growing up in the heart of the Crown City, Noctis knew how loud the city could get – despite it being rather peaceful – and while he didn't mind it one bit right then: it also crossed him as ominous. Something about the entire ordeal felt off to him. Noctis glanced to Cari who twitched her ears this way and that, listening to the stillness and trying to find any signs of life as she did so while the boy near her mere continued to try and pinpoint why he had such a negative feeling from his home.

In the recent months, the Citadel had felt a bit more like a prison than an actual home; however, it never changed the fact that he always loved exploring the halls, walking through the gardens, talking with the servants, spending time with Ignis when he was teaching him how to cook, sew, and the medical training he had been enduring. Noctis even loved training with Marshal Leonis and learning about the stars from one of his tutors, and of course, he enjoyed spending time with Iris when he had the chance and even enjoyed teaching her about the stars. Everything about this place still felt like home to him, but now it felt cold, dead, and unnatural.

" _Something's wrong….but what?"_

Cari started coming down further from the top of the stairs alongside Noctis and just as she turned a painful, grating noise echoed throughout the area alongside a sharp roar that sounded terrifyingly deep and heavy. Midnight-blue eyes turned to see an enormous monster arise from a pool of black, liquid shadows and not far from it three more also rose, causing the two of them to stop where they were as Cari braced herself and in a matter of seconds, they were face to face with the Daemons. The giants appeared to be made of iron, which caused the ground to shake and rumble as they stepped towards them and the lead one rose it's gigantic black blade into the air and Cari jumped up, instantly, Noctis was bracing for an impact but it never came as the Daemon swatted Cari out of the way, knocking her into one of the pillars nearby.

"NO!"

Deep blue stared onward at the ugly face of the Daemon as it roared and he ran as it brought the blade down where he had been seconds before. Noctis tripped on the stairs as he ran towards Cari and he rolled down them before crawling his way further down as he turned his gaze momentarily towards the Daemons that had started their steady, and large strides towards them. Pale hands marred with scrapes, dirt smudges, and blood stains grabbed Cari who looked to him as he picked her up and started running again, trying to avoid the monsters as he began racing back up the stairs, preparing himself for an attack on something he feared he could not win against. Cari chirped, looking at him as he turned his gaze to her before looking back at the Daemons that stalked up the staircase in a slow, but ground-shaking pace. The Carbuncle flipped out of Noctis's grasp, a flush of ruby light forming around her body as she brushed her tail out, gouged out her claws, bared her teeth, and pinned her ears back while looking at the Daemons. Noctis felt his heart skip a beat while a knot formed within his stomach, fear unfurling within him.

"Cari, we can't beat these things!" he said.

"No, we can Noct….just trust me and yourself to do this…." He shook his head.

"Look at these things! Their huge….Cari….please, I'm scared! I don't want to lose you!" he begged. Cari growled at the Daemon before she took in a steady breath.

"I'll protect you Noctis! Even in your darkest dreams…."

Cari stood her ground as one of the Daemons swung it's sword at her and then seconds later she flipped and landed, larger than she had been before with nine-tails unfurled behind her and ruby shackles around her legs as she roared at the Daemons, challenging them as Noctis stared onward at Cari in shock as she charged the monsters for a moment and went to trying to strike them down. Noctis braced himself, trying to avoid the attacks as best he could while fear continued to rush through his veins despite his best efforts. Cari swiped one of the Iron Giants in the head and two of them slammed her into the ground, one holding her by the throat as she yelped in pain and Noctis's attempt to avoid the main fight ended as Cari was thrown across the way, instantly raising her head weakly as blood ran from the corner of her mouth and from a wound on her side.

The four Iron Giants started towards her and Noctis took in a deep breath as he rushed out towards Cari, dodging the Daemons as he slid across the ground while Cari looked to him, wounded more than she thought she would be in this battle. As she looked at the boy crouched by her, Cari was granted the distinct feeling that Noctis had been right: they couldn't win this fight. In all of their little trials, it had been a singular enemy or obstacle they had to face; however, here, it was four, massive, hulking, fierce, and dangerous Iron Giant Daemons that Cari should have known Noctis wasn't ready to battle. The boy beside her shook in fear of the Daemons that came towards them, both of them knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against them alone as Cari shrunk back down and limped her way to the boy who pulled her into his arms, tucking her against him as he narrowed his gaze upon the towering monsters.

"N-Noct…." He shook his head.

"I'm right here Cari," he said.

"G-Go to the exit gate….y-you can…e-escape…." He looked to her and then turned his gaze back to the Daemons.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind no matter what. Cari, I promised you that we'd go together….wherever you go, I go too am I clear?" he questioned. Cari looked to him with tears welling in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head, curling up against him.

"Okay…but…." He took in a deep breath, remaining where he was as the leading Giant came towards them and raised its sword.

"No matter what happens, I won't run away: _I'm not afraid!_ "

In that instant a blue-silver gleam covered their forms and the Daemon's sword lowered, causing Cari to close her eyes as she feared the worst before a sharp clang caught her attention and she made a noise of fright as the Daemons roared and the sudden sense of vertigo came over her as she felt something moving them and a thump go on before she opened her eyes. They were at the front steps of the palace, the Iron Giants started to turn towards them and Cari chirped, confused as she tried to figure out what had happened to move them so suddenly. At first she thought that perhaps Noctis had used that strange warping ability that he had pulled while they were on the table top; however, she recalled that he had no control over it and knew nothing about it despite what she had hoped. Now though, Cari was getting the sense that something was different as she looked at the Daemons once more.

"We're okay Cari. I won't let anything happen to you."

The voice that spoke was deeper, with a slight coarseness to it while also remaining remarkably gentle and slightly mischievous. Cari turned her gaze upwards and felt her eyes widen as she looked at the person holding her. The person in question, was a young man of around sixteen years of age or so, his skin was pale, almost an ivory tone, his hair was messily cut and his bangs a bit long, he had a calm smirk upon his pale pink lips that slightly showed his teeth as he looked to her fully from the Daemons and again, Cari felt a nostalgic sense before realization dawned on her as she recognized the scent of this person, and more importantly: his midnight-blue eyes.

"Noct? Is that you?" the person nodded.

"Yea, I don't know what happened….but I'm gonna use it to my fullest advantage…"

A slightly menacing smirk appeared upon the teenager's handsome features. Cari chirped a bit as Noctis settled her down upon the ground and stood, showing Cari that he was rather tall – but not greatly so – and wearing different attire that consisted of half-cut black pants, black mid-calf, lace up boots, a dark gray t-shirt with black skull motifs on it with a long, short-sleeved over jacket with metal plating across the left breast pocket and a skull and cross-bones design on his left sleeve while on his right hand was a mid-arm fingerless glove with two straps. The teenager clasped his hand and the Airstep blade appeared in his grasp while Cari looked to the Daemons.

"Noct…can you do it?" she asked. The boy nodded with another smirk as he locked his gaze upon the Daemons.

"I'm going to take these bastards out…watch my back…okay Cari?" the Carbuncle nodded and looked towards her Master.

" _He's strong….incredibly strong…."_ She glanced him over once more and then looked at the Daemons.

"Cari, just keep an eye out and when you feel it's required, cast Ruby-Light….okay?" she nodded.

"Got it..."

"Good, let's dance you rust-buckets…"

Noctis posed his sword forward and in a matter of seconds, he vanished in a series of blue particles before reappearing before one of the Iron Giants as he struck it directly over the head, slicing it deeply across the face as he smirked and cut a flip over the top of it before he turned, slamming the blade down its back as he landed and cartwheeled away, landing in a crouch as he vanished and reappeared above the next one, slamming down upon it in a mid-air flip to the point that it nearly knocked one of the Daemons over before he slid back, taking in a deep breath as he rushed the third one, striking it's legs as he rolled across the ground and went to stand as one of the Iron Giants formed a large red orb in its hand, causing gravity to reverse and for Noctis and Cari to be dragged towards it until Noctis was batted across the way, flipping as he did until he landed with a glare within his eyes, blood running down the corner of his mouth as he bared his teeth, displaying sharpened canines that caused Cari to stare wide-eyed while his eyes turned a sharp red as another sword appeared in his grasp before he vanished and leapt into the air.

Noctis angled his body into a spin in the air before nailing the Iron Giant with the two blades directly into the back of its neck, taking it down as he did so and crushing in its skin, causing blood to gush forward, splashing him as he landed in a crouch and Cari flipped into the air, causing the ruby-crystal circlet to appear around Noctis's head. The sixteen-year-old smirked and vanished again, landing high above the remaining three Daemons as he hung from his sword, looking them over momentarily as he considered what they were facing.

"Okay, one down….three to go….hmm….let's see…"

" _ **Noct! Can you take the one on the left? I have an idea!"**_ the voice that came into his mind he instantly recognized as Cari's and nodded.

"I'm all ears," he said.

" _ **You still have the earring I gave you when we first met….I'll send you some magic, show me what you've got and blast these tin-cans back to hell!"**_ Noctis smirked again.

"I like your thinking Cari….okay, send it on," he told her as he felt a rush of cold, warmth, and an electric buzz flow through him as Cari cut a flip and was consumed by the colors of blue, orange, and yellow before she landed on the ground.

" _ **Take 'em down Noct!"**_

"With pleasure…' Noctis stated as he warped down from the top and brought the blades down again, but as soon as he hit the ground he curled his fingers and reared his fist back, preparing to throw something.

"How about a real buzz killer!" the magic he threw was a large shock of lightening that zapped through the Daemons, weakening them as he warped once more and laughed just a bit as he tore clean through another one as Ruby Light healed the abrasions he received from it while he landed on the other side of the fountain that seconds later was shattered by the falling corpse of the second Iron Giant.

"You did it!" Cari cheered as Noctis turned, grasping the two swords firmly as he looked towards the final two Daemons.

"Two more!" he warped again and Cari watched, enthralled in the sight.

Noctis was quite the sight at this age, Cari could admit that – how he had managed to call on his future self's powers and form she wasn't sure, but right now, it didn't matter – and it didn't have to deal with just the fact that he was older and clearly was going to grow into a rather handsome young man; no, it had more to do with his abilities and his grace. He moved fluidly, his speed swift and agile while his hits were strong, fierce, and rarely missed. He was a remarkable fighter, and worked with his own physical movements as if he was one with himself. Cari found the sight of her Master interesting only because this showed her that the little boy she had met would one day become a powerful, skilled, and intelligent warrior in addition to his personality having changed. Noctis was still sweet, gentle, and kind, but his behavior and characteristics had become incredibly sarcastic, mouthy, sharp-witted, and confident. There were traces of his child-like qualities, but the rest of him was mature, and almost a sultry, and silken darkness that reminded Cari of the night. He was indeed different from the meek boy she had met; however, she liked the behavior and his compassionate, yet fierce personality.

" _He's fiery, confident, and strong….this is what I've been seeing in him since I met him….he'll make an amazing warrior and an even better King…"_

"Cari! Dodge!" the Carbuncle leapt away, flipping over the attack before landing upon the ground next to Noctis who laughed in a spirited, yet snarky manner as he looked at the two Iron Giants.

"Can we do it?" she asked. He nodded, laughing a bit as he did so.

"You bet, these guys are weaker now that they don't have their back-up…let's knock'em dead Cari…" she chirped.

"With pleasure, I got your back Noct," she stated.

"Good, just stay alert…we'll be out of here soon…"

Noctis warped once more, taking out the third Iron Giant in a matter of moments before turning towards the final one as he dodged the strikes and leapt up onto the top of the Daemon's sword before he summoned the two swords of his own and jumped forward, striking down the final Giant as it came crashing to the ground and he slid across the ground before coming to a complete stop in front of Cari who looked to him with a happy chirp before leaping into his arms as he pet her fur down, scratching her ears with a smile upon his face.

As the sun got higher into the sky, Noctis finally set Cari down, taking in a deep breath as the Daemons bodies dissolved and he looked towards the water that had begun to flood the street near them because of the fountain and the damage done to the water-ways near the gates. They sat there in silence as Noctis looked around and to the sky before turning his gaze down to the reflective surface of the water to momentarily stare at his own appearance in questioning while Cari chirped and looked at the water next to him.

"You look good, it suits you…the clothes and hair-cut I mean," Cari said with a look towards the boy who smiled a bit.

"So this is what I'll look like in a few years huh? It's kinda strange….but I'm glad I could do this…" he looked at his hands as Cari looked onward at the water and then to the end of the road and the gate nearby.

"It was impressive, your abilities," she stated.

"I guess so…..it felt weird, like part of me knew it was natural for me and yet another part of me wanted to panic because it was so new…" Cari chirped a bit as she looked him over again.

"Unfortunately for me…..the way you look now means I've got my work cut out for me," Cari said as she sighed, her tiny shoulders heaving.

"What's that supposed to mean?" midnight-blue eyes with a tiny ring of silver around the pupil that faded into that deep, beautiful dark blue looked to her, causing Cari to examine him once more.

"You're going to be a _heartbreaker_. Especially looking like you do….well, cute kids make beautiful adults I guess," she mentioned, sighing once more as the boy gave her a confused look.

"Cari…." She perked her ears up.

"What I mean is that I'm going to have to beat the girls off of you…. _with a stick…"_ she stated, drawing at the last syllable of the final word and causing her Master to give her a disgruntled expression.

"You're being over dramatic…" Cari chortled.

"Overdramatic? Oh no I'm not! You're just being too humble….you're quite attractive Noct….besides, you're still cute and awkwardly adorable," she teased.

"Imp!" she coughed.

"Takes one to know one," she explained as Noctis gave her a disgruntled expression again and growled as he pulled his knees up to his chest before resting his head on them.

"Hey…Cari?" the Carbuncle looked to the sixteen year old.

"Yea?" dark-blue eyes glanced to her.

"Thank you…..for helping me through this and deciding to come with me…." She shrugged.

"No problem…." He looked down at his reflection.

"It's more than that….Cari, you're my friend like I said….considering that I don't have many friends….I'm glad I met you here, and I'm glad that you're still by my side…" Cari smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I'm gonna be here for a long time," she stated.

"Good, because I….really trust you. It's thanks to you that the silence didn't claim me….that I'm going to wake up and continue on in my life and endure the hardships but also that I'm going to grow stronger and be able to make a difference in the lives of those around me…I can feel that already…" Cari moved a bit closer, nudging his thigh with her head.

"I'll have your back until the end of the road, okay Noct?" a smile graced the boy's features.

"Right back at cha Cari…." The Carbuncle looked at the water once again as they sat there in silence for just a moment longer, preparing to head into the waking world and what would await them there.

"Should we get going?" she inquired as he nodded and reached down to pick her up before standing as he looked to Cari as she scampered up to his shoulders.

"Yea, let's go home…"

The two of them walked through the water and down the path way before stopping short as a familiar sight reached the sixteen-year-old as they made it to the end of the gate and pushed it open, the light flooding in as they looked at the empty city and at the very bottom of the stairs, was a black car that Noctis instantly recognized as the Regalia, his father's car. Cari chirped once more as the boy raced down the staircase and she leaped down from his shoulders and then towards the car as Noctis looked to her. They were finally at the end of their journey and as Noctis looked back at the gates of the Citadel he felt a moment of nostalgia and the sense of this moment being ingrained deep into his memories as he opened the door of the car and scooped Cari up once again before entering the car with one last look at the castle as the door shut behind him and Cari, and he leaned back against the seat with Cari in his lap, the two of them slowly dozing off.

" _Remember, I am always with you…Noctis…"_

 **{Insomnia: Citadel: June 4** **th** **2002, 10:00am}**

"He still hasn't woken up?" asked Gladiolus as Ignis looked onward from a distance at the sleeping form of the boy while King Regis remained where he was while Clarus and Marshal Leonis stayed close by as well. Today, Iris had come with them so that she could put some fresh flowers in a vase for Noctis, stating that it would make him feel better. She had gone over with her and Gladiolus's father to do this, and now was looking at the sleeping boy while King Regis looked down in solemnity, concern overtaking him further and further while Gladiolus looked at the scene before glancing to Ignis.

"We don't know if he ever will Gladio….that's what I don't think you get…" the teenager frowned.

"Noct, please….wake up…." Muttered Iris.

"Don't worry Iris, he'll be fine…."

Clarus wished deeply that his words could be completely accounted for; however, he knew better at this point in the situation. Noctis had been in a deep coma for two weeks now, and had shown no signs of wake up again. The boy remained silent, his breathing shallow, and his entire form remained still. Taking in a deep breath, Clarus grabbed his daughter's hand and the two of them left while King Regis remained silent, not even looking as Marshal Leonis too left and the five people began to leave.

However, just as they did they heard a rustle of fabric and paused as a faint wince was heard and the King stood, shooting to his feet as they turned their gaze back towards the man only to see the child lying on the bed turning his head to look towards King Regis who had tears in his eyes as he grabbed the boy's hand once again, drawing his attention as they rushed back towards him and the boy flinched a bit, blinking as he looked around the room before locking his gaze with his father's. King Regis swiftly pulled the boy up into his arms as he curled up towards him, his body feeling heavy and weak, but only a very slight amount of pain as he gently clutched the front of his father's clothes and the others stared onward in relief of the sight.

"Prince Noctis!" stated Iris in joy as she came a bit closer and King Regis smiled, putting his hand to the back of the boy's head.

"Thank the Gods…" Marshal Leonis caught the boy's attention as he looked to him momentarily.

"You gave us quite the scare Noct. It's good to see you awake," Ignis said as the others looked on in relief at the sight.

"Hmm…" the boy merely leaned against his father.

"Gladiolus, get the doctor! He needs to know that Noctis is awake," stated Clarus as he turned his gaze towards the Prince who blinked a few times tiredly before the King tightened his grip on the child in his arms lightly as he found relief flooding through him while tears finally came.

"Noctis, I'm so happy that you're safe….I was terrified that you would never wake up. Thank the Gods, you're okay,' King Regis said as he cupped the boy's face, staring into his tired and jaded eyes.

"M…" Clarus looked to the King who once more had concern on his face.

"Is he alright?" Clarus nodded.

"He hasn't been able to speak for two weeks. Once he gets moving around, he'll be fine," he assured the King who looked at his son.

"Don't worry Noctis, you'll be fine…no need to strain yourself, take your time." The boy nodded slowly.

"Mhmm…" the King once again embraced the child who merely curled up against him, feeling relief in him as he realized that he was finally in the world of the waking and down at the foot of his bed, was Cari, curled up sleeping soundly.

 **{…..}**

 _Sometimes the past can, make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Whew, we're finally out of the Dreamscape, so I can assume all of you know what is coming next. This will show you guys a lot of how the events of the Dreamscape will shape Noctis's personality in the future. Hope you guys have a wonderful day and night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	15. Chapter 14: Restoring

Chapter 14: Restoring

 **{Citadel: June 7** **th** **2002, 9:04am}**

"Noctis…" King Regis spoke the name of his child as he watched the boy sit in a chair by the window of his room, watching the activity of the courtyard below.

Since the boy had woken up three days prior, he had remained catatonic, unwilling to speak, and barely making eye-contact with anyone around him. King Regis knew that he had brought back a companion from his coma that appeared to be a Carbuncle, known as Cari. Noctis only interacted with her but other than that, the boy never spoke or engaged others which was starting worry the King of Lucis. Today, he was in his son's room with Dr. Acrux, waiting to hear the verdict on what had caused the boy to become so remarkably isolated towards the others. It was as these thoughts surrounded his mind, that the doctor cleared his throat and King Regis looked to him.

"Well?" he asked as Dr. Acrux took in a steady breath while tilting Noctis's head this way and that, checking the reaction of his pupils.

"He doesn't have any neurological damage; however, he does have some severe psychological trauma to sort through. This is a state of catatonia, it happens sometimes when people suffer extreme shock….this is how their bodies continue to repair the damage done to their brain function." King Regis looked at his son as the Doctor felt of the boy's neck and then went to checking his pulse before going to examine the boy's legs.

"Then how come he won't talk? Or interact with people?" King Regis inquired as Dr. Acrux sighed.

"He's nine-years-old and just went through a highly traumatizing experience. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the beginning stages of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. Noctis is going to need time to heal away from anything that could trigger him. But, having people interact with him would be a good idea….otherwise Noctis could shut himself down from around people…." King Regis looked down.

"Noctis brought back a familiar….a Carbuncle…" as he said that Dr. Acrux rose an eyebrow.

"How did he…."

"Reehh!" the two looked to the small, white foxlike creature with a ruby horn upon its head that appeared from nowhere. The Carbuncle jumped into Noctis's lap and the boy turned his head towards the creature, placing a hand upon her head and slowly petting her.

"Cari…." Noctis muttered her name, continuing to pet her as she chirped.

"Well, I'll be…a Carbuncle is his familiar? How did you get here?" asked Dr. Acrux as he looked at the creature.

"Reh…." Noctis glanced to the man.

"She….helped…." the boy took in a steady breath, trying to clear his throat before looking onward at the two adults with him.

"Noctis, she's very pretty…." The boy glanced to him.

"Mhmm…." King Regis sighed.

"He's hardly said a word since he first woke up except for a few moments where he'll say singular words, but normally he won't speak period," he stated as Dr. Acrux nodded.

"Noctis is recovering, therefore I wouldn't worry about it too much right now. The biggest concern we have is of him walking and starting to rehabilitate his stamina," he stated as King Regis took in a steady breath.

"He can't walk….or he won't…" Dr. Acrux shook his head.

"There's no damage to his spine or legs. He's just weak and his body is recovering from shock as I've said before. Now, Noctis, can you ask…" King Regis looked at his son who looked to the Carbuncle.

"Cari…." Dr. Acrux nodded.

"Can you have Cari get down? I'm going to help you walk across the room okay?" he asked. The boy nodded slowly and Cari got down, standing next to the boy as Dr. Acrux slowly helped the boy stand.

Noctis felt his legs shake a bit, but he continued to grip onto the Doctor's arms and slowly walk his way across the floor, his body feeling tender like the soles of his feet as the icy marble floors bit into his skin before he walked further along the way until they reached the bed and the boy sat down, taking in a series of deep breaths, his form shaking as he did so. This was the first time he had walked since he had woken up and been taken back to his room; however, the pain that it forced on his body somewhat surprised him while he sat there, steeling himself for the walk back to the chair across the room. Midnight-blue eyes glanced towards the doctor and the boy nodded as he was slowly pulled back up and started walking back, holding the doctor's hands as he did so until finally he was back in the chair, with Cari settled on his lap.

"You did fairly well. Now, listen to me Noctis; you'll have to do this three times a day and after the first week it'll get longer and longer and after a while you'll have to walk this on your own. We'll start there and by this time next year you'll be back to training and doing things on your own," Dr. Acrux stated.

"Will he recover that swiftly?" the doctor looked to King Regis.

"Yes, you see…children are remarkably resilient and they tend to recover quickly. By working with him he'll recover sooner; however, until he's fully capable of doing things on his own, I think that having him go somewhere that he can recover in peace would be a wise choice," he stated as King Regis felt a sense of realization come over him.

"I believe I have somewhere in mind…"

It was a few hours later, that King Regis, and Dr. Acrux left and Noctis was stuck with Cari alone in his room. The slight therapy that he had endured made him have hope that he could eventually get back to moving around on his own in time; however, it also caused him to wonder how much longer his body would be this weak. Naturally, he had expected his body to not be nearly as agile as he had been in his Dreamscape, but he found his lack of strength, stamina, and ability to maneuver himself suffocating and in addition to it his voice was failing him often, almost as if his vocal chords had been paralyzed during the attack. Midnight-blue eyes looked around the room and then slightly towards Cari who was sleeping in his lap.

He was miserable, trapped, and confused about the events in his dream world and what was happening to him in reality. Noctis sighed, considering how his life would progress with his physical limitations and anxiety alongside the fear that something within him was changing him and his personality towards others. During the last three days, Noctis had started to show a much more aggressive nature that while mild was beginning to startle some of the staff. The boy sighed again and closed his eyes ignoring the world around him and hoping to hide in the realm of his dreams where he could at the very least move about alongside Cari.

" _Somewhere that I can escape from this nightmare…."_

" _ **Noctis, don't worry….someone special is going to come into your life and you'll become stronger…."**_ The boy flinched a bit in his sleep as he heard Cari's voice.

" _I'm tired….I don't want to do anything. I want to hide away….from this nightmare I woke up to…I want to change who I am….because, I…."_ he could feel Cari move a bit.

" _ **Why? Why do you want to change?"**_ Noctis flinched once again.

" _Because, I'm….weak…..I can do nothing…..that is not who I want to be…I need to become stronger….please…."_

" _ **Noctis, I know you can become stronger….please hold out for now….believe in yourself."**_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, four people had entered the room, planning on checking up on the boy currently sleeping in the chair by the window. Marshal Leonis sighed, looking at the child in relief at seeing him resting peacefully while the others checked up on the boy. Iris moved forward, worry etched on her face as she took in the appearance of someone who had played with her on occasion when they were children. Iris and Noctis had been playmates since they were quite young; however, they didn't get to see each other that often now that Queen Aulea had passed away. Noctis had stepped back from the girl after his mother's death and now when Irish came to visit him the black-haired boy would typically teach her about the stars, and even go as far as to teach her how to sew and cook.

However, this was the first time that Iris had been able to visit Noctis since the night he woke up, and because of that, the girl was anxious. Ignis sighed as he glanced to Gladiolus who merely looked onward at the scene of his little sister growing closer towards the future King of Lucis as she checked up on him and Marshal Leonis came closer as well. The four of them had been granted clearance by Dr. Acrux and King Regis to visit the boy, but they were hesitant to wake the child up only because they had supposed Noctis was still remarkably washed out from the ordeal; nonetheless, they let Irish get closer until she started to reach out for the boy.

"Noct….hey…Noct! Wake up!" Iris said as she shook him a bit. The boy took in a steady breath for a moment and then fell back into a deep slumber while Ignis frowned.

"He's still white as a ghost," Gladiolus stated, Marshal Leonis thumped the teenager in the back of the head.

"Noctis has always been pale. Perhaps if you hadn't been so coarse with him and bothered to pay attention you'd have noticed more about him." Ignis continued to look at the boy while he continued to sleep.

"This is the first time I've heard of him actually sleeping during the day time hours. Is he recovering well?" he inquired.

"Yes, he is. According to Dr. Acrux he's going to have to heal for quite some time and has put us in charge of his rehabilitation; however, we must do it slowly and gently." Ignis took in a deep breath as Gladiolus rolled his eyes and Iris looked to the Marshal.

"Can I help?" she asked. The man smiled as he came over and patted her on the head.

"Of course you can help. I wouldn't see why you shouldn't….after all, you are a member of the Amicitia family and it is the onus of your family to protect the Caelum family. Besides, you and Noctis are friends….aren't you?" Iris looked down at his statement.

"Kinda….Noct doesn't really make friendships with people," she said as Marshal Leonis sighed.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine as he gets older. For now though, just be strong for him…" Iris nodded as nudged the boy once more.

"Noct! Get up!"

The reaction they got instead was something that unquestionable scared the daylights out of them, and potentially shaved a good six years off their life spans. The boy who had been sound sleeping shot awake with a startled scream of fear, his eyes wide and his body shaking as he tried in vain to get a full breath in as Iris backed away and Marshal Leonis came towards the boy, grabbing him by the shoulders as he forced the boy into a sense of calm as the noise drew the attention of Clarus, Dr. Acrux, and King Regis who had been returning to check up on the boy as well. Within the next few seconds, Iris, Ignis, and Gladiolus were outside while the four adults saw to the child within who had reacted so violently to being woken up.

Iris felt guilty, not because she had done anything wrong – just as her father had told her – but because of the look of terror upon Noctis's face as he looked to her with unrelenting fear. Ignis and Gladiolus had seen the reaction as well, taking note that none of it had a lick of humor to it – as it could sometimes be a bit strange if someone was startled awake – but bore an edge of discontent and ill-boding instead. Noctis's reaction had been one of fear and confusion as he looked around frantically, and attempted to figure out where he was and what had happened despite the fact that he was in a familiar place and had familiar people around him.

Within the room though, Dr. Acrux had finally managed to sedate the boy that Marshal Leonis had struggled to hold in place while King Regis and Clarus stared on in abject horror at the situation. Dr. Acrux had worked tirelessly for what the four of them knew was a decent hour straight before he was able to subdue Noctis to the point that they could get him calmed and set to treating the panic-stricken boy. Marshal Leonis had watched the events unfold from the start, and he knew something was terribly wrong on a far greater level than any of them could even begin to comprehend.

Noctis was now lying on his bed, eyes half-open and complexion far too pale, dark circles evident under his eyes, and a sense of confusion apparent upon the boy's face as he looked at the two of them. Marshal Leonis took in a steadying breath as he shared a look with Dr. Acrux who easily read out his message before closing his eyes while King Regis and Clarus looked onward until the Doctor stood from the bed and started towards him as he considered what they were dealing with. Any questioning of what was wrong with the boy from before was now completely gone, leaving nothing but unadulterated concern in its wake.

"Doctor Acrux?" asked King Regis as he stepped a bit closer.

"Noctis had an anxiety attack. He was startled when Iris tried to wake him up…." The two glanced to one another as Marshal Leonis sighed.

"Atop the anxiety attack; he's refusing to speak, he's detached himself from others….in addition to it he's showing signs of post-traumatic-stress. He's going to need some help," the Marshal stated.

"What should I do?" Clarus frowned for a moment.

"Take him to see the Oracle," he said. All eyes turned to him at the statement, some appearing startled, while others seemed to be getting the gist of what he was implying.

"You mean that King Regis should take him to Tenebrae? Now of all times?" Clarus nodded.

"Queen Sylva can treat his distress for the most part, and she can help him heal without over-stimulating him. Between her, and Princess Lunafreya, I think Noctis will find himself rather at peace. Besides, the flowers in Tenebrae are known for their healing affects. Noctis could benefit from the medication available there to ease off his duress for a bit," Clarus stated. King Regis looked down.

"What do you think Doctor Acrux?" the physician nodded.

"I believe it would be a wise choice. Allowing him to experience new things, in addition to the medicinal values of Tenebrae…not to mention that this could be a good opportunity for the Prince of Lucis and the Princess of Tenebrae to learn more about one another as you were hoping to kindle a friendship between them," Dr. Acrux stated this to the King who nodded.

"Then I will send word to Queen Sylva….I'm certain she'd be most excited to see Noctis again and I suppose I could speak with Iedolas, I haven't seen him in quite some time…." Marshal Leonis nodded.

"Very well, we shall prepare for your departure my King," he stated.

"Thank you, Cor….Clarus? Would you please inform Ignis, Gladiolus, and Iris about this. I know that they were hoping to help Noctis with recovery, but this will be the first step; tell them to be ready for when we return." The man nodded.

"Of course, Regis." The two men left and Dr. Acrux glanced to King Regis as he came to sit beside his son's bed while the boy slowly started to drift off to sleep, the Carbuncle coming out of her invisible hiding and curling up to the boy who slowly curled his fingers in her white fur.

"That little creature is going to be a great help for him," stated Dr. Acrux.

"I believe so too. Now, can you prepare a few medical aids for him along the way to help keep him calm until we arrive?" the doctor nodded.

"Naturally, I merely hope that you can help him recover…he's young Regis, that is why I have hope that he'll be okay," he said.

"As do I…" the doctor left at that and the King took the boy's hand once again, taking in a deep breath as he kept his gaze upon his son while he slept.

"Noctis, have faith….and don't worry….everything will be fine. I swear it," he said.

 **{…}**

 _You don't have to worry, reach for my hand. I know you're gonna be okay….._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** Whew, we're finally on the brink of the Tenebrae Arc. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story thus far and I hope that you will continue to read and review. Thank you for reading this far, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	16. Chapter 15: City of Twilight

Chapter 15: City of Twilight

 **{Tenebrae Palace: June 9** **th** **2002, 9:05am}**

A woman dressed in a pale purple dress walked down the hallway as she looked along the corridor in questioning. She had hip-length pale blonde hair, purple-blue eyes, and fair skin. She was tall, willowy, and graceful in all means as she walked barefoot along the cool, white tile of the castle. Upon her neck was a necklace of a silver sun adorned with purple gems at the center of the chains on both sides while a simplistic silver and purple crown adorned her head. She was older, on in her years, but no less beautiful as she continued her search down the hallway. This woman, was Queen Sylva Stellis Nox Fleuret, she was the wife of King Acheron Nox Fleuret, the King of Tenebrae.

"Excuse me?" a maid turned to the woman.

"Oh, Good morning Queen Sylva. Is something the matter?" the Queen of Tenebrae, and Oracle of Eos nodded.

"I am in search of my daughter….have you seen her?" the maid nodded, smiling.

"She's in the garden. Apparently she's been very restless lately for some reason," she stated.

"Thank you, have a good day."

Queen Sylva walked towards the garden areas at the statement of the maid and considered what she was about to tell her daughter. She had received a letter from Lucis recently and it was granted with the Crest of the Lucii, the Caelum house hold. The letter stated that King Regis was requesting to visit due to his son's health as he recovered from a current attack by a Mirilith. Naturally, King Iedolas had stated he was fine with the visit, and Queen Sylva was perfectly happy with the notion of the King of Lucis and his son coming to visit; however their oldest child, Prince Ravus seemed highly unsure about the situation: only because, he had never met Prince Noctis.

As Queen Sylva started closer towards the garden, she heard a faint sound coming through the area: a song. The words she recognized as being of the Lucian language and while it was beautiful it carried a somber, almost mournful tone as it carried through the air. Lavender-blue eyes looked around the area as she searched for her daughter until at long last she spotted the little blonde girl. Like her mother, the Princess of Tenebrae was a beautiful, fair girl that promised a lovely young woman at some point in the near future.

 _Deus dormit….._

 _Et liberi ignem faciunt…._

 _Numquam extingunnt…_

 _Ne expergisci possit…._

Queen Sylva's daughter, Lunafreya, was fair, blonde, and lavender-blue eyed like her mother and was dressed in the traditional color of Tenebrae: white. The Queen smiled as she watched the girl walked along the garden, picking up flowers and weaving them into a crown of flowers made from the sylleblossom, the most well-known flower in their Kingdom for its healing purposes. The Queen remained standing at the gate of the garden as she watched her eleven year old daughter move around, singing her song.

 _Omnia dividit…_

 _Tragoedia coram…._

 _Amandun quae…_

Lunafreya walked softly through the garden as she sang this solemn lullaby, pulling a few flowers as she made the crown of flowers, and continued her way as her mother watched her child continue to weave the flowers as she stopped by a rosebush full of silver roses that nearly glowed in the sunlight of the Fenestala Manor's thriving garden. The Queen sighed, looking at the garden, the sunlight, and the ancient-looking, towering buildings that surrounded them almost like a shrine to an era long since lost to the famines and wars that had plagued Eos for the last century.

 _Et nocte perpetua…._

 _In desperatione…._

 _Auroram videre potest…._

 _Mane tempus expergiscendi…._

"Luna…." She called to her daughter, catching the girl's attention.

"Momma!" the girl raced towards her mother and she smiled as she crouched to her child's height. Queen Sylva smiled as she brushed her daughter's fair-blonde hair from her eyes and smiled as she considered how to tell the child of their guests arriving in the morning. Taking in a steadying breath the Queen of Tenebrae smiled as she brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"How are you my beautiful flower?" she asked, grasping her child's hands as she looked at the smiling girl.

"I'm okay Momma….is something wrong?" the blonde woman smiled.

"I was just concerned. You know our friend from Lucis? King Regis? Do you remember that his son was hurt a couple weeks ago?" she asked as her daughter slowly nodded.

"I remember, you asked me to pray with you about him…" the Queen nodded.

"Yes, and just yesterday I was sent word from King Regis," she told her. The little girl's eyes grew wide, tears starting to well in them.

"Is he okay? Is King Regis's son okay?" Queen Sylva nodded slowly.

"Shush, no need to cry. He's perfectly fine, no worries….now…Lunafreya, could you please give me a hand with something?" the girl nodded.

"Okay, what do you need help with Momma?" the Queen smiled at her daughter.

"King Regis is going to come visit us, and he's going to bring his son with him to stay with us for a while," she stated.

Queen Sylva watched as her daughter's eyes lit up in excitement, eyes bright and warm as the child continued to stare onward with nothing short of joy as she looked at her mother in a manner that the woman normally only saw when her youngest child was about to experience something new and thrilling. Lunafreya grinned broadly, excited as she hugged her mother, nearly jumping up and down in excitement as she considered what the King of Lucis visiting could mean.

"Do you want me to help get the manor ready for their visit?" the Queen smiled as she watched the child.

"Yes, I would really appreciate it. But we must get started immediately, they will be here tomorrow," Queen Sylva stated as Lunafreya nodded excitedly.

"Okay! I'll help…what do I need to do?" the young Princess of Tenebrae seemed almost exuberant in a manner that the Queen had never seen before, and while she was thrilled that her daughter was excited about meeting King Regis and Prince Noctis, she also considered her older child's response to their visit.

" _Ravus wasn't keen on them visiting…but he understands that he has no means of changing our choices….besides, Acheron and Regis haven't seen one another since Prince Noctis was born…"_

 **{North Wing of Fenestala: 11:20am}**

Princess Lunafreya moved about her room in a rush, cleaning up a few items, working on organizing her attire for the time they would be there – her mother had asked her to make sure that she dressed appropriately while they had royal guests present – and then she would be setting up the guest room next door to her own that would be the bedroom of the Lucian Prince while they stayed. As Lunafreya ran about the room, straightening things out and going about her business, Gentiana, a spirit messenger of the Six Astral Gods stood near her window, watching her move in a swift fashion. As she finished up with her task and then flew open her door and ran into the next room.

Gentiana watched as the Princess ran into the guest room, changing the sheets out, straightening the bedding, sweeping the floor, polishing the furniture and making sure it was presentable as she prepared for the arrival of the King and Prince of Lucis. Gentiana continued to watch in silence as Lunafreya fixed up the last few touches of the room and then frowned as she looked at something that seemed remarkably out of place: four empty vases. The Princess of Tenebrae frowned once again, tilting her head as she tried to figure out what on earth to do with them. They were black, the room's white marble giving the black bedding and accents a nice contrast despite the fact that she was still utterly lost with what to do about the vases.

"Princess Lunafreya? Is something the matter?" Gentiana asked as the blonde girl looked around the room.

"Gentiana? Do you know anything I can do with the vases?" the black-haired spirit messenger smiled.

"Filling them with flowers is the traditional manner. What I would suggest is that, perhaps even making Prince Noctis a brew of the Sylleblossom? He was injured recently," she stated as Lunafreya nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll do that. I'm sure Momma can help me brew it….but…what kind of flowers?" Gentiana smiled once more and moved towards the Tenebrae Princess and lifted up the crown of flowers she had made earlier.

"The Sylleblossom is the flower of Tenebrae….and the silver roses in the garden here are the flowers of Lucis, normally known as the Lucian Rose or….Flos et Lumen…." Lunafreya smiled for a moment.

"Then I'll make a bouquet of flowers for the rooms where King Regis and the Prince is staying….I think it'll make them feel welcomed," she said as Gentiana hummed in thought.

"Yes, I believe it will too…"

Lunafreya continued about her business at that point, rushing out of the palace and into the gardens where she picked up a basket from the holsters nearby where they were left so that they could pick berries and fruits during the warmer months. As soon as she had what she needed, Lunafreya moved forward and into the garden, finding the hundreds of Sylleblossoms in the eastern corner before she crouched down and filled the basket with them before heading over to the additional bushes of silver roses where she once more layered them over the basket and gathered up several other tiny plants that came from Altissia, Solheim, and a pale blue flower that faded from purple to gold in a stunning ombre style set of colors with a black stem.

This was a flower that had grown in a Kingdom lost to time that Lunafreya's mother often referred to as the Tree of Life from their ancient lore. The flower had been the one heavily associated with its royal family, much like the Lucian Rose and Sylleblossom was to the Caelum and Fleuret families. This flower was known as the Ceaseless Star, the Crown of the Everlasting, or by the traditional name: Lux Aeternam.

"This will be perfect," Luna stated as she plucked seven of the blooms, thinking up the arrangement in her mind as she considered the colors and how to start them off. As she started to stand however, someone stepped up behind her and she turned, staring into the eyes of her brother, Ravus.

Ravus Nox Fleuret was the oldest child of the Tenebrae Royal Family. He was blonde-haired, gray-blue-eyed, and had slighter darker skin than his younger sister. He was a well-rounded, culturally diverse youth in his early teenage years, and had traveled to several different countries exploring and learning about the world they lived in; however, he also had a dislike of outsiders for reasons unknown to many, despite that, Ravus had went along with his responsibilities as Crown Prince of Tenebrae and had been assisting in the preparation for the Lucian Royal Family: even though it wasn't a secret that he hadn't been precisely thrilled about the situation. Lunafreya smiled as she held the basket in her hands, looking to her brother in questioning.

"Ravus, you scared me," she said.

"What are you doing out here skipping about? We have an entire staff to prepare for King Regis and the Prince…" she nodded.

"I was told to help prepare the guest rooms by mother. So, I was getting flowers together to make the bouquets for the vases. I believed that having the Sylleblossoms with the Lucian Rose, and the Lux Bloom would be a good way of welcoming them and showing peace and consideration," Lunafreya explained as she stared into her brother's gaze. The older of the two siblings narrowed his eyes.

"Luna….I don't like the idea of you getting so close to the Prince of Lucis." The eleven-year-old frowned, not liking her brother's tone.

"Ravus, don't be so harsh! You've never met him have you?" the fourteen-year-old shot his sister a glare.

"Neither have you Lunafreya. Bear in mind that we're not exactly allies with Lucis because of us being under the control of the Nifilheim Empire…." Lunafreya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ravus! Don't be such a pompous windbag! You shouldn't bad-mouth others!" at that the older sibling snatched his sister's upper arm firmly enough to drag her away from the garden, but not to harm her.

"You should behave more like a proper Princess. The task of making the flower arrangements and preparing the guest rooms belongs to the staff: not to a future Queen," Ravus stated as Lunafreya pulled back in annoyance.

"Let go of me Ravus! I want to help! You don't need to tell me what I can and cannot do!" the blonde teenager narrowed his eyes.

"Father and mother will be none-to-pleased with you behaving in such a manner." The girl bit her lip, setting her face into a firm scowl.

"I said: _Let go of me now!_ " Ravus felt a sharp pain upon his foot as he looked back to see his sister digging her heel into the top of his foot, causing him to let go as she took off, taking the basket nearly overflowing with flowers with her.

"Wait! Lunafreya! Come back!" he called as the young Princess fled the garden.

 **{Guest Rooms: 1:50pm}**

Frustrated with her brother's behavior, Lunafreya had devoted her attention to the process of making the flower-arrangements in hopes of ignoring the annoyance that flooded her being right then. With a scowl upon her face, her eyebrows pinched together, and her lip tightened into a firm line, Lunafreya set in the Lucian Roses into the first vase and the proceeded to do the same with the other two in the room. She had already finished the ones in King Regis's room, doing them up entirely out of Lucian Roses and Sylleblossoms; however, her devotion was now set to the three vases within the Prince's room.

With the roses in each of the three vases, she set to sorting the Sylleblossoms into the gaps left by the roses before placing singular Lux Blooms within them before taking in a deep breath as she grasped the remaining four in her hands as she pondered what to do with them before sighing as she place a third Lux Bloom into the vase with the other flowers until she held only one. That was the situation that she had found with having a singular flower of each of them still present. Frowning once more, Lunafreya looked at the three beautiful flowers, wondering what on earth she could do with them as she looked around the room and then at the vases before a footstep caused her to look once again behind her as her mother entered the room.

"My, those flower arrangements are beautiful Lunafreya," Queen Sylva stated as she smiled, coming to stand beside her daughter.

"Thank you Mum….but I seem to have a problem….there are three left." The Queen looked to her daughter in confusion.

"Why not put them in the vases with the others darling?" she questioned as the eleven-year-old shook her head.

"No, I know it's silly, but the florist in the manor taught me how to do this and she stated that the number count needed to be even for it to look right….I don't want to break from that because I know they'll look strange if there's an extra here or there…" Queen Sylva laughed a bit.

"Dearest, it's fine…but, if you're so insistent to not use them in the vases, then why not press them? If you do that then they'll keep their color. Do you have a journal or notebook?" Lunafreya nodded.

"I do, can you show me how?" she asked as her mother nodded.

"Very well, come with me my little flower…"

Queen Sylva led her daughter to her room and sat down upon the bed as the little girl walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed a red leather notebook with golden scroll work. Once she had returned to her mother, she handed her the book and then two of the three flowers before the woman opened it to the first page and pressed the Lucian Rose into the page. The Queen of Tenebrae looked to her daughter as she closed the book and pressed hard upon the top of it while she stood and headed over to the desk and grabbed several other books from the shelves before stacking them as she sat down the other flower and looked to the girl.

"In about ten minutes the weight of the other books will have pressed it into the page, this way it'll be preserved," she explained as Lunafreya nodded and looked at the Lux bloom while the little girl kept hold of the Sylleblossom.

"Mother? Can you tell me the story about the ancient Kingdom?" the Queen nodded and moved over to the window seat before latching open the window where they could see the sprawling, fantasy that was their Kingdom. Lunafreya came to sit with her mother as she smiled gently, looking to the sky so blue, the grass so green, the flowers in full bloom, the sapphire water, and the sweet scent of the air with the enormous mountains in the distance and the ancient, towering castle-like structures in the surrounding areas while she looked at the scene as a graceful breeze rushed through the window.

"Once upon a time, long ago there was a beautiful Kingdom; this Kingdom connected all the realms with trees of pure white. The people there were prosperous, and endured the ages in spender and grace. The reason for their peace were the warriors who guarded them and the realms that they were connected to and because of the Royal Family who held great power, but never dared to abuse it…" Lunafreya looked down.

"Who were they?" she asked.

"Their name was lost to time many moons ago Luna. All we know is that the Royal family were mighty Kings and graceful Queens of old. Their power may have been equal to the Six; however, they were kind of soul and their hearts were filled with light. Because of this, their people and those around them were kept safe from the darkness that could threaten them so easily. This Kingdom lived in peace, the warriors brave and strong as the frigid night's endlessness….but not everything went as it should have…" Lunafreya looked outside of the window, listening to the story as she stared outward to her home country.

"What happened?" Queen Sylva looked down, appearing almost sorrowful of the events that would come in the story.

"A traitor hid in their midst, sewing seeds of vile darkness and malice into the land and people. Monsters began to appear, and the wondrous life the people of the Kingdom had once led began to fade. The warriors sought to protect all those they could no matter the cost; however, it was all for naught…." Silence came from the little girl and Queen Sylva took in a deep breath.

"A war broke out, the Light of the Kingdom, a genuine power that had guided and blessed the land and those who dwelled within it became threatened by the greed and lust of others who sought to control it and the crystal that had been spawned from it. Because of this, the realms it was connected too began to shatter and crumble, causing the warriors to find a means to sever the connections. But…." Lunafreya looked to her mother.

"What?" she inquired. Queen Sylva looked out to the landscape.

"It was too late. The King fell to madness, his might and compassion lost to his illness, his brother slain by his own hands and his daughters lost to the perils of the war. In this, their darkest hour, four heroes sought to reveal the traitor, placing themselves as the enemies until the moment of truth arrived. The heroes devoted their lives to the destruction of the darkness and the survival of as many of those who once thrived within the desolate Kingdom…but they too would pay a terrible price," Queen Sylva stated.

"Then what happened?" lavender-blue met eyes of the same color.

"One Princess was never found, the other fled far away whilst one of the heroes sought to help as many as they could escape, one of the heroes was cut down in the defense of one he had sworn to protect, another disappeared into time, and the last ended the tyranny of the traitor with a mighty swing of his blade. The hero who had slain the traitor, became known as a true warrior of the light, but was also known as a traitor himself. However, none of this mattered for the two who survived this great battle sought to find peace in their shattered lives…but…in the end none is certain as to what happened to them or the surviving Princess…." Lunafreya took in a deep breath, looking down to the garden below.

"What can we learn from their story?" she asked. Queen Sylva smiled as she reached out to her and brushed her fingers through her short blonde hair.

"To become stronger in the face of adversity, to be brave when we wish to crumble, to cry when we must, to change when we must and hold on tight to those we love: to never surrender who we are no matter what. And then there is the most important thing of all…." Lunafreya looked to her mother.

"What's that?" Queen Sylva smiled. As she stood and went to the books on the desk before removing the weight and then placing it open before flipping a page as she took the Lux bloom and repeating the process.

"To _never_ fear death….but rather….to fear _doing nothing_ and _losing everything_." Lunafreya looked down before staring at the Sylleblossom.

"Then….I choose to never fear death, and to do anything I can to keep all I hold dear….so I will never lose what is important to me…" Queen Sylva merely smiled. Her daughter was wise beyond her years: that much was certain.

 **{…}**

 _You're gonna be okay, and even if you're scared….._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter did solely focus upon the Fleuret family; however, I figured it was needed only because we don't spend enough time with Lunafreya or her family in the game. FFXV focuses almost entirely upon Noctis; which, seeing as he's the main character it isn't a bad thing – but some diversity would have been nice. Therefore, I decided that it was important to flesh out not only Lady Lunafreya, but Ravus, and Queen Sylva. In the next chapter you will see King Acheron as he will be interacting with some of the other characters, and you guessed it: Noctis and Luna are going to have an official meeting.

I hope everyone likes the chapter, and now for a few bilingual bonuses:

Lux – quite literally means: Light. It is the main word for the Latin language; however, it does have a derivate: Lucis, which can mean: Of the Light.

Aeternam – this word means Eternal or everlasting.

Flos – a Latin word meaning Flower, Bloom, Crown, Juice of Flowers, or Blossom.

The Lux Aeternam flower is often refered to as the Lux Aeternam Flos or Bloom of Eternal Light in Lucis; however, in Tenebrae and Altissia it has another name. This flower blooms in the full moon and early dawn hours almost like a morning glory; however, it only is found in Lucis, Tenebrae, and Altissia: it does not grow in Solheim or Nifilheim. The flower was originally a native flora of an ancient Kingdom, however the name of the Kingdom has been lost to Eos for generations.

Hope that helps!

Have a wonderful day or night: both even if you want!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	17. Chapter 16: Lunafreya

Chapter 16: Lunafreya

 **{Insomnia: June 5:45am, Departure Point}**

"Be careful on the journey King Regis," stated Dr. Acrux as he smiled at the King who merely looked towards those who had come to see him off as he glanced slightly to the interior of the aircraft where his son sat next to the window.

"Thank you, and we will be." The others bowed as the door shut and King Regis took his seat across from his son as the boy merely continued to stare out the window.

In the days leading up to their departure, King Regis and the others had observed a severe change in Noctis's behavior towards them. While the idea of exiting the city – not to mention the entire Kingdom – should have caused a faint spark of excitement, recognition, or _something_ ; however, Noctis started to behave in a hostile manner when anyone other than Iris and Ignis approached him, and even then, he could become cold and dismissive towards them. The only living thing that seemed even remotely capable of drawing a positive reaction or emotion out of the boy was Cari, his familiar. King Regis sighed, contemplating the boy's reaction towards the Fleuret family and most importantly: the Princess of Tenebrae.

" _He's become heavily detached….his mind is elsewhere, and his behavior is bordering on malicious…no matter what we do…he still resists us…"_

The aircraft took off from the ground, heading towards the Kingdom of Tenebrae as he considered what to do for the boy. In the silence of the aircraft, Cari had revealed herself and was now curled up in Noctis's lap, gently nuzzling his arm and nibbling upon his knuckles as he rested his other hand upon her back, gently, and slowly scratching his fingers through her white fur. King Regis sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking towards the window before he glanced down towards the Carbuncle whose ears twitched as she looked to him once and then closed her dark-brown eyes. The creature had become his son's constant companion since his awakening roughly a week and a half-ago and while he was relieved to see that his son had found a friend in the Carbuncle, he often wondered how many times the boy's mind was in the waking world and when it was in the dream world he had more than likely created alongside it.

"Noctis….do you know where we're headed?" asked King Regis as he looked at the child and watched him grant him a slightly sharp glare before turning his attention back towards the window.

"Hmm…." The King nearly slumped in defeat.

"We're heading to Tenebrae. It's a Kingdom that the Oracle is in, do you know about her?" he inquired as the boy once more glanced to him.

" _He won't speak, no matter what we do…..it's almost as if the child I knew died that night and now…Noctis has become someone else…Aulea…he's….changing to quickly…."_

"I asked if I could bring you to see her and she stated that it would be an honor for you to come and see their Kingdom. You can stay as long as you need to, and they have a daughter about your age…" the boy glanced to the side, then to Cari before returning to the window.

King Regis settled back into his chair and merely watched the child. He was dressed in normal clothes, black pants, a dark-gray t-shirt, and a black over-jacket with short-sleeves and a hood. He wore black sneakers and kept an almost unnaturally cold look upon his features as he sat there, lost in his own thoughts and distant from so many things that may have once brought him joy. Since his mother's death, King Regis had gotten the distinct feeling that his son was changing and becoming someone else; however, until these moments had come: he had never known how great those changes would be. Now, he was awash in a maelstrom of differences that he could barely comprehend, and found himself with nearly no means of learning why or how these things had come to be. Taking in a deep breath, King Regis looked to the side and then grasped an item within his pocket as he considered what he was about to do. The King of Lucis turned his gaze towards Noctis who remained silent, still looking far too pale, and frail in appearance.

"Noctis? I have something for you and your familiar," King Regis stated as he held out a chain with a pendant on the end of it that was the Caelum family crest, and a collar for Cari whose ears perked up at the sight of it.

" _ **Is that a collar Noct? Did he get that for me?"**_ Noctis's midnight-blue eyes turned down towards Cari.

"Mhmm…" the Carbuncle chirped and stood up from his lap before jumping over to King Regis's lap as the man smiled a bit.

"This is for you, it bears our family crest, marking you as someone who I in trust my son's wellbeing to," he stated as Cari bowed her head for him to place it on her. Once it was on, King Regis gently patted the Carbuncle and then she licked his hand before taking the crest medallion in her mouth and leapt back over to Noctis who remained seated as Cari sat down in his lap once more and he grasped the medallion in his hand.

"This way, should either of you ever require assistance, you will find it in our allies all across Lucis, and in Tenebrae," King Regis explained as his son slowly nodded his head as he slid it into the pocket of his pants and resumed his window watching.

Cari chirped, her ears twitching to get his attention before pinning downward as she whined and nudged his hand, licking it slightly as his midnight-blue eyes glanced to her and took a deep breath before slowly scratching her behind her ears as she purred and hummed. King Regis smiled slightly as he considered the boy seemed so at peace right then; almost happy. The man felt himself quiver internally as his mind granted him an image of his child when he was smiling and laughing: like a genuinely happy child should have. If anything could be taken away from his son's distancing behavior, it was that he was a miserable, derisory wretch from this situation.

All of the boy's warmth, his smile, his laugh, the adventurous side of him, his mischievous traits, and the light that once filled his eyes: were gone. His warmth had become cold, his smile devoid of emotion, his laugh had been snatched into the winds, his carefree side smothered, his mischievous traits having given way to malicious behavior, and the gleam that had always shown within his midnight-blue eyes, was dead. Everything that had made up the boy before him had been stripped away on the night of the accident, and now Noctis was trying to rebuild himself with the pieces that had been left with him. King Regis took in a sharp breath and forced himself to stand, his age and the power of something that didn't quite belong to him starting to wear upon his aging body as he came to crouch before his son while the boy kept his gaze off him.

"Noctis, please try and understand all that I have done and will do has and shall always be with your best interest in mind," King Regis said as he reached up and brushed his hand through the boy's shadow-black hair.

"Hmmm…." The man took a moment to look at the boy before he brushed his bangs from the child's eyes, placing his hands upon his son's shoulders as he did so.

"I only pray that this journey can rekindle the fire and thirst for life that you once possessed….the very same that your mother possessed…it was something that the two of you shared greatly: that vivacity and aspiration to learn and know more. My only request now is to see that return in you…so…" midnight-blue eyes looked directly to him, and King Regis felt his eyes burn, concern and woe filling him.

"Hmm?"

"So that when the time comes, I know that you will be strong enough to handle yourself alone," he said as he pulled the boy forward, wrapping the child in his arms as he took in a steadying breath, hoping to assure the child before him that he was safe and that he wasn't alone.

"W-Why?" the King jolted as the boy spoke for the first time in several days and he remained still so not to spook him.

"I will not be here forever…so I need to know you'll be safe. That's why I am doing all I can to help you Noct….so please, try and understand that I love you more than the entire world, just as your mother did," he said as the boy leaned against him, fisting the front of his father's clothes as he did so.

"I-I….I'm….sc-scared…" the boy's voice was shaky, hoarse from not enough use and sounded a bit different than the last few times he had spoken. King Regis held the child as the airship continued its way to Tenebrae and he hoped that eventually the boy would come out of his detachment.

"I know….you don't have to be brave right now, you can be whatever you choose to be…but all you need to be right this moment is a child: my son. That is all you have to be," he stated. The boy rested his head against him, nodding slowly as Cari chirped, staying down between the two as Noctis tried to force himself into feeling something other than the dull, emptiness that consumed him right then; because even though he had responded, even though he had attempted to strive forward with his father's reassurance: he couldn't.

" _I'm trapped….someone…please help me…"_

 **{Fenestala Manor: June 10** **th** **2002, 4:00pm}**

Lunafreya was settled in her room, brushing out her hair and preparing for when their guests arrived as she awaited her mother and father who would escort her and Ravus to the parlor room where they would be meeting King Regis and Prince Noctis. The eleven-year-old Princess took in a deep breath as she considered what the King and the Prince were like: she had always heard that King Regis was incredibly kind, and a just and trustworthy King to his subjects which caused the girl a great deal of respect for the man. But, she had never heard much on Prince Noctis, King Regis's son. The girl looked down, questioning how she and the Prince of Lucis would get along while she sat at the small vanity in her room and then glanced at her reflection before taking in a deep breath.

"Luna?" lavender-blue eyes looked to the door where a man in regal, yet non-to-imposing attire stood. He had the same blonde hair as her and Ravus, but the darker gray-blue eyes that her brother had inherited.

"Father!" the girl stood, rushing to him as she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around his daughter, swinging her a bit as he did.

"Hello my sunshine, how are you this afternoon?" he asked.

"I'm fine father, but you almost missed King Regis's arrival! Where have you been?" King Acheron smiled as he settled the girl down and looked at her.

"Sorry my little blossom, but I was busy with a few meetings. I hope you weren't too worried: your mother _already read me quite the riot act_ for staying away so long. But, duty calls unto a King like none other man. Now, are you ready to meet the King and the Prince of Lucis?" he inquired of the girl.

"I am…do I look presentable?" the girl appeared anxious and King Acheron knew that very well.

The King of Tenebrae was in his later years, much like his wife; however, that had never stopped him from ruling alongside her and being a proper father to his children. Yet, as he stood in his eleven-year-old daughter's room, King Acheron could only consider how many more years it would be until his little girl had grown into a beautiful woman and would become the wife of someone whom he prayed would treat her as she deserved. Looking at her now, King Acheron could never have been more proud or blessed to have Lunafreya as a daughter and he hoped that she would always be the ray of light and inspiration to others when the time came. Right now though, it wasn't time and he merely smiled as he took in the pristine white dress she wore with slightly open-toed shoes and a simple white lily in her hair. The King nodded, smiling brightly as he did so before crouching before the little girl.

"You're as beautiful as a ray of sunshine my dear girl. I hope that you will be able to help the Prince….he could use someone to bring some hope into his life again," he said.

"I will father! Promise…" the King smiled.

"There's my Princess, strong and as gorgeous as her mother. I love you dearly Lunafreya, never forget that," he stated as he hugged her and she returned it.

"I love you too father…always…"

The King then stood and escorted the Princess out of her room before meeting Queen Sylva and Prince Ravus. The four of them headed down the hallway, walking in a steady yet swift pace into the parlor where they would meet with King Regis and his son. As they started down the hall further, coming closer to the parlor, Queen Sylva considered what they would be facing and the fact that she had chosen to not inform either of her children that the Prince was currently unable to walking long distances alone, and thus was wheelchair bound for the most part. Taking that into account, the Queen of Tenebrae hoped that it and the remaining injuries that the Prince bore wouldn't startle them too greatly.

Above all else, the King and Queen of Tenebrae hoped and prayed that not only did the time they spent with them help the Prince, but that he and Lunafreya would grow closer; becoming stronger together and hopefully find a sense of trust in one another. Queen Sylva, King Acheron, and King Regis had long since discussed the chances of them uniting their Kingdoms in a bid for protection from one another and for strength against the Empire. In the discussions of unifying their Kingdoms, also came the requirement of finding how to do so; thus, their children came into play. Though the three of them were anxious about such a request being placed upon their children: they knew it would aid in the potential for peace.

Therefore, King Regis had proposed that the two children come to know one another and gain better grounds before explaining to them that they would be married in order to unify the Kingdoms of Lucis and Tenebrae under a common goal: to defeat the Nifilheim Empire. King Acheron had stated his favor of the option and soon it had been decided that they would grant Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya time to nurture a friendship so that they could work well together as not only friends and comrades, but as the future King and Queen of Lucis and Tenebrae's joined territories.

Soon enough, the Fleuret family came into the parlor and Lunafreya took a seat near the window where a small sofa was placed while Ravus settled across from her in a sofa of a similar style. The King and Queen took their seats near the center of the room where a coffee table was present with two larger sofas. It was silent in the room, Lunafreya anxious as she settled herself, wondering what would happen once their guests arrived and whether or not she and the Prince of Lucis would become friends. The Princess of Tenebrae sincerely hoped they would be able to find a means to become friends whilst he stayed there with them; however, she couldn't be certain only because the boy was recovering from a severe trauma, an injury that had caused him a great deal of pain and suffering. The Princess felt a moment of sorrow overtake her as she considered how much the boy had endured until finally, a knock at the door came and the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess of Tenebrae stood to attention as one of the stewards of their household opened the door and the King of Lucis entered the room, allowing Lunafreya to take a long look at him.

He did indeed live up to his reputation; King Regis carried the air of a true ruler: someone kind and trustworthy while still maintaining his place as the sovereign and a father. Lunafreya smiled, bowing slightly as she did before her gaze turned up as a boy was brought into the room via a wheelchair. He was roughly the same age as her, his tincture a pale tone, his hair the sharpest shade of black she had ever seen while bearing a few randomized shades of chrome-silvers, and as she stared at him, her lavender-blue gaze was met with the sharpest, yet most beautiful tone of midnight-blue she had ever seen. The boy then looked away from her and the two Kings and the Queen greeted one another.

"Regis, it is good to see you, old friend," King Acheron stated as he reached to embrace the Lucian King who swiftly returned it.

"As it is you Acheron, how are you and Sylva doing?" the King of Tenebrae nodded, smiling as he did.

"We're very well, as are our beautiful children. Now, is this your son?" King Acheron looked to the boy in the wheelchair as Queen Sylva did and a smile came to their features.

"My word, he looks like his mother," Queen Sylva stated.

"Such a handsome young man. Now, your name is Noctis correct?" the boy nodded slowly and King Regis looked to them.

"He's still not in a very talkative mood. Perhaps some time exploring the gardens and getting used to the manor grounds would do him good?" Queen Sylva nodded.

"Prince Noctis, I heard that you made a garden back home with one of your classmates. My daughter Lunafreya loves gardening and we have a beautiful one just outside. Would you like to see it?" she inquired as the boy glanced around before nodding slowly.

"Very well, Lunafreya? Would you be a dear and take Prince Noctis out to the gardens? Some fresh air and a tour of the manor grounds would be a good way for him to get used to the house. Also, introduce yourselves, no need to be shy." King Acheron beckoned his daughter as Ravus moved towards the group and bowed slightly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, it is a privilege to meet you King Regis Lucis Caelum, as it is you; Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. On behalf of my parents and my sister, I welcome you both to Fenestala Manor, and the Kingdom of Tenebrae," Ravus stated with a bow as King Regis smiled and Noctis glanced to the side.

"As it is you Prince Ravus. I am pleased to see no hostility is being met here today; however, I do hope you will not find us imposing. We are here for my son's health, not to stir any troubles." The Prince of Tenebrae nodded as he looked to Prince Noctis who shot him a glare.

"It seems that Prince Noctis isn't fond of me," he said bluntly.

"Not at all, he has been this way towards many of my comrades and those he has spent quite some time around. Granted some time, he should warm up to you," King Regis explained this in the best way he could as Noctis turned his gaze down before the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

The girl before him was the same one who had been staring at him when he was brought into the room. She glowed like an early sunrise, fair skinned, dressed in all white from head to toe, shoulder-length flaxen hair and gentle, and bright lavender-blue eyes. Noctis looked her over in questioning and an expression of confusion graced his features before she came towards him and smiled, holding out her hand.

"My name is Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, it's a pleasure to meet you; Prince Noctis," she said as he slowly leaned back, unsure of her as she smiled softly to him.

"Noctis…." Lunafreya shook her head at King Regis.

"No, please King Regis; do not worry about this. I understand he has been through some trouble…its fine. Just give him time," she stated.

"Very well, would you please show him the gardens?" the girl nodded and moved to grab the wheelchair handles.

"Come with me Prince Noctis, I think you'll enjoy our gardens," she told him as she pushed him out the door of the parlor room and down the hallway, the boy shooting his father a slightly startled look.

"I believe I will excuse myself. Mother, father, King Regis, have a good day." With that Ravus walked out of the room and King Regis looked towards the King and Queen.

"Has Noctis recovered at all?" asked King Acheron. King Regis shook his head.

"While he is doing better for the most part….he's detached himself from most of those around him and even gone so far as to behave maliciously towards anyone whom he doesn't feel up to being around…most of the time he doesn't even speak…" Queen Sylva looked down in sorrow.

"I am so sorry Regis. I can only imagine how harsh this is for you…but I promise, I will do my best to help him recover; however, I hope that Lunafreya can assist him as well. She's a kind soul…I believe that Noctis will have greater help from her than just myself. After all, proper healing takes place within the mind, heart, and soul before it begins physically…" King Regis rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"So, how will you do this?" he inquired as King Acheron smiled and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Regis, old friend…..Sylva will handle Noctis's physical treatments, but we shall be leaving his emotional and mental care to Lunafreya." The man smiled.

"Very well…I leave it to you, Sylva…" King Regis stated with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Lunafreya continued to push Noctis towards the garden while the boy remained silent, looking around the new environment whilst trying to come to terms with all the chaos that had erupted into his life. Between the attack by the Mirilth, the damage done to his body, mind, and emotional state had caused his entire demeanor to change. Normally, Noctis would have been thrilled to be in a new place, meeting new people, learning about different cultures, and trying new things; however, because of what he had endured: something in him changed and he lacked the vitality to be excited about visiting Tenebrae.

However, he was curious about the girl pushing him down the hallway and into the area where they would be going to see the gardens of the manor house. Her name was Lunafreya, and while at first he hadn't thought much of her, in a matter of moments he was growing more and more interested in learning about her as she remained silent and chose to grant him his space. Noctis appreciated the girl not probing into his personal life for the time being, but he didn't expect that to last as it seemed the girl wanted to befriend him: which he currently wasn't too keen on. Sighing, the boy slumped into his chair and the girl giggled a bit.

"You aren't a very proper Prince are you?" she asked.

"No…." came his short reply to which she frowned.

"And you're a tad rude too," she stated as Noctis shrugged.

"Doesn't matter…." The girl stopped what she was doing.

"Well, I think it does matter. After all, you are going to be King of Lucis one day…what will your people think of someone so aloof?" Noctis frowned.

"You talk a lot….don't you?" Lunafreya gave him a long look.

"This must be the most you've talked in a while, your voice is scratchy sounding," she pointed out as they continued down the corridor.

"Kinda…" the Princess of Tenebrae shook her head with a huff as she stopped just short of a set of double doors.

"Now, tell me….what do you like doing for fun?" Lunafreya probed as she started to open the doors.

"What's it matter?" the blonde-haired eleven-year-old pouted a bit.

"It's just small-talk; is there something wrong with that?" she quizzed as he leaned his head back and a bit to the side with a click of his tongue, evidently annoyed by her constant questioning.

"Molestus es valde…" the girl looked to him as he muttered the words and she smirked.

"And you're very cumbersome to deal with; Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum," she said, causing him to whip his head around to stare at her in a wide-eyed expression that showed her the brightness of his eyes.

" _Their midnight-blue but they have this azure-blue undertone….their pretty, like the night sky just as the sun is about to come up…"_

"You know…." She nodded.

"I was taught the traditional Lucian language as well. The traditional Tenebranian language is very close, but it does have some differences in it. Now, shall we tour the gardens?" Lunafreya stated. The boy looked down as she pushed him through the doors.

"Si dicas ita…" again he muttered in the Lucian tongue to her and she smiled.

"I do say so, shall we?" he groaned.

"Great….I'm doomed…" Lunafreya giggled.

"I believe you are in capable hands Prince Noctis, now….take a look at this," she said as he looked up and around him in surprise.

"Whoa…."

 **{…}**

 _You're stronger than you know….._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Well, Noctis and Luna finally met. Seems that Noct wasn't too fond of his future bride to be when he was that age huh? Most nine-year-old boys I noticed aren't that fond of being around girls close to their age. But, I'm sure Noctis will grow to appreciate Lunafreya over time. Now, for another bilingual bonus:

Molestus es valde translates into: you are very annoying.

Si dicas ita translates into: if you say so.

Have a great day or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	18. Chapter 17:Intertwined

Chapter 17: Intertwined

 **{Tenebrae: Fenestala Manor: June 13** **th** **2002, 9:45am}**

Lunafreya knocked on the door that lead to the room that Noctis was currently residing in. Just upon the principle of the matter, she had knocked, but when she received no response: she merely opened the opened the door. Sitting on the bed, barefoot was Noctis, resting with an unsure expression upon his face as he glanced up towards the door, midnight-blue meeting lavender-blue as the boy gave her a startled look after the unsureness passed. Lunafreya smiled as she shut the door behind her and started into the room further.

"Good morning Prince Noctis," she said as the boy flopped back onto the bed, feeling a moderate sting in his sides and back.

"What do you want?" she pouted.

"I was bringing you some medicine for your injuries," Lunafreya stated.

"What is that stuff?" the girl looked at him.

"Sylleblossom serum. It'll help heal you quicker," she explained as the black-haired boy shot her a glance from under his bangs.

Noctis stared onward at the girl in confusion whilst also looking at the deep purple-blue concoction settled into the glass. He knew what the Sylleblossoms were; they were midnight-blue flowers with purple tinges and sharp green stems that were native to Tenebrae, and capable of increasing the healing rate of those who ingested it when they suffered severe physical ailments. However, Noctis had also been told that the serum was bitter, thick, and tended to coat the mouth, tongue, and throat with a very thick substance. His nose crinkled in a manner that Lunafreya thought was rather cute due to his elfish features. The girl stepped forward and the boy glanced to the side.

"Prince Noctis, you need to try it at least…this will help heal your wounds and give you some more stamina so that you can start more rehabilitation. Please, it's not that bad," she assured him of this, but he merely looked to the side once more.

"Not interested…." Lunafreya puffed out her cheeks.

"You will take the medication or I will force you to drink it," she told him sharply.

"What?!" the boy shot up and turned his attention to her with a glower.

"You better believe that I will do that. Now, Prince Noctis, please just take the medicine," Lunafreya said sharply as she held out the tray with the glass of serum before him.

" _I don't want to do this…"_

"Fine…."

Noctis slowly reached out to take the glass from the tray as Lunafreya watched him make a faint face of discomfort before putting the glass to his lips and started to drink down the serum as Lunafreya smiled while he pinched his eyebrows together while continuing to sip down the serum. Noctis found the taste nothing like what he had been told it was; the drink wasn't bitter, but semi-sweet, it wasn't thick, but thin and light almost like water, and didn't seem to coat his mouth, tongue, or throat with the thick film like it was known to elsewhere. Noctis sat the cup down on the tray as Lunafreya held it out and then sat it down on the bedside table as he considered that already the aches within his sides began to feel better.

"There, not so bad, is it Prince Noctis?" she asked as he glanced down and then looked to her.

"Would you stop?" the girl knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lunafreya questioned as the boy sighed.

"I don't like being called by titles….our parents want us to be friends….so…" the girl looked to him in curiosity.

"So? You want me to call you something else?" he nodded slowly.

"Just Noctis…..or…." the boy tisked a bit.

"Or? Noct? Do some people call you that?" Lunafreya asked him. Midnight-blue eyes looked up to her.

" _He's so different…."_

"Y-Yea…um…do people call you something else other than Princess Lunafreya?" she smiled.

"Luna, just Luna is fine Noctis…" the two sat in momentary silence.

"Thank you for bringing me the medicine," he said.

"You're very pale…" a delicate hand reached out and brushed his bangs from his face.

"I-I guess…" the boy felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

"I like your eyes," Luna said as she sat down next to him and he inched a bit away from her.

"T-Thanks…I think?" the Princess of Tenebrae smiled to him.

"So, what do you think of the Fenestala Manor?" the boy beside her shrugged.

"It's nice….but you should see Insomnia….it's actually really pretty," he said.

"Really? I've heard about it. Someone once told me that Insomnia shines like a jewel in the middle of the night…" Noctis nodded.

"It does…it's got a lot of towering buildings that look really new but have these ancient-looking sculptures around them and lots of black marble and designs on it…the prettiest is the Citadel in the middle of the night. I think the best part is the central garden….everything in there is black and white so in the middle of the night it looks like the flowers glow in the moonlight…" Lunafreya smiled.

"I think I'd like to see that," she stated as the boy hummed in thought.

"Well…maybe you could see it…." The girl sighed.

"I think it'd be incredible…Insomnia is known as the crown jewel of Lucis…" a faint squeak came from behind Noctis as soon as Lunafreya stopped speaking.

"What…Cari!" Noctis said as Lunafreya looked behind the boy to see a white, foxlike creature present.

"A….Carbuncle?" the boy nodded as the creature came over and pawed the boy's arm.

"She's my familiar. This is Cari, she….what?" he looked to Cari.

" _ **Invite her to Insomnia! She'll love it there, besides….isn't Lunafreya pretty?"**_ Noctis flushed again as he narrowed his eyes at the Carbuncle.

"Cari…" Luna laughed a bit as Noctis and Cari turned to her.

"She's adorable Noct. I like her…" she said with a smile upon her face. Midnight-blue eyes glanced towards her with curiosity, but a slightly knowing smile began to appear upon his face as Cari pawed him once more.

"Why don't you come visit Insomnia?" lavender-blue eyes looked to him with a gleam of excitement.

"I'd love to!" she told him as she came a bit closer, accidentally grasping his hand as she did. Deep blue met purple as the two children looked to one another before turning away, blushing in embarrassment.

"G-Good….um…." Luna smiled, tucking a strand of flaxen hair behind her ear.

"We should explore the manor grounds; there's a few more gardens and some really beautiful forest trails. I think you'll like it, besides…fresh air and sunshine will do you good…" the raven-haired boy rose a fine eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked him over.

"You're really to pale…." The boy turned pink-cheeked at that as he frowned just a bit.

"I can't help that! My mom was pale too!" he said as she giggled.

"Then you must take after her. You know, I met her once….Queen Aulea….she was so beautiful and kind. If you take after her that means you'll be loved by your people too…but some of your behavior takes after King Regis….he's a good King and I think you'll become an amazing ruler one day, Noctis," Luna stated as he glanced down.

"Will you be there? When I become King?" she smiled.

"I will be if you want me too," she said before standing as he looked to her.

"What are we doing?" she turned to him, fair pink sundress flaring slight around her as she did so with a soft smile upon her lips.

"We're going to explore the trails today…." Noctis sighed a bit.

"Okay, but you know I'm not strong enough to walk long distances yet." She nodded.

"I can push you around on the trails: their paved," she explained.

Noctis tugged on his shoes and slowly got himself up off the bed, flinching a bit as he settled his weight on his legs. It was painful; however, it wasn't unbearable like it normally was. To his fortunance, the injury dealt to him wouldn't impede him from being able to walk and eventually run and do what he had always done prior to the accident. The young Lucian Prince sighed as he managed to get over to the blasted contraption that he was dealing with until he could walk better. Once he was settled down, the Princess of Tenebrae smiled and walked over to him. Midnight-blue eyes glanced towards her as she started to push him out of the room while he leaned back in the wheelchair, wondering what being around the girl would result in.

" _Luna's not like the others…she's so nice…and she doesn't treat me like a Prince….just a person….it's nice…."_

The two of them headed out of Fenestala Manor and towards the forest trails as Luna hummed a slightly merry tune. Noctis merely glanced to her in questioning as she smiled once again while the trees began to cast their shadows upon them. The two continued further into the forest trails while from the garden, Queen Sylva, King Acheron, and King Regis watched them go with smiles upon their faces. They left the two children be for the most part, only checking up on them periodically while they watched them become more comfortable around one another. King Regis had noticed though, that since Noctis had begun to spend time around Princess Lunafreya, that he had started to behave more like his old self: happy, curious, and eager to learn and experience new things.

However, King Regis did wonder how Noctis would behave once he was well enough to leave Tenebrae and return to Insomnia. As he pondered this the King heard a round of laughter from the nearby forest trails and looked over to see Noctis laughing at something Lunafreya had told him, causing the three rulers to turn to their children with looks of faint surprise and elation upon their faces as they soon disappeared into the forests that surrounded the manor. Queen Sylva smiled as she lifted a cup of tea to her lips and considered the future for her daughter. For many months, she had worried that Prince Noctis would be a poor suit for her daughter; however, now that she was able to see them around one another, all her worries had begun to vanish. She sat her cup down and looked to King Regis.

"It would seem your son is quite the charmer. He's already winning Lunafreya over," she said.

"That's a good thing….perhaps that means they're a better match for one another than we first believed them to be." King Acheron nodded with a smile.

"Friendship is the greatest foundation for a genuine relationship to blossom from," he stated. King Regis looked towards the forest trails.

"Lunafreya is good for him…with her, he'll be safe…" Queen Sylva looked down.

"The Ring weighs heavy upon you, doesn't it Regis?" she inquired with concern clear within her tone. The Lucian King took in a steady breath as he looked to the ring upon his hand.

"Yes, it doesn't belong to me regardless…" the two rulers of Tenebrae gave their friend a mournful glance.

"How long do you believe this will last?" King Regis shook his head.

"Regardless, we must put our faith in our children. They are the future of this world, our star amongst the millions out there," he stated as Queen Sylva nodded slowly.

"Yes, the Chosen King and the future Oracle will stand the greatest chances of saving us. We'll merely have to hope for the best." The two Kings nodded.

"We'll pray for their happiness," King Acheron said.

 **{Forest Trails: 11:45am}**

Lunafreya continued to push Noctis through the forest trails, the two of them enjoying the silence and the slight conversations they shared. The Princess of Tenebrae merely smiled as her mind conjured the idea of them being around one another in the years to come. She had never truly had a friend before except for her mother's messenger to the Gods: Gentiana. However, when it came to those her age or close to it she was alone in the dream-like Kingdom of Tenebrae. Lucis though, seemed like a grand adventure to her mind, and the longer she was around Noctis, the more eager she was to escape her home country and see the world that he lived in.

"Noctis?" the boy hummed.

"What is it Luna?" he asked.

"Can I really go with you to Insomnia?" the boy nodded his head at her question.

"Why shouldn't you? It makes more sense to me if you do what you want. You'll be someone's Queen one day, right? Enjoy your life while you can: live it how you want," he said. Lunafreya smiled to him as she considered his words.

"Then, when you return to Lucis….I'm coming with you." Midnight-blue turned to her.

"Good," he said.

"You're very blunt, but it's a good thing." She laughed a bit and he glanced down.

"Your something else, you know that Luna?" he asked as she frowned.

"How so?" the boy merely glanced towards the path ahead of them.

"I can't….really seem to read you," he admitted with a faintly hesitant tone.

"Read me? What's that supposed to mean?" he shrugged at her question.

"You seem different….but you're sad here….I'm trying to find an answer I guess…" Luna smiled as she turned to the left of the path and went up a slight hill before they reached a large open hill that overlooked a sweeping valley full of small creeks and wild flowers. They stopped there, and Lunafreya stood in front of him before she held out her hands, causing him to stare onward at her in confusion.

"Silly, take my hands. I want you to walk with me," she said. He timidly reached out to her.

In that moment, Lunafreya found herself staring at a different situation than the young boy before her. Instead the terrifying sight of a blood stained teenager with black hair, pale skin, and midnight-blue eyes reached out for her with desperation in his features. He called her name, trying to grasp her hand as fear laced through his bright eyes. Luna took in a startled breath as the young Lucian Prince looked to her as she stared at him before grasping his hands with her own.

She didn't hesitate to pull him towards her, smiling just a bit as she noticed that she was taller than him before she took a few timid steps back and he followed her. Without a secondary guess, there was a vast amount of trust present in his gaze as he granted her a faint smile and she returned it as they continued to walk along the hill top until they stopped and she looked up to the sky and then to the valley below them. Midnight-blue eyes glanced her way before the boy sighed, finding the strength to stand while holding onto Luna's hand seemed so easy for reasons he wasn't even remotely sure of at this point; however, he felt nothing short of peace and warmth when he stood by her compared to when he stood alone. He let out a slight sigh and the girl looked to him in concern, placing her hand against his back as she did so.

"We can sit down if you need to," she stated.

"No, I'm okay….it's really pretty here." Luna smiled.

"Yes, it is…" she said as she looked him over a bit and he gave her a confused look.

"What?" she shook her head at the question.

"We should walk a bit more, it'll be okay. I won't let go," she told him as she moved to stand before him, grasping his hands once again as they walked further along the hilltop.

"I'm a little worried about this…" Luna shook her head at him.

"Short steps, deep breaths….everything will be alright, you'll see Noct," she said as he slowly nodded.

"Okay, I trust you Luna."

Those three words caused her heart to swell within her chest as she smiled to the boy before her. Without a second question, he trusted her so fully. Noctis was special, she could gather that much only because he saw people in a different manner than others did. Lunafreya continued to help him walk across the hill, thinking of the differences in them from only four days ago as she smiled and looked into his eyes. As she had said earlier, they were beautiful; but not just because of the color: because of what she saw in them. While Noctis had endured a great deal of pain already, he still had such a remarkable warmth and light to him that so many would have lost by this point. A smile graced her features as he stumbled just a fraction and she braced him.

"Sorry…" she shook her head, placing a hand into his hair.

"No, it's fine. We'll stop for now….Noct…do you want to come back here at sunset and watch the stars?" he glanced her way.

"Yea, I'd like that." She smiled to him as he stood straight.

"Then we'll come back here at sundown. Let's go on and head back to the manor so we can rest up, alright? Besides, it's almost lunch time and we need to eat something," she stated.

"Okay, Luna…lead the way…"

Noctis followed Luna back, walking slowly with her as she held onto his hands once more until they were back at the wheelchair. Despite that fact, Noctis felt as though he was perfectly fine. There was no pain or exhaustion that overtook him even as they went back down the trail and towards the manor again. Noctis looked to Luna as they talked and smiled to her in a manner that he felt he hadn't in quite some time. Despite that, he also felt as though he couldn't only be this happy if he was with her. A bright laugh left the Princess of Tenebrae as they exited the trail and headed up through the gardens and into the manor house before Noctis stopped the wheels of the chair as one of the servants informed her that lunch was ready and that the others were in the dining room waiting for them. The Princess nodded and thanked her before looking to him.

"How far is the dining room?" he asked.

"Just down the hall. Not far at all…why?" he looked to her, meeting her gaze.

"Can you help me walk there?" a smile reached her features.

"I'd love to," she said as she moved to stand in front of him before she grasped his hands and they started towards the dining room.

Noctis let go of one of her hands, and she took his hint, and moved to walk beside him, keeping a gentle, yet firm grasp upon his hand as they continued their walk until finally they reached the dining room. The door opened and the others inside looked up to see the two children there. Instantly, King Regis seemed to pause, seeing his son walking for the most part on his own as Queen Sylva smiled to her daughter and the young Prince while they entered the room and headed to the table. Noctis took his seat beside Lunafreya who smiled as she sat down and the others watched them momentarily, most with a smile while Ravus sent them a discomforted expression.

"Did the two of you enjoy your walk?" asked Queen Sylva.

"Yes, we're going go head back out at sundown to watch the stars on the hill nearby." King Regis looked to Noctis who nodded at Lunafreya's words.

"Is that okay?" the King of Lucis smiled to his son.

"Of course it is. Have you taken the medicine yet today?" he inquired.

"He did, I told him if he didn't take it willingly that I would make him take it." The others looked onward at the Prince of Lucis who gave the girl a playful glare.

"That's not fair Luna," he said.

"Well, it's the truth….after all…it wasn't that bad once you actually took it, was it?" she made her point and took a bite of her food before the boy sighed.

"Fine….you win," he stated with a glum expression.

"Yes, I do." The adults laughed a bit.

"The two of you are getting along well I see," stated King Acheron.

"I….guess…" King Regis smiled to his son.

"It's good to see that the two of you have found a friend in one another," he said to them as the two children glanced to one another and smiled.

"I think we have too." Ravus ate his meal in silence.

 **{Princess Lunafreya's Room: 4:50pm}**

Lunafreya was packing up a few small things into a basket before she and Noctis left to head back to the hill to watch the stars for a bit that night. As she folded up two blankets on top of the things that the maid had brought her – two mugs of what seemed to be hot chocolate – the door of her room opened and a series of footsteps came towards her as the door slammed shut behind the person. Lavender-blue eyes turned to look at the person and found Ravus standing there with a frown upon his face while his sister gave him a confused expression.

"Ravus? Is something wrong?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the items in front of her.

"Don't get to close to him…" the girl huffed.

"What do you not like about Noctis?" she questioned him on this as Ravus granted her a sharp glare.

"He's being used…King Regis wants to use him and you as pawns…" Lunafreya gave him a questioning look.

"Ravus, that's dumb! Why are you being so mean?" she asked as he gritted his teeth.

"They don't want you and the Prince of Lucis to be friends. They want to marry the two of you…their using the two of you as tools to be placed as a symbol of supposed union between our two Kingdoms in the face of the Nifilheim Empire. They're just using you Lunafreya, and your supposed friend too," Ravus stated as she stared onward at him.

A sudden smile came to her features as she considered what her brother was saying. It had crossed her mind that their parents and King Regis were hoping she and Noctis would become friends so that it would make it easier upon them to eventually become husband and wife – that was normally how things went in this sort of life – and that they wanted to unify their two Kingdoms to stand against the Empire that had caused such strife for those in the rest of Tenebrae and the other parts of Eos only caused her smile to widen as she pondered further upon the reasons and how she had begun to feel. In just merely four days, the black-haired, blue-eyed boy she'd been trying to help had found a place deep in her heart. Ravus looked onward at his sister and felt a look of pure horror grace his features as he realized that she was smiling.

"You're fine with this….aren't you?" he asked.

"I know it's my obligation as a Princess to be wed to a Prince. If its Noctis, then I will be happy….he is a good person Ravus…." The older Fleuret sibling shook his head.

"No! Lunafreya, he isn't! There is something terribly wrong with that boy…..he's not aware of it but he isn't like either of us!" he stated as his sister sighed.

"Ravus, whatever it may be…everything will be fine…." Her brother frowned.

"How can that be fine? Lunafreya, they just want to make you do as they wish," he said.

"No, if they wanted that then they wouldn't have granted us the chance to become friends. You see Ravus, if even though we're only just now becoming friends….I'm okay with it…" he looked down.

"You're to mature for your age sister….why do you want this?" she shrugged.

"I'm still a child, I don't know exactly why….but…if he's with me….then everything's alright."

 **{….}**

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding….._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** I've always noticed that Lunafreya was far more mature than the average child and while Noctis could be as well, he tended to be on the more reckless side. Luna and Noctis balance each other out because they're so different but so similar. Noctis also acts different around her than with others which is why I think he's so jovial when he's with Lunafreya but a bit more subdued when he's with the others despite him being a bit of an imp towards those he counts as friends.

Have a good day or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	19. Chapter 18: Create

Chapter 18: Create

 **{Fenestala Manor: June 18** **th** **2002, 8:50am}**

"Come on Noctis, you're doing fine," Lunafreya stated as Noctis started walking just a bit down the hallway alone, using the wall as a means to support himself.

"This is a little….hard…" he stumbled a bit before taking in a deep breath.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here with you," she said in assurance as he nodded and continued to walk towards her.

Noctis had been working on moving by himself for the last few days, and while he was improving, the fact that he was still using medication and needed help moving about meant that he wasn't well enough just yet. Taking in a deep breath, the Lucian Prince straightened himself out and continued to walk forward, moving himself along the wall in a steady pace as he kept his gaze upon Lunafreya. The girl had stayed with him from the beginning, and having that support made him feel nothing short of courage as he went through these struggles of gaining proper function on his legs and managing to eventually get into his training regime again.

" _I never thought I'd be looking forward to training with Marshal Leonis, and Gladiolus again….I've missed Ignis though…and Iris…Coraline must have left by now…"_

His thoughts remained with those back in Lucis momentarily before a hand grasped his free one, startling Noctis a bit as he looked to the girl before him. Lunafreya smiled, placing a hand upon his shoulder to steady him as she assured him of his accomplishment. The hallway that he had been left to walk alone was quite long, but Luna had placed him in the middle of it, making it easier for him to move down to where she was, and where they both now stood. Lunafreya smiled to him once more as she helped him back to the wheel chair before pushing him down the hall as she considered what they would be doing for the day. Noctis was looking forward to seeing the rest of the forest trails where Lunafreya said that a few of woodland sprites resided.

They went out of the door and past the main gardens, returning to the forest where Lunafreya was hoping to show Noctis the beautiful pond and small waterfall where she had seen some of the tiniest woodland sprites dancing across the water and fixing up the flowers that grew there. Noctis had told her the other night under the stars that he had seen a few of the sprites in the gardens of the Citadel on occasion, messing with the plants and helping the grow. Coraline, one of his only friends from school had spoken to them and built a small house with them out of twigs and stones and put it under the juniper tree on the west part of the garden they had constructed. She had heard about how different it was and that one day they could see it.

"I was wondering…you made a mentioning of one of the constellations last night….do you know anything about the stars?" Luna asked the black-haired boy this as they continued down the trail.

"I kind of do. I got into cosmology about a year and a half ago….I've only been studying and charting the stars so far…" the girl smiled.

"Do you know about the Six?" she questioned.

"Oh, um….kind of….my mom prayed a lot but I'm not sure which one is the one she prayed to the most…" Lunafreya smiled.

"The House of Fleuret has always been prone to pray to Bahamut, the Draconian. He is the one who chose a pious maiden and bestowed to her his trident of which to request guidance from the stars," she stated. Noctis glanced towards her.

"Your mother's the Oracle, right?" she nodded.

"And one day, I too will become the Oracle of Eos," Luna explained as he looked back to the trail ahead.

"But, you're the Princess, aren't you?" she nodded.

"Yes, and my mother is the current Queen. One day, I will be someone's Queen while Ravus will remain as King of Tenebrae…mother and father are already preparing him a bride from the minor Kingdom to the north east of us. Her name is Princess Viola Olivae di Loviani, she's from Gretcia. You've heard of it right?" the boy nodded.

"It's a very small Kingdom to the north east of Tenebrae, and the south east of Lucis. The closest major Kingdom is the Nifilheim Empire which leaves it alone because it has no great power save for the bloodline of alchemists but most people don't account alchemists anymore. Even though the Lucian Kingdom uses it with the Kingsglaive…" the boy looked down a bit, sighing as he did so.

"Kingsglaive? Oh, right…they're the soldiers on the border of the wall surrounding Insomnia," she stated.

"Yea….I met three members of the Kingsglaive once….they were really nice….I fell into a rose bush and needed to be patched up a bit, so they did and I walked with them to the audience chamber to apologize for holding them up….that was the first time that my father yelled at me…" Noctis looked down as Lunafreya paused in the trail, placing her arms about his shoulders as she did, resting her head against his.

"You're such a good person….I think I'm always going to like being by you Noct," she muttered as he reached up and grasped her hand.

"Thanks, Luna…" the boy smiled.

"Any time Noctis. Now, shall we head on?" he nodded.

 **{Waterfalls: 10:15am}**

The area open to them was a beautiful meadow next to a medium sized waterfall with a slightly broad stream in it. Noctis stared onward to the area as Luna stopped pushing the wheelchair and he glanced to her as she stepped forward and grasped his hand. Noctis pushed himself up, and slowly moved towards Luna, walking alongside her until they were in the middle of the meadow and they took a seat upon the ground. Lunafreya looked at the wild Sylleblossoms that grew in the meadow and hung near the stream where a few woodland sprites hopped along the rocks as they watched them. Noctis took in the beautiful place, shaded by the trees and sighed as he leaned back against the lush green grass and the sharp midnight-blue flowers, closing his eyes and taking in the sweet scent that surrounded him alongside the sound of running water. Lunafreya smiled, moving a bit closer, her pale blue dress dragging across the ground as she settled next to him and watched as he seemed to fall asleep.

As they remained in the silence, Luna could only find herself staring at the boy lying on the ground beside her. He was so different from anyone she had ever known, and while that should have caused her to have a slight uncertainty with him: she couldn't bring herself to do so. Noctis was shy, and stubborn, meek, but stronger, and so many other things. Everything about Noctis made her wish to learn more, make her inhibitions greater, and her will to make a difference stronger. He encouraged her, enthralled her, and so many other things as just a mere child. Lunafreya smiled a bit to herself as she brushed her hair behind her ear and looked towards the boy once more, taking in his peaceful form.

When he slept, he seemed peaceful, as though the world they lived in and all its troubles melted away from him; as if the trials of one day becoming King of Lucis never bothered him. The boy hummed a bit, his nose crinkling just a bit in a cute manner before he relaxed again, falling into a deep sleep as she shook her head and smiled before reaching out to begin playing with his hair, running her fingers through silken raven locks as she continued to think about the things that her brother told her. If Noctis was supposed to become her husband in the future, then she couldn't find it in herself to be concerned.

" _I'll be fine so long as you're with me, Noctis….my dear Noctis…."_ She looked at the boy once more, clearing her throat a bit as she reached out to caress his cheek while the sun continued on through the sky and a smile reached her features once more.

 _Deus dormit…._

 _Et liberi ignem faciunt…._

 _Numquam extiguunt…._

 _Ne expergisci possit…_

"Luna?" lavender-blue eyes turned to midnight-blue.

"Yes? Noctis?" the boy smiled a bit.

"You've got a pretty voice…." He muttered a bit in a slightly tired tone while she smiled, coming closer until she was rested at his head where he glanced up at her as she grasped his shoulders, pushing him up a bit as he gave her a confused expression.

"Sit up for just a second…" a moment later, she was settled better and beckoned him to lay back down, causing his head to be rested in her lap. Deep blue eyes looked into her own and she smiled.

"Is this….okay?" she nodded, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"You're so silly sometimes…close your eyes….I'll sing to you," she said. Dark blue eyes closed and she reached forward, grasping his hand in hers.

"M'Kay…" she giggled just a bit.

 _Omnia dividit…._

 _Tragedia aram…_

 _Amandum quae…._

 _Et nocte perpetua…_

Luna sang her song, the words echoing around them as she watched the young Prince slowly fall asleep, her voice lulling him as she watched him until finally she heard a faint chirp and looked to see Cari settled next to Noctis, watching over him and her before she returned to her song.

 _E hem desperationem…_

 _Pavor omnivore potest…_

 _Manes tempus expergiscendi…_

"Luna?" the blonde-haired Princess looked to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"That's pretty….it's a lament, right?" he slightly cracked open an eye and she smiled to him.

"Sort of…I called it Somnus," she said.

"That fits it…did you write it?" she nodded.

"I did…I play piano…what about you?" the boy took in a steady breath, at peace with the silence for now.

"Yea…violin too, but…I just don't mess with it enough…" Luna giggled slightly, looking at the boy.

"Then you should play for me one day. I'd like that a lot," she stated.

"I will, just tell me when…" the Princess of Tenebrae nodded.

"Thank you, Noctis…" she smiled down to him and he returned it, causing Cari to chirp as he kept his gaze upon the Princess.

" _ **Are you gonna kiss her?"**_ Luna shot a glance towards Cari who yelped as Noctis rose an eyebrow as he sat up.

"What?" the blonde frowned, but carried a humorous twinkle in her lavender gaze.

"Cari asked if you were going to kiss me," she said as the boy inched a bit back.

"I-I….what?" the boy started to stutter, blushing as Cari chirped again.

" _ **You should kiss her, you like her….don't you Noct?"**_ the two looked at the Carbuncle in both amusement and annoyance.

"Cari! You little pest," Noctis stated as she squeaked.

"Not my fault that you can't admit you like someone." Cari's words came out loud and clear, causing the boy to stare onward in questioning.

"You just talked out in the open…." The Carbuncle nodded as she looked at Lunafreya.

"Princess Lunafreya has the bloodline of the Oracles…meaning that she can commune with the spirit world…because of that, she can see and speak to me too. Isn't that good?" Cari seemed to smile and Noctis sighed, hanging his head a bit.

"It's good to meet you properly Cari. I hope you'll take good care of Noctis when I'm not present," Luna stated.

"Of course! He's my friend and my Master….I'll always watch out for him, until the end of the road and beyond…" Luna smiled to her, reaching out before petting her fur gently while Noctis watched them interact.

"Hey, Luna?" lavender eyes looked to him.

"Yes? Noctis?" she asked.

"Will you please come back to Lucis with me?" she smiled.

"I thought we already stated that I was going back with you to see Insomnia," she said.

"No, I mean….can you stay with me?" Lunafreya smiled and moved towards him before pulling him into an embrace, causing him to tense a bit before looking to her slightly while the scent of wild flowers and citrus came to his senses.

"Noctis, you've become so dear to me. You're my dearest friend…." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, finding himself at peace as long as she held onto him.

"I care about you to Luna…." She smiled, placing her hand in his hair before closing her eyes.

"So I'd be happy to come with you….but just in case something happens to where I can't see you for a long time…just so long as you're in my heart, everything will be alright," she said as he smiled slightly while Cari chirped, causing the two children to look to her as she sniffed.

"I'm gonna cry….the future King of Lucis and the Oracle of Eos being so close. This shows such a bright future for Eos….I know it!" Cari sniffled again, using her tail to brush her nose a bit as her ears twitched.

"You're too sweet Cari. Come here," Luna said as she held out her hand and soon the Carbuncle was between the two of them as Noctis laughed a bit while the two looked at the area around them.

"When it comes time, we'll leave here together. Okay?" Luna nodded at Noctis's words, seeing an incredible, strong, and beautifully warm light in his eyes that seemed to radiate from his very being. She returned his smile and couldn't help but feel relief at the notion that someone so kind and warm was going to become the King of Lucis, and one day, thanks to the information from Ravus, she would become his wife and that gave her a great peace of mind.

 **{Fenestala Manor: June 24** **th** **2002, 10:00am}**

It had been roughly two weeks since Noctis and King Regis had arrived in Tenebrae, and during that time frame, Lunafreya and Noctis had grown closer. Becoming constant companions of one another which had not gone unnoticed by Queen Sylva, King Acheron, or King Regis. The three rulers found themselves remarkably relieved at the fact that the two of them would one day become husband and wife and would have such a remarkable friendship to build off of. Queen Sylva had been healing Noctis of any blight that could have come from the Mirilith, and had seen a remarkable improvement in the nine-year-old as time went on as Lunafreya made sure he took his medicine and helped him move around and monitored his recovery as well. Everything about the boy from the first day of his arrival to now had changed to such a point that he was recovering far quicker than any had first believed he would.

Today though, Lunafreya was in the study that was nearest to the garden, sitting at a piano slightly playing as she worked on writing down a few notes and lyrics, finding herself enraptured in the process that always made her feel better as she considered her memories of the last two weeks and tried to draw off of them. Noctis's smile, his warmth, his scent, compassion, and humor alongside his sharp, but bright midnight-blue eyes, pale skin, and the sound of his voice and laughter. Everything about him for some reason inspired her as she continued on her task of trying to write a song. The girl sighed, feeling almost defeated as a few randomized words were written down from their conversation that she wanted desperately to draw off of, but couldn't. lying next to her on the bench, was her red notebook, rested with a page open that held a picture of her and Noctis sitting in the field near the garden watching the sunset which had become a nightly routine for them.

"Luna? Are you in here?" Noctis's voice called to her and she turned towards the door.

"I'm in here, hold on. I'll…" the door opened and she paused.

The boy was standing by the door, by himself without holding onto the wall for support. Lunafreya stared onward at the boy as he walked into the room, letting the door shut by itself as he continued to walk closer towards her until he had reached out steadily before grasping her hand as he smiled at the Princess of Tenebrae who felt tears rush to her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, the girl moved forward, wrapping her arms around him before she laughed, hot tears slipping down her face relief flooded her. Lunafreya had hoped since they had started working together that the boy standing before her would get stronger and eventually be able to stand on his own again; seeing it now gave her such a great relief that she couldn't even speak while the boy returned her embrace, gentling petting her hair as she laughed just a fraction.

"You did it! Noct…." Lavender eyes looked to midnight-blue ones as the boy returned her a smile.

"Luna, thank you for helping me out. I'm still not strong enough to do this for long periods, but I've gotten stronger because you were here, so thanks," he said with a bright smile as she shook her head.

"You can be so silly….sometimes you act like your age and sometimes you act older….but that's fine….you're just you, that's what matters Noct." She hugged him again as he looked at the notebook with the picture of them as he hugged her back once again.

"What's the notebook for?" Luna smiled as she looked at him.

"I wanted to give it to you. We'll fill it up with our memories and messages to one another for when we're away from one another. Cari can send it to me and back to you when needs be," she told him.

"That's a great idea! That way we're never going to be apart from each other. No matter what, I can always know you're alright." She nodded.

"Exactly, this way, I can always speak to you when I can't see you," Luna said as she hugged him tighter, being careful of his tender sides.

"Good…"

Unbeknownst to the two children, their parents watched their interaction with smiles upon their faces as they felt that nothing could possibly break their peaceful time. The three rulers left the doorway when Luna dragged Noctis to the piano and sat down with him while Cari settled on the ground on a cushion, curled up in the sunlight in slumber. For now, everything was fine, everyone was safe and their lives were peaceful.

 **{…}**

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** We're almost done with the Tenebrae Arc so soon we'll be seeing some things from the Brotherhood anime – which is quite good – and we'll be getting onto the main stuff that lines up with the Kingsglaive movie.

Now, a bilingual bonus:

Somnus – Sleep. This is also the main theme for Insomnia. At some point I will be putting in the English translation.

Have a good day or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	20. Chapter 19: Invasion

Chapter 19: Invasion

 **{Fenestala Manor: June 20** **th** **2002, 9:00am}**

Queen Sylva was sitting in her study writing a few letters to those requesting the Oracle's presense for several events or for several cases of the blight from the starscourge. As she set there, working away her door opened and she looked up to see her mother present with a smile upon her face. Since the Prince of Lucis had come to Tenebrae, Lunafreya had been wearing a near constant smile; the two children inseparable by only sleep. Both of them were always with one another, smiling and cheerful no matter what time of day. The Princess started towards her and she set down her inkwell pin.

"Is something wrong Luna?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Noctis and I could go to Cynda tomorrow…" the woman smiled as she looked at the child.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't go. It's safe there and I'm sure that we can come with you if you want," Queen Sylva stated.

"Please?! Can you, dad, and King Regis come?" the woman smiled.

"I'll ask, now…have you asked Prince Noctis if that's something he wants to do?" the Queen of Tenebrae asked this of her daughter and she shook her head.

"No, it's a surprise. I was telling him about the different areas in Tenebrae yesterday and he said he wished he could see one of the villages and see how different it was to Insomnia." The blonde-haired woman stood and headed towards her daughter, crouching slightly before she ran her fingers through her silken hair.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, I'm sure Prince Noctis will love it," Queen Sylva stated while Lunafreya frowned a bit.

"Mother, Noctis doesn't like it when people call him by a title…" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and then looked to her.

"Well, then I'll just call him Noctis when he gives me permission to do so. You know Lunafreya, the reason that he lets you call him by just his name is because he trusts you," she explained.

"Do you think that's a good thing? Do you think it's important?" Queen Sylva nodded, smiling as she did so.

"Yes, I do. Earning the trust of the future King of Lucis is very important….it means that our comradery will be forged in the friendship of our Princess and Lucis's Prince," Queen Sylva stated before Lunafreya looked down.

"Ravus said that you and father want me to marry Noctis….is that true?" the Queen of Tenebrae took in a steady breath.

"We're hoping that the two of you will fall in love in your own time. If you don't wish to marry him I don't know how things will work with Lucis without that bond with us, but…." Lunafreya shook her head, smiling to her mother.

"No, I like Noctis a lot. If we could get married when we're older….I would like that," she said. Queen Sylva could only smile as she looked at her beautiful daughter in all her wisdom beyond her years.

"You're such an incredible girl…" the Oracle of Eos received a smile upon her daughter's face.

"I love you momma," she said, hugging her.

"I love you too dearest…"

 **{Prince Noctis's Room: 4:40pm}**

After a piano lesson, a singular set of lectures, and a few gardening sessions Lunafreya was free to spend time with Noctis. The agreement was that she would attend the classes she normally had once a week, and now that it was over, Luna was rushing up the stairwell and into the hallway where her and Noctis's rooms were located. She had just finished cleaning up, but her normal cotton button up dress in a pale beige color still had a few randomized dirt smudges much like her cheeks did. The girl kicked off her shoes just outside the door before she flung it open and the boy's deep blue eyes looked towards her with a slightly startled expression.

He was sitting on his bed playing with Cari who had a small ball with a bell inside it. As she shut the door, Lunafreya started towards him before she flopped unladylike upon the bed and took in a deep breath as she let her muscles relax after the last two hours in the garden. Almost instantly she was met with midnight-blue eyes that seemed to glow in the slightly dim light of the room. Luna looked over his features, making note of his somewhat delicate features and bright eyes. Noctis was a boy that Luna would almost consider beautiful due to his complexion and the palette that he had in his skin tone, his messy, raven colored hair, and his sharp, but brilliant blue eyes. Lunafreya smiled as he sighed and leaned back, lying on the opposite side of the bed while Cari curled up next to them, their heads lying next to one another as they looked at the canopy of deep blues that reflected the color of the sky outside at high noon with crystal ribbons lying above it.

"Hey, Noctis? How early can you get up tomorrow?" she asked.

"Um….why ask?" she shrugged.

"Because, I kind of….wanted to show you something," Lunafreya stated.

"I guess I can get up early enough. Besides, I think that if you're coming up with it then it must be pretty fun…"she nodded.

"It is! You'll love it," she said as she looked to him.

"I bet so….wait….where were you all day?" the girl sighed.

"My mom and I had an agreement that once a week I'd do my normal lessons of the day…sorry, I guess they gave me a bit of grace because I've been helping you since you arrived," Lunafreya told him this while he sighed.

"It was _soo booriinng…"_

The Princess of Tenebrae laughed at the humorless expression on the young Prince's face as she listened to the tone he had used in his statement. There was a great deal about Noctis that struck Lunafreya as comedic: most of it stemming from his tendencies to become easily bored, distracted, or ending up falling asleep. The boy was something else that much she was certain of; however, she also knew that Noctis had some of the most adorably awkward quirks about him, not to mention he was shy, stuttered, and tended to be comically anxious about things that most would find simplistic.

"You're quite a funny person, Noctis," she said as he smiled, watching her as he did.

"Glad you think I'm so funny…." Luna giggled just a bit.

"I think you'll like what I've got planned for tomorrow," she stated as she sat up and the boy glanced towards her.

"What are you doing?" the Princess of Tenebrae smiled once more as she stretched slightly and looked to him.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'll be back to get you for dinner. Alright? Noct?" she inquired this of him and he nodded.

"Okay, see you soon Luna…." The Princess nodded to the Prince and soon left the room, leaving Noctis and Cari alone.

" _ **I like Luna….she makes you happy."**_ Cari's words caused a small smile to appear upon the black-haired boy's features.

"Yea…I like her too…" Cari chirped and came towards him before nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

" _ **The two of you are good for one another. I noticed that Luna seems happier with you here, and you're not as tense when she's with you,"**_ Cari stated this as Noctis nodded slowly, eyes starting to close.

"It's good….right? To have someone like that?" the Carbuncle nodded, curling up beside her Master.

" _ **It is…"**_

 **{Cynda Village: June 21** **st** **2002, 8:45am}**

Noctis looked around the colorful old world village that they were in. Cynda was a trading town that was closest to Fenestala Manor, and had been the reason that he and Lunafreya had gotten dressed this morning before the sun was up and had headed into the town with Maria, Luna's attendant. It was cold in the early mornings in Tenebrae, causing Luna to bundle up in a white cloak and gray gloves while Noctis was in a black coat and gloves with knee high boots – his father refusing to let him out of the house until he was dressed for the chilled weather – but despite the cold weather, the village was beautiful and fully of incredibly different things. Noctis had been fortunate enough to be able to walk through the market place with Luna while Maria tended to the annoying contraption that was the wheelchair. Noctis did feel a bit of guilt by leaving it with her, but she had already informed him that she didn't mind one bit and to tell her when he started feeling weak or tired.

However, right then, he felt nothing akin to weakness or pain only because Luna was holding his hand. The girl seemed excited to have him with her as they explored the market place and she continued to look through the objects put up for sale. As they looked though, Luna stated she had seen something and told him to wait by one of the stalls and that she would return shortly. He had agreed, nodding before letting go of her hand while Cari remained standing beside him as his gaze wandered around the stalls while Maria watched the two children in good consciousness.

As he continued to browse though, he spotted a silver necklace with two circled stars and a crescent moon upon the fine chain. On a whim, Noctis picked it up and inspected it slightly while the seller watched him, taking in his appearance before a smile came to her features as he glanced her way and she laughed ever so slightly as he started to ask about it but was stopped by the woman who looked him over.

"That's a mythril and moonstone necklace. It's very durable, will never fade and has the purity and healing properties associated with the moonstone, a gem blessed by the Oracle," the woman stated.

"Oh, that's really neat…" she smiled.

"You're the Prince of Lucis aren't you? Noctis Lucis Caelum, correct?" she inquired as the boy tensed just a bit.

"I-I am…." She nodded.

"I assumed so. You don't look like anyone in Tenebrae…" she explained as he glanced to the side.

"Um…I guess not…" the woman looked him over.

"I noticed that you were with Princess Lunafreya, would that necklace be for her?" the boy felt warmth rise to his cheeks.

"Y-Yes….she's been very helpful to me so I wanted to….get her something as a thank you gift," he answered her in a faintly sheepish manner, causing the woman to laugh a bit.

"Well, you are most certainly an adorable young man. I think that Princess Lunafreya would love the gift if it came from someone who seems to bring her so much joy." Noctis glanced down a bit, preparing to ask how much the gift would cost.

"I think so too…how much would…." She shook her head.

"No, if it's a gift from the Prince of Lucis to the Princess of Tenebrae then I cannot ask for any payment. Consider it as a gift from myself for you and the Princess; besides, I believe that the two of you will make a fine pair in the future." Noctis flushed at the statement.

"T-Thank you, but I couldn't just…" he reached into his pocket and sat down a small pouch that Cari had dragged along with her – how she had gotten it, he wasn't certain – and sat it on the table.

"Are you certain that you should do this?" he nodded.

"Whatever the cost is of the necklace you can take it out of that and give the rest back. Its fine…" the woman slowly took the pouch and grabbed a small number of coins and handed it back to him.

"This is all I need…thank you Prince Noctis, have a blessed day," she said with a smile upon her features. The boy nodded, thanking her as well before walking over to where Lunafreya was, anxious as he considered what she may think of a gift like the one he had for her.

" _That woman thinks Luna and I are getting married or something…."  
_ _ **"Is that such a bad idea?"**_ Cari's thoughts came to him and he shrugged.

" _Guess not…I just kind of…I don't know…"_

" _ **You're still too young to understand it. Don't worry Noct, when you get older you'll see why this would be really good for the two of you."**_ He sighed.

" _I hope so…"_

"Luna?" the flaxen-haired Princess turned to look at him.

"Oh, N-Noctis….um…." she clutched something in her hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine….I just….there was something I wanted to…." He smiled a bit.

"What'cha got there?" he questioned as he looked at her hands.

"T-This is….something for…." He rose an eyebrow.

"Tell ya what…..you don't gotta show me right now. How about we look around some more….don't we have to be back for lunch at the manor?" he asked.

"Y-Yes! We agreed on that with our parents….hahhha….we better not waste any time!" she took his hand with a nervous laugh, shoving the object into her pocket while he slipped the necklace into his own as she started walking with him.

Noctis smiled as he tightened his grasp upon her gloved hand while Maria stayed close behind them, the two exploring the market place. Luna had convinced him to get a special pen that wouldn't run out of ink so that they could write to each other in her notebook and pass on messages to one another while she too bought one. Noctis did it on a whim, knowing that Luna would be excited about them getting to shared letters with one another when they got the chance only because they weren't sure of how long they would get to be with one another in Insomnia. King Regis had accepted the idea instantly as had Luna's parents; however, Noctis thought it would be best to prepare just to be safe. Still, the notion of not getting to see Luna almost every day caused a strange ache to develop in his chest that he couldn't quite figure out.

Not seeing Lunafreya often made him fill sick, as though something important was being removed from his life: as if it was something vital to his continuation; even though he didn't know it right then at his age. Cari watched the two of them, and she realized a great deal about their connection; she saw that the two children were falling in love, and that they had created a bond between one another that nothing would ever break.

A faint smile came to her features as she followed them as Noctis and Luna finished their walk through the market and soon, they were headed back up to the manor – Noctis having to settle back into the wheelchair once they reached the end of the market – as noon had finally rolled around and it was time to come back for the day. Cari chirped as she jumped up into Noctis's lap and curled up before closing her eyes, content with how things were despite the cold air as Cari purred a bit while Noctis started petting her slowly, Maria walking behind the two children as Luna pushed the wheelchair, talking with the boy who replied in considerate tones.

" _ **I wish everything could stay how it is now…"**_

 **{Fenestala Manor: 1:15pm}**

After lunch time was over, Noctis and Luna returned to his room where the boy talked to her about the differences in the towns in Lucis and the districts of Insomnia compared to the old-world villages of Tenebrae. Luna listened with rapt attention as he continued to talk until finally Cari chirped, reminding the boy of something as he looked to her and Luna quickly tended to the flowers in the vases. He had noticed them on his first day here, and ever since then they were always put into his room: Lucian roses, Sylleblossoms, and a flower he hadn't seen before. The girl standing there sighed as she fixed a few out of place flowers before the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had gotten her as she continued her work with the flowers, putting fresh water into the vases before the boy took in a deep breath as he stood and moved closer towards her, causing Luna too turn to him as he smiled towards her.

"Luna, I um…" he found himself losing confidence as he stood before her.

"Noctis? Is something wrong?" she asked him this and he shook his head.

"No! I just….wanted to…thank you for helping me…" the girl looked him over in questioning.

His form was tense, eyes a bit anxious looking, and a deep blush marred his normally ivory skin. He seemed as though he wanted to tell her something, but couldn't quite grasp the words as much as he wished he could. The boy took in a deep breath, swallowing thickly as he did so before reaching out to grasp Lunafreya's hand as she stared onward at him in confusion before he placed his closed hand atop her opened palm and laid something down upon it. Lavender-blue eyes looked into his beautiful midnight-blue ones, as she looked at the beautiful necklace he had placed into her hand: the silver chain gleaming in the sunlight, displaying the two stars on either side of the chain leading down to a beautiful crescent moon with moonstone embedded into it. A smile came to the Princess's face as she looked at the trinket and then at the boy before her as she felt intense warmth flood her.

"It's beautiful, thank you Noctis," she said.

"Y-Your welcome….Luna…" He stammered a bit, his blush remaining evident as she smiled to him.

"Can you help me put it on?" she inquired.

"O-Oh….s-sure…" she handed him back the necklace, letting him unclasp it before she turned her back to him and pulled her hair out of the way before he placed it around her neck and clasped it again, letting it fall upon her long-sleeved white dress as he stepped back and Luna turned to him, smiling.

"I love it, thank you….I'll cherish it always," Luna stated as she moved towards him and he flushed as the girl leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

Noctis felt the warmth in his cheeks darken as Lunafreya placed the kiss to his cheek, her soft lips gracing the skin of his face as he felt his heart leap into his throat. Every part of him seemed to tremble with discomfort before he looked to the girl who smiled, blushing as well as she pulled him into a tight embrace and he swiftly returned it as the two children remained in one another's arms for a moment longer before Luna stepped back smiling to him as she held onto his hands once more.

"You're welcome Luna…"

 **{Fenestala Manor: June 22** **nd** **2002, 9:15am}**

"King Regis, did you hear about what your son and Lunafreya were up to yesterday?" asked King Acheron as he sat across from the King of Lucis while his wife settled next to him, stirring a bit of honey into her tea.

"No, did something happen?" Queen Sylva smiled, laughing a bit as she did so.

"Noctis gave Lunafreya a necklace, she gave him a kiss on the cheek for it as a thank you," she explained, stumping the Lucian King.

"Well, thank the Six...they've seemed to have grown quite attached to one another." King Regis looked at the cup of coffee before him and King Acheron smiled to the man.

"This is boding well for Tenebrae and Lucis…the two of them will be a remarkable ruling King and Queen," stated King Acheron as he watched his longtime friend.

"And are you certain that it is well for Lunafreya to come with us to Insomnia?" the two nodded, Queen Sylva smiling.

"Naturally, it would be good for Lunafreya to see the place she will be living in someday," Queen Sylva stated.

"Agreed. Now, what is it that you wanted to ask for myself and Noctis to do?" the Oracle of Eos smiled.

"We wanted yourself and Noctis to come and visit the town to the west of us, Acrylia. I think the six of us attending there would show good fortune towards both Tenebrae and Lucis," she stated.

"Yes, you have a point. So, what time should we depart?" Queen Sylva smiled as she looked to him and took in a steady breath as she sipped her tea.

"Immediately, there's no reason for us to waste any time. Don't you think so? Regis?" she probed.

"Right, we should go as soon as we're done with breakfast."

"Naturally, Maria has already gotten Lunafreya and Noctis up; I believe that they're preparing seeing as its quite chilly today," she stated.

"Yes, where are we meeting the children?" King Acheron looked to his friend.

"We'll be meeting them in the courtyard at the front. Ravus is already heading that way. Shall we go?" the Lucian King nodded.

"Of course," King Regis stated as the three rulers stood and headed towards the courtyard.

As they walked, Queen Sylva took into account of the strangest feeling she received as they started towards the courtyard. Her deep blue dress dragging the ground behind her, the crystal crown weighing slightly heavy upon her head as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, eyes forward as she felt the chill nip at her finger tips while her husband and King Regis struck up a conversation. While she walked though, her mind continued on through the strange feeling she had gotten this morning when she'd awoken and proceeded through her early morning routine of dressing and praying, recanting a song of the stars as she went as she considered the future of her children and their Kingdom.

Ravus would do well as King of Tenebrae and the Princess betrothed to him was a good match, and as for Lunafreya, she had never been so certain that her daughter would be in capable and safe hands. Prince Noctis would take care of her daughter and the two of them would make Lucis anew; the chosen King and the future Oracle working together to remove Nifilheim from power, and restoring the order of Eos to its people. The Tenebraenian Queen said a silent prayer as they finally arrived in the courtyard and Ravus joined them before they could see Noctis and Lunafreya approaching.

The two children's morning had gone rather normal; they'd eaten something and gone for a walk through the forest trails, Noctis finding enough strength in his legs to do so whilst Luna held his hand. It was as they came back from their walk that he found himself a bit tired and she had reset to pushing him along the walk way back towards the courtyard where Maria had requested they go to meet their parents so that the six of them could head to Acrylia, the town to the west known for its blooms and crystal sculptures. Lunafreya had regaled Noctis with stories of how beautiful the sprawling village of Acrylia shown like a diamond in the sun and that in the evening the crystals would capture the sunset and cast the colors throughout the village, painting everything in warm oranges, purples, reds, and golds. He was looking forward to seeing it, but he was more excited about spending the day with Luna outside of Fenestala Manor.

However, as they approached the three adults and Ravus, Noctis felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach, an ache developing in his chest as they drew closer, Queen Sylva smiling to him as did King Acheron and Ravus nodded his head while his father started towards them, glad to see the two of them on such a beautiful, clear morning. It was then that the sound of a roaring engine broke the peaceful silence of the day. Midnight-blue eyes looked up to the sky, seeing the unnaturally terrifying shadow of a aircraft as his heart nearly stilled in it's beating.

"The Empire?" Luna's words sent a chill down his spine.

" _Cari!"_

" _ **I know, I'm right here, if something happens I'll protect you and Luna no matter what."**_

The next few events happened so swiftly that he barely caught recognition of it. The doors of the carrier opened, the magitec soldiers fell from the sky with a person adorned in thick, silver-toned armor wielding a broadsword and fire lit the courtyard. King Acheron cast a sharp spell at the people, guarding his family as Lunafreya called out to her father while King Regis rushed forward, Queen Sylva blocking her son from the attacks as the King of Lucis came to Noctis and Luna, pulling his son into his arms and grasping the Princess's hand as they ran while King Acheron ordered his friend to escape with them.

"Get them out of here Regis! Don't turn back!" he yelled to him as the man nodded.

"Luna, go!" lavender-blue eyes met their match as the Oracle of Eos tried to let her daughter escape. In a matter of seconds though everything came to a terrifying halt.

Noctis's midnight-blue eyes stared onward as the giant man in armor cut down the King and knocked Ravus aside, his body falling across the ground as he ran Queen Sylva through, the woman falling to the ground as Ravus called out to Noctis's father and then his eyes fell to Luna who watched her family die before she turned to look at him, tears in her beautiful eyes as he reached out for her and he grasped her hand as she did the same while King Regis threw back at the Magitech soldiers, casting them aside with his weapons while Luna gave the Lucian Prince a soft smile.

"Noctis…." The boy felt his eyes grow wide.

"No! Come with us….Luna! Please!" King Regis moved as Luna shook her head.

"I can't…"

"Luna! Don't….please…you can't just stay here….come back with me, please…don't go…" the Princess of Tenebrae smiled slowly.

"I will always be with you, no matter how far you go there will never be a distance that I cannot reach you…" she released his hand and King Regis's as the King moved only to turn back as Noctis reached out for Luna once more, but it was too late.

"LUNA!"

"Farewell, dear Noctis…."

In the next second, everything went black, and the only thing that remained within his mind was the sight of Luna's face and her words as they hung in the empty air.

 **{…}**

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** Dagger to the heart….just being honest. Anyways, we're officially out of the Tenebrae Arc. There are some time skips ahead, just a warning that Noctis is going to drastically change as well.

Have a good day and night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	21. Chapter 20: Nothingness

Chapter 20: Nothingness

 **{Insomnia: November 12** **th** **2002, 11:45am}**

The snow was falling heavily upon Insomnia this year, the sunlight casting a brilliant glow, but not melting the snow as midnight blue eyes watched from the window of a higher room within the Citadel. Messy black hair that had been cut a bit differently hung into the same deep eyes that watched the snow fall as the soon to be ten-year-old Prince of Lucis watched from a chair near the window. It had been six months since Tenebrae had fallen into the hands of the Nifilheim Empire and had thus been declared as an enemy of Lucis. Prince Noctis, since his return had become colder, more distant, and less willing to be around those his age. King Regis had noticed his depression; however, he found himself unable to cull the chill in his son's gaze, or the aggression in his behavior when someone drew too close to him.

Fairly jaded deep-blue eyes looked to a red notebook that had arrived that morning via Cari's efforts. It was Lunafreya's notebook; however, the boy looking at it was uncertain as to whether or not he would be able to stomach what could be written within it. Was it Luna's farewell to him? The last thing she wished she could say but found herself unable to? The boy tisked, looking away again before a cold ache developed in his chest as he curled up in the chair he was rested in and closed his eyes as he rested his head against his knees. Cari chirped a bit, causing the boy to flinch as she pinned her ears back at him.

"Noctis…." She called to him.

"….." she looked down.

"Please talk to me….Luna really wanted to get this message to you that she wrote in that notebook," Cari explained.

"I don't want to read it…" the Carbuncle sighed in defeat.

"Okay, then I'll read it," she stated as she jumped up on the small table near the chair and grasped the book before moving to the floor before nudging the book open where graceful handwriting was scrawled across the parchment while a photo of Noctis and Luna lying next to one another in the small meadow next to the gardens in Fenestala Manor was pasted to the page beside it.

"Noctis, are you sure you don't want to read this? It's kind of important," Cari explained as the boy shook his head.

"No…" the Carbuncle sighed.

"Okay…." Cari looked it over and then back to her Master who seemed detached from the situation as she took in a deep breath.

"Dear Noctis, I am writing this letter to you so that..." before Cari could finish the boy looked to the floor and reached down to pick it up from the Carbuncle as he looked at the page.

"Noct?" the boy read through the letter, looking at the photograph as the cold ache continued to spread from his chest.

 _Dear Noctis,_

 _I am writing this letter to you so that you know I am safe. The Empire had no intention of harming myself or Ravus. As you more than likely have heard, my mother and father were killed in the infiltration; due to this, I will be ordained as Oracle when I turn thirteen. Pray for me to have the strength and grace my mother once possessed as the Oracle, I fear that I cannot do this position justice. However, the reason isn't because I am so young, or that I fear the Nifilheim Empire: but because you are not by my side._

 _After meeting you, I found a strength and courage within myself that I never knew I possessed. Needless to say, it is because of you that I have remained strong these last six months. Maria is still caring for me, and the others are still in Fenestala Manor and recently, I was granted two dogs; wolves. One is black and white and the other is white. The black I named Umbra, and the white one is Pryna….they've become good companions for the days that I cannot go outside the manor; which is more often than not now._

 _Still, not seeing you is possibly worse than just being locked up here. Lucis has become our enemy; however, as Oracle, I will never be your enemy dear Noctis. The reason is because I believe we can overcome any obstacles that may come after us. Noctis, you are my guiding light now, the reason I seek to find resolution with the Empire and pray that one day you and I will meet again._

 _If you have received this letter, please respond to me; not being able to see or speak with you the last six months has been painful as it feels as though something within me has broken down and that something dear to me has been stolen, and now I realize what that is: it's you. I pray that you are safe, and that I will one day see you again, my dear Noctis._

 _With love,_

 _Lunafreya._

A drop fell to the page of the notebook as Cari looked up and saw tears slip down her Master's face as the boy closed the notebook, covering his face with his hands as tears continued to fall and his body shook with the effort it took to keep from screaming in what she knew was unrelenting pain. Of all the things that could have caused Noctis to feel pain, it was this: loosing someone as dear as Lunafreya. That girl had changed her Master, opened him up and showed him that it was fine to become close to others even though the world could hurt you in the most excruciating ways.

Now, Noctis was enduring another painful blow to his heart; however, instead of the empty, consuming loss that Cari had felt when Queen Aulea died: she felt strength within him. As the boy cried, the willingness to grow in strength and become someone capable of saving those he loved began to radiate from within him. These weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of hope, of affection: his heart cried not for the fact that Luna wasn't currently with him, but that she was alive, and safe and that one day they could see each other again.

"Noctis," Cari once more called his name and the boy took in a shaky breath, wiping his eyes.

"I-I'm fine….Cari….can you walk with me?" he asked as she looked to him.

"Where?" the boy took in another breath, his messy bangs hiding his eyes.

"I need to talk to Marshal Leonis…" his voice was empty; however, there was a faint quiver there that made her wonder what his intentions were.

"Alright, I'll come with you," she said.

"Thank you…."

The boy stood with little effort, walking down the length of his room and into the hallway, his bare feet slightly tapping against the black marble as he marched forward, walking swiftly and with a purpose that Cari hadn't seen in him since they were in the Dreamscape. After they had returned from Tenebrae and the news had been delivered, Noctis had shut down completely: refusing anyone entry into his room and not speaking a word to anyone. Cari now watched him and wondered what had spurred him on as he was now while the boy continued his walk past servants and guards who stared onward at him in confusion whilst he never once paused.

Cari followed Noctis further down the hallway as the boy kept his gaze down, bangs hiding his eyes while he swiftly walked further and further from the room he had been hidden away in for the last few weeks and into the lower chambers of the castle, passing a confused series of Council members as they saw the young Prince, barefoot wearing a black long-sleeved sweater, black pants, and nothing more briskly stride past them with purpose and intent that somewhat startled them while Cari looked to them before trotting along after the boy as he slowly came close to the training hall. Slowly but surely, Cari began to realize what the boy was doing and a smile slowly tugged at her mouth.

" _Show me what you're going to do Noct…"_ she kept the thought to herself as the boy rounded a corner and was greeted with the sight of none other than General and Council Elder Clarus Amicitia speaking with King Regis and Marshal Leonis. The three adults turned as the boy looked to them and they found themselves slightly surprised.

"Noctis?! You're….out of your room…" King Regis couldn't find the right words to muster up his shock at seeing his son standing there, looking a bit flustered and tired, but no less determined.

"It's good to see you moving about," stated Clarus as he gave the boy a small smile and he turned his gaze away and looked directly to Marshal Leonis.

"Marshal Leonis….I need to talk to you…" the Marshal felt his eyebrows raise a bit.

"Of course, what does my Prince ask of me?" he inquired as the boy looked to him.

"Teach me how to go into the battlefield." The three adults stared onward at the child in nothing short of surprise.

"It's not that I'm not flattered that you desire to learn how to properly combat foes alongside a team….it's just that it's quite sudden," Marshal Leonis stated.

"I know….I just can't sit by anymore…." King Regis looked to his son as he heard those words and felt compelled to go to him.

The King of Lucis, strode forward and crouched down before his child, placing a hand upon his shoulder as he stared into the boy's midnight-blue eyes and nodded his head, assuring the boy that his choice was right. It was in that moment that King Regis saw the person his son would become: a true King. A person who his people could depend on no matter what came his way. Noctis was the Chosen King; however, he was also someone that now King Regis knew would show his worth in the years that would follow and grow stronger and more prepared to handle his plight as the King chosen by fate to become far more than the ruler of mere mortals. Taking in a deep breath, the boy looked away from his father and to Marshal Leonis who read the emotions in the boy's gaze loud and clear.

"I can do this," he said.

"Very well, once you've been granted a clear bill of health by Doctor Acrux, we will resume training. Gladiolus and Ignis will be pleased to hear from you, just as I'm sure Lady Iris will." The boy gave the Marshal a faint smile.

"Thank you, Marshal Leonis," he stated this and the man bowed.

"You're welcome my Prince."

 **{Crownsguard Cafeteria: 1:40pm}**

Gladiolus sat down with an exhausted sigh as he prepared to eat his first meal of the day. The soon to be fourteen year old was never one for a meal first thing in the morning, instead he did his normal routine of exercise before showering and heading towards the training hall where he carried through several sparring matches with Ignis and Marshal Leonis. Today however, Marshal Leonis had been a bit more chipper than normal and while he and Ignis were still put through what could be described as nothing short of hell on earth during the sessions they went through: something did feel different. However, Ignis had once more reminded him of how much time had passed since Tenebrae had fallen, bringing down the brighter mood of the teenage Amicitia.

Six months had come and gone with little news outside of Tenebrae other than the fact that Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret would become the youngest Oracle in history to ascend to the position. The days after that though, nothing else came; however, Ignis did attribute it to Prince Noctis's current lack of appearance within the Citadel. Typically, Gladiolus wouldn't have frankly cared what the boy was doing, but when he had gotten a good look at the child he realized how horribly leaving Princess Lunafreya behind had affected him. The boy had always been pale, but the sallow complexion of his skin made him look ill, his eyes dimmed and lifeless while his smile had vanished and been replaced with a cold glare that honestly shook him a bit. It was almost as if the boy had lost all of his warm and light; none of which was a good thing in either Gladiolus or Ignis's book.

"Damn, is that kid still down and out?" he asked as Ignis took a seat across from him.

"Noctis has been in a deep seated depression for quite some time. You must remember Gladio, he's not even ten years old yet." The older of the two teenagers sighed.

"I know…but damn, you would think that he's become some sort shut in. He may be a kid but that doesn't mean he has the right to just disappear from the world. He has an obligation as the current Prince and future King of Lucis and he hasn't been fulfilling his job at all," he said. As soon as the words left him though, a hand thumped him across the back of the head, causing him to look up.

"Nice to know that you've become Prince Noctis's future attendant instead of Ignis." The two stared onward.

"Marshal Leonis! Sorry, I just…" the Marshal shook his head.

"I understand, believe me I do. I've been very concerned about the Prince since he arrived back in Insomnia and was unconscious…I guess something happened that sent him back into shock or caused him to relapse; however, that all ended today," Marshal Leonis stated as the two teenagers gave him concerned looks.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" the Marshal looked to them.

"Prince Noctis came to me today and requested that I resume his training. I agreed because I believe it's the best option for him," he answered.

"Well…I'll be damned…" Ignis nodded.

"Indeed, it would seem our young Prince has gained quite the encouragement from something," he said.

"I'm not sure what it would be, but let me tell you this: the boy said that he didn't want to stand by anymore. I believe that he's become bolstered by something that happened in Tenebrae." Ignis hummed in momentary thought.

"It could very well be that his friendship with Princess Lunafreya has caused this sudden change. He's mourned his concerns and now has chosen a direct path to tread upon," he stated.

"I think so too. That's why as soon as Doctor Acrux grants him a clean bill of health, he'll be rejoining us in training." Gladiolus groaned.

"Perfect, this kid was such a pain in the ass," he said.

"Now Gladio, shall we remember that it has been quite some time since Noctis has joined us in training?" the Amicitia sighed.

"Fine, this is me….giving him the benefit of the doubt," he said as he dug into his meal. Marshal Leonis smiled.

"I believe this will be good for the three of you." Ignis fixed his glasses before reaching for his fork.

"Let us hope so," he muttered.

 **{Citadel: November 13** **th** **2002, 9:40am}**

Noctis sat on his bed with a slightly frustrated expression as Dr. Acrux wrote out his assessment of his health both physically and mentally. Anyone could tell that he was in a depressed state, his mind not handling the shock of the events in Tenebrae well. However, despite that, Noctis in the view of Dr. Acrux seemed as though he could use some assistance in recovering the rest of the way; therefore, with his assessment complete he looked to King Regis, Marshal Leonis, and Clarus who were waiting on his verdict to which Noctis only kept his gaze down at the floor as he waited with Cari settled next to him.

"Well?" asked King Regis.

"He'll be fine. He's in good health, and is sound enough to where he can resume training and he should be able to return to school as well." the three adults gave the doctor a sigh of relief.

"That's a blessing. This means you can continue on where you left off Noctis," King Regis stated as he settled down next to his son who nodded.

"Okay, thank you Doctor Acrux." The man smiled to him.

"Just take it easier for a few weeks until you readjust. Marshal Leonis, don't overdo it with him. If you push him too much he'll be sick, alright?" the Marshal nodded.

"Fine by me. Well, Noctis? After school tomorrow are you going to come in for training instead of just holding up in your room?" Noctis looked to him.

"You act like I've not been going to school," he muttered.

"He has a point: up until two weeks ago he was going to school. However, he wasn't faring so well with his classmates." Noctis sighed, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I can manage…it doesn't really matter anyways…" King Regis looked to the boy and ran his hand through his hair.

"Very well, you'll be returning to school tomorrow. I'm sure a lot has changed since you last were there. Thankfully, your tutor has been keeping you up to speed with your lessons," the King stated.

"I know…." Dr. Acrux smiled as he gathered up his things and stood.

"Well, let's allow the boy to rest and tomorrow he can begin to resume his normal routine," he said as the others left the room and King Regis pulled his child into a side-ways embrace before leaving as Dr. Acrux watched the child who merely flopped ungracefully back against the bed before returning to packing his equipment away.

"You lied to them….didn't you?" the doctor paused in his process.

"Not quite, but your hemoglobin is a bit odd not to mention your showing signs of mild anemia, plus an iron deficiency. I recommend adding more red meat and iron rich foods into your diet. Perhaps Ignis can teach you more?" the boy sighed at his statement.

"I guess so…..but am I sick?" he asked.

"No, merely a bit weak from your brush with death. I suppose your narcolepsy also stems from that, or you may be changing biologically a bit as well. You are at that age…" the boy threw an arm over his face as if to hide his blush.

"Don't remind me about that kind of thing…but…will the stuff you mentioned go away?" he questioned.

"In time your hormone levels will even out, not to worry." The young Prince shot up, shooting a glare at the doctor who laughed.

"T-That's not f-funny!" he snapped in a stammering tone as the doctor continued to laugh while looking at the boy before him.

"Noctis, you are very easy to embarrass. Try to be stronger, don't let things get to you as easily, but remember when to show emotion towards certain aspects. After all, knowing when to be brave is a remarkably great detail to know, in addition to the ease of knowing when to be softer. Just learn how to read those cues." The boy smiled just a fraction.

"Yea…thanks…Doctor Acrux," he muttered as the doctor came to him and reached out before running his hand through the boy's silken locks.

"You know, my daughter looks up to you and she's never met you." The boy looked to him.

"What do you mean?" he smiled.

"Her name is Oliva, she's only three, but she thinks you're very brave and strong. She says that one day she's going to be your doctor and then your children's doctor. I think it's quite the ambition for a three year old to have: serving her future King in such a remarkable profession," Dr. Acrux stated. Noctis looked to him and nodded a bit, smiling as he did so.

"Yea, she'll be great. Tell Oliva that I'll be happy to have her when she's ready to come join the staff at the Citadel, and it would be an honor to have her as a member of the Crownsguard just like her mother." The doctor stepped away and closed his satchel.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that news. Thank you, Prince Noctis," he stated as he bowed and left the room before Cari appeared from behind Noctis who looked to her.

"You're doing a bit better since you read Luna's note to you." The boy nodded.

"Luna's important…if she's gonna keep going then so should I. and we'll see one another again someday," he stated.

Cari nodded, curling up against her Master as the two of them resumed lying upon the bed, thinking as they did about the situations ahead of them in addition to returning to school, training, and going through the trials that their lives would face now. However, regardless of that both Noctis and Cari were certain they could tackle the trials together.

 **{Insomnia Academy: November 14** **th** **2002, 11:00am}**

A certain blonde-haired, blue-green-eyed ten year old watched as Noctis walked down the hallway, keeping to himself and ignoring the people who still persisted to ask him about Tenebrae and if he had heard anything from Princess Lunafreya. Prompto had heard about the events of Tenebrae and seen the emptiness within Noctis's eyes that first week back to school six months ago and decided against asking any questions; however, some things had changed. The major alteration in Prompto Argentum's life had been his choice of becoming healthier and it had improved greatly, but it wasn't just his own choice that had spurred the change: it was Princess Lunafreya's encouragement.

The young Princess of Tenebrae and the soon-to-be Oracle of Eos had written him a letter of appreciation when he had found one of her dogs by the name of Pryna. The white wolf-pup had become a close friend of Prompto's but now that she was back safe and sound the blonde-haired boy had used Lunafreya's compassion and consideration to fuel his drive to follow through with her requests despite the fact that he had only spoken to Noctis twice.

 _Dear Prompto,_

 _I wanted to thank you for looking after Pryna while she was injured and making sure she got back to me safely. Seeing as you knew where to send her, I would assume that you saw our family crest on her collar and that you must know Noctis. I hope that you find him in good health and that he's recovering still; however, I have a favor to ask of you Prompto._

 _Please, if at all possible: watch over Noctis for me. I know he can be a tad reckless and doesn't have many friends; however, if there is someone like you by his side I know that he will be in safe hands. Noctis told me of two others while he was with me named Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia; therefore, between the three of you and his father I am certain that Noctis will be taken good care of until I can see him again._

 _Just make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble, if that is at all possible and let him know that you are there for him when he needs it. There are a great deal of things that Noctis will still have to struggle through so I pray that the four of you will be capable of overcoming any obstacle that may grace you with its presence. Thank you for being a good friend to him and once more for helping Pryna._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae._

Since he had received the letter, Prompto had pushed himself further and further, struggling to do better with his health and weight and had succeeded in a far greater means that he had first thought that he would. Now, six months later he was already slimming down, becoming more capable of running long distances and staying fit; however, he still didn't have the courage and self-esteem to formally introduce himself to Noctis in hopes of becoming a friend to him. Regardless of that though, Prompto was determined that by the time they started middle school, it would be time. Taking a deep breath Prompto nodded as he headed to class and prepared for the days that would follow, knowing one thing was for certain:

" _I can't let Princess Lunafreya down!"_

 **{….}**

 _If you face the fear that keeps you frozen…._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** I have always admired Prompto's determination. As a person who's struggled with a weight condition for several years I find his choice to change for himself and for those who needed him inspiring. He and the others in the cast of FFXV are very inspiring characters because a lot of their situations are very genuine and allow you to connect with them on a different level. I find myself mostly connecting with Prompto and Noctis for multiple reasons that are both average and personal, but I do associate with Ignis because I adore learning how to cook new things and I'm a very agile thinker. Anyways, tell me what you guys think about the chapter.

Have a good night or day!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	22. Chapter 21: Academic

Chapter 21: Academic

 **{Citadel: February 20** **th** **2005, 8:30am}**

A heavy huff left a now thirteen-year-old Noctis as he laid against the floor of his room, letting the heat of the fireplace nearby and the icy coolness from the glass of his window mix and slide across his form through his thin long-sleeved shirt and black pants as he let the silence continue to reign over him. Tired midnight-blue eyes looked up through slightly long raven-colored bangs as the thirteen year old watched Cari as she chewed on a bone he had nicked from the kitchen when Ignis wasn't looking. The last two years had gone by rather quickly and soon, he would be starting junior high school; however, despite that not much had really changed.

Noctis had watched as his training had grown twice as grueling, his trainers slowly growing a bit older in the case of Gladiolus and Ignis who were now fifteen and fourteen. The boy groaned, rolling onto his back as he closed his eyes and continued to ignore the world around him for just a moment. While the others had slowly become older, or stronger and life had continued on, Noctis had noticed other changes within his world. Luna had been ordained as the youngest Oracle in history last year on her birthday and she had sent him a letter asking for his prayers as she set off for her first task as the new Oracle while she also would pray for him as his birthday came and went.

His hand flexed a bit, glancing at the black leather band with crescent moons and stars woven in with white and silver thread made from what Luna said was stardust. He had thanked her for it in his letter, and it made him feel better when she told him that the band was what she had gotten him in the market, but hadn't had the courage to give it to him. The boy sighed, turning his head towards the window where snow still fell, coating the streets in a blanket of white. Noctis had turned thirteen on February fifth and while he had supposed it was just another birthday, it had snowed.

Smiling ever so slightly, he recalled the image Luna had sent him with Umbra – one of her wolf pups that was grown up now – of the girl dressed in winter attire holding a crystal made from the stones in Acrylia that she had sent with instructions on how to assemble the sun-catcher in his window. Now when the sunset showed through just right the entire room would light up with the colors reflected from those crystals. The boy continued to watch the snow fall as he remembered the picture he had managed to take of him and Cari in the height of Insomnia with the snow covering it and the two of them bundled up against the cold.

"That's right….I need to text Prompto…" the boy muttered in an aloud thought.

Prompto Argentum was a boy he had met a few years ago when he was much younger; however, the boy and he had only just become friends within the last year and he had been the one to take any of the pictures of Noctis that he had sent to Luna over the last two years. A smile graced his features as he considered Luna's enthusiasm to see that he and Prompto were becoming such good friends. However, despite all the upsides to the recent years, there had been a few oddities to come with it.

Three days after his birthday, Noctis had summoned a weapon to his hand when he had been disarmed by Gladiolus during training. It had quite honestly scared the living daylights out of the teenager and had forced Marshal Leonis to call the training session. Now though, he was developing more powers that were starting to spook him a bit. Just yesterday, Noctis had warped – as Cari had called it – across his room and into the nearest wall, having phased through his bed like a ghost would have a wall before meeting the solid surface on the other side of it. The boy tisked, opening his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh as Noctis considered what these strange new powers could potentially be and why he had felt so incredibly exhausted for the days that followed. As he considered these factors though, Cari trotted over to him and sat down near his head.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"These new powers….what are they?" Cari scratched her ear a bit.

"Do you remember in the Dreamscape when you aged up? How you could use all those abilities and move like you did?" she inquired.

"Yes, I remember….." he sighed and Cari looked to him.

"You're getting older, and I think that the older you are the more likely you are to begin developing those powers. Your warping, phasing, and weapon summoning are just the beginning, not to mention you've already started to display the abilities with magic as well," she explained.

"I figured….guess I was just hoping I was wrong…." The Carbuncle shook her head.

"Nope, I guess you should have probably figured that out, huh Noct?" she probed.

"Guess so….Cari, what am I supposed to do about these powers? They cut up all the time and I kind of…." Cari chirped.

"Don't know how to explain them so you can get help? Maybe you should just do some training on your own," she advised.

"How so?" he sat up a bit and Cari tilted her head.

"Well, you could always get over the Citadel gates and go into the park or just outside the wall," she suggested this and an expression akin to horror overcame the boy's face as he looked down, shaking his head as he sat all the way up.

"No, I don't want to go outside the wall right now. I'm not strong enough…" she nodded.

"You've gotta point there….besides, King Regis knows about me and he'll be angry if he finds out I didn't try and stop you, but coaxed you into it instead," she muttered.

"What about just the gate?" she looked to him.

"Can you do that?" she inquired. He shrugged at her question, not certain himself.

"Well….the way I see it; I won't know if I don't try…." He looked out the window and Cari purred a bit to get his attention.

"When do you wanna go and give it a shot?" he hummed in thought momentarily.

"Tonight, after dinner. My dad will be too busy afterwards to take note of whether or not I go into the park near the Citadel or not. We just gotta get over the gate," he stated.

"And you're going to warp?" he shrugged again.

"Might as well…" he said. Cari frowned at the statement.

"Where do you intend on going to get that high up?" Noctis looked to the balcony.

"Well, the windows here are almost level with the gate so…." He trailed off and Cari sighed.

"Alright, up and over we go tonight. Let's just hope nothing happens," she said.

 **{Training Hall: 4:05pm}**

It was the final training session of the school's snow break – the snow had gotten rather harsh this year and made the roads to risky, therefore, the school had granted a snow day or five until it cleared up – however, right at the present time, Noctis was more concerned with matching Gladiolus's speed as he was struck clear across the back and he narrowed his eyes before jumping out of the way as quickly as possible while Gladiolus struck outwards again, narrowly missing the boy as he slid across the ground and managed to land in a crouch before looking towards him in faint anxiety.

"Keep going, you're doing well," Marshal Leonis stated as Noctis stood and took in a deep breath before dodging another attack as he cut a flip and landed in a crouch once more while Gladiolus swung at him.

"Stop running you coward…" midnight-blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a coward!" Noctis snapped.

"Then prove it…" Gladiolus swung in a broad movement and then, seconds later, the boy had cartwheeled out of the way and summoned a sword to his hand before blocking the blunt blade that Gladiolus had been given.

"Don't antagonize him Gladio, remember what he can do," Marshal Leonis stated as the young Lucian Prince attacked with the Airstep sword before knocking Gladiolus's feet out from under him just as Ignis walked in, causing the blonde to sidestep the sword that the other had been previously using as it went careening across the floor.

"Job well done there Noct…." The thirteen year old took in a few heaving breaths as the sword in his grasp slipped to the floor and he looked in time to see Gladiolus glowering at the boy who took in another breath before looking to Marshal Leonis who smirked ever so slightly.

"You did well Noctis, there are still some moments where your timing is too lax and you let your guard down, but do try and remember when to time things correctly," Marshal Leonis said as the boy nodded.

"Alright, I will…I just need more practice…." The Marshal hummed a bit in thought.

"I think it may be a better idea to consider that some things cannot be taught, but must be learned through experience. Noctis, you have a natural skill, but it is very rough and because of that you'll have to go through it piece by piece. When you become a member of the Crownsguard and find yourself and your team in the midst of a battle you'll learn new skills you didn't believe you once possessed," Marshal Leonis informed him as he nodded slowly.

"Okay, thank you Marshal Leonis…." The boy stood, stretching a bit before Ignis came to him.

"You're getting stronger, that much is certain. Gladio, it would seem our young liege is becoming quite the fighter," Ignis stated as the taller teenager huffed.

"If you keep running, you'll get yourself killed kid. What? You got some kind of secret that you can use to avoid the attacks?" the boy stepped back a bit, tensing as he looked at Gladiolus in faint questioning and fear.

"N-No! Why would you think t-that?" he questioned in a stuttering manner that caused the three other people in the room to give in a suspicious glance.

"Noct? Are you okay?" the boy nodded.

"Yea, just hungry I guess….I'm gonna…go and see if everything's ready….see ya!" the boy bolted from the room at Ignis's question causing him, Gladiolus, and Marshal Leonis to look towards one another.

"He's acting kind of jittery," stated Gladiolus.

"Well, he is at that age…." Ignis looked to Marshal Leonis.

"Are you assuming he has his mind on something else?" Gladiolus nodded.

"Probably a girl," he said. Ignis fixed his glasses and looked at the other teenager.

"The only girl he has on his mind would be Lady Lunafreya." Marshal Leonis nodded slowly, smiling as he did so.

"Oh, I'm certain seeing as they are still friends. Now, shall we get ourselves cleaned up and prepare for dinner?" he inquired as Ignis nodded.

"I shall be preparing the feast for tonight. Shall we celebrate our young Prince's deft defeat of Gladiolus?" the fifteen-year-old shot up at that.

"He did not deftly defeat me Ignis!" he said.

"Shall we not continue to dispute the facts of reality Gladio?" the taller teenager groaned.

"Whatever Iggy, whatever," he said as he started to leave and Ignis smiled while fixing his glasses.

"Indeed, it does seem that whatever I say goes on this matter; wouldn't you agree? Marshal Leonis?" the man smiled, laughing a bit as he walked out of the training hall with Ignis behind him.

"I suppose so…"

 **{The Prince's Room: 9:50pm}**

Cari watched as Noctis tugged on a vest over his long-sleeved shirt as he laced up his boots and tugged on a pair of fingerless gloves before beginning to check that he had everything he would need on his person before he went to the window and opened it up as he stepped outside while Cari nodded to him as he slowly moved to where he was standing on the balcony ledge before keeping his gaze upon the wall. Thankfully, living in the Citadel meant that the entire area was lit up well enough for him to see exactly where he was going before Noctis took in a steady breath as stardust blue and silver lit up around his body and he propelled himself forward.

It felt as though his entire world melted away and for a split second, vertigo overtook him before he started seeing the world melt back into place; however, this time instead of a wall greeting him inside his room, it greeted him outside of the palace walls and directed him into a torch holster. Suddenly the sense of flying and vertigo was reinforced by his being caught by it as he flipped upside down and yelped, alerting the guards as he scrambled to get lose and over the wall. Noctis groaned in defeat as he found himself unable to get his bootlaces untangled from the screws upon the black iron holster. Thus, he hung there, much like a bat would with an irritated expression as the guards came over and all too soon he saw a familiar face – or several faces – in the group of guards that were being pushed aside.

" _This just keeps getting better and better…"_

Standing before him was none other than Marshal Leonis and General Clarus who were both giving him rather confused expressions as they took note of his position and tried to figure out how on earth he had managed to find himself in such a position. Noctis was certain that a part of them found this highly entertaining; however, he much rather would have taken help over randomized questions. Midnight-blue eyes narrowed as the guards were shooed away and the two stepped forward as he glanced up to the distance and saw none other than his father appearing from the interior of the Citadel.

Fifteen seconds later, King Regis had joined the General and the Marshal to see the sight of his thirteen year-old son hanging by one leg from the holster of a torch with an annoyed expression upon his face while they tried to contemplate how he had managed such a feat. It took all of three seconds for Marshal Leonis to begin laughing as the boy narrowed his eyes before looking at the General and King Regis who also seemed quite amused by the boy's current state.

"My, Prince Noctis….fancy seeing you out this e-evening," Marshal Leonis quipped as he did his best to hide his laughter.

"Marshal…." There was warning in the boy's tone, but General Clarus merely laughed.

"How does one….hahahaha….get into such a position?" he inquired. Noctis narrowed his eyes, the dark color glowing in the late evening moonlight.

"Don't ask, but please….get me down from here…." King Regis shook his head.

"My troublesome son," he said as the three adults set to getting the boy out of the torch holster before settling him onto the ground.

"T-Thanks…." He walked a bit drunkenly first before looking towards them.

"You seem quite confused as to how you managed that feat," stated Marshal Leonis.

"Yes, I am…." The boy wobbled again before the King came forward to steady his son.

"Noctis, I believe it's time to have a discussion about your escaping escapades," he said as he looked at the Prince who swallowed thickly.

"What are you talking about?" the King sighed.

"Right this way…"

The four of them went back towards the Citadel and then directly into the training hall where Noctis was left to stand alone at the center of it as the three adults waited to see what the boy would do as Marshal Leonis stepped forward and the two others glanced to one another whilst the King nodded to the Marshal who summoned his weapon with ease – an ability taught to the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive via Alchemy, but not the bloodline magic of the Caelum family – before he looked towards Noctis and drew the katana he used. In a matter of seconds, the Marshal charged the boy who reacted, drawing his weapon in the blink of an eye as he blocked the attack and parried it before cartwheeling away from the man who merely charged him again.

The two standing on the sidelines watched and waited as Noctis continued to dodge and strike out against the Marshal that kept striking at him until he finally slid to the ground, moving back as he did before landing firmly upon the ground as he tried to prepare himself for the fight that would soon come. Marshal Leonis charged him once more and he blocked the strike, moving it aside before striking himself as the King and General watched in questioning while the Prince kept running around, dodging and striking against the Marshal until finally, a singular strike came to close and in the next second, Noctis had disappeared, sliding across the training hall, rolling out of the way as he landed in a tangled mess as he laid there gasping for breath as the warp took him by surprise.

"My Gods…" muttered Marshal Leonis as Noctis took in a swelling breath and tried to find his ground again after the rush of vertigo overtook him.

"What in the name of mighty Rahma just happened?" Noctis shook himself out and looked at the others in questioning.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he questioned as King Regis came to him.

"Are you alright?" the boy nodded slowly.

"Yea, just a few bumps and bruises. But, this is….warping….that's the name that Cari came up with for it. I can phase through things if I'm in control of the warp or if I'm going to ram into something, but most of the time it doesn't matter…I'll still run into things…" he stated with a sigh.

"Come, let's get you up." King Regis helped the small teenager to his feet and the boy vanished his blade, having learned how to do so after quite some time. General Clarus frowned as he looked at the weapon as it vanished.

"In order for us to summon our weapons we have to use a metallic cuff that allows us to do so. You're doing this without any requirement for it though," Clarus stated as Noctis nodded slowly.

"It took me a lot of practicing, but I finally managed to get it right…" the boy watched as the General looked him over while Noctis continued to keep his gaze upon him.

"You're most certainly interesting, well what else should I expect from your child?" inquired Clarus as he laughed just a fraction.

"Marshal Leonis, please further Noctis's training so that he can learn control over these abilities. Am I clear?" King Regis looked to Marshal Leonis who bowed.

"Yes, your majesty," he stated as Noctis sighed.

"I'm in trouble…aren't I?" he looked to his father who shook his head.

"No, not this time. Noctis you will be undergoing extensive training; therefore, I find this punishment enough. Now, off to bed," King Regis said as he pushed the boy towards the doorway.

"Hmm…goodnight everyone." With that the boy left the room and the three looked onward at the door in evident concern. Clarus took in a steadying breath as he slowly came towards King Regis and looked him in the eye as the King placed a quivering hand to his head, evident frustration meeting his gaze as he tried his best to contemplate what was ahead of his son.

"Regis, old friend…." The King of Lucis nodded.

"We are running out of time….it has dwindled to only three years that are upon us until the time comes for him to know the truth of this world," he said.

"Noctis is strong and becoming stronger every day…." The King took in a deep breath and looked at the two before him.

"His powers are still underdeveloped. Cor, please, train him thoroughly teach him how to survive this war that will be waged….don't leave anything to chance if you can. Clarus, you must instruct your son that he will become my son's shield and to accept his fate as an Amicitia despite the fact that I know he isn't fond of Noctis….Cor, I leave Ignis Scientia to you," King Regis stated.

"We will not fail you, King Regis…" they bowed and the King looked back towards the door.

"We must hope that Noctis will prove to withstand the trials that will come to him. Whatever plight it may be, we must pray that he will endure, as the Chosen King of our World, and of what will come to pass," he said.

 **{…..}**

 _Chase the sky into the ocean….._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is really just showing what Noctis has been up to since he came back over the last two years. Now at age thirteen, Noctis is starting to develop the abilities he has in the game and from the Dreamscape. We'll only be having about two chapters a piece now where Noctis is thirteen and fourteen. After that, we'll be seeing some things from Kingsglaive and onward. Hope everyone is loving the story! You can find this story on Kindle World now!

Have a good day or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	23. Chapter 22: Prince

Chapter 22: Prince

 **{Insomnia: April 25** **th** **2005, 8:20am}**

A crash came from the dining room as Noctis turned a corner. It was spring break and he was about to head out into the town with Prompto for the day off – thanks to Marshal Leonis stating that he needed a day or two off every once in a while – the entire week had been planned out by the blonde-haired teenager who had somehow convinced Noctis that exploring Insomnia was a good idea seeing as he had never actually gone through the entire town before. However, he had elected to eat something before leaving when he'd realized something wasn't right in the dining room. Midnight-blue eyes, with their slight rim of azure blue around the pupil that bled into the rich, deep-blue peered into the room and saw King Regis standing there, hand upon the table, dishes scattered across the floor and broken as he tried in vain to get himself back into a standing position.

"Dad!" King Regis looked up as his son came racing into the room and prepared to reach out to him. In that instant though, the King knocked his hand back, shaking his head.

"I don't need your help Noctis," he stated as the boy flinched and he looked to him.

"Why?" the man stood straight, taking in a deep breath as he straightened out his clothes.

"I am the King, _I can stand on my own_. Your concern isn't needed," he said. The boy once again flinched before nodding slowly as he looked at the dishes upon the floor.

"That's fine….I just wanted to make sure you were okay…" the boy started to crouch down, hoping to help get the mess up when a hand grasped his upper arm and pulled him to his feet.

"You do not do this, you are the Prince of this Kingdom Noctis, do not act as if you are…." the boy narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't! I'm just helping others out! Like a genuine King should! Or is that not part of who we are?" the boy snapped and the man stared onward at him.

" _I'm being too harsh…"_

"No….you're right….I'm sorry Noctis…I merely don't wish for people to assume that you can be forced to do what is below your standing," he said. The boy shook his head.

"I don't care about that….in order for a good King to be made and accepted by his people…he must be willing to do what is below his standing…" the King stared onward at his son in questioning.

"Who said that?" he inquired. The boy gave him a bright smile that reminded him greatly of his mother's.

"Luna did, she said that it's part of what makes a good ruler: someone who is willing to get out there and get their hands dirty for the sake of their people." A gleam appeared within his sharp eyes, making them almost glow in the sunlight as the King smiled.

"Of course, how could have I forgotten? You're quite the incredible youth Noctis, that much I am certain of," King Regis stated.

"Thanks, I gotta go! Prompto's waiting on me and…." The man smiled.

"Very well, just one more thing?" he inquired.

"Yea dad?" deep blue eyes looked to him.

"Try not to get yourselves into too much trouble," he stated. The boy gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'll do my best…" with that he was gone and King Regis hobbled forward as he looked to his left hand as it trembled.

"Please do your best Noctis….I fear I am running short on time and you are still so young…."

 **{Castle Gates: 9:00am}**

Prompto Argentum looked onward at the towering gates of the Citadel as he was stared down by the guards who seemed persistent to cause him harm. Noctis was supposed to meet him outside the gates; however, he found himself terrified that the boy wouldn't escape the imposing walls of the Citadel. It was as he swallowed around the lump in his throat that the gate burst open and a black-haired, dark-clad thirteen year old Prince of Lucis came flying out and nearly ran smack into the blonde. The slightly taller blonde-haired teen caught him as the boy skidded to a halt, having warped slightly to get to the gate faster as he took in a deep breath and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Prompto! Good morning!" he stated as the blonde stared at him in slight surprise.

"Hi….Noct….um….you got here quick." The boy nodded fixing the black vest he wore over the long-sleeved shirt with his black pants and sneakers.

"Yea, but not quick enough apparently," he said as he looked to the guards.

"Prince Noctis, what are you doing?" the boy grinned.

"Going to town with my friend. This is Prompto Argentum, he's a friend from school and he will be my escort for the day. Thank you, your welcome, and goodbye!" he said as he looped his arm through Prompto's and raced down the steps and far away from the guards.

Prompto looked at his friend while they ran at near breakneck speeds before; finally coming to a stop at the corner of North-Street and Vern avenue. The black-haired thirteen year old took in a few deep breaths, a smile on his face ever so slightly as the blonde looked at the boy with confusion. Something was terribly wrong right then, and while Noctis was known for keeping things quiet: Prompto felt he wouldn't remain silent about it for too long. The boy stood straight and soon started walking down towards the street in silence. Prompto frowned as he thumped the boy on the ear, causing him to look at him with a frown.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Something's up with you. Why were you so jittery around those guards? It wasn't like they were gonna do anything to you…" the boy looked down, the light slightly catching the earring that belonged to Cari as he did so, giving Prompto a good look at it for the first time.

" _I've never noticed that before…."_

"I think something's…wrong with my dad…" Noctis admitted.

"What do you mean?" the boy shook his head.

"Not sure….but I went to get an apple this morning before coming to meet up with you…and he had fallen and was having a hard time getting up," he said.

"So? Your dad isn't as young as he once was you know…" Noctis nodded a bit.

"I know, but Prompto….what I'm saying is that he acted so strangely when I tried to help him up….he…smacked my hand away and then got all uptight about me helping him get up and even snatched me up away from the ground when I tried to pick up the plates he'd knocked over…." Prompto whistled.

"Whoa, seems like your dad got really peeved about something. But, Noct? What would cause him to do that?" he asked.

"I wish I knew….I mean, he's my dad Prompto…normally, he doesn't act like that even when he's angry at me. He started yelling at me about not doing things beneath my station and how I needed to act more like a Prince seeing as I would one day become King….it wasn't like him…" the blonde-haired boy looked down.

"Noct, it's gonna be alright. He's just getting on in his years and wants to know that when the time comes, you'll be able to deal with being King," he said this to encourage him, but the boy looked down, shaking his head a bit.

"I'm just not sure that I am ready….or that I'll ever be ready…." Prompto sighed and stood in front of him, grasping his shoulders a bit.

"We're going to see a movie, end of discussion and then, we're gonna hang out all night and tomorrow until you cheer up!" he stated as the boy sighed.

"Why?" Prompto shook him.

"Duh! Because that's what you do on spring break dummy! You do stupid things that can get you in trouble and have a fucking blast doing it!" Noctis gave his friend a long look.

"I'm the future King of Lucis….I can't have a wrap-sheet," he pointed out.

"I concede the point. But you know what we can do? Go see a movie marathon, get a bite to eat….because dude? You're a toothpick, and then we're gonna explore some of the city at night. How's that sound?" he probed this idea out with his friend before receiving a slight smile.

"Okay, fine….just nothing illegal: _okay Prompto?_ " the blonde bowed ever slightly.

"Yes, my lord!" Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do that…."

"Come on! This is gonna be so much fun!" Noctis gave him a wiry smile, going with Prompto's insanity.

The blonde dragged them to a movie marathon that consisted of a series of horror films – Noctis believed it was called the Saw series or something like that – and while it was realistic, and gruesome: Prompto nearly had an heart attack during it; which made it entertaining for Noctis to watch at least. Noctis watched Prompto have a long-standing screaming fest every time a bone broke or blood was visible while Noctis sat there nibbling at the popcorn as the boy next to him clung to his seat for dear life. Six hours later, the movies were over, and Prompto appeared to have had roughly five years of shaved off of his lifespan.

Noctis now walked beside Prompto who was walking in an almost sluggish manner as he continued onward, next to the Prince of Lucis who only watched his friend until he was certain the blonde wouldn't pass out and they were at a pizza place for lunch – Prompto's suggestion – and had ordered their drinks. Once they were seated, Prompto gulped down his drink and Noctis calmly sipped his, watching the boy in front of him fall apart at the seams over reasons that he didn't fully understand while wondering if he would have to resuscitate him at any point in the next ten minutes or so.

" _ **At least Ignis taught you first-aid and you've passed your medical training courses."**_ Cari's thoughts interjected into his mind and he mentally agreed with her as Prompto attacked his next drink before the blonde looked to him as the waitress put down an appetizer that Noctis had elected to order until Prompto recovered from his melt-down.

"So, have we gotten over our little drama queen moment?" Noctis inquired as he poked a fork at the objects in the basket.

"Did you seriously….enjoy those movies?" he looked up into midnight-blue eyes as the boy shrugged.

"They were realistically pleasing and had a new twist each time while weaving together all at once. A delicate yet fantastically horrific balance," he explained. Prompto nearly fell out of his seat.

"Bless the Six….you're a horror fanatic…." Noctis grinned.

"What gave it away?" he probed.

"The answer you gave me…. _sadist_ …" Noctis shrugged a bit again before poking the food again.

"Not a sadist…just enjoy a good bloodbath…with a nice twist…" Prompto sighed.

"So long as it's fictional?" the blonde inquired.

"Yea, not a fan of it in person…" Noctis looked to the side and Prompto nodded.

"I can understand why, but um…Noct? What are you doing?" the boy glanced to him.

"What are these?" Prompto once more nearly fell over.

"You mean to tell me you don't know what wings are?" he asked.

"No…." the blonde groaned.

"I've got a lot of work ahead of me. Okay, Noct, eat the damn thing quit jabbing it like a foreign object with a stick….what are you? Eight?" the boy gave him a sour expression before sticking the fork into the object as Prompto took in the bright orange color of the food.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot…" Prompto looked at it once again.

"Noct, I hope you can handle spicy foods…those are…" the black-haired teenager put the object into his mouth and chewed it up, swallowing as if the intense heat didn't bother him. Prompto felt his jaw hang open at the sight.

"Those are really good. But, what do you mean by spicy?" he asked as Prompto continued to gawk at him before shaking his head.

"By Ifrit's horns…you're completely immune to that much heat?" the boy rose an eyebrow.

"Prompto? They're not hot!" Noctis stated.

"Noct, they're so hot that I can _smell the heat and spices on them._ I like hot foods, but even I'd have to have something to cool my mouth down after that!" the young Prince shrugged.

"They really aren't hot…well, to me at least…okay?" Prompto sighed.

"Fine, I'll eat some too. What kind of pizza are we getting? And please, don't say buffalo chicken…" he said as Noctis laughed a bit.

"No, we'll get something mild so you won't combust…"Prompto pouted.

"Not fair Noct, not fair," he whined.

"Suck it up Princess…." The blonde yelped.

"Don't even go there Noct!" he stated as Noctis laughed, grinning in a cheeky manner at him.

"Just pulling your leg Prompto…" the blonde grumbled.

"Sure, fine…."

Another hour or so there and soon Prompto was back in control of the situation, dragging Noctis across the town to explore and try new things out that he couldn't resisting putting the slightly naïve black-haired boy through. He had gone to a stand with sunglasses and put them on the boy who gave him a long look before Prompto nodded, and bought them before they were off, Noctis finding no time to argue with his friend who went through nothing short of a comedic hell as Prompto persisted to take him on a grand tour of the city Noctis had grown up in but never actually seen. The teenager stared in wonder at some of the things that were in the city on the ground but then, they were greeted with an idea Prompto just couldn't pass up.

Noctis found himself some twenty minutes later on a contraption that Prompto called an _air trolley_ and started telling him that once they set off it would give them one of the bests tours of the city, but would drop them off in the lower south end of the city where it was a bit more run-down and not nearly as modernized as the rest of it. Noctis took that to heart and promised to wear his sunglasses until they left the area and were back in the main zone of Insomnia so that they wouldn't get hurt; however, Noctis did have the problem of being made to wear the Caelum family crest around his neck. He currently had it placed under his shirt, but if something were to happen where it could be seen or removed they may have problems.

Regardless, Prompto assured him that a lot of the Kingsglaive would end up going around there at the end of their work day; therefore, they continued on up the ramp and to the trolley as Prompto called it and soon were high above the city looking onward at the scene from a bird's eye view at roughly one-thirty in the afternoon. Noctis tucked the sunglasses away in his vest pocket and zipped it up before looking at the ground as the breeze ruffled his hair and Prompto looked around, taking camera shots of the place from above before looking at his friend.

"This is pretty cool huh?" asked Prompto as he continued to watch the other boy.

"Yea, it's like we're flying or something…" the blonde laughed as the wind pulled the other's hair just out of the way far enough for him to see the earring again with its black metal and rough-cut ruby.

"Hey, Noct? I gotta ask….what's with that earring? I've never noticed it before," he asked.

"This thing? It was a gift from a friend…" Noctis slightly touched the earring he'd had since he'd formed his contract with Cari when he was nine.

"Really? Was that friend Lady Lunafreya?" he inquired as Noctis shook his head.

"Like I'd tell you…." Prompto whined like a puppy.

"Oh, please? I really wanna know," he said.

"No, bad boy, no begging…" Prompto glowered.

"You're so mean Noct….oh well…whatever, it doesn't matter I guess. So, after we're dropped off here where to next?" he probed.

"How long is this ride?" Prompto sighed.

"About an hour….there are some really cool shops in the downtown district if you wanna take a look," he said.

"Sounds good…"

 **{Downtown District: 2:40pm}**

Noctis stretched as he got off the trolley and looked around as he considered what was around him. A rather dirty looking place; however, it had a grand deal of odd shops and strange places that looked interesting to his eye as Prompto hopped off the trolley and patted him on the back before they started towards the first string of shops to look through out of pure curiosity. There was a store that sold potion supplies that looked both of good value and some that Noctis personally questioned – such as the human eye ball he was staring at constantly and swore it stared right back at him – and then, there was a store that sold magic equipment. Prompt kept looking at the guns there, stating that one day, he would like to learn how to become a sniper, stating how incredible it was and that he'd watched the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard sparring and training in the field before.

On a whim, while Prompto wasn't looking, Noctis bought the black gun – a ruger nine-millimeter, semi-automatic – and presented it to Prompto with a set of pewter-lock bullets that were known to go through cleanly. The blonde thanked him and holstered it immediately before nudging Noctis with a broad smile while the black-haired boy told him he'd have to protect him with it from now on as payback. The blonde was all too eager to accept the chance to be the back-up for his friend when he needed it. Noctis smiled as they continued walking, happy to know that now Prompto had some protection for them in case something were to happen.

It was as the day wore on and they started to grow hungry again that they ran across a shop on an outcropping that while dingy looked like a nice place to sit down and rest before leaving the downtown strict. The cook sold an array of items, but they settled on the kebabs, ordering enough for the two of them that varied between their tastes: lamb and vegetables for Prompto, and a red meat and fish for Noctis. It was as they were sitting there, slowly picking at their meal that a couple people came into the area and started to place their orders. One was a larger, red-haired man with dark eyes, a brunette man with a low pony-tail, and a woman with black-hair up in a ponytail while a few others gathered around them.

"Damn, those daemons outside the wall seem to be getting worse," said one man.

"Not to mention those fuckers from the Empire like laying it on us like there's no tomorrow…" the other man nodded.

"What do you think about that video of the King earlier today?" asked the shorter man with dark brown hair.

"What are you talking about Luche?" asked the reddish-brown haired man.

"He's talking about how the King was using a cane and had a leg brace on…"

"Well, he's getting' on in his years. I guess that brat of his will be sending us to our graves soon enough," stated another man.

"Hey! Don't talk like that about the Royal family! Do you know what kind of trouble you'd be in?" the blonde man rolled his eyes.

"Yea, Yea….the great Caelum family hides behind their black marble walls and lets us Kingsglave and Crownsguard do the dirty work for them. Those walls of blackened marble might as well reflect their hearts when it comes to us…we're just pawns, tools for their satisfaction," he said.

"Bezarus, no one said you had to become a member of the Kingsglaive…" he shrugged.

"Yet we did, thinking that we could make a difference in a war that's been raging for over a century now. See, here's the thing sweet-cheeks….no matter how many Kings have sat on that throne, none of them have done a fucking thing about the Daemons or the Empire," Bezarus stated. Noctis and Prompto listened to the conversation, choosing not to speak a word about it as they continued their meal in silence.

"What about Lady Lunafreya?" the blonde laughed.

"Her? She's a child! Not to mention all she'll become is the glorified whore of someone with power at one point or another, so why…" a knife embedded itself near the Bezarus's head, causing everyone speaking to look at the sight of the black-haired, blue-eyed boy standing there with a scowl upon his face.

"Don't talk about Luna that way," he snarled.

"Oh! We got a devout believer here folks! Listen kid, why not just stay out of it? This is an adult's conversation…" the man had started towards him, narrowing his gaze as he felt a spark of energy shoot through his veins. Cari chirped within the back of his mind, letting him know what he already felt: it was his magic overacting to his emotions.

"Then take back what you said about the King and Luna," he demanded as three of the Kingsglaive members watched the boy.

"Why should I? It's the truth, ain't it? The Caelum family ain't gonna do shit to protect Lucis, and they sure as hell ain't gonna stop the Empire…hell, that oh so fair and pure Lady Lunafreya will just end up as someone's bitch in the end so why don't you…" a fist connected with the man's face, breaking his nose and loosening his teeth in the front a bit as he went to the ground and the boy braced the backlash of the hit with his body as he shot the man a glare.

"I said to take back what you said about King Regis and Princess Lunafreya! Or did you fucking forget where the hell you live? If you wanna go slander people who are dear to this Kingdom then get the hell out!" he practically hissed as Prompto watched his friend.

Prompto knew Noctis was strong, he had noticed it long before they had become friends; however, this was the first time he had ever seen the boy resort to violence. His behavior was bordering on feral at this point and while he wanted to pull his friend back, he knew that doing so could be disastrous as the thirteen-year-old had a look in his eye that reminded him of someone who seemed prepared to commit murder. However, for now, Prompto would just keep an eye upon the boy and prepare himself to jump in for when the moment came.

"Alright you little bastard, I'm going to take that out of your hide. You _gotta pretty face and a smart mouth_ ….let's put that body to good use and see how you like it when someone overpowers you," Bezarus stated as the black-haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even try coming near me you son of a bitch…I'll strip you of your pride faster than you can fucking blink…" Prompto swallowed thickly as the blonde-haired man approached his friend only for the black haired boy to look him in the eye.

"Wanna bet? I'll take everything you have and use it up….I'm not gonna care what you think or do kid….because let me tell you something…" the man put a hand on him and instantly he was grasped as a crackle of ice seared into the older male's flesh, causing him to let go as the black-haired boy set a cold glare upon him.

"I said: _don't come near me_ ," he spat.

"What the fuck? _Magic?!_ " the boy narrowed his eyes as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a medallion upon a black chain.

"Wait a minute….that's…" muttered one of the men near the bar.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, son of King Regis Lucis Caelum and Queen Aulea Omnia Lucis Caleum. Now, I'm going to ask you something: do you wish to continue this fight? Or shall I just inform you of how many laws you've just broken you sorry bastard?" Prompto came to stand next to his friend, hand on his gun for extra measure as the woman looked at the boy.

"Prince Noctis?" asked the woman as Bezarus stood up.

"Wait…Crowe? You know this sorry son of a…" the woman slugged him in the face, knocking him back in the seat as the other two men came towards her.

"Take a seat you sorry piece of shit. Hey, Prince Noctis, long time no see," Crowe said as she flipped her pony-tail behind her shoulders as Noctis got a better look at the two men near her.

"I remember you three: Crowe Altius, Libertus Ostium, and Nyx Ulric. You're the three who pulled me out of that rose bush a few years ago…" the three nodded.

"Yea, hey….sorry about this bastard. He's been treading the fine line with Captain Drautos for a bit now, we'll be sure to turn him in for threatening you and your friend and all the bullshit he said about your family too," Crowe told him.

"No, it's fine, just have him discharged and escorted out. That way nothing else happens, besides; I don't want them accusing the three of you of sheltering someone who was bad-mouthing my family. General Clarus doesn't take well to that…." Nyx laughed.

"Tell me about it….so….whose your friend?" he inquired.

"Oh! I-I'm um…Pro….Prom…." Noctis laughed.

"This is Prompto Argentum, personal bodyguard and best friend," he answered.

"Nice to meet you Prompto, thinking about joining the Kingsglaive of the Crownsguard?" the blonde smiled.

"Crownsguard, I gotta stick by Noct here and watch his back: sworn oath to the future King of Lucis and all," he answered Crowe's question and the woman smiled.

"Good, always keep your oaths: that's what makes us stronger. You got a good one here Prince Noctis, he's pretty loyal…" Noctis grinned.

"Yep, like a puppy…." Prompto whined.

"Awh…Noct come on! I'm not a dog…." Noctis looked to him as Nyx tied up Bezarus and requested Luche to take him back to base. The brunette did as asked, bowing to Noctis as he did so while Libertus looked at the boy before him.

"Okay, whatever you say," he stated as the blonde sighed.

"Fine, then you're a cat: you sleep all day anyways…" Noctis stuck his tongue out at the blonde, causing the three Kingsglaive members to laugh.

"You've grown up a lot Prince Noctis, and I'm glad to see you're doing well. But we gotta go, duty calls and Bezarus is in for hell with Captain Drautos for the things he said to you," stated Nyx as they bade the Prince goodbye alongside Prompto who sat back down to finish off his last kebab while Noctis continued to nibble away at his.

"Interesting lot, the Kingsglaive…" Noctis nodded.

"Yea, but I'm glad we have them….they're the ones who keep putting themselves on the line for Lucis…I don't think I could ever repay all their sacrifices," he stated as Prompto grinned to him.

"Then with that thought in mind I believe you'll become an incredible King to serve under." Noctis smiled.

"Thanks Prompto, just make sure your there when the day comes," he said.

"Yes, my liege." The blonde bowed slightly and Noctis sighed.

"There you go again," he said.

"Tis my job…" that earned him a wadded up napkin.

"Can the theatrics okay? For now you're just my friend," he stated.

"Got'cha, best buds with the future King is enough for now…"

 **{…..}**

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** The entire chapter was based upon the question of what sort of trouble would Noctis and Prompto get into when they were thirteen and had a few hours to themselves: here's the answer. While the ending with Bezarus was a bit different than how I planned it, I think it worked better than the original. Also, it allowed me to put in Crowe, Libertus, and Nyx again whom I think needed some more attention as we will see them again. Tell me what you guys thought, and I look forward to reading your comments as always.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	24. Chapter 23: Reign

Chapter 23: Reign

 **{Citadel: March 12** **th** **2006, 6:03am}**

"Ahh…"

Noctis curled up tighter into a ball beneath his covers as he felt a sharp pain race through his body, his entire frame shaking, and broken out in a cold sweat as he took in a series of weak breaths, trying to get himself to where he could try and move; however, his body kept refusing to do so. Cari sat next to him, casting Ruby-Light to help with whatever ailed him, but it seemed to do very little as each time she did cast the healing spell on him, it merely shattered as if it wasn't going to help regardless of how strong it was. The Carbuncle chirped in dismay as Noctis let out another pained gasp and felt his body give out, relaxing as he looked around the room in a slightly disoriented state.

Since turning fourteen, Noctis had noticed these strange aches and pains that had begun to develop throughout his body, and while he had been told they were normal growing pains that every teenager had: some of them weren't normal. The excruciating pain that he went through just seconds ago attested to the same kind of agony he had endured for days off and on despite him fighting against them to the point that he exhausted himself, and then dealt with the aftershocks that typically consisted of blaring headaches and unnaturally cold chills that would race up his spine before spreading through him before he would become so tired that he could barely move.

"Maybe it's just the magic settling into your system," Cari suggested.

"Y-Yea….maybe…" the boy curled up tighter into his blankets, feeling another cold chill overtake him.

"Noct? Are you gonna be okay?" the boy nodded.

"Yea, just gonna sleep…." He closed his eyes, finally drifting off into a deep slumber while Cari watched over him in concern.

"At least it's a weekend," Cari muttered.

It was a few hours later that Noctis finally found himself able to wake up and get prepared for the rest of the day; however, Noctis also had to deal with the slight aches that were left over. Cari had watched him constantly as he got ready for the day and considered what they were facing as she looked at the boy that she had been contracted to for the past five years now. He was growing up quickly, and while she was happy, she also knew that the older he got the more things about him would begin to change and soon the shy, timid, sweet child she had known would be replaced with the powerful, bold, snarky teenager she had met in the Dreamscape.

Already, Noctis was growing into the person she had met and Cari found herself glad to see him progressing and developing into a capable warrior and an even more capable leader; however, the pains and behavioral changes were concerning to her. There was an underlying aggression to the boy that somewhat scared her even though she knew it was natural, and that it would come with him growing up and into the person he was supposed to be. Cari sighed as she looked at the fourteen-year-old as he laced up his boots and grabbed the cuff that Luna had given him before latching it as she jumped off the bed and followed the boy out the door as he started towards the kitchens where he was hoping to pilfer something off of Ignis while avoiding another cooking lesson.

Cari would be the first to admit that Noctis was a good cook; however, Ignis was still better and Noctis could do with a few more lessons. If he was hoping to avoid Ignis completely while within the blonde-haired teenager's domain: he had another thing coming. Cari chirped to Noctis who shushed her as he looked around and started towards the kitchen once again while she sighed, knowing that Noctis was going to have too surrender to the facts of his situation eventually.

" _ **The stick beating days are coming…."**_ The boy looked to her.

"What are you talking about now Cari?" he asked. The Carbuncle looked him over, dressed in a pair of black jeans, boots, a deep blue t-shirt with a V-neck cut, and a black-short-sleeved-jacket with a hood the boy looked like most typical teenagers; however, he pulled off the messy-haired rebel look better than most did and it suited his ivory skin, deep-blue eyes, and slightly deeper, and coarser voice that still carried a faintly soft undertone that he possessed as a younger child was most certainly becoming attractive that even while Noctis might not have noticed the stares: Cari did.

" _ **Have ya looked in the mirror lately Noct? You're becoming quite the looker, and girls love the rebel with a heart of gold types like you…."**_ Noctis shot her a glare.

"I'm not a rebel or anything like that. I've always worn blacks and dark colors…." He mentioned as she tisked a bit.

" _ **But the messy hair, the deep, baby-blue eyes, the pale skin, that smile, the laugh you have, and your oh, so appealing voice will have them thinking differently. Plus, you play piano, and violin, you're a skilled fighter, and you can cook…what's not to like?"**_ the boy gave the wall a dull look.

"You're starting to make me wish I'd left you in the room…." The Carbuncle fluffed out her tail.

" _ **Oh no you don't kid….shall we recant the last time you did that?"**_

"You and Iris's make-up decided to have a few words, right?" he asked.

" _ **Well, do you want a repeat….or maybe I should do it again: you could use a little color to your cheeks…."**_ Noctis frowned.

"You're not putting make-up on me," he muttered.

" _ **Noct…I'm serious…you're a bit on the sallow side….is your anemia acting up again?"**_ the boy shook his head as they started walking closer to the kitchen.

"No, it's not…besides, I…" a hand grasped the back of his shirt as he was dragged into the kitchen and Cari followed him, seeing the sight of her Master being held in place by Ignis.

"Talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity Noctis," stated Ignis as he looked at the fourteen-year-old.

"But I need to talk to myself, sometimes I need expert advice…." The blonde-haired sixteen-year-old shook his head.

"Certainly not the greatest expertise if one were to ask me. Now, are you ready for today's lesson?" he inquired.

"I guess…but I kind of need to eat first…" Ignis looked at the boy and frowned as he sat him down and turned him to face him.

" _ **Busted, Ignis is so gonna make you eat all those leafy greens you love so much…"**_ Noctis shot Cari a glare.

" _Put a sock in it okay? My little pony reject…"_

" _ **I'll have you know that I'm far cuter than those things….besides, if he doesn't do that he'll do something worse…"**_ Cari's tail flicked back and forth.

" _What could be worse than vegetables?"_

" _ **Telling your father…"**_ Noctis's eyes grew wide.

" _Shit…"_

"Noctis? Have you been eating properly?" Ignis inquired as he looked at the boy's pallor and slightly tired expression.

"Define, _properly?_ " the blonde sighed.

"I would insist on you eating some vegetables; however, I know better. You're anemic in a mild fashion, true, but you need more iron and amino acids in your body to help balance it. Not to mention Doctor Acrux informed you to eat better, more high proteins and light starches mixed in with some mineral foods like vegetables, and dairy products for calcium. What are you going to do if your immune system weakens? We cannot have an ill-taken Prince," Ignis stated, reading him the same riot act he had heard a million times.

"I know, okay? I just….lately…I've not been feeling very well…" he swayed a bit, startling his attendant.

"Noct?" the boy felt his vision swim as he balanced himself with the table.

"I-I'm fine….I just need to eat is all, really…" the boy felt a sharp ache develop in his head as Ignis looked him over in concern.

"Are you sure? You don't look well," he said as Noctis nodded.

"Yea, I was stupid and stayed up to late last night and got up and went about the day anyways…" Ignis frowned.

"Eat and rest for today. We'll double up next time," he stated as he pulled out a plate from the warmer near the oven.

"Ignis, when did..." the teenager fixed his glasses.

"I am your attendant, and as such, I must always be prepared when it comes to your needs. Now, eat up and go back to bed Noctis: that is my order from attendant to Prince," he said.

"Yes sir!" the boy said in a lazy tone that showed Ignis how his voice was changing as he saluted the teenager and started picking at his plate.

" _Seems hard to believe that he's grown so fast…he's becoming a remarkably interesting young man, I can grant him that much indeed."_

Ignis was not a reflective person; however, when it came to the Prince of Lucis, he had an obligation as his attendant to consider his past in order to better his present. Noctis was always the oddest thing he had ever laid eyes upon, and yet, the boy was unique in the best of ways, and still everything that he could see a great King becoming and so much more. The child before him had already shown himself to become a powerful warrior, a kind human being, and a potentially skilled leader in the future. Still, Ignis did ponder what Noctis would endure along the road to becoming the King of Lucis, but for now, he suspected just being with his friend and future ruler was enough: it did make for quite a few comedic stances between himself and Gladiolus after all.

 **{Citadel: March 15** **th** **2006, 12:15pm}**

"Noctis? Are you eating?" asked Marshal Leonis as the boy picked at the plate before him.

"Hmm? I-I'm not really hungry…" Ignis and Gladiolus gave the boy a confused expression.

"Not hungry? Are you getting sick?" Ignis inquired. The black-haired boy shook his head a bit before glancing towards him.

"No….I'm just not hungry…" the boy pushed the plate of chicken, rice, and diced tomatoes aside, having not even touched it.

"Are you sure he's not just being picky?" asked Gladiolus as he watched the boy and Ignis frowned as he came over to the boy and sat down beside him, feeling of the child's pulse as he did so.

"Your pulse is a little elevated…." Marshal Leonis watched as Ignis went to check the boy's temperature.

"Fever?" he questioned as the teenager nodded.

"Slight, but it is there….have you been having body aches? Dizziness? Headaches?" he inquired this of the black-haired boy who slowly nodded.

"Kinda….I don't know what's going on…" the boy rested his head upon his folded arms that were lying upon the table as he started to close his eyes a bit.

"Perhaps some rest would be well advised," Ignis suggested this as the boy hummed a bit in thought.

"No, I'm fine….just not feeling well…" the fourteen year old glanced to Ignis before sighing.

"Noctis, is it the anemia and the iron deficiency?" Marshal Leonis probed.

"No….it's not….at least…I don't think so….this feels different, and I don't get it," he muttered.

"Is there something you want to try and eat?" the boy glanced to him.

"Don't know….not this….no clue…" the boy folded his arms over his head, making a faint noise of pain as he did so. The three people looked to one another before the child hummed in pain, his body shaking a bit while Marshal Leonis looked at to the child in concern as Ignis stood and looked to the boy.

"I'll try and fix him something he can eat," Ignis stated as Noctis kept his gaze down while the blonde looked to Gladiolus.

"You and Gladio go on, I'll stay with him…" Marshal Leonis sent the two away as he moved to sit next to the young Prince while Noctis remained as he was with his head upon the table.

Ignis went back into the kitchen with Gladio who went to stand against the prep table in consideration of the space Ignis required to cook. The sixteen-year-old had always been a friend of Gladiolus's and had always been known as a bit of a perfectionist; however, it was his sophisticated behavior in addition to his wit that made him enjoyable company. Gladio sighed as he watched his friend look around in the fridge for something that could assist in getting the Prince to eat something while the kitchen remained silent, and unsure of what to make of the situation regarding the boy in the dining area of the Crownsguard quarters. Ignis hummed for a moment as if he was considering something while Gladio remained where he was, arms folded across his chest as he waited.

While Gladio tried to piece together the odd feeling that had developed from seeing the young Lucian Prince acting so out of character, Ignis set to trying to pinpoint what could help him get the child to eat. There was no questioning that the boy wasn't eating right – if he was eating at all – and his sallow complexion, lack of energy, and easily agitated behavior attested to his lack of proper nutrition and sleep. The blonde-haired attendant prided himself in being able to read people clearly; however, Noctis did confuse him to some degree when it came to average behavior. Still, Ignis did suppose that the boy was at the age where he would change his attitude and eating habits and this strange situation regarding pain and a lack of wanting to eat would eventually die down. Sighing, the young royal attendant looked at the items in the fridge and settled upon a few pieces of steak that he had chopped and prepared for another meal.

"Are you really gonna cook him something else?" Gladio asked.

"I need to….you have seen how he looks right? He's not eating…" the taller teenager sighed.

"He's not sleeping either. Normally that kid has quite a bit of energy to burn, but for some reason he's lacking it a lot recently," he stated.

"Noctis is going through something that's making his behavior and habits change."  
"He's fourteen, his body is changing so it's not that weird that he's gonna get a little different," he said.

"No, however….the pains, lack of appetite, and narcolepsy aren't exactly normal either…" Gladio sighed as he glanced at his friend before he heard a few pans moving as Ignis started cooking the strips of meat.

"Just don't make yourself into an old man worrying over some punk kid," Gladio stated.

"Wasn't planning on it; however, he is my liege and I am his attendant as you will be his shield. Such is the onuses of the Amicitia and Scientia households…" Gladio sighed, pulling out a chair from the table nearby as he watched the other work away.

"What are you fixing him anyhow?" the blonde shrugged.

"Just some basic meat and a mild side of rice with some butter. We'll start off with this and see how he's doing. Noctis needs to eat and this will keep him full for the time being and let us know what he can stomach," he explained.

"I hope so…"

Ignis came out of the kitchen with Gladio some fifteen minutes later to find Marshal Leonis rubbing the boy's back as he remained with his head rested upon the table. The blonde-haired attendant took over for the Marshal at that point, trying to convince the boy to eat something as Ignis sat the plate down and the boy took in a tired breath as he looked at the food before him. It was medium-cooked red-meat with a side of plain white rice with salt and butter on it; which compared to everything else, seemed rather appetizing right now with nothing in his stomach for the last forty-eight hours. Reaching for the fork nearby, Noctis jabbed a piece of the chopped meat and took a bite, chewing slowly as he considered whether or not his stomach would let him eat it. After swallowing finally, he found that the sickening prickle that came with everything else didn't come and he took a bite of the rice, finding it something he could eat as well.

Relief silently flooded the three older people as they watched the boy eat something in what they knew could have been several days. Noctis remained silent, taking his time as he ate, making sure not to rush even though his body pleaded for the nutrition as quick as possible. For now though, he would just make sure that he stuck to this exact meal until his body decided it could handle more. Ignis gave him a smile, seeming to read his thoughts as he waited by him while Marshal Leonis excused himself and left Gladio and Ignis in charge of making sure Noctis was taken care of and got back to his room for the evening.

 **{Streets of Insomnia: April 14** **th** **2005, 4:30pm}**

"Man, school is too crazy after spring break. It's like someone pressed the fast-forward button," stated Prompto as he stretched, his backpack hanging slightly off his fingers as he started walking back towards the Citadel.

"Yea…." Noctis's response was slightly hollow and tired sounding, causing the blonde to look at his friend.

"Hey, are you okay Noct? You don't look so good," he said as he watched his friend for a moment.

"I think so…"

Noctis winced internally while Prompto kept his gaze upon him. Since that morning, Noctis had been feeling strange, pulsing aches across his body in addition to a strange lack of appetite that hadn't gone unnoticed by his attendant Ignis, Gladio, Marshal Leonis, or even by this point: Prompto. The blonde-haired boy seemed remarkably concerned for him even though he had elected to ignore the pains, the headaches that were developing, the fact that once again, not even a month after getting to where he could actually eat normal foods again, and now he was back to square one with the strange aches and consistent pains with a heavy aversion to just about any type of food other than red meats. Once again, Ignis had been resorting to the meals he'd fixed a month back, but nothing seemed to be helping the pain in his body.

"Noct?" midnight-blue eyes glanced up towards blue-green ones.

"Y-Yea Prompto, I heard you…" he muttered.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're really pale man…" Noctis took in a deep breath, feeling a sharp ache developing in his head and chest.

"I guess so…." He nodded slowly and then a moment later his vision swam.

"Noct?!" his body slumped forward a bit and Prompto caught him, bracing him with an arm around his waist and the other draped across his back, resting his hand upon his shoulder.

"Just…give me a minute…please…" Noctis felt his sight begin to weaken, his body slumping forward just a fraction as his friend kept him balanced.

"Noct, you aren't okay. Come on, we'll go back to my place and you can rest there for a bit or…" the boy was cut off when Noctis felt his vision go black and his body fell forward.

Prompto felt fear crawl its way into his system as he worked quickly to lift his friend up onto his back – being thankful that Noctis was smaller than him – as he started down the street while trying to pinpoint where he was supposed to go with the Prince of Lucis on his back unconscious and judging by his breathing, running a high fever and in less than good health. Prompto knew that Noctis hadn't been feeling well lately; however, he hadn't figured it was bad enough for the boy to collapse, breathing heavily, and burning a high temperature. Now, Prompto only wished to get his friend to help as quickly as possible as he started running down the street and towards the only place he could go: the Citadel.

Noctis had never invited Prompto into the Citadel only because the boy knew that he would gawk at the encompassing style and structure of the building; however, he now only cared about getting his friend back to the Citadel and into the care of someone who would see to Noctis. Prompto continued running, feeling a slight ache in his body, the blonde pushed himself despite the throb in his legs from running so fast with the added weight of another person on him. Prompto persisted though, rushing as swift as he could all the way through the area until he finally rounded the corner and was able to locate the street that lead directly up to the gates of the Citadel.

"Hold on buddy, we're almost there," Prompto said as he rushed down the street and up the stairs.

The guards attempted to stop him; however, the moment that they laid eyes upon Noctis the guards opened the gates and he raced into the main entrance of the Citadel, rushing up an enormous flight of stairs, and into a black door with gold metal-over work in it. Prompto kicked the door in and Noctis made a noise of pain as the blonde started rushing down the hallways, working swiftly as he tried to find someone as he took in a series of rough breaths, hoping and praying that he could find someone quick enough when finally, he saw three people round a corner.

"Help! Someone help!" he yelled for them and the three instantly turned towards him and started down the hall, rushing as he came to a halt.

"What happened?" asked one man with short-brown hair and gray eyes. The other two were teenagers a year or so older than himself: one was a brunette with amber-brown eyes, and the other a blonde with green eyes.

"We were walking home from school, and Noct just passed out all of the sudden. Please, he's running a fever and in a lot of pain…" the man nodded and looked at the two with him.

"Go with him to the medical ward where Doctor Acrux is; I'll go and inform King Regis, young man…." He cut the man off.

"Prompto Argentum, that's my name sir," he stated.

"Very well, I leave him in your hands." Prompto nodded as the man rushed away and he turned to the other two.

"Shall we?" asked the blonde.

"Okay…."

It was five more minutes of running through the halls and up a few flights of stairs that found Prompto lying Noctis down onto a bed with the order of Dr. Acrux to do as he directed while the man set to checking the boy's pulse and breathing before rushing the three of them out into the hallway whilst he set to work on tending to the boy. Prompto paced the hall, anxious for reasons he couldn't quite place as the two others watched him and observed his appearance as if something was bothering them that he couldn't quite place. It was ten more minutes that passed before King Regis arrived with the man who had left them.

In those minutes, all of them waited in the hall, clustered about thinking through a series of different thoughts while Prompto continued to pace until finally the door opened and the doctor allowed them to go into the room. Before anyone else could move, Prompto was in the room, checking to see Noctis watching him with tired eyes as he remained tucked under the blankets as the doctor read over a few charts while the rest of the people entered, King Regis coming to stand next to the doctor while Prompto smiled to his friend, happy to see him responding.

"Hey buddy, you hangin' in there?" he asked.

"I'm just tired…." Dr. Acrux sighed.

"When was the last time you ate? Let alone slept?" he inquired.

"I've just been feeling ill recently so…." King Regis glanced towards the doctor.

"Would it be wise for him to rest for a few days?" asked the King as he looked to him.

"Perhaps, but he's also needs to maintain his training regimen…" Prompto looked between the people and the King, feeling as though he was suffocating with them in the room while his friend listened to them discuss what should be done.

" _No wonder he hates the political stuff that comes with being the son of the King….it feels like I'm drowning in it all…"_

"I know, but his health is a great concern for me," King Regis stated as Noctis sighed.

"Dad, just let me rest for a day or two. I'll be fine in no time…" he sat up at this and gave his father a pointed stare while the King merely looked at his son in questioning.

"Are you certain?" he probed.

"Yea, no big deal…." Prompto fidgeted in his seat a bit, causing the King of Lucis to look towards him.

"And whom might you be?" King Regis inquired of the blonde who looked to him.

"Oh, I apologize Your Majesty…I'm Prompto Argentum, I'm one of Noct's…I mean Prince Noctis's friends from school…" the Prince sitting next to him gave him a glower.

"Don't call me by some stupid title! Prompto, you're a friend: you can just call me by my name….how many times have we gone over this?" he asked in frustration.

"Don't get yourself riled up…" Noctis looked to the doctor and King Regis looked to the blonde boy.

"Mr. Argentum, I want to personally thank you for getting my son here safely. I would be grateful if you would keep him company while he's recovering. Someone with a cheerful disposition could help him heal better, and it is clear that the two of you are quite good friends. Noctis, I will see you later once the good doctor has released you," King Regis stated as he left the room and Prompto turned to the others in the room.

"So…um….who are you guys? If I can ask?" the doctor smiled.

"I am Doctor Antonio Acrux, the Royal family's physician. Thank you for bringing Prince Noctis to us," he said.  
"Ah, no problem. I'm used to getting this kid out of trouble…" Noctis socked him in the arm for that one.

"I get you out of just as much trouble Prompto!" he told him with a frown.

"Awh, come on man, give me some credit…" the older gentleman nearest to the two teenagers laughed a bit.

"Seems that someone can finally match his Highness's temperament. I am Marshal Cor Leonis, it is good to meet you Prompto," he said as he held out his hand and the blonde shook it.

"I'm guessin' that by your name you're also the same Marshal known as _Cor the Immortal_?" the man smiled.

"That would be me," he answered.

"This is so cool! I've heard stories about you in battle, it's great to meet you." Prompto dropped his hand and looked to the other two.

"I'm Gladiolus Amicitia, the midget Highness's future shield," the taller teenager answered. The second he'd finished talking a bottle of water was slammed into his head by Noctis's surprisingly good aim.

"Call me a midget one more time Gladiolus and I will kick your ass, got it?" Noctis narrowed his eyes.

"Fine kid," Gladiolus stated as Prompto smiled.

"Nice to meet you Gladio…." The blonde with glasses.

"Pleasure to meet the friend of our future King. I am the attendant of Prince Noctis, Ignis Scientia," he said.

"Nice to meet you too Ignis…" the blonde shook the glasses-wearing attendant's hand and Noctis smirked.

"We call him Specks…or Iggy," Noctis stated as he continued to smirk at Ignis who fixed his glasses.

"Humor has always been one of your strong suits Noct…" Prompto smiled at the others.

"All your friends are pretty cool Noct. I'm glad I finally got to meet them," he said as he looked at the boy.

"Yea, they'll be members of my team on the Crownsguard in a couple of years…" Prompto laughed just a fraction, smiling as he did.

"That's gonna be great, I'm sure you guys will work well together," he stated. Noctis rose a fine eyebrow, an idea forming within his mind.

"Yea, I think we will…"

 **{….}**

 _Calls you home, Calls you home…_

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** Uh-oh, Noctis has an idea. So this chapter was just Noctis dealing with something that will connect into the events that will arise later: promise. Just like with the games and things associated with Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts: everything happens for a reason. So don't worry, there will be answers given eventually.

Have a good day and/or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	25. Chapter 24: Proposition

Chapter 24: Proposition

 **{Citadel: April 21** **st** **2005, 4:45pm}**

"No, absolutely not!" stated Gladiolus as he looked at the fourteen-year-old Prince.

"How come? There's nothing against the rules saying that…" Gladiolus narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"He can't enter into the training program," he said while Marshal Leonis stood off to the side while Ignis watched the interaction between Noctis and Gladio.

"Um, Noct….what have you got me here for?"

Prompto had been dragged into the Citadel after school today - a week after Noctis had gone through his sudden illness and recovered – now that he was better, a plan that had clearly been brewing within his mind for the last week was being put into motion. Noctis had thus, brought him to the training hall and then informed Marshal Leonis that he wanted Prompto to be the fourth and final member of the Crownsguard team that he would be on. The blonde-haired, green-blue eyed, soon-to-be fifteen year old was nothing short of terrified when the others present merely looked to him and then Gladiolus had begun his current refusal to accept him into the program.

"I brought you here because we need one more teammate for our group, and thought you would be the best person for the job, Prompto," Noctis said as he looked at the blonde.

"R-Really?" Gladiolus narrowed his gaze once more.

"I still don't want nothing to do with a plebian being brought in for this. We don't know your background, nor your skillset: you are too far behind," he stated.

"Prompto is skilled with a gun Gladio, I've seen him shoot…" a glare reached his features at Noctis's statement.

"Are you telling us that you've gone out to a shooting range with him? You can't pull that bullshit! You're the future King of Lucis, and…" Noctis gave him a glower at the statement.

"I was seeing how he did with the gun I got him. On top of that I was using the range as well, I figured learning how to shoot could come in handy," he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Noct….um…." Ignis stepped forward at that.

"I personally find this idea without complication," he said.

"Are you serious?" the blonde nodded, fixing his glasses.

"Yes, quite serious," Ignis explained before Gladiolus looked to Noctis.

"My biggest problem isn't his background or anything like that: it's the fact that the Prince only wants him on our team because their friends…" Marshal Leonis interjected with that.

"Is there a problem with becoming friends with those who are your teammates?" he probed.

"No, I just…" Noctis sighed.

"The real reason why I want Prompto on our team isn't just because he's my friend….I want him on our team because I trust him. Teamwork starts by forming a good trust between one another and in order for us to that we have to fully trust one another. I already have my faith on the two of you and Prompto: I don't need anything else past that," he said. Marshal Leonis smiled as he looked at the scene before him.

"Bravo my Prince; that statement was wise beyond your years. Gladiolus, you have been overruled, as of tomorrow, Prompto Argentum will become part of our training and I will personally double up with him in order to become a teammate with you, Ignis, and Gladiolus in precisely a year." Noctis smirked at Gladiolus before looking to Prompto.

"You're in," he said with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"S-Seriously?" Ignis nodded, smiling.

"Welcome to the team Prompto," he stated as Gladiolus sighed.

"You're gonna die within a week of this kinda training…" Prompto grinned.

"I'll boss this like it's nothing…" Marshal Leonis looked between him and Noctis.

"Noctis, take him on a tour of the Citadel. We'll take care of your training tomorrow, am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" the boy's voice rang out in the area as he saluted the man and grabbed Prompto before leaving as the Marshal shook his head.

"He most certainly is growing quickly," he stated.

"You think so? Seems like he's pretty childish still…." The Marshal laughed at Gladiolus's statement.

"Noctis is going to do just fine out there, no worries; between the four of you I'm sure you'll tackle things with little trouble," the Marshal said as he grabbed a wooden sword and tossed one each to his students.

"Sparring?" he nodded.

"We better get to work," Gladiolus stated.

"Come at me you two…." The two teenagers wasted no time swinging into the attack.

 **{Citadel Upper Levels: 5:15pm}**

Prompto stared at the ornate halls and glossy floors that made up the Citadel as he followed Noctis through the place on a tour. It was as they grew further into the place that Prompto finally realized the kind of life that his friend led. Noctis never acted like it, but he had grown up in the kind of place that most people only dreamed about. At current, Prompto was being lead through a chamber made of black marble with golden accents and the Caelum family crest upon the floor with murals of the Goddess Eos bestowing the right of the Kings upon the Caelum linage.

" _This is intimidating…."_

Green-blue eyes looked around as Prompto tried to take it all in while Noctis leaned against a pillar with his usual detached expression. The blonde whistled as he stared at the beautiful ancient paintings and considered what he was dealing with as he looked onward at the room and then at the young Prince who tilted his head towards a door and Prompto followed as they left the room and went back into the hallway before heading up a set of beautifully crafted black-marble stairs before they reached the upper floor until finally, Noctis made it to the top and Prompto looked around in curiosity while he waved him over once more until finally the two of them came to a heavy-looking black door and he opened it to show the blonde a room that he instantly recognized as a bedroom.

"Um….Noct? Where are we?" Prompto asked.

"My room. I was figuring that you were feeling overwhelmed by the size of the place…." The blonde nodded as he looked at the enormous room.

"This place is the size of my apartment," he stated as he entered the room and Noctis shut the door as he kicked off his shoes and toss his jacket onto a hook before removing his time as he stretched a bit, feeling the bones give a satisfying crack as Prompto continued to stare at the door while Noctis laid his briefcase – the ones the school issued – onto his desk while he waited for his friend to come out of his daze.

"Are you gonna get comfortable? Take your shoes off, relax for a bit…" Prompto blinked, returning to movement as he kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket up as well before moving around the room a bit.

"So, this is where you hang out most of the time?" he questioned.

"Yea, I guess so. I just work on things or write out letters to Luna…." Prompto looked to him at that while he walked towards the window.

"You mean Lady Lunafreya?" he questioned.

"Mhmm…" Noctis started reviewing his notes for their science test on Monday.

"I guess you guys are pretty close then huh?" Prompto continued his questioning while he looked at the crystal wind-chime-like object near the windows that lead out to the balcony.

"Well….we haven't seen each other since I was nine, but I've sent letters and received letters to her since then so I know she's safe…." He stated while Prompto sighed as he looked out at the view from the windows.

"It's beautiful, the view here." Noctis stood, stretching as he looked at the sunlight.

"Yea, but you'll like this if you step back. Come here," he said as he dragged Prompto back from the window just as the sunlight caught the crystal chimes and the room filled with the fractured light from it.

"Whoa…." Noctis smirked a bit rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt before he folded his arms across his chest.

"Luna sent me that from Acrylia. It's the tramonto crystals that form in the village in Tenebrae….we were supposed to go there when the Nifs attacked," he explained while Prompto pulled his camera from his pocket and snapped a picture of the sight while his friend only smiled at his wonder.

"I've heard stories about those crystals but I never thought I'd get to see them." Prompto looked around the room once more, seeing the brilliant colors of the sunset scattered about the room.

"Well, now you have," Noctis stated as he pulled up his seat against his desk and went to doing his homework.

"We should go sometime…" the fourteen-year-old looked at his friend.

"If the Nifs ever choke we can," he mentioned while Prompto sighed and moved his camera towards his friend before taking a picture of him working diligently at his desk.

"And then you can see Lady Lunafreya again…" the boy looked to him, the sunlight catching his eyes, causing them to glow a bright, and alluring shade of blue as Prompto shot another picture.

"Prompto, what are you doing?" Noctis asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Taking pictures for you to send to Lady Lunafreya…" Noctis looked to him before sighing.

"Prompto, I don't know if…." The blonde smirked.

"Can I do a few shots? Please? I think she'd find them sweet. Besides, you have a crush on her don't you?" the black-haired fourteen-year-old felt warmth scrawl across his cheeks.

"No, I don't have a crush on her…" he muttered, covering his face with a book while Prompto took a shot of it, finding the scene funny.

"So….you're in love with Lady Lunafreya?" the boy looked to the side, his blush growing warmer as his heart rate picked up while an image of Luna's most recent photo flashed within his mind.

"I-I…um…." Prompto swerved the chair around to face him as he looked at Noctis's embarrassed state.

"My sweet Shiva! You're in love with Lady Lunafreya," he said as a smile reached his features broadly while Noctis glanced down, fisting the hem of his shirt as he found his embarrassment escalating.

"S-So? What if I a-am?" Prompto grinned.

"You're cute when you stutter," he stated as he clicked another picture.

"H-Hey….Prompto….d-don't just…" the blonde took one more picture before smiling.

"Noct, just let me take some pictures. We'll make a scrap-book and send it to Lady Lunafreya for her sixteenth birthday as a present from you and all of us," Prompto's suggestion gathered a slight smile upon his friend's face.

"Okay, then we'll take pictures of the four of us and Insomnia over the course of the next year and by the time her birthday arrives, it'll be ready." Prompto smiled.

"Now we're talking…"

 **{Conference Room: April 30** **th** **2005, 2:15pm}**

Marshal Leonis looked to King Regis and General Clarus as he awaited their verdict upon the team that he had assembled around Prince Noctis. While the four students were still a year shy of graduating from their training courses – and one could never truly be done with learning how to further their combat experiences – he had to submit the finalized team before the Prince's fifteenth birthday, and because of that Marshal Leonis was rushing, hoping to prepare the four of them for a field practice before everything was finalized; however, he did question the answer he would receive due to the faces that the King and the General and Council Elder were making while he read over the profiles of not only Prince Noctis, but Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, and now Prompto Argentum.

"Marshal Leonis?" questioned Clarus as he looked to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you certain you wish to submit this team for the four day field session?" he probed.

"Yes, I am sir." King Regis remained silent, his age beginning to show a bit in his graying hair.

"Even though this unit of the Crownsguard is one that Prince Noctis is also assigned to?" he inquired.

"General Clarus, please be reminded that your own son is present in this team as well as the late Arms Master Scientia's son who was the advisor to Queen Aulea and King Regis until his death." King Regis looked to him.

"I find no problems with this team personally; we are merely questioning whether or not _you_ view these four youths as prepared for the field," he stated.

"King Regis, with all due respect the field area is controlled with minimal Daemons, and in addition these four youths are showing progress on a great scale. Gladiolus and Ignis are more than prepared." Clarus looked to him.

"And what of Prompto Argentum? And Prince Noctis?" Marshal Leonis took in a steady breath, hating the formality in these situations only because their friendship meant little in political and militaristic matters.

" _Like it or not I'm the leader of the Crownsguard, and it is my job and my duty to be certain that I have formed a solid team for each unit…."_ He thought.

"Prompto Argentum has been receiving specialized training with Prince Noctis; the young Prince had taken gun training in his own hands and Prompto Argentum is a natural sharp-shooter. In addition to that, Prince Noctis has completed his poll-arms training and his secondary level sword-skills, he has aced his medical and field aid, his medicinal treatments, tracking, mapping, and he has developed quite the skill with fishing thanks to Ignis and Gladiolus's guidance; therefore, I do not see anything to worry about."

"While it is true that Prince Noctis has done well with this, what of Prompto Argentum? Is he qualified enough to be placed in this session?" inquired General Clarus.

"Yes, I believe all four of them to be proficient in their skills and prepared for the first session." King Regis nodded.

"Very well, we shall see how they handle this session. Please inform them that their session will take place on May fifth at five-forty-three in the morning hours. They must leave the city by then and head to the outer area. I am certain that they will meet those demands," the King stated.

"Yes, Your Majesty…" King Regis looked to him once more.

"Oh, and Marshal Leonis?" he asked.

"Yes? Your Majesty?" the aging King smiled.

"Do make sure they have proper attire for these events. I am certain that Ignis has already gained a step ahead of you," he stated.

"That I am certain of."

With that Marshal Leonis left the room and let out a sigh of relief. It was always a terrifying point during the times where he was forming new teams for the Crownsguard; however, when it came to this particular team he feared the worst. His first hurdle was getting the four teenagers up to a high enough level that they could be properly gaged for their first field session – one of four they would have to pass before being cleared for actual field aid for Lucis – then he had to go face the second hurdle that was made up of getting the team he had assembled approved. Gladiolus had passed with flying colors, getting even Captain Drautos's approval in addition to that of Lady Cordelia Freccia's who was over him in seeing the approval of the special skillsets developed by each member.

That was the third hurdle in getting a team to the final two who would give an agreement or not to the team: the skillset exam. Thankfully, the skillset exam took place during the field which meant that once the four teenagers returned, Lady Freccia would deliver her ultimatum and then once more, he would stand before General Clarus Amicitia and King Regis Lucis Caelum. Taking in a deep breath Marshal Leonis headed towards the training hall where he knew the four were going over archery lessons in order to further their weaponry skills. The Marshal would be heading into the room and to inform them that they would be going on their first field session.

However, despite all this, the Marshal had one more concern to cross his mind in addition to all the red tape he had to cut, and the ropes he had to jump. Prince Noctis's strange powers were still developing and growing stronger every time he watched the boy use them; nonetheless, his strength was increasing, his control was growing slightly stronger, but he still had a great deal of training to endure before he gained the ease and procession that he would require to use it in the field perfectly. The man sighed as he considered the prospects of what would happen if the boy was forced to use the warp ability in the field in front of his teammates when he wasn't prepared to. As the thought crossed his mind, the man considered the time he had brought it up to the young Prince and how the boy had refused to let the Marshal convince him to tell the others.

"Alright you four, heads up!" he called as he opened the door and watched as Noctis let loose an arrow that hit a direct bullseye.

"Oh My sweet Rahma! You're good at this!" Prompto's voice called out in the training hall as Noctis looked to him.

"No big deal…" Noctis responded in a slightly dull tone, showing that he was tired despite the fact that they were in the midst of training.

"It'll be a big deal come May fifth," Marshal Leonis stated as the four teenagers looked to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the man smiled.

"The four of you are going through your first field session as of that exact date at five in the morning," he answered as the four of them stared onward in nothing short of shock.

"Wait a second….so we passed the first ring?" Marshal Leonis nodded as Noctis hooked another arrow, drawing back as the other three began asking about the session while he continued focusing on the target ahead of him.

"Yes, you passed the first tier. Now you just have to get through the first session and then you'll be onto your secondary tier," Marshal Leonis stated as he glanced towards Noctis who loosed the bow before Prompto came to him.

"Did you hear Noct?! We did it!" the blonde jumped on the Lucian Prince's back, startling the boy a bit.

"Prompto! Get off!" he said as the blonde let go before looking towards the Marshal.

"Enjoy the excitement Prince Noctis, this took a lot of convincing…" the boy sighed, looking at the quiver next to him as he walked forward and started to the target to remove his arrows.

"Oh I'm sure it did…but are you sure we're ready for it Marshal Leonis?" he inquired as he jerked the two arrows out of the way and walked back to the quiver.

"Fairly certain….Prince Noctis, I may be speaking out of term, but you don't seem very thrilled with this…" Marshal Leonis watched the black-haired boy who only looked down.

"Of course I'm thrilled! Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"You're trying to avoid the subject, that could be it," stated Gladiolus as sharp blue eyes narrowed at him.

"No, I'm not! I'm perfectly fine with going outside the wall and into the forest for this. I think it'll be a great preparation for when we go out there dealing with the damn numbskull Nifs who think they own the whole fucking world!" Marshal Leonis felt his eyebrows raise.

"Well, nice to see your bloodlust is in the right place; however, I do not believe your father would be pleased to hear such coarse language coming from you at your age," he pointed out.

"So?" Marshal Leonis smiled.

"Mind your language, Prince Noctis," he said.

"Yes _sir…"_ another eye-roll and a half salute got Gladiolus looking at him as if he was ready to throttle him; however, Marshal Leonis took one look at the fourteen-year-old and slowly put the pieces together as Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio watched him.

The boy's form was slightly tense, but relaxed as he had drawn another arrow and notched it before letting it loose once more, hitting it dead on. Marshal Leonis smiled, somewhat impressed by his marksmen skills; however, he knew it had a great deal to do with his training in his warp ability, seeing as most of it accounted for whether or not the boy could keep an eye upon the dagger or weapon he'd thrown. Nonetheless, the Marshal was reading the boy's body language, and very easily came up with the answer as to why the Prince was so aloof when it came to the subject of venturing outside the safety of the walls.

"This is about the accident, isn't it?" Marshal Leonis inquired as the boy reached for an arrow, his finger-tips stopping just at the tops of the feathers.

"Why would you think that?" the three other teenagers looked between one another before turning their attention back to the Prince and the Marshal.

"Because, you've grown bold in these last few years. No longer are you meek and willing to do as any requests of you just because of your station: you retaliate, and desire knowledge for their reasons," Marshal Leonis said.

"Your point?" the boy was tense, on guard and clearly displeased with the subject at hand.

"It's quite refreshing to see the shy little boy I'd know for so long melt away into a strong young man; however, there is still lingering doubt of your own capabilities within the depths of your mind. You are, after all, a survivor of a Mirilith, not many have that fortunance," he stated as Noctis let out a frustrated sigh.

"Whatever you're trying to trump up I don't _feel like biting_ , sorry." The boy never once met his or the others eyes and Marshal Leonis knew why.

"Look at you, already learning how to play the political game of your forbearers. However, despite that, the four of you will still be venturing outside the walls of Insomnia this May. That is an order from the King, General Amicitia, and myself: I suggest you make peace with it Prince Noctis," he avowed in a slightly firm tone.

"Once more, no choice…figures…" the Marshal sighed.

" _He's entering that rebellious teenage streak. My, King Regis is going to have his hands full with this boy; especially if he's anything like his mother…"_

"Choice or not, it is an obligation as the…" the boy shot him a withering glare.

" _As the future King of Lucis_ ; yea, I've been told that since I was old enough to walk," he said.

"Then you should…" Marshal Leonis looked him over as he was cut off.

"Adhuc non placet…" the boy muttered this as he put the bow into the quiver, and started towards the door.

"Prince Noctis, it is fine to be fearful of something happening again," Marshal Leonis stated.

"It's not that! I just don't want to watch anything else slip away!" he snapped as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"What did he mean by that?" the Marshal looked to Prompto.

"Do you remember the accident he endured at age nine?" he inquired.

"Yea, I think just about everyone knows about that." The other two nodded, remembering the state the boy had been in after it.

"He watched all who were with him that night die…..and then he watched the death of Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret, King Acheron Nox Fleuret, and then he watched a person he cherished dearly slip away from him in nothing short of a disaster…what you must understand is that Prince Noctis has endured a great deal of suffering; his life is no fantasy," Marshal Leonis explained.

"So, he's scared of being attacked again and everyone dying?" the man nodded.

"The notion is somewhat ludicrous to us, but to someone who's a sufferer of post-traumatic-stress, the idea of reliving the thing that caused them such pain….it mutilates their progress and maims the semblance of peace they've managed to stitch together. You must also remember, he was only a child at the time and he is _still_ just a child," he clarified.

"Then we'll have to show Noct that it's okay!" Ignis looked to Prompto.

"Convincing him of such notions may take some time; that of which we do not possess," he said.

"We'll think of something. We're his friends first, and his handlers second guys; come on, we gotta help him overcome this….think of how happy Lady Lunafreya would be to know that he's not scared of the past repeating and he's not letting it inhibit him!" Marshal Leonis smiled.

"He carries a good argument, wouldn't you think so? Ignis?" the blonde sighed.

"I concede the point to you Prompto. We shall try to allow the boy to relax and grow as a best he can with this struggle. Regardless, it will take some time," he stated.

"I'm sure the three of you can concoct something whilst on the session. Have a bit of fun while you're out there: it doesn't have to be entirely serious." Prompto grinned.

"That information has been stored away; thank you very much Marshal Leonis," he said as the Marshal nodded.

"I leave it to you three." With that he left, hoping that they could convince the young Prince to not take this upcoming event so seriously.

 **{…..}**

 _Calls you home, Calls you home…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** This is another day in the life kind of chapter; however, it does help to show you that the things Noctis went through didn't leave him unaffected and he is still dealing with it. But, there will be more to come as we get closer to the events of Kingsglaive and the game itself.

Now, a bilingual bonus:

Tramonto – Sunset. This is an Italian word that is the granted name for the crystals that grow in Acrylia, if you remember from chapter nineteen that was where Noctis, Luna, and the others were supposed to head before the Empire invaded.

Adhuc non placet – still don't have to like it. Is the translation from Latin.

Freccia – Arrow. It is an Italian word that I used for the female council woman we see in Kingsglaive. I felt it would be a good fit.

Hope everyone is having a good day or night wherever you are!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	26. Chapter 25: Fieldtrip

Chapter 25: Fieldtrip

 **{Citadel: May 4** **th** **2005, 5:04pm}**

Prompto looked around the room he was in while Noctis sat on the floor by the window of his room working on their last bit of homework before the next four days of their first field session. Prompto was staying the night at the Citadel because of the session starting the following day; however, he found himself remarkably anxious as he glanced towards his friend who was going through his homework as if it was nothing as he slowly started forward and sat his backpack down at the foot of the bed as he once more looked around the large room while Noctis finished up his homework and put it to the side before stretching a bit as he sighed.

"Done already?" he asked.

"Yea, just was finishing up a few things…" Noctis closed his book and started stacking the items away before he got up off the floor and went to his desk to put the assignments on it.

"Are you looking forward to heading out of the gate?" Prompto questioned him on this and the boy paused.

"I guess…."

It had taken several days to convince Noctis that they would be fine outside of the walls; however, there was still some hesitation despite the fact that the boy now seemed to be looking forward to seeing some of the places out in the day. Ignis and Gladio had told Prompto stories of how Noctis used to love going outside the walls to explore the forests and look at the stars – which could be hard to see sometimes within the city limits – but that after his accident, he had become taciturn towards the notion of leaving the safety of Insomnia. Recently though, Prompto had been able to rekindle some of the fourteen-year-old's excitement in making an excursion out of the walls of the city. The blonde only hoped that his friend and future King didn't have any sort of relapses while they were there, even though he knew that Noctis would be on high alert the entire time when night fell. Sighing, the blonde sat down on the bed as Noctis neatly stacked the papers onto the desk as he remained silent.

"Hey, did you hear about the outside towns?" midnight-blue eyes looked to the blonde.

" _His eyes are always so intense, I wonder why? Must be the color."_

"No, what about them?" Prompto grinned at the statement.

"They're like thirty-years behind Insomnia's advancements. You know that this city is like a futuristic paradise compared to the outer areas, right?" the boy looked down, pondering the statement a bit.

"I had no idea actually….I haven't been outside of Insomnia since Tenebrae…" Prompto nodded.

"Yea, I heard about that…you okay though? With getting into the outside world again?" he asked as the boy walked over towards the window as the crystals caught the light again.

"There's not much of a choice….is there?" he glanced to Prompto, the sunlight causing his eyes to glow a strangely bright blue.

"Not really, but hey….it'll be exciting to see what's out there, right?" he stated.

"Guess so…" Prompto sighed.

"Do you know that when the sunsets your eyes glow a really weird blue?" he inquired, causing the fourteen-year-old to glance his way.

"Yea, my mom's eyes did the same thing….her eyes weren't as dark as mine, but there was still the lighter shade of blue around the pupil and at sunset her eyes would grow lighter….like they were glowing…" Prompto smiled.

"That's kinda neat…you're a lot like your mom, huh?" he probed.

"I guess I am…sometimes I feel like I'm not like either of my parents…but regardless…are you looking forward to the field session?" Prompto looked to him, surprised that he had returned to the prior subject.

"Yea, I am. I've never been out of the city before so I think it'd be pretty freaking cool to see the outside of the wall," he stated.

"I wondered something: why were you so eager to join the Crownsguard?" those sharp blue eyes looked to him and Prompto sighed, taking in a deep breath as he looked towards the other boy.

"Because I wanted to do something worth-while. Lady Lunafreya was the one who encouraged me to change myself and become your friend even though I had wanted to for a long time…..and once I got to meet you, and we became friends I just…wanted to help you too…." He answered.

"You didn't want to join so you could become some war hero?" Prompto shook his head.

" _Hell no!_ I'll leave that to the Kingsglaive; I just wanted to be by my friends side," he stated as Noctis smiled.

"Well, you got your wish and now you're officially stuck with me. What are you gonna do now?" the black-haired, midnight-eyed boy smirked as he looked to him and Prompto returned his smile.

"Stay by your side until the end of the road; no matter what comes our way I've got your back, promise Noct," he said as the future Lucian King smiled to himself as Prompto came towards him.

"Thanks, I'll always have your back too, Prompto."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way," he told the boy this as he held his fist out.

"Fist bump?" the black-haired boy tapped his knuckles to the blonde's.

"Why not?"

 **{Citadel Front Gates: May 5** **th** **2005, 4:45am}**

Noctis stretched, looking towards the others as he watched them drag themselves towards the exit of the Citadel with a less than enthusiastic pace. Prompto yawned, doing his best to wake himself up while Gladiolus rubbed his eyes a bit, stretching as he got himself ready for the day and Ignis started sipping away at something he had in a carry-mug that Noctis supposed was his favorite brand of coffee: ebony. The blonde tended to enjoy the drink while Noctis personally only liked the scent of it but couldn't stand the bitter flavor. However, at current, Noctis was the one who was the most awake out of the four of them on the first day of their field session as they left the city.

"We're supposed to be out of the city before five forty-three in the morning, you're taking too long," he said as he looked at them.

"Considering I am the one driving us, I find it best that I am adequately awake so that we do not crash…" midnight-blue met half-awake green as Noctis sighed.

"Specks, you're always so chipper: how come you're so tired now?" he inquired.

"It could be that I am tired because I am enduring the lack of my second cup of coffee…" Prompto yawned again.

"I think mines because I couldn't settle down last night," he stated.

"You slept just fine!" Gladio looked at Noctis as he folded his arms over his chest, eyeing the attire that he was wearing.

Noctis, like the rest of them was dressed in black attire that had been designed for them by the Crownsguard tailor. The young Prince wore a simple dark gray shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front in dark garnet red, a short-sleeve jacket with a hood that fell at mid-leg on him that bore white trim, black pants with several pockets on the sides in addition to a series of zippers present here and there that acted as additional pockets, and finally a pair of boots that hit just at his knees, showing a bit of skin between the bottom of his pants legs and the tops of the boots. The boy also had on a pair of fingerless gloves with straps at the tops of them while on his left wrist was a cuff of some kind with silver moons and stars upon it. Gladio sighed, fixing the backpack he carried like the rest of them as he took note of the Prince's unusually hyper behavior.

" _The clothes suit him….as odd as it is for me to think that, this suits him…"_ Gladio thought as he finally caught up to the boy, looking to him as he rose a fine eyebrow at him.

"How much sugar did you take in this morning? You're to hyper," he asked. Noctis shrugged.

"I had an apple this morning…." Ignis looked at the boy aghast before glancing up to the sky.

"You need to eat more….but the stars are out, that may have something to do with your energy levels," he stated as Prompto and Gladio looked at him in questioning.

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde cleared his throat as Noctis started walking towards the gates again.

"When the stars are out our young Prince tends to become a great deal more active. He also will sleep better in the late hours of the night," he explained.

"That's….kinda weird…" Noctis whistled to them.

"Hurry up slow-pokes! We don't have all morning!" Gladio frowned.

"Stars or not, I think I like the narcoleptic version of him better," he told them.

"How come? He's normally really subdued and everything…" Gladio looked to Prompto.

"He doesn't talk that much either way, but when he's energetic _he's exhausting!_ " he informed him.

"Oh…."

After what felt like an eternity, the four of them were in a car and heading out of Insomnia to the area designated for the field session. The car that they had been given was a jeep that seemed more military issue than the normal vehicles inside Insomnia; nonetheless, Noctis was lost in everything around him as he looked at the buildings that passed by, the sights and sounds while the wind ruffled his hair and the sunlight started to rise while he watched everything with rapt attention. Ignis glanced in the rear-view mirror, seeing the boy's fascination with the gleaming jewel that was the Crown City as Prompto looked around as well while Gladio kept to himself and watched the road ahead.

As the sun grew higher in the sky more people started coming out while the stragglers of the night crawled away into their homes for sleep. Insomnia was named aptly for the city never truly slept and people always were present in the streets somewhere. However, Ignis was certain that Noctis knew that better than most seeing as he to rarely slept at night except for the high hours between midnight to roughly four in the morning. Perhaps the habits he took to when it came to sleeping contributed to the narcoleptic behaviors that he had, but one could never be certain.

However, as they reached the exit of the city, the three other teenagers kept their eyes upon the Prince who remained where he was, leaning against the side of the car to watch the scenery go by. They all had high hopes that this would cure the boy of any fears he had of exiting Insomnia and would show him that there was little to fear there beyond the walls of the Crown City. Ignis returned his gaze to the road as the pavement began to grow older and pale-gray while following the directions written down upon a piece of paper that showed him directly where they would be going.

" _Let us hope that the Prince does not endure anything that could be detrimental to his healing…"_

"So, Noct? What do you think?" asked Prompto as they turned off the main road to a dirt one and a series of trees and ponds started to appear.

"It's kind of quiet…." Gladio laughed.

"Typical of a city-boy. You're used to all the noise of the Crown City that once you get out in nature you don't know what to make of it!" he said with humor in his tone.

"Aren't you also a _city-boy_ Gladio?" the black-haired boy jabbed in return and the older teenager frowned.

"Not as much as you. Look at you, scrawny little thing, white as a ghost and a shut in too," Gladio pointed out.

"I'm not a shut in! Where do you get that from?" the boy sent him a seething glare, causing the oldest of the four teenagers to smirk.

"You talk to yourself a lot, and you have barely no friends, that might have something to do with it," he stated. Noctis glanced down and rested his head on his arms as the wind continued to rustle his hair.

"If their good friends….I don't need a lot of them. Just the three of you and Luna is enough…" the answer somewhat startled the Amicitia as he glanced to the boy.

" _Son of a bitch, that kid just trounced me…"_

"Iggy, you did bring sunblock right? I don't want his Majesty getting a sunburn," Gladio mentioned as the blonde laughed a bit while Noctis made a faintly annoyed growl at the statement while Prompto shot the boy a startled look at the sound.

"I don't believe we have to worry about that too much. Noctis won't burn that easily." Gladio looked the boy over, the sun causing him to look paler than he should have.

"Really? He glows in the sunlight, are you sure he…" a sharp smack met the back of his head.

"I can't help that I'm pale but I don't burn like I did when I was younger! Would you drop it already?!" and then Gladio laughed.

"Whatever you say marshmallow," he stated as another sharp smack came to his head.

"When we get to the campsite, I'm kicking your ass, got it?" he kicked the back of the seat as Gladio shot him a glare while Prompto laughed a bit.

"Alright, you're on," he said.

"Might we set up camp first?" interjected Ignis.

 **{Campsite: 7:40am}**

After arriving at the campsite, Ignis had dictated the events that followed. The group had located a flat, slightly shaded area near a lake to set up their tents and gathered firewood for the night before building a pit for the fire and preparing it for the evening while he set up their cooking supplies, and sometime later, they were finished and ready for the remainder of the day. The first field session was always the easiest, it merely tested your basic survival skills, setting up a base camp, hunting, gathering, and if the need called for it: medical skills. Ignis now looked at the other three as Noctis sat on the ground under the shade, looking around as a slightly cool breeze flooded the area, causing a faint chill to come by as he sighed and tried to get used to the surroundings.

It wasn't as if he was completely new to the area, he had played in these forests as a child alongside his mother and father. He'd charted stars here after his mother had died, and they were only two miles out from where he had been attacked true; however, he felt no anxiety from being surrounded by the wilds outside of Insomnia's walls. Midnight-blue eyes scanned the area, preparing for a potentially dangerous evening and locating the areas that they could be ambushed by daemons and wildlife. A cough caught his attention as he looked to Ignis who called for their attention.

"Now that we're all set up, I shall be delivering the tasks of each person for the evening hours. We still have to eat for the next few days and while I did bring a few basic ingredients, we will need more things than what I have brought," he stated.

"Fine, what you got for us?" Ignis fixed his glasses.

"Gladio, you will be heading to the forest, gather plants, berries, and the like, if you find any animals I suggest you bring them back if they aren't too big," he said.

"Got'cha, I'll be looking forward to that match when I get back, okay Prince Noctis?" the boy hummed, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, sure…." The oldest of the four frowned before starting towards the forest.

"Prompto, protective wards that will warn us of invading monsters or daemons would be useful if you would do them at the four corners of the campsite," he advised.

"On it!" the blond leapt up and started towards the eastern corner of the campsite while Noctis remained leaning back upon his hands on the ground.

"What do you got for me Specks?" Ignis smirked.

"Care to try your hand at the fish in the lake?" the boy smiled back as he jumped to his feet – quite literally – and summoned the fishing rod to his hands, surprising Ignis and Prompto who had been watching.

"No problem, I can do that," he stated as he fixed up a lure onto the hook and then casted the line into the water.

"Did I really just see him do that?" Prompto came to stand next to Ignis, the chalk in his hand still present from the boundary circles.

"Indeed you did Prompto. Well, shall we resume our prior obligations?" Ignis questioned.

"I guess so…"

Noctis sighed as he waited for the fish to bite while a gentle, cool breeze came through the area as the trees rustled a bit as he continued to wait. A moment later, the line tugged, and Noctis began to reel it in, feeling the weight of the fish as he did so before he took a step back and pulled, forcing the fish from the water as it struggled against him until finally, it surrendered and he reeled it in. As he did, a faint clack came from behind him, causing him to momentarily glance towards Ignis as he laid a bucket down before he moved back towards the camping area.

"This is a little too peaceful…." He muttered as he dropped the fish into the bucket before recasting the line.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to jinx the adventure at hand," called Ignis while he chopped a few vegetables.

"Yea, I guess you gotta point…" the black-haired boy sighed as he felt another tug on the line and managed to reel in the fish in no time as he looked at the bucket and felt yet another breeze roll in from the north.

"Isn't it a little breezy today?" Noctis asked as he looked at the other two near him.

"There may be a storm on the way. It would be wise to prepare for a potentially harsh deluge…" the black-haired boy nodded slowly.

"Do we have tarps?" he questioned while Prompto reached into a bag and pulled out two black tarps.

"Got it! I'll start putting them down and we'll go from there." Noctis looked to the blonde who worked away on tying down the tarps for safety as he went back to focusing on his task.

Noctis sighed, taking in the sounds around him as he waited for another tug on the line as he began reeling it in, tugging against the fish on the other end of the line until he was able to pull it from the water and put it into the bucket. Noctis repeated this until finally, the bucket had a total of four fish each, at that point he sent his rod away and started towards the campsite to deliver the freshly caught seafood – or, lake-food, in this case – to Ignis.

"Ah, job well Noct. That'll be enough for the four of us, now, care to help me gut them?" he inquired as Noctis nodded.

"Yea, I can do that…" Ignis nodded towards a small metal bucket where he could cut the heads off the fish and begin working on them.

"Are you really gonna do that?" Prompto asked as he swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"We gotta eat Prompto…"

Noctis sat down on the ground and pulled out a knife from his boot – causing both Ignis and Prompto to wonder where he got the weapon from – before he laid the fish out on the metal sheet Ignis had prepared before he snapped the knife down through the first fish's head, severing it from the body before dumping it into the bucket. Noctis them proceeded to gut the fish while Prompto watched him work, blood coating his hands as he removed the organs and then began to descale it. The blonde felt his breakfast threaten to come up while the other finished with the first fish and went to the next one, repeating the process while Prompto watched in abject horror.

It was as Noctis continued about his task and Prompto fell in to help Ignis with a few minor details that Gladio returned carrying a few bushels of plants and wild berries before he walked in and set to placing the items in a basket that Ignis had set aside. As he did so, Gladio took note of what Noctis was doing and hummed, surprised that the boy knew what he was doing as he set to gutting the last fish, hands now drenched in the blood of the fish. As soon as the boy was done, he stood and walked over to Ignis with the cleaned fish and proceeded to return for the fish heads before walking over to the lake where he began to rinse the blood off his hands.

"Is he okay?" Gladio asked as Ignis nodded.

"Yes, he's fine; however, he did give myself and Prompto a bit of a shock earlier by summoning a fishing rod from thin air…and then there's that knife he has with him…" Gladio glanced in the direction of the lake shore where Noctis was finished with rinsing the blood from his hands and was now cleaning the knife, giving the oldest of the four teenagers a good look at it.

"It's a Glaive dagger. What's he doing with that?" he muttered as Prompto glanced towards it.

"No clue, we could ask him…" Ignis nodded slowly.

"That would be best instead of skirting about the inquiry. Now, fish with rice and diced vegetables will do well for tonight, correct?" he asked.

"Fine by me, but his Majesty won't eat the vegetables…" Ignis smirked.

"I have a means of making him eat them, no worries," he stated.

 **{Campsite: 6:03pm}**

The sun was preparing to set for the day while the four teenagers settled around the campfire while Gladio sent glances towards Noctis who sat off to the side, watching the others as Ignis set up the plates for everyone. The boy was currently keeping tabs on Gladio who had convinced him for a match first thing in the morning, preparing the teenager for the event that would follow. Noctis was becoming a proficient fighter that much Ignis and Gladio could attest to; however, he was still the youngest out of their group and needed some training still. Despite that though, Noctis was also proving to be a very capable team member thus far; the boy had succeeded in catching them dinner – not to mention he had cleaned them perfectly – and now, they were present, settled around the campfire, prepared to settle down for the day as Ignis finally arrived with the plates and handed them to everyone before settling down himself.

Noctis looked around the area in all its silence before wrinkling his nose in the same manner that Lunafreya had always found cute as he saw the vegetables mixed into the rice in tiny bits. Sighing, he grabbed the spoon and took a bite, being thankful that Ignis had made them small and soft so he could ignore them while he ate in silence. Prompto set to work on the fish Ignis had cooked over the fire and smiled as he took another bite. Gladio and Ignis started on their plates, enjoying the silence as Noctis took slow bites of the fish before glancing up at the sky, seeing the hundreds of constellations everywhere.

"What cha' looking at Noct?" asked Prompto.

"The stars…we're north-west of Insomnia, see the star right there? That's Avior, it's a part of the Epsilon Carinae constellation and is the brightest star in the sky. However, it's not visible in the northern hemisphere, therefore we're in luck, its visible here." Noctis pointed to the brightly gleaming star, a smile apparent upon his face.

"You know a lot about the stars, huh?" he questioned Ignis hummed in thought.

"Kinda, Luna taught me a lot more about them…" Ignis looked to him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Noct, but Avior is also your middle name," he stated as Prompto looked to him.

"Seriously? Dude! That's awesome!" Noctis felt warm cross his cheeks.

"Y-Yea….I think my family decided to go overboard with the names…so, I just never bother with it…" he mentioned off-handedly.

"But you were named after the brightest star in the sky! That's pretty amazing," Prompto stated as Noctis smiled, blushing just a fraction.

"I think my mom is the one who gave me that name, so…" Gladio smirked.

"You glow like a star so I guess that makes sense: seeing as your whiter than a ghost," he said teasingly. Deep-blue eyes that carried a strange glow to them narrowed.

"That's it! First thing tomorrow, I'm kicking your ass!" Gladio grinned.

"Now we're talking short-stack."

 **{….}**

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding…_

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Notes:** We will be seeing what four teenage boys can get up to in the wild for a few days, but there's more going on and I think you guys will enjoy some day in the life chapters before we catch up with the events of pre-game and main-game. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and am having a good day or night!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	27. Chapter 26: Daily Activity

Chapter 26: Daily Activity

 **{Campsite: May 6** **th** **2005, 6:02am}**

A thunderous clap rang out from above, breaking the silence of the campsite in the early morning. Midnight-blue eyes opened blearily as the winds began to howl outside of the tent that Noctis shared with Prompto as the Lucian Prince crawled his way out of the sleeping bag and grabbed his boots and socks, putting them on before he stepped outside of the tent and looked around him as thunder once more roared overhead. The sky was nearly black, lightening causing the clouds to glow an eerie blue-white as he looked above him while the wind whipped around him steadily and then increased in a manner that caused him to shield himself momentarily, bringing his arms up to cover his eyes as he looked at the storm that was brewing in the distance.

"That doesn't look good…." A chirp caught his attention, causing him to turn around as he looked towards Cari.

" _ **Noct! There was a huge attack on the border of Insomnia…the Kingsglaive were deployed there and the storm was caused by this gigantic Daemon! They had to use a storm spell in order to stop it from reaching the walls and past the ruins,"**_ the Carbuncle's words were urgent, and highly spooked as she told him this, and he momentarily felt panic lace through him.

"What should I do?" Cari looked around.

" _ **Get to a sheltered area…."**_ Noctis looked around him, trying to figure out where to go.

"Cari, search the area, I'll get the others prepared to pack up now. Keep in time how long we've got until it comes, and keep me posted. If you find anything that we can get into quickly away from this storm then direct me, got it?" she nodded.

" _ **On it Noct!"**_ With that the Carbuncle disappeared and Noctis turned to the tents, knowing by the speed of the winds and the clouds above that they had approximately five minutes or less to leave the area. Moving quickly, Noctis raced into the tent with Prompto and grabbed him, shaking him violently.

"Prompto! Get up! Prompto!" the boy called to the blonde who groaned as he tried to stay asleep. Noctis tisked as he reached to the other boy's side and pinched him, causing him to startle awake before looking towards the black-haired youth leaning over him.

"Man! What are you doing?" he asked.

"There's a really bad storm coming. Prompto, we gotta get Specks and Gladio up and get out of here!" Prompto sat up and started rolling up his sleeping back.

"I'll take care of this you go and get them up!" he stated.

"Got it…"

Noctis flew out of the tent and went directly into the one next to it, not taking a moment to try and get the two up. Ignis was the easiest to get up, shaking him lightly was all it took; however, with Gladio, Noctis had no choice but to kick him and then when he only groaned, Noctis found himself sitting upon the man shaking him as he did so before finally, the oldest of the four woke up, Noctis jerking him upwards as he did before he received a glare.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an irritated tone as he shoved the black-haired boy off of him.

"I'm trying to get your lazy ass up! We've got a really bad storm coming and you need to come help!" Noctis snapped as he crawled out of the tent and rushed to help as Gladio followed, looking towards the sky.

"What the fuck?! Where did that storm come from?" asked Gladio as he rushed to pack up the tent with Noctis's help while Prompto and Ignis did the rest.

"There was an attack on one of the borders yesterday afternoon, the Kingsglaive were deployed and they used a storm spell to hold back the Daemons and the Empire…"

Noctis's explanation was done at a high shout due to the wind picking up as they got to work, struggling to get everything packed away before the storm hit them. In a matter of moments though, the rain came down and the four of them rushed forward, being quick to put the things into the back of the jeep as Gladio started towards the vehicle Ignis moved quickly to check their camping gear before getting into the driver's seat while Prompto pushed the door open and shoved Noctis in before the boy could protest as the storm winds grew stronger, and they worked to quickly move out of its path.

"Where are we gonna go?" asked Prompto.

"We'll just have to drive until we find a means to get out of this storm!" Noctis looked around, trying to keep track upon the weather as the winds continued to rise, and the rain grew harder.

"This storm's gonna get to bad to drive in Specks!" Noctis called out to Ignis who nodded and started moving further down the road.

"We'll have to find a place that's sheltered. If we don't we'll be in big trouble…" Gladio looked around as they went down the road, seeing a turn off up ahead.

" _ **Noct!"**_ sharp blue eyes looked towards Cari as she reappeared by his side as he continued to watch the weather for Ignis while Prompto and Gladio kept an eye out for a safe haven and the road ways.

"What?" Prompto glanced towards him, but said nothing.

" _ **Ahead on the left about a half mile down the road there's a cave on the left hand corner! It's deep enough that you guys can get in there and wait out this storm!"**_ Cari's words left her and entered Noctis's mind as he took in a deep breath and looked to the others as the fork in the road started to draw closer.

"Specks! Turn up ahead on the left!" the others looked to Noctis at that.

"What?! That goes almost directly into the storm!" stated Ignis.

"Are you insane? We're not doing that!" Gladio narrowed his eyes and then looked to the boy who had settled his own glare upon him.

"We are taking the left road," Noctis stated sharply as Gladio shook his head.

"NO! We're not going upon some whim! Don't even attempt to think about it kid, we gotta get out of this storm and…." Noctis slammed his hands down upon the back seats, narrowing his gaze to the point that his sharp-blue eyes began to glow the same bright blue as when the sun would set as he grew closer to Gladio, baring his teeth at him in a menacing fashion.

"Take the left road ahead! _This is an order from your Prince!_ " he snarled as Ignis felt an expression of shock cross his face before he turned towards the left, not wasting any time.

"What now Noct?" he asked.

"Go a half mile! There's a cave on the left hand corner…"

Noctis kept his eyes open and his mind alert as he started searching for the cave and soon enough, the cave started showing in a rock structure, allowing them to turn into the thicket of trees as Noctis leapt from the car and grabbed a randomized bag from the back of the jeep before rushing into the cave, throwing the items in as a terrifying howl rent the air from the winds. Prompto flew past the black-haired boy, looking at the storm as he grabbed the last item from the jeep and Gladio jerked him into the cave as a gust of wind came through that was so fierce it ripped several of the towering trees in front of them from their roots and caused them to crash to the ground.

The four teenagers moved deep into the cave, preparing for the worst outcome of the weather as the cave grew dark. Noctis looked around, knowing that the area was far too bleak for them to move further without proper light to see by. Taking in a deep breath, the boy focused his magic through his body as he had once before when dealing with Bezarus except this time, instead of feeling the encompassing chill of ice magic, he felt an enrapturing heat cross over him as he fisted his hand and then fire bloomed from his palm as he gently cradled it.

At the sudden light, the other three looked to him as he kept his hand lightly raised at his side with his fingers gently curled while Cari guided him on how to maintain the spell. Noctis had practiced magic with the Carbuncle often, and was currently working on several other spells; however, the ones he had the most skill with was ice based, electrical based, and healing spells, but he also was gaining rather good control over other spells; such as fire, reflection – a spell that acted as a crystalized or misted glass barrier – and the spell tempestatis which was the current cause of their situation. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis looked around the cave, crouching where he was as the other three stayed nearby him, using the fire cradled in his palm as a means to see what they were doing. Gladio looked out towards the edge of the cave where the horrific winds and rain could be visibly seen as trees creaked and groaned against the might of the wind. As he watched this, his mind went through the series of events that had lead them to the place they were at now, and as he did, his gaze settled upon the Prince of Lucis and his tired gaze as he stared at the fire in his grasp.

"How did you know the cave was here?" Gladio asked as Noctis glanced his way.

"I'd…um…rather not say…" the boy kept his hand where it was.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" dark-blue eyes glanced up at him.

"What are you asking me exactly?" a glare came his way.

"How the hell did you know about the cave? And what happened to cause this storm? What the fuck are you hiding?" Gladio snarled as he reached forward, grasping the boy by the front of his shirt as he looked into his eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything! What do you think I've done?" the two others looked onward at him in shock.

"You're keeping secrets kid, so I suggest you start talking," Gladio stated.

"I don't owe you any explanation! I knew about it, why does it matter if I don't explain it?" the dark-haired man grabbed him by his shirt tighter, causing him to nearly drop the fire in his grasp.

"Let go of him Gladio, you're over stepping your boundaries," Ignis stated as Gladio released his grasp upon the boy's shirt and remained as he was, glowering at the Lucian Prince with great distaste.

"Noct?" the boy glanced down a bit.

"Why is it so important to know how I knew about the storm? Or about the cave?" Noctis glanced to the side, and showed the gleam of the rough-cut ruby of Cari's earring.

"What is that?" Gladio asked as he reached forward, brushing the boy's hair aside slightly before looking at the object.

"It's just an earring, no big deal…" Ignis cleared his throat.

"An earring? Noctis, you cannot do such things! When did you get it? Were you with him Prompto? Why did you let him do such a thing? This is…." Noctis shot the blonde-haired man a dull expression.

"Ignis?" he asked.

"What?" the black-haired boy looked to him.

"Calm down, I've had this since I was nine….my familiar put it on me after I formed a contract with her," he explained. Ignis took in a deep breath, straightening his suit jacket, containing himself slightly.

"I apologize, composure is part of my strong suits, and I faltered just then." Gladio rose an eyebrow.

"Wait…. _familiar?_ " he questioned as Noctis nodded slowly.

"Yea…Specks knows about them, don't you?" Ignis nodded.

"Indeed I do…a familiar is a creature or spirit contracted to someone via a mark or object placed upon the contractor. Noctis's earring is the object and marking of his contract with his familiar, King Regis's partial crown he wears is his, and Queen Aulea had a necklace that she wore on occasion that bore a tiger's eye jewel. That necklace barred hers….as for others with these familiars, I cannot think of any…" Noctis smiled.

"Luna, she has two wolves: Umbra and Pryna," he answered.

"Ah yes, you mentioned them once…I wasn't aware that they were her familiars." He nodded slowly.

"Yea, they are…that's how they managed to get to me when she has a message for me," he informed the others as Gladio looked to the Prince.

"So, wait…how does this have to do with him knowing about this place and the storm?" Noctis looked to him.

"My familiar warned me….so let's leave it at that, shall we?" he asked.

"Fine, but you still owe me that match…." Noctis smirked a bit.

"Bring it on…"

"Prompto?" asked Ignis.

"Yea?" the blonde looked to him.

"Please remind me to prepare curatives, and something of high nutrition for these two hooligans," he stated.

"Uh….sure….no problem…" thunder echoed around them.

"Might we put that confrontation on hold?" Ignis inquired as Noctis blew on the fire he held in his hand a bit, letting it grow.

"No problem….going out in this storm is a bad idea…" Gladio nodded.

"Agreed…"

 **{Cave: 4:15pm}**

At long last, the storm had passed, leaving a great mess in its wake. The storm had ripped up trees, overturning them throughout the path way, the area outside of the cave was a disaster, the ground turned to soft muck and water running in small streams down the hillside. Noctis pulled a backpack up onto his back as they started out of the cave, intending on heading back to the main campsite, knowing that they would be better off there now that the storm had passed. Gladio carried the camping equipment as if it was nothing while Prompto stood next to Noctis as the four of them started down the road, heading back towards the area where they could walk back towards the gates of Insomnia due to the fact that a tree had decided to land upon the jeep.

"When we get back to the campsite, care for that sparring match?" asked Gladio as Noctis glanced to him.

"Guess so…." Prompto looked to his friend.

"Thanks for keeping that fire burning the whole time we were in there," he said.

"No problem…." Noctis shook his head, shaking the water free from his damp hair.

"Are you tired? Noct?" Ignis questioned.

"A bit….using magic I'm not used to drains me…" Gladio sighed.

"Are you just trying to get out of that fight you promised me?" he inquired as Noctis glanced his way.

"Nope, I'm still kicking your ass…we just gotta get back…first…" the boy yawned, taking in a deep breath as he kept moving forward, taking note that the road they were heading onto was much more watery than it originally was.

"The roads are flooded," Prompto stated.

"Thanks captain obvious…." The blonde sighed.

"How deep is this?" Noctis asked as he stepped forward off the higher area and into the water that hid mid-calf on him.

"Whoa…pretty deep man…" Prompto looked around as he struggled against the current that had developed from the water levels.

"It would seem this is going to take us some time to navigate," Ignis stated as he looked ahead.

"Maybe we should stick to the high grounds?" Noctis glanced around, finding the stones that had been lined and scattered around the road now stood present above the thick tides of water.

Noctis looked onward at the path ahead of him and took in a steady breath as they continued to trek through the murky, muddy water, hoping to get to a slightly higher point as they worked along the road. As the four of them continued to walk, the sun grew a bit lower in the sky, casting a golden light upon the water and them as they continued to walk. As the sun began to set though, Noctis felt a creeping chill invade his body, a large part of him starting to panic as he considered what would lurk in the darkness now that they no longer had the protective seals around them. The notion of the Daemons that could be hiding out in the forest around them caused his heart rate to moderately spike, and his skin to prickle as he continued to trudge forward while the water began to grow shallower, and as they finally got out of the main slurry the four teenagers found themselves on the brink of night with no preparation for protection made.

"Noct? You okay man?" asked Prompto as he came towards the boy.

"Yea, let's just put a few wards down and call it a day before anything gets worse, okay?" the blonde nodded and Gladio smirked as he looked at the area around them.

"We'll have to work diligently and set up camp swiftly. Prompto, I leave the spells to you and Noct, Gladio and I shall take to the preparation of camp," Ignis stated.

"Okay, we got it…" Noctis was handed a piece of chalk to start on the eastern and southern zones of the protective seals; however, there was a problem with the chalk.

"Prompto?" he asked.

"Yea Noct? What's wrong?" the boy looked at the ground.

"This won't work on damp ground. We'll have to use something else," Noctis stated as he looked at the boy.

"What should we use?" the blonde looked around as Noctis looked at the ground.

"Well, we have two choices….either we can form it with rocks or….I can burn it into the ground," Noctis stated as he lit a flame within his palm again.

"Yea, we'll do that….but um…I don't know magic yet…" midnight blue eyes looked to him.

"Ask Marshal Leonis to put you through magic training between now and the next field session: you're gonna need it," Noctis told him as he looked to the eastern point and thought of the protection symbol before he used the flames to sear it into the ground, hoping it would hold if he did it at a hot enough temperature.

" _ **Marshal Leonis taught you well."**_ Cari spoke into his mind and Noctis nodded slowly.

" _Yea, I know…."_

"Hey Noct? I'll lay out the symbols if you'll burn them in," Prompto stated.

"That's fine…I'm done with the eastern mark."

As the two youngest of the group worked along the border of the campsite, Gladio finished setting up the tents, and Ignis began cooking as they considered the events of the day. Noctis had been the oddest of the events minus the terrible storm that had come in from the Kingsglaive apparently going toe to toe with a Daemon and the Nifilheim Empire. Noctis hummed a bit of a tune as he finished with the northern marker and then looked to Ignis before grabbing the same bucket as last night as he went over to the swollen lake before summoning his rod as he attached a lure and casted it into the waters.

Almost instantly feeling a tug on the line as he reeled in the fish and struggled against it as the others looked to him while he pulled once more and took in a steady breath before jerking upon the line once more as the fish gave in and he sighed in relief before using a hook gripper to pull the fish from the water. The small fourteen-year-old jerked it up onto the dock and sighed as he looked at the fish. It was a large one, big enough to feed the four of them perfectly for the evening, and probably weighed almost as much as he did.

" _ **Yea, all ninety-eight pounds of you…"**_ a giggle entered his mind and he frowned.

" _Shut it Cari, or I'll use you as bait next time…"_

" _ **One of these days you'll not use fishing jokes around your allies, remember that Noct…"**_

"Yea, yea…um…" Noctis looked to Gladio who eyed the fish.

"You did good…let me help you get that to Iggy," Gladio stated as he helped the fourteen-year-old pick up the fish before lugging it over to Ignis who clapped his hands a bit.

"You're working together I see; splendid change of pace there…" Noctis and Gladio rolled their eyes at the same time.

"And you're in synch! Even better," said Prompto who was promptly socked in the arm by Noctis as he sat his portion of the fish onto the small fold-out table for Ignis to prepare it with.

"Keep it up and I'll throw you into the lake…" the blonde pouted.

"No fair Noct!" Gladio smiled.

"So, tomorrow is the last leg of this journey. We have two days left and regardless of the weather or whatever else decides to walk our way: I'm getting that match Prince Noctis," he said with a smug smirk upon his features as the petite fourteen-year-old narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, Rahma or not you get your stupid sparring match…." Ignis stirred a pot over the fire and looked to him.

"It is wise to stretch both the physical and mental muscles Noct. Might I suggest a bit of light reading before sleep?" the boy shook his head.

"Nope, tonight and until we leave it'll be star gazing. Got it?" Noctis stated with a smirk upon his face.

"Alright, then you can be our instructor on exploring the constellations." The black-haired teenager smiled a bit brighter at that.

"I think I can handle that," he said as he pulled out his knife and got to work on the fish.

"And that's my cue to hide. No blood for me thanks!" Prompto departed away from the sight of the fish at that while Noctis rolled his eyes and smiled, humming a tune as he began to decapitate and gut the fish.

"Nice to know some things are normal, even while out here…"

"Indeed," Ignis said as he stirred the pot once more while Noctis prepared for a rather lax evening after a less than lenient day.

 **{…}**

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Noctis and Gladio seem to be earning some respect for one another; that's nice. Now if only nature doesn't try to kill them again they should be good, and if the Nifs will just take a vacation: but they probably won't….ever. Well, tell me what you think of the chapter, and I hope everyone is having a good evening or day!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	28. Chapter 27: Final Rounds

Chapter 27: Final Rounds

 **{Campsite: May 7** **th** **2005, 8:05am}**

"Alright kid, I'm kicking your ass today," stated Gladio as he looked at the boy who scuffed his boots across the ground a bit as if bored.

"We'll see…"

After arising in the morning, being forced by Ignis to clean themselves once again of any more muck that had chosen to stick to them – as Ignis had cleaned their clothing and they currently were in different attire – and finally being able to eat again, Gladio had demanded that he and Noctis spar; however, Ignis had suggested they wait for a few moments prior to their match and now an hour later the blonde had finally allowed them to begin. Noctis stretched, wearing a pair of black pants similar to his field attire in design with a pair of black sneakers and a blue V-neck t-shirt with a series of black, faded stars on it with his fingerless gloves in place, while Gladio was wearing a pair of black pants, his boots, and a muscle shirt. Ignis stood by with a medical kit sitting next to him as Prompto watched with intense focus.

"There's no _we'll see about it_!" Gladio stated.

"Uh-huh…." Noctis once more stretched, pulling an arm behind his back by his elbow before repeating the process as he tugged one arm forward and then did it once more with his other arm.

"Shall we begin?" inquired Ignis as Noctis looked at the taller teenager ahead of him.

"Sure, why not?" he looked to Gladio who smiled as he summoned his sword.

"Ready?" Noctis nodded as he held his hand out and the Airstep blade appeared within his grasp.

"On my mark!" called Ignis, the two of them kept their gaze upon one another while Prompto pulled out his camera, preparing to take a video and pictures of the fight as he had of all the events thus far for the scrapbook for Lady Lunafreya.

"Begin!"

Gladio charged forward, striking at Noctis in a swift pace as he rolled out of the way of the broadsword. Midnight-blue eyes locked onto the weapon coming towards him and Noctis took a deep breath before swiftly striking the blade of the broadsword, parrying the blow as he turned at a pivot and nailed Gladio into the side, kicking him in the ribs and momentarily stunning him as he cartwheeled away, keeping the Airstep blade at his side, prepared for the next attack. Gladio would admit that Noctis was quite strong, and when he was struck in the ribs, the impact surprised him beyond words only because it felt as though someone three times the size of the boy fighting him had struck him.

Noctis flipped away, landing in a crouch as he looked towards Gladio who eyed him, finding his stance firm but almost frightening lose as he looked at the teenager before him and then he shook himself out and attacked again, being parried once more as the boy nailed him in the ribs once again, hitting his weakened point as he got into his personal space and held the knife that had been in his boot to the side of Gladio's throat. The brunette, stilled feeling panic rise within him as the boy sent him a cold look that caused him to feel nothing short of anxiety as the blade's frigid steel bit into his skin.

"I think surrendering now would be wise," Noctis said.

"Nope!" Gladio rotated, grabbing the boy's arm and slinging him away as he brought his sword towards him.

In a matter of seconds, Noctis had dodged the blade, blocked it and gotten himself away from the taller teenager, once more landing him a few feet away as he braced himself for the next attack. Gladio looked at his disposition, not showing fear or whether or not he was rattled by the sudden change of positions; however, the gleam in his eyes read nothing short of determination to not be defeated here. It was encouraging, to see the difference in the slight teenager before him and the meek child he had encountered earlier in his life. Noctis had grown, in multiple ways: both as a person, and as a warrior. But, there was an underlying concern that Gladiolus had when it came to the boy before him, and that laid with his detached persona, and taciturn behavior towards most situations.

" _It's like he's shut down from the trauma, but doesn't show it at all….I wonder why he seems so scared to let people get closer…"_

Gladio's deep thoughts cost him dearly within the next second because of Noctis's swift movements. The boy once more nailed him in the ribs, catching him off guard as he managed to tangle himself around Gladio's torso and catch him in a headlock, startling the taller teenager as he looked slightly to Noctis who smirked as once again, sharp steel bit into the point of his throat. At this point, Gladio knew Noctis had won and had done so by using his petite form to his advantage. Slender but strong hands gripped the dagger at a lethal angle, eyes sharpened and bright with bloodlust as he kept his attention solely upon his prey, his breathing lax and his form taunt to where Gladiolus knew one wrong move could cost him his life. Noctis had wound himself around his back, bracing himself with his knees dug into his sore ribs and the blade of the Glaive dagger ready to claim his life with a swift movement.

"I think I'm done," Gladio stated as Ignis and Prompto stood and Noctis jumped down, bouncing on his heels and the balls of his feet ever so slightly as he twirled the dagger in his hand before slipping it back into the holster on his leg.

"That was awesome! You moved like a strike of lightening Noct!" Ignis clapped in a humble manner, smirking ever so slightly.

"Tell me dear Gladio, what does it feel like to be, ah…how does one say… _royally trounced_?" he inquired.

"Real eloquent, aren't cha?" Ignis smirked, fixing his glasses.

"Indeed, it appears that I am." Prompto looked to Noctis who sighed as he sat down upon the ground and looked at the sun that shined from overhead. The heat had thankfully dried the ground; however, it promised a very hot and humid day, causing the black-haired boy to sigh in defeat as Gladio looked him over.

"What kind of training did Marshal Leonis put you through?" he asked as he looked at the boy who stood, once more stretching a bit as he looked to him.

"The same training you guys have been doing, I just have a few extra sessions with him for some things I needed to grasp better…" Prompto looked to his friend.

"What's with the knife?" he questioned Ignis turned to Noctis at that point.

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing." Midnight-blue eyes with the slight azure around the iris turned to the three other teenagers.

"Marshal Leonis gave it to me for practice…" Gladio nodded.

"It's a Kingsglaive dagger. The kind they use for the warping targets they use; however, that's not magic: its alchemy…they use it for a transmutation circle on the blade of it that links up to the one on the wrist cuffs," he pointed out.

"Yea, but mine doesn't have the transmutation symbol on it, just like my wrist cuff is leather and not pewter, and doesn't have the marks on it for that kind of power usage." Noctis held up the arm with the cuff on it, showing the crescent moons and stars woven into it as they gleamed in the sunlight alongside the dagger in his other hand that bore intricate designs, but no symbol for the alchemy that the Glaive used.

"So it doesn't….it was merely a tool for you to learn how to handle a smaller blade?" inquired Ignis.

"Marshal Leonis knows that the powers the Glaive use are on loan from my father and the Crystal: he also knows that when they warp the power of the Crystal could kill them because of how much energy it takes." Prompto felt realization dawn on him.

"That's why they have cinders on them when they reappear, and why it's so choppy: because they shouldn't really be using it," he stated as Noctis nodded.

"Yea, I figured that one out after seeing one of them warp…plus I overheard Captain Drautos mention that a lot of the Glaives are showing their usage of the warp and magic they've been taught because it chips away at their life spans…only a handful of them can use the magic and it not exhaust them but most can't warp without it making them ill or potentially even killing them." Gladio crossed his arms.

"That explains the turnover rate within their ranks," he said. Noctis sighed as he kicked a stone away and towards the pond while the others watched the pebble as it sailed through the air and then dropped into the water.

"Noct? You thinkin' about something?" deep-blue met blue-green.

"I was thinking about the three Glaives I know…" he mentioned as he rubbed the back of his neck almost as if he was anxious in admitted that he personally knew members of the Kingsglaive.

"And whom might they be?" asked Ignis as the boy paced about the campsite a bit.

"Libertus Ostium, Crowe Altius, and Nyx Ulric…they kinda helped me out of a rosebush once…and they also helped me out with one of their own when I was thirteen and with Prompto in town for the day…" Prompto grinned.

"I remember that! You beat the hell out of that guy, and then those three Glaives remembered you and they were really nice!" he stated in his normally enthusiastic and ever-so-slightly choppy manner.

"When was this?" Noctis looked to Ignis and Gladio.

"It was during spring-break week last year…we just explored Insomnia a little bit and ended up in the downtown area…but we were fine, that's where I got Prompto's gun from and then when we went to grab a bite to eat…we ended up running into this person talking smack about my family and then he brought up Luna so I punched him…" Noctis scratched his cheek in thought as he considered the words as Ignis sent him a long look and Gladio sighed.

"Girls make you do stupid stuff," he stated.

"She's not just a girl! Luna's important to me in a lot of ways Gladio!" the oldest of the four sighed.

"Yea, he's in love with Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret! She isn't just some girl Gladio!" Prompto stated as he suddenly felt a burning glare settle upon him. in mere seconds he turned to be greeted by the sight of Noctis shooting him a seething glare alongside a fierce blush of embarrassment as he tapped his foot and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Memo to me: _kill you later._ " The blonde laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry Noct," he said anxiously.

"So, you got the hots for the Oracle of Eos….well, that'd be an interesting paring." Noctis shot Gladio a glower at the statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he snapped.

"The fair and pure Lady Lunafreya, a symbol of peace and light all throughout our world and then there's you: dark, silent, and threatening with a short temper, and not exactly pure but you are fair…the two of you are two direct opposites." Noctis felt the blush return to his face.

"Don't even go into my personal life Gladiolus! I haven't been interested in any other girls since I met Luna: she's the only one I feel that way for," he stated. Ignis smiled.

"You are childhood friends, it would make sense that you feel such affections towards the person who helped you heal. She was your constant companion while you were in Tenebrae," Ignis stated as Noctis glanced to the side.

"I'd like to see her again…" he sighed as the words left him while Gladiolus looked him over.

"Well, maybe one day you can," he said, knowing not to try and embarrass the boy when it came to the subject of Lady Lunafreya.

"Yea….maybe…."

The remainder of the day for the four of them consisted of exploring the area, and for Noctis to fish from the pond for their meals. Prompto consisted to protest his dislike of seeing organs and blood; however, Noctis seemed to have no problem with it: which did beg the question as to why he wasn't squeamish around the sight. It was as the day wound down that Ignis finished cooking and they ate in silence while Noctis wrote something down in a red notebook that they hadn't seen before as he pasted something down within it before closing it and setting it by his side as he finished eating and went to put the notebook away before returning to the campfire where he asked if they were ready for a lesson in astrology and cosmology. Prompto was quick to listen as was Ignis, finding the information interesting alongside Gladio who only listened, in curiosity about the way the boy described and explained about the constellations.

 **{Campsite: May 8** **th** **2005, 6:01am: Final Day}**

A loud crash came from around them alongside a fierce roar that startled the four teenagers awake as they heard the noise from nearby their campsite. Slowly Ignis and Gladio left their tent and edged their way towards Noctis and Prompto's tent, seeing a large, horned beast sniffing around their campsite as they made a quick motion to go towards the other tent before slipping in. Gladio looked into the tent to find Prompto holding his gun while Noctis remained lax and looking around, his eyes seeming to glow a bit in the dim light as he did so while Ignis slipped in behind Gladio and the four of them huddled together.

"What's going on?" Noctis questioned in a whisper.

"It seems there's a behemoth outside sniffing about." The boy tensed a bit as Prompto swallowed around a lump in his throat.

"Any ideas what we should do?" he asked as Ignis looked around.

"Waiting for it to leave would be wise; seeing as it isn't a Daemon but a Creature, it would be difficult to gage its strength…" Noctis moved forward a fraction, peering through a part of the tent that was pulled back before finding himself not precisely comfortable with the situation.

"That thing's huge….if it comes this way can we take it down?" he inquired.

"Possibly, but it would take a lot of our strength and potentially more force than we could muster to kill it." The Lucian Prince looked to the three others as the growls and thunderous footsteps of the monster drew closer.

"I don't think we have a choice," he stated.

"Why?" Noctis tensed.

"I think it's found us…"

A bone-rattling roar let loose and Noctis summoned his sword, slicing through the tent as the four of them jumped out of the way as the monster tore it to pieces, causing the teenagers to stare onward in shock as the Behemoth looked up and charged at them, causing them to move out of the way once more. Noctis took in a deep breath as he looked at the monster and considered what they would have to do in order to successfully destroy the monster before them while Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio remained prepared for it to strike again.

"Instructions would be good right now, Ignis!" Noctis stated.

"If we can delay it for a moment I can conjure a plan; unless you have something that will work?" they dodged another attack from the monster, scattering about the campsite as they did.

"I do, but I'm not in control of it enough to use it," he answered as he kept his grip firm upon the Airstep blade.

"Well you better think quickly if you can kid: otherwise we're dead." Prompto rolled out of the way of the monster's attack before Noctis looked it over, trying to zero in on its weaknesses.

" _ **Noct! It's got an old wound on its front left leg. That'll be a weak point, I'll direct you!"**_ Noctis prepared his sword.

"Thanks Cari!" he said as he saw the Behemoth turn.

" _ **Now!"**_

Noctis leapt forward, shocking the other three with him as he drove his sword into the old wound on the Behemoth's leg where Cari told him it was. In a matter of seconds, the monster howled in what could only be described as agony while Noctis rolled out of the way, dragging his blade deep into the hide of the creature before tumbling aside to move from its point of view. Blood pooled out onto the ground, soaking it in deep red as the four teenagers circled the monster and prepared for the next attack. Cari continued to grant Noctis a few pointers here and there, and soon Ignis had found a means to strike the creature down by cornering it because apparently: Behemoth's couldn't swim.

"Lure it to the lake!" Ignis called as Noctis nodded.

"On it!" he kept his sword by his side, drawing the monster's attention as it recognized its own scent on the boy before him.

" _ **It'll charge you, what do you want me to do?"**_

" _When it does, cast Ruby-Light. Got it Cari?"_ Noctis heard the Carbuncle chirp in response.

" _ **Will do Noct!"**_

It took a grand total of ten seconds later for Noctis to hear the rumble of the monster coming closer to him as he prepared for it to hit him: which he would let it do. As soon as the horns of the beast connected with his blade it also jabbed into his side, causing quite a bit of pain by way of it puncturing his skin as he slid back with the Behemoth, drawing it closer as he summoned form a blizzard spell to startle it as the others rushed forward confusing it as Noctis freed himself and slashed it across the face, blinding it in one eye as he leapt away from it and into the water, drawing the Creature's attention as it charged once more in a blind rage as Prompto shot into the air, further confusing it as the monster looked back to Noctis who smirked as it charged onto the dock and it began to sink under its weight.

The behemoth roared, and as it did, it turned, knocking Gladio away as it charged at Prompto, nailing him sharply with its face as it threw him and then smashed into Ignis who let out a startled shout as the Behemoth roared and turned its attention to Noctis who tisked as the others began rising from the ground and he remained where he was within the water, hoping to call it to him again. It failed when the monster caught the motion of Prompto coming closer and charged him. Noctis jumped forward, unsure of his skill with his warp to use it in the field as he started running towards his friend and in that second feared he wouldn't make it in time to cover him as the blonde aimed and shot at it, the bullet wounding but not stopping it.

"PROMPTO!"

The blonde tensed, preparing for the worst when suddenly a noise that reminded him of a gunshot went through the atmosphere as a dagger sailed through the air and someone landed between him and the behemoth as a mass of broken glass and cinders covered the area, startling the monster as Noctis slid to a stop at seeing a familiar face, or in this case: three familiar faces. Ignis looked up as he was assisted by a dark-haired woman who nodded to him as he assured her he was fine while another burlier man helped Gladio and Prompto darted away with the other person as Noctis braced his weapon once more.

"Nyx! Crowe! Libertus! Good to see you three," he said as the behemoth looked around at the group that had circled it.

"Good to see you as well Prince Noctis." Nyx looked at the monster.

"Quite the party-crasher here. How did you guys end up with that thing coming your way?" he asked as he looked between the four teenagers who looked remarkably beaten up.

"Just came sniffing around this morning…" Crowe looked at the Behemoth and frowned.

"Libertus, you and Gladiolus round off at the left, Prompto: take the trees and try and get above it. Ignis, you and I are gonna steer it back with magic and distance attacks: Nyx!" Crowe called to him and he turned.

"Yea?" the man looked to her and she took in a deep breath.

"Guard the Prince and aid him," she stated.

"Got it, you ready for a few close range attacks Prince Noctis?" the fourteen-year-old nodded.

"Bring it on!" he said as he charged forward with Nyx directly beside him.

The two struck the Behemoth in the back as the others attacked it from the positions that Crowe had ordered them into and soon the monster started to weaken under the different attacks. Noctis fought alongside Nyx, taking down the front while Libertus and Gladiolus brought up the rear as Prompto took to the top of it while Crow and Ignis handled the sides, caging it in and limiting its movements as they struck the Behemoth twice more and finally, the monster gave a final groan of pain and fell to the ground as Nyx and Noctis sliced through the beast's throat and blood swelled from the wound, spilling out onto the ground of the campsite. Libertus cheered as Prompto came down from the tree, giving the cheerful man a high-five as Crowe nodded to Gladio and Ignis while Nyx looked to the Prince as the boy took in a series of deep breaths, wincing as he held his side where blood trickled through his fingers.

"Prince Noctis….you're hurt!" he said as he turned to the boy who felt his legs cave out from beneath him as the Kingsglaive member helped him to the ground.

"I'm fine…" he received a shake of Nyx's head.

"No, you're bleeding….how long have you had this wound?" he started to pull the boy's shirt up, eyeing the puncture to his side from the horns of the Behemoth.

"Really….I'm fine…" he took in a deep breath, feeling anxiety overtake him as his mind rushed back to the past and the night of the accident that nearly claimed his life when he was nine. The others rushed to him, and Noctis took in a few steady breaths, holding onto him gently, Nyx rubbed soothing circles onto his back as the blood-loss started to get at his mind while the others started trying to work on keeping him awake.

" _ **I got you Noct, don't worry….I'm here…"**_ tired blue eyes looked to where Cari was just behind the group and he nodded his head a bit.

" _Go ahead, I'll explain it…"_ she nodded to him and cut a flip as a glow of red appeared around her and almost instantly he felt the weight of the rough-ruby-cut circlet appear upon his head, startling the others as it did.

"W-What the hell happened?" asked Crowe.

"My…familiar healed me….this thing appears when she heals me…" Nyx whistled.

"Well I'll be damned. How long have you had that contract?" he questioned as Noctis smirked a bit.

"Since I was in a coma when I was nine, that's when…." Ignis sighed in relief as he lifted the hem of the boy's shirt to find the wound gone save for the blood that left the indication of a wound once being present.

"Well, now that this scare has passed….shall we head towards the city? I know it is early, but I do believe none of our supplies are salvageable," he stated as they all looked around at the disaster that was the campsite.

"I agree. Staying is kind of pointless, besides….you guys survived so I think you passed the first session tier…" Noctis smiled as Nyx helped him stand before he got his balance and nodded to the man.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yea, but…please tell me you guys have a car…" Crowe laughed.

"Yep, now come on kids, let's go home," she stated as they started towards the jeep and loaded up.

Noctis sighed as he settled himself into the seat while Gladio hopped into the back of the jeep alongside Libertus while Nyx got into the driver's seat with Crowe and Ignis. Noctis looked at the area, thankful that Umbra had come to get the journal the night before so that it more than likely was now safely with Luna. Prompto set to watching the scenery go by as Noctis looked towards Gladio who had his arms folded as he rested against the back of the jeep with Libertus next to him. The dirt road started to shorten, showing the paved main road again as they started towards Insomnia again and Noctis rotated himself to look out the window, stretching just a bit as he watched the wilderness go by while the weight of the circlet remained upon his head, occasionally catching the light of the sun through his bangs.

As they drove, the group found themselves in a comfortable silence while they continued down the dirt road and further away from the chaos that had been their first field session. On normal field sessions, the first one was the easiest, and was meant to only display how to work together in the wilderness; however, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio had gone through a series of events that most would not have anticipated on their first field session. Now, four days later the group was a bit scratched up, dirty, and in desperate need of a few decent hours of sleep; but they were alive and had proved that they could work well together as a team. Noctis glanced to the back of the jeep at that thought and turned himself to where he was leaning towards the two older males in the back.

"Hey, Libertus?" he asked.

"Yes? Prince Noctis?" the teenager smiled.

"Thanks for helping us out, you too; Nyx! Crowe!" he stated with a sincere grin upon his features.

"No problem, we're part of the Kingsglaive, it's our job." Noctis nodded.

"Yea, but still…thanks for helping us out," he said.

"You're welcome…" Gladio sighed, looking towards the road behind them before Noctis flicked his ear.

"Ouch! What the hell! Damn brat!" he snapped.

"Just getting your attention, that's all…" Gladio narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Prince Noctis?" he asked as the boy tisked.

"I was going to tell you: drop the Prince title….we're teammates now." He held his fist out just as he would with Prompto, causing Gladio to look at him in confusion.

"Then what should I call you?" the boy smiled, his eyes seeming to glow in the sunlight alongside the circlet of ruby upon his head.

"Noctis….or Noct is fine," he said as Gladio blinked before smirking as he knocked his knuckles against the fourteen-year-old's.

"Roger that, Noct…" and just as it was stated, the road turned from the rough dirt to smooth pavement, signally their ride home was almost over.

 **{…}**

 _That's when something wild calls you home…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** Gladio and Noctis are finally starting to respect one another and Noctis clearly now trusts Gladio. Now we have the fun of getting up to speed with a series of events that prepare us for some other things in the stories to come. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews. Have a great day or night, wherever you are!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	29. Chapter 28: Throne

Chapter 28: Throne

 **{Citadel: February 5** **th** **2006, 4:05pm}**

"Damn, it's hot today…" Noctis shook his hair out, feeling the sweat from being outside in the training fields get to him a bit.

"Well, what do you expect?" midnight-blue eyes looked to Gladio.

"For it to be cold, you know? Seeing as its _winter_ ," he stated. Ignis looked to him.

"Despite that, you may wish to consider that the Cauthess Disc did shift at the end of January this year. A heatwave is to be expected." Noctis sighed, not quite liking the statement.

"Doesn't mean it has a right to be mid-summer heat in the winter," he mentioned as Prompto blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm with ya there buddy."

It had been over six months now since their first field session, and Marshal Leonis had passed the four of them with flying colors. However, King Regis had elected for more training before sending them on their second tier session. Since then, Noctis had been put through more training than he thought was possible, as had Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto; however, their training had varied around as much as his own had. Prompto had taken marksmen classes and found himself quite capable of handling the mythril gun that Marshal Leonis had presented to him as a gift for passing the first tier – not that he still didn't use the Ruger that Noctis had gotten him – but Prompto hadn't been the only one to be given new equipment.

Gladio had received a pewter-mythril based broadsword that had been forged upon his father, General Clarus Amicitia's request while Ignis had also been issued a series of copper-mythril based daggers, and then there was Noctis who had received a sword as a gift from his father. It was an interesting weapon that seemed to have parts of an engine as a part of the guard with a gleaming tube of mythril energy. The grip was long and black, capped in copper-mixed-pewter and wrapped in thick leather while at the center of the guard was a large gear that braced the metallic parts before it curved downward into a thick, and slightly wide blade with runic letters inscribed upon it. Noctis had learned the name of the blade from the letter left to him by his father: the Engine blade.

Taking in a deep breath, Noctis now adjusted his grip upon the weapon in his grasp. The Engine blade was much heavier than the Airstep Blade – which was practically weightless – however, the Engine blade handled magic better and it also dealt heavier blows, therefore he found himself liking the blade; but still using the Airstep blade on several occasions. Noctis looked at the others as they prepared their weapons again and they resumed their sparring session. It had been an idea of Marshal Leonis's to put them through a four-way-verses, in which each of them were going against one another and no one was on their side. Noctis knew it was in preparation for when they would be dealing with multiple enemies at once while alone. Using his leg strength, Noctis leapt above Prompto's attack before he kicked the blonde across the face, jumping higher as he slid his hand across the blade of his sword before it lit aflame, and he charged forward, only to lock blades with Gladio.

"Neat trick, where'd you learn that one Noct?" he asked as he pushed the Lucian Prince backwards, causing him to slid across the ground before coming to a stop, the Engine blade's fire enchantment still in place.

"Marshal Leonis…and Nyx taught me a few tricks about the weapon I was given. What about you? Is that all you got?" the taller teenager charged forward, striking him directly before being parried while Prompto and Ignis were caught in battle.

"Shall we end this at sunset?" inquired Ignis.

"Yea, we should…" Noctis ducked a swing of the sword and then, he spun on his heel, using the dagger he carried for his warping practice to hold Gladio's next movement in place.

"Dammit all," he muttered as Noctis moved when Gladio did and jabbed the end of the hilt upon his sword to his abdomen before gripping his hand and wrist in a painful manner that caused him to drop the sword in his grasp. Gladio at that point had a dagger and a sword held on either side of his throat with no way of stopping the Lucian Prince while Ignis found himself out of weapons and options as Prompto held is gun at the other blonde's head.

"Checkmate!" Prompto said as he cheered and put the gun down, holstering it while the others sent their weapons away before looking to one another.

"That was a good match guys…" Ignis looked between the two youngest of their group.

"You've both improved, it was quite impressive," he stated as Noctis nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"What times is it?" Prompto looked at his watch.

"Around five-forty, why?" he questioned as the boy felt his eyes grow wide.

"Crap! I gotta go guys!" with that he ran off towards the Citadel doors before taking off inside at top speed.

"Where's he runnin' off too?" asked Gladio.

"Dinner, he was supposed to have dinner with his father tonight. Something important apparently needed to be discussed." Prompto frowned.

"That seems pretty serious, are we supposed to be there?" he inquired.

"No, however….I do believe Noctis would feel better if we were waiting for him after his meeting with his father. He'll have to be getting himself cleaned up and dressed right now. Shall we take to a meal ourselves and wait for him in his room?" Prompto nodded.

"That might be a good idea…" he stated as Gladio started towards the building.

"Then let's make this quick. I get the feeling Noct isn't going to like whatever King Regis has to say." Ignis glanced to Prompto as they started after Gladio while the younger blonde looked down.

"Yea…me too…"

 **{Dining Room: 6:59pm}**

King Regis sat at one end of a table near the gardens of the Citadel waiting for his son. The last year had been nothing less than wearing upon the King of Lucis as he had aged greatly in just a short time. His once dark colored hair had faded to gray, his youthful face weathering and showing his toils as small scars had gathered upon his face in randomized areas from the years of battles he had aided in until he no longer could. His eyes had started to grow tired, and signs of illness had slightly set in despite his efforts to keep up appearances whilst in the eye of his subjects.

However, when it came to events behind closed doors, his trusted friends were highly aware of his suffering health and physical strength deteriorating, and it had never become more clear when he found his hands, once steady and strong, had begun to shake, displaying his weaknesses as the powers that he commanded -which had never truly been his to command - slowly continued to eat away at his life. Taking in a deep breath the King of Lucis looked towards the door as it opened and his son entered the room.

Noctis had grown greatly in these last two years; becoming a skilled warrior, finding companionship in his teammates, trust in those of the Kingsglaive, and learning more about the way Insomnia, and Lucis as a whole worked. Still, King Regis knew that Noctis was very young; almost too young, to deal with the realities he would face in coming years despite the efforts that he had personally made to keep his son safe from the truths that threatened to rear their heads.

Sighing, King Regis beckoned his son in, the boy dressed in formal attire for this evening – which was something the boy quite honestly detested – as he moved forward and took a seat at the table, remaining quiet as the King looked him over and then waited as the server put down a plate in front of him before placing one in front of his son.

The boy always remained silent at their meals together, yet tonight it couldn't be such an event only because he had to let the boy know of what turning the age he was meant. Taking in a deep breath once more, feeling his lung desire to shutter at the air that came into them, the King turned to his son, as he took a sip of the red wine presented at the table with the boy slowly cut up the meat present in silence.

"You seem quite tired today, did training go well?" King Regis asked as the boy took in a steadying breath and looked to him.

"It was fine….but it was very hot today…" King Regis looked to his son.

"So it was, rather odd weather for February," he stated as the boy nodded, taking a bite of his food before chewing.

"Yes…" King Regis picked up his glass with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Noctis," he stated as the boy smiled ever so slightly.

"Thank you…" the man took a sip of his drink as Noctis remained quiet, and ever so slightly somber.

"You seem upset, is something the matter?" he inquired.

"It never gets easier….does it? Not having mom here…" King Regis looked down at his plate.

"No, it doesn't. Time does indeed heal all wounds, but it cannot mend the scars the passing of someone you love has left upon your heart," he stated as Noctis nodded slowly, taking another bite of the meal before him as he tried to contemplate what the entire reason was for this _meeting_ as he felt it was.

"I've noticed….but, why did you want me here with you tonight?" Noctis looked to his father this time, meeting his gaze as King Regis took in a steady breath.

"You know, my son….when you were born I feared so many things for your future. I wanted you to grow knowing you were loved, but protect you from the harsher realities of this world, and yet here you are, having lost so many things and endured such suffrage despite my attempts to shield you from them," King Regis said.

"These things were supposed to happen…you couldn't change that, you're a King…not a God…" the man nodded to his son.

"Wise words for one your age, my son. However, it has come the time for me to realize I cannot shelter you as greatly as I wish I could from not only the realities of this world that we reside within, but with the responsibilities that hover above you now that you are almost of age," the King of Lucis told his son this as Noctis felt a knot twist within the pit of his stomach.

"What does that mean exactly?" he looked to the side, and the King took in a steady breath.

"You are soon to be sixteen, in precisely a year…and I remind you that it is when you should at least consider finding a potential bride," King Regis stated. Noctis felt his heart skip a beat at the words as he realized that the entire reason behind this dinner was to discuss a potential marriage.

"So, did you choose someone?" the King looked to him.

"Absolutely not, I wish for you to choose someone," he explained as Noctis looked down.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that…" King Regis shook his head.

"It's your obligation as Prince of Lucis to find a suitable bride; she will one day become your Queen, the person who rules beside you, and will be the mother of your children….so, please Noctis, make your choice first and foremost," King Regis stated as his son looked down.

"There's no one I can think of…." The King of Lucis looked his son over.

"Except perhaps, Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret?" he probed as the boy looked away.

"She's the Oracle of Eos, I can't ask her to take on the burden of becoming a Princess again atop one day becoming a Queen." King Regis sighed.

"Just remember Noctis, I shall not be here always, and I must caution you in not preparing ahead of time. Find a suitable bride, prepare yourself for one day Insomnia, and Lucis will fall to your hands," the King stated.

"I hope I can bear the weight of that crown…" King Regis looked down to his plate and then returned his gaze towards his son.

"You shall, that much I am certain of. You are the Prince of Lucis, you have the blood of ancient Kings thick within your veins and powers that go beyond what you know now. Listen to me, Noctis…" midnight-blue looked to him, appearing tired and detached from the entire situation.

" _He at times appears to weary for his own good. As if a thousand years have passed him by and he was frozen as a singular pigment in the time that went by him, unable to do anything more than watch."_

"You are far more irrepressible than you see now, and your abilities are just the basis for a greater talent that lays beneath the surface. You are fearless Noctis, far stronger than the old man who sits before you now, so please….remain indomitable and face your oppositions with all the might of you and your ancestors who came before you," King Regis stated. The boy took in a deep breath, feeling as if he was drowning in everything that was slowly being placed upon him.

"I understand…." the King nodded.

"Very well, just remember what I have stated to you tonight, am I clear?" he inquired.

"Yes sir…" Noctis said nothing more.

 **{Prince's Room: 8:03pm}**

Prompto had been browsing through the titles of the different books Noctis had on a shelf next to his desk while Gladio stood around looking at the room as Ignis eyed the crystal wind-chime by the window, contemplating it as they remained in silence when the door slammed open and snapped shut just as swiftly, startling the three of them as Noctis stood there looking as though he wanted to cause damage to something within the next few seconds. Prompto slowly went to him as the boy sighed, tugging off the jacket he had worn before tossing it to the bed alongside the frustrating tie he had been made to wear. Ignis eyed him momentarily, wondering why he had elected to wear such attire whilst Gladio hummed, surprised at seeing the boy dressed so formally as the fifteen-year-old Prince of Lucis leaned against the door as if he couldn't bear the weight of what he had been told and closed his eyes, knowing that the others were there, but not caring at the moment as he tried to reign in his emotions whilst Prompto came to his clearly destressed friend who only seemed interested in banging his head against the door right then.

"Noct?" the boy flinched at his name being called.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Whoa, friendly fire man! I just wanted to make sure you're okay…" Ignis looked the boy over as he turned away from the door and started to walk past them, undoing a few of the buttons on the dark-gray button-up shirt he wore as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine…." The boy never once met their eyes.

"Noct? Come on man, you're anything but fine," Prompto stated. The boy took in a shuddering breath, holding in the panic that wanted to swell within him.

"What did King Regis talk to you about?" Noctis looked to Ignis slightly.

"About my responsibilities as the future King of Lucis…" the boy removed the belt from his dress-slacks and sat it on the bed before flopping back against the black comforter.

"Wow, that's gotta be a sucky conversation for your birthday," Prompto stated as he looked at is friend.

"You have no idea…" Gladio leaned against the black-stained oak of the bedframe and looked at the boy.

"What kind of responsibilities did he talk to you about?" he probed as the boy shot him a glare.

"How I would one day become the King and that I needed to know what I was doing, but on top of that he also talked to me about something else…." The three teenagers looked at the boy as he sat up, taking in a deep breath as he tried to pinpoint what to do about the situation his father had placed upon him.

"What else?" asked Prompto as Noctis kept his gaze down at the ground.

"He wants me to start thinking about finding a bride…" the three boys looked to him in shock.

"Isn't that a bit much to ask of someone at your age?" Gladio questioned.

"Guess not…" Ignis shook his head.

"Come, get up," he stated as he walked over and pulled the boy to his feet.

"What?" Ignis fixed his glasses with a cool expression.

"Change into something less formal. There are three people who also wish to celebrate your birthday with you," he explained as Noctis blinked in confusion.

"Okay…" Prompto grinned.

"Put on your field clothes and meet us outside your room. We're bustin' you outta here for tonight buddy," he told him as Noctis looked to Gladio who nodded.

"Alright, fine…I'll bite…"

 **{Downtown of Insomnia: 9:30pm}**

"You're kidding me…" Noctis muttered as he looked at the pub he had been brought to.

After dressing in his field clothes - the same style as the ones he had worn on his first field session – Noctis had been dragged out the backdoor of the Citadel down a street, and onto an air-trolley before being brought to the downtown slum district of Insomnia where he was dragged further out of the area he knew and deeper into a part of the downtown zone he'd never been to before. As soon as they'd rounded the tenth corner, they were at a pub that Noctis had heard some of the people talking about before but had never really paid much attention to it before; however, it wasn't the pub or location that shocked him, it was who now stood inside the pub that caused him to nearly fall over. Marshal Leonis, Captain Drautos, Nyx, Crowe, Libertus, Luche, and several others were waiting for them there, dressed in casual attire and prepared for what seemed to be quite the celebration.

"W-Wha…." Libertus laughed.

"Look at 'im, completely stumped he is," he stated as Nyx shook his head.

"Your buddies there contacted us as soon as they heard about the dinner meeting with your father, and well…here we are." midnight-blue eyes looked to Nyx as he explained this and then the boy shook his head.

"But….why?" at this Captain Drautos smiled to him.

"Because, even the future King of Lucis needs to enjoy some time off…besides, your father used to be the same way," he said as Noctis was pushed forward, and directly towards the others as Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis walked in further to the pub.

"T-Thanks…everyone…" he looked at them, a wiry smile appearing upon his features as Luche raised a glass a bit in silence while Noctis once again met their gaze.

"Well, you're almost an adult now…and we heard about your dad's topic at dinner so we figured, what the hell! Time to let loose a little bit and enjoy your time as a teenager before you get strapped with something that grown-ups deal with. So have a little bit of fun kid, okay?" stated Marshal Leonis. Noctis nodded, deciding to see what the night brought.

The group of people present had gone out of their way to have just a normal get-together for his birthday instead of a formal event. Prompto and the others had convinced him to try a few of the foods that the pub had, and Noctis had stunned the people with choosing to eat something that even the great Captain Drautos couldn't bear to put more than one bite in his mouth of – some type of remarkably hot nachos that the pub was famous for- Luche had thrown in some funds with the other members of the Kingsglaive and gotten him a secondary dagger to work with that Marshal Leonis stated was for him learn close range kill-shots. It was ornate, more so than the one he currently used and had a series of charms of mythril chains that looked to be stars and crescent moons while a moonstone was embedded into the blade itself.

Noctis had thanked them for it and put it away in the secondary holster on the belt of his pants before the rest of the night continued onward into something that Noctis was a bit surprised to witness and endure himself. The adults had elected to let Noctis try his first bit of alcohol – which he was positive his father would never hear of – but while it didn't knock him over, he wasn't fond of the taste, finding the brew to bitter.

It was as the evening wore down, the group of four teenagers were escorted back to the citadel by Marshal Leonis and the Kingsglaive members, saying goodbye to each of their party as they went before only the original four and Marshal Leonis were left. By the time of three in the morning, Noctis was back in his room with Prompto electing to stay the night while Gladio and Ignis said goodbye for the evening.

The day had gone from rather normal, too burdensome, and remarkably hard to bear, to something that Noctis never expected, yet had loved all the same. It was now that he had gotten cleaned up and in the bed to sleep that a small smile graced his features as he looked forward to the rest of the year, thankful that he had such remarkable allies at his side. Midnight-blue eyes glanced to Prompto who was lying on the other side of the bed, sound asleep as Noctis smiled and closed his eyes.

" _As long as I have allies like this on my side…..I think I can handle the struggles of becoming King one day…"_

 **{….}**

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** This is the only chapter where Noctis is 15 except for the next few chapters that lead up to the departure from Insomnia and the semi-beginning of Kingsglaive events. I hope that everyone has enjoyed these chapters, and I will look forward to your reviews.

Have a wonderful day or night, wherever you may be.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	30. Chapter 29: Marriage

Chapter 29: Marriage

 **{Insomnia: May 09** **th** **2007, 9:05am}**

King Regis took in a steady breath as he sat upon his throne in the center of the Citadel. The entire area filled with his Council as they discussed matters pertaining to the wall and the war that had thus-far been waged outside of their borders. The Kingsglaive had lost many numbers in the most recent battle in which the Empire had elected to use a Daemon to their advantage; however, it hadn't entirely worked for them. Now, King Regis looked to his Council in the case regarding the protection of Insomnia, and the assistance of the Glaives and while he spoke to them on such matters, his mind weighed upon his son.

Noctis had turned sixteen in February of this year, and now was considered proper marrying age by many of those who surrounded him. None voiced their opinion on the matter; however, King Regis knew that they had all taken their own thoughts when it came to the Prince of Lucis and his lack of choice when it came to a future Queen of their Kingdom. King Regis had spoken to Noctis on the subject several times, but the boy refused to listen or grant him any answers before leaving.

The King of Lucis looked down as he listened to his Council speak on the continuing battles and the rise in the death toll for each fight, but even as he did so, the King took great note that he felt nothing but pain from the truth that his son and he had begun to grow distant with one another once more. As the thought crossed his mind and he returned his attention to the matter at hand, his years of containing unnatural powers and commanding the Crystal's new wall causing him to stray from his normal stalwart behavior but at current, he was looking to Captain Drautos for answers.

"What is the results of the Glaives most recent ordeal?" asked King Regis.

"It was not what I would deem pleasant, Your Majesty…" the man was bowed, one arm rested upon his singularly propped up leg as he spoke.

"You mean to state that the Kingsglaive took a heavy blow?" he probed.

"Yes, despite their victory all but assured…." The King took in a steady breath.

"A sudden an inexplicable retreat," he finished.

"We are at risk nonetheless Your Majesty, we cannot know when they will strike again," interjected General Clarus. As he finished his statement, a man in a suit walked forward swiftly, coming to stand beside Captain Drautos.

"Your Majesty! Word has come from the West Gate."

"What is it?" King Regis inquired.

"An envoy claiming to be from the Nifliheim Empire is here. He is requesting an audience with you." King Regis took in a breath.

"Send him in," he ordered.

"At once Your Majesty!" General Clarus looked to him.

"Are you certain this is wise my King?" he inquired.

"If we turn down such a situation, we may lose the chance to speak with and discover what our enemy is up to." The General nodded, saying no more as Captain Drautos stood.

"Your Majesty, if I may, I will take my leave here and file my report for your Council to review," he stated.

"That is fine. You are dismissed," King Regis complied.

"Thank you sir."

Captain Drautos bowed, and left the room as the doors to the audience chamber opened to let him out. It was roughly four minutes later, that the heavy clinking of the iron and marble doors began to alert the King and his Council to them opening once more. King Regis knew that by accepting this meeting with the envoy of the Empire, he could spark quite a fire within his subjects; however, he also was aware that by allowing the man to enter and speak with him, he could discover what other means he could use in order to put an stop to the Empire's assaults upon his people, and that included the Kingsglaive. King Regis raised his hand to give the order for the guards to open the doors and with that order, he gained the distinct feeling that something was about to unravel.

The doors opened to reveal a man dressed in a long dark-gray duster coat being brought in by two guards with their guns placed before him. He wore black boots, a dark-gray, pin-stripe suit beneath his duster, a black leather fedora, a white shirt with what seemed to be a slightly high-standing collar with faded red scarfs about the collar with a larger, charcoal and pale gray scarf hanging about his shoulders and over his front with a strange pattern upon it while a rather odd wing-like object made of a leather-like material rested upon his right arm. The man looked to the King and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello there!" he said as King Regis rose forward in his throne ever so slightly.

"Hello, good day to you, and you, well met my dear Lucians," he said. King Regis settled back into his throne.

"Has Nifilheim grown so bold, that they send the Chancellor himself as envoy? And under no guard at that?" the man once more rose his arm.

"It is an honor to be recognized by the Great King Regis Lucis Caelum! Yet, permit me to stand on ceremony, and introduce myself nonetheless," he stated.

"Very well…" the man took off his hat and bowed in a sweeping manner.

"Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Nifilheim, at your humble service. And I come to you, on this most auspicious of days….to offer terms of peace," he said.

"Peace?" the man walked forward, a smile upon his features as he started walking.

"As you not doubt surmise, that most recent maneuver of ours was no mere strategic retreat. Call it….." the man stepped one foot upon the stairs that led to the throne.

"A gesture of Imperial good will," he said in a calm manner.

"Good will…" King Regis scrutinized the man before him with a discerning gaze, finding him to be an insect, a dangerous insect that needed to be crush swiftly. The man began walking up the stairs.

"Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this….senseless war," Ardyn explained as he paused.

"Is that so?" the Chancellor nodded, continuing in his walk.

"It is indeed, and we require but a singular compliance!" King Regis took in a steady breath, drawing himself up.

"And what may that compliance be? Precisely?" he inquired as Ardyn looked to him.

"Why, to save your grand Insomnia here: Lucis most forfeit all territories, to Nifilheim rule." The guards tensed, his council looking to him as the King raised his hand to stop the Chancellor with a glower upon his face.

"You would have me do such a thing?" King Regis interrogated the man before him with a fire within his gaze and venom deep inside his voice.

"Ahh, Insomnia, the jewel in the crown of the Lucian Kingdom. Surely this prestigious city is worth that cost?" the King narrowed his gaze.

"If I am to do this, should I believe you will leave us be? Not harm my subjects any further? Cease this senseless assault upon us?" he queried.

"Indeed, but…there is…one more condition with this peace treaty…" King Regis looked upon him with distaste.

"And what may that be? What more could you possibly desire to strangle from us?" he questioned and Ardyn smiled in such a manner, that the King of Lucis, felt nothing but unadulterated terror within him.

"There is just one more, trivial thing…" the King looked to him in a glower.

"Yes? What is it?" King Regis inquired this of Ardyn who motioned his hand in a relaxed manner.

"It concerns your son…"

King Regis felt terror flood his body in a means he hadn't felt since Noctis had been attacked by the Mirilith. His gaze briefly met General Clarus's who kept a firm expression upon his face as the King of Lucis formed his mouth into a thin line of distaste while looking at the Chancellor. King Regis had known for quite some time now that the Empire had been concocting a scheme of sorts; however, to discover - from the mouth of the Empire's Chancellor no less – that they had pinpointed Noctis as a target in addition to their Kingdom, his fears only grew as knowing that nothing could dissuade them from their current goal.

"In what manner does the discussion of the territories of Lucis and a peace treaty with Nifilheim relate to my sixteen year old son?" King Regis probed as once more, Ardyn smiled.

"Why, the reason is quite simple…" the King leaned forward ever so slightly towards the man.

"Out with it then," King Regis stated.

"The beautiful Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and the fetching Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis….they are, to be wed." the room seemed to buzz with an electrical current of terror and anger.

"My son? And Princess Lunafreya? The Empire desires them to marry? For what purpose will such a thing serve?" King Regis imposed this question, feeling his heart race rapidly against his ribcage.

"It will promote peace between the Kingdom of Lucis, the Former Kingdom of Tenebrae, and the Empire." Ardyn watched him momentarily.

"I see…" King Regis muttered.

"You seem vexed, King Regis, I assure you: your son could have no better a bride, she is quite the prize the Princess of Tenebrae is." The Chancellor and the King looked to one another in contemplation and questioning.

"Why would I willingly marry my son to the Princess of a Kingdom that is within the Empire's clutches?" King Regis questioned.

"Ah, but I assure you, Your Highness….the Princess still holds you in the highest regard, as she has done all these seven long years…" King Regis took in a deep breath.

"Please allow my council and I to make this decision. We shall send word after our discussion," King Regis stated. Ardyn smiled.

"Very well, I am a patient man. I can wait."

 **{Downtown Slums: 7:50pm}**

Nyx sighed as he walked down the streets of the slums, listening to the lively music that played around him alongside the chatter of people finishing their work day. He had been reassigned due to a less than pleasant situation on the outer rim of Insomnia in the desert plains. Thanks to those events, Libertus had a broken leg, and Nyx had been reassigned to gate duty alongside a less than nice guard. Now, he just wanted to sit down and have dinner with his teammates and discuss the annoyances of their jobs while recovering from the last chaotic battle they had been in. Nyx turned a corner and went down a flight of stairs to see his comrades present at the same dingy little restaurant where three years ago Prince Noctis of Lucis had broken their at the time comrade Bezarus's nose in defense of his father and Lady Lunafreya.

"Hey, rough day on the gate, huh Glaive?" asked Libertus.

"You jerk, it's your fault he got stuck there!" Crowe's statement was followed up by her thumping Libertus's injured leg.

"Not a very nice welcome for a big hero," Nyx stated as Crowe looked at his attire.

"Not a very nice outfit for one either." He rolled his eyes.

"I think it brings out my eyes," Nyx said as he walked around the table towards a seat.

"Ahh….what'd you put in this? It tastes like a Chocobo turd!" Nyx sighed as he listened to Libertus.

"Hey shut your trap! This ain't Galahd, that's the way folks around here like it!" stated the cook.

"Oh, well, I'm glad to see your learning to sell our heritage for a few extra gill!" Nyx looked at the two with a roll of his eyes as he moved Libertus's red leather jacket out of the way.

"Hey, Libertus. You thank Nyx yet for saving your life yet?" Crowe asked.

"Awh come on Crowe! Nyx and I are too close for that! He helps me, and I help him. That's the way it's always been." Nyx looked at the medicine bottle – pain pills of some kind – sticking out of Libertus's jacket before he handed it to him.

"Looks like you gotta little help from something else, huh?" he questioned as Libertus took his jacket from him.

"I need all I can get." He sat his jacket down and Nyx looked up in time for Pelna to hand him a mug of what looked to be rice wine.

"For Hearth!" Pelna stated.

"And Home!" Nyx raised his glass before taking a sip as Pelna sat down.

"So, Nyx the gate keeper, how's the new post treating you?" asked Pelna.

"Oh, it's amazing. You guys would love it, the gate guards are real sweethearts." Pelna laughed.

"Yea right. We all know they hate us outsiders more than anything. They're just so bored they don't got nothin' better to do," he stated as Nyx shrugged.

"Hey, boredom's not so bad. It means there's peace at least….I'd fight a hundred more wars for Galahdian's to know boredom. " Nyx dipped his kebab into the drink he'd received and took a bite.

"Fight all you want, just don't go dying yet. I still owe you, a lot," Pelna said as he raised his cup while Crowe remained silent.

"Where would the Glaive be without its hero?" Libertus stated in a morose tone.

"Can you not talk like this while we're drinking, please? Besides, we just sent the Nifs running with their tales between their legs, right?" Crowe brought up her point, and then Luche cut in.

"They weren't running from us. They were toying with us," Luche stated.

"Ehh…how so?" Luche looked at them.

"Stop being such a buzz kill Luche, okay? We all know what happened," said Nyx as he looked at the people around the table.

"Well, did you know that they sent an envoy to the Citadel after that?" all eyes turned to him.

"What for? To offer their surrender?" questioned Libertus.

"More like to demand ours." Libertus shook his head while Pelna went back to his meal.

"What?! Demand? My ass!" He stated Luche shook his head.

"No? Think about it. The Empire's got Lucis on its last legs, now's the perfect time to make demands," Luche stated.

"Maybe you've got a point…" Nyx shook his head.

"Why would they make their demands for this? It makes no sense," he said.

"What kind of things are they gonna ask?" Crowe's voice trembled in faint concern while Luche shook his head.

"I don't know, but we better be ready for less than pleasant things coming our way."

 **{Council Chambers: May 10** **th** **2007, 6:00am}**

Within the towering room filled with high windows above a black wood and marble alcove of an ornate wall stood a long table of blacks and golds, and at it sat the twelve members of King Regis's Council, with King Regis settled at the front. His mind was tired, possibly just as much, if not more so than his body only because he had stayed in his waking thoughts for hours into the night and contemplated the events that took place within his audience chamber with Chancellor of Nifilheim, Ardyn Izunia. While most would assume that his biggest concerns laid with his citizens – which it most certainly did – King Regis's mind weighed also upon the future of his child. Noctis wasn't aware of the situation that stood with Nifilheim, and even though he was hoping to keep his son out of this situation: he knew he couldn't. King Regis sat at the front of this table now, holding not only the fates of his Kingdom within his hands, but the fate of his son and Princess Lunafreya; both of whom held the future of the world in their own hands.

"We are losing this war Your Majesty, Lucis cannot rely on the Kingsglaive alone. Accepting the truce may be our best course of action," stated one of the Council members.

"You speak of matters beyond the New Wall. We have no need of a truce here so long as it stands, and if our disposition worsens, we still have the old wall." Said another as Lady Freccia came into the conversation.

"Yes, but this truce will end the fighting all together. We must see reason to this chance…if only we could compromise…" she started as all turned to the King.

"Compromise is unwise, we know nothing of Nifilheim's true intentions. Do not fool yourselves, the walls are far from impenetrable," stated General Clarus.

"Then want should we do?" King Regis leaned forward ever so slightly in his seat.

"The paths left to us are few. The new wall draws its power from the throne, and I am able to sustain it for some years yet, if the Kingdom requires it. But the Chancellor spoke one truth….if only one….we are old, and the old wall…" King Regis looked to his hand, bearing the Ring of the Lucii as it shook.

"King Regis…" the King shook his head.

"I cannot command the old wall with a weakened hand, nor do I have the strength to muster an offensive to turn the tide on this war," King Regis stated.

"Then let the decision be made…what are we to protect?" King Regis looked to them.

"I ask to you now, what shall I do? And I ask this not as your King to my Council….but as a King to his subjects," he said. Lady Freccia looked to him.

"If you cannot command the old wall…why not pass the right of that power to Prince Noctis?" General Clarus looked to her in surprise.

"Inform me as to how passing off such troubles upon our youth is the way of leaders, Lady Freccia?" he asked.

"I merely wish to point out, King Regis…that your son is in good health. He is resistant, his hand is steady, and his will firm; if you were to pass the Ring to him, then he may be capable of at least commanding the old wall should it come to the point that the new one fails…" King Regis looked to her.

"No, I will not put my son under any further duress than he will be," he stated.

"You will take the arranged marriage?" King Regis sighed.

"That is a requirement that must be met. In addition, if this goes well, this places the Oracle of Eos in our hands and under the protection of Lucis along with the defense of the future King's power," he answered.

"Then, I believe our choice has been made…" General Clarus looked to his friend.

"Yes, we will agree to the truce," King Regis stated.

"Very well…"

The Council left the room, leaving King Regis and General Clarus alone as the two men prepared to leave, but momentarily remained still. Neither of them were pleased with the demands made, but as it came to the outcome, both knew it was for the best. However, King Regis had elected to maintain his composure as he looked to the General who took in a deep breath as he met his King's gaze.

"You know this is going to be hard for him to take," General Clarus stated.

"I know, but this put's Luna in his grasps again. This will allow them safety and refuge…" the General sighed.

"Alright, we'll have to make sure that the Crystal has a safety net as well as the Prince and his teammates," he said as King Regis stood.

"I have a plan in mind. For now, let Chancellor Izunia know that we accept the terms. I will let the press know of this issue, and please send a note to Marshal Leonis for Noctis to come see me in a few hours so that I may speak with him."

"Of course, Your Majesty," General Clarus stated as he left.

 **{Kingsglaive HQ: 12:04pm}**

Nyx and Libertus were watching some of the Glaive's new recruits practice warping, and ability granted to them through metallic cuffs on their wrists that allowed them to move through spaces with their daggers. Almost everyone received a few bumps in the road on their way through these few weeks-worth of training before finally making it to the field. However, as Nyx watched the new members work and Libertus made his jokes about them being stupid enough to do this on a full stomach a sense of foreboding came over him.

"Libertus! Nyx!" called Crowe as she came running towards the two men.

"Hey there Crowe! What are you up too?" the girl gave them a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" asked Nyx.

"Come here guys, you gotta see this…" Nyx stood and Libertus and he followed Crowe until they entered the over-hanging area and looked up to the screen of the TVs hanging above them as they looked at the man on the screen.

"What's…"

"Shush!" stated Crowe as she held a finger to her lips. Nyx and Libertus looked to the screen again.

" _Things were hectic in the Capital today as the Lucian government announced full acceptance of what some are criticizing as the unilateral peace terms proposed by Chancellor Izunia of Nifilheim."_

"What?" muttered Libertus.

" _The signing of the truce will seek governing power of all Lucian territories transferred to the Empire, with the sole acception of Insomnia…"_

"No…" Nyx looked to his friend.

" _In return, Nifilheim assures the continued safety of Insomnia and its citizenry. As well as an end to all hostilities, putting an end to this long and bitter war…"_

"All that fighting we did. All for nothing," Crowe said as Nyx shook his head.

"Maybe the Caelum family is finally showing their true colors…" all gazes turned to Bezarus, still a member of the Kingsglaive, but having been watched until recently.

"Do you need the Prince of Lucis to break your nose again you louse?" asked Crowe.

"Well, look who's talking! All buddy-buddy with the future King of Lucis and now you wanna stick up for that fucking brat?" Nyx shot him a glare.

"Watch it! You're besmirching the name of the Royal Family, and that's not the way we act," Nyx snapped.

"King Regis is old, and tired, and withered. He won't pass the crown onto his son because the kid's worthless! Look at him! Weak, self-centered, and crass: he'll never be a good King!" Libertus narrowed his gaze.

"Don't say a word about Prince Noctis! You don't even know him," he stated.

"Yea well…"

" _In other news, the peace treaty was granted another request in regards to the Lucian Royal Family…."_

"Oh no….I gotta bad feeling about this," muttered Nyx.

"Yea, me too…" Crowe turned her attention from Bezarus to the screen as Luche, Pelna and Libertus did as well while Captain Drautos stayed near the corner of the door.

" _By request of the Nifilheim Empire, Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, and Oracle of Eos will be married to Prince Noctis Avior Lucis Caelum of Lucis this summer as a commencement of the peace treaty between Lucis, the Nifilheim Empire, and the former Territory of Tenebrae…"_

"They can't do that bull shit!" snapped Libertus as Crowe felt a hand come to her mouth. Rage at the ceasefire had become eclipsed by choosing to use the child that she and the others had gotten used to being around as a bargaining chip in a high stakes game.

"He's just a kid though right?" asked one of the Kingsglaive members.

"Well, the Prince did turn sixteen this February that is legal age in Lucis…"

"But he's getting married to Lady Lunafreya! That's gotta be a big weight on someone that age," stated another.

"True, but he is supposed to be the future King…." Crowe felt her eyes burn in anger.

"That sorry son of a bitch," she muttered as Nyx looked to her.

"Crowe, you can't…." she shook her head.

"I'm not mad at King Regis, this probably tore him to pieces making his child play at the whims of our enemy…the son of a bitch I'm talking about is the Chancellor and the Nifs. I wanna watch those bastards burn," she snarled.

"I know…but…" Captain Drautos walked around the corner.

"Fall in…"

 **{Eastern Courtyard: 4:00pm}**

Noctis was working on warping with Marshal Leonis today, and was supposed to meet Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio later to undergo a few extra sparring sessions. The boy took in a steady breath as he threw the dagger and disappeared from beside Marshal Leonis before reappearing with the dagger in hand a few feet away. The Marshal hummed, seeing the boy's strike pose and the form he used with a smile as he considered the child's progress since he was twelve years old. They had to be careful about the times they used the outside areas for Noctis to practice his ability with; however, he also was having to be mindful of a few details that King Regis reminded him of as he watched the boy before him take in a deep breath, feeling as though he had just ran through a sheet of ice which caused him to shake before he looked towards the Marshal who nodded his head.

"Once more," he stated.

"Right…"

Noctis threw his dagger to the far end of the courtyard and raced forward, forming the striking pose he had learned before he felt vertigo claim him and then he was grasping the hilt of the dagger, moving swiftly before running at full speed to repeat the action, using the stones in the courtyard as leverage for him to move quickly. Noctis had felt the difference these last few times as he rushed forward and prepared himself for the next move. Every time he did this, the anxiety he used to feel had left, letting him gain better control upon his powers as they grew stronger and more flexible as he sought to further them until he could do so without a second thought. Noctis rolled to a stop with the dagger in hand, and then, the gates of the courtyard opened to reveal General Clarus present. The man glanced to Noctis who pulled himself up from the ground and then looked to Marshal Leonis as he considered what the reason was for him to call on the man during this time of day.

"I see….Noctis!" the Marshal called for him and he chose to get one more warp in for the day and tossed the dagger, reappearing almost directly beside the two men as he took in a deep breath.

"Yes? Marshal Leonis?" he asked.

"Your father wants to speak with you, he said it's urgent." Noctis rose a fine eyebrow.

"Wait…why would it be urgent? Normally if he wants to see me, he'll tell me to see him when I'm done with you for the day," he stated as General Clarus looked to him.

"This is in regards to something I think you'll want to hear dear boy…" Noctis gave the two men a worried expression.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"This is about Princess Lunafreya, I think you…." General Clarus stopped as Noctis's normally fair skin grew unhealthily white and his gaze fearful as he moved on instinct and tossed the dagger forward, warping across the way and to the door before slamming it behind him as he sheathed the dagger and ran down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him.

"He's grown strong with that power," General Clarus stated.

"You haven't the faintest clue…he's growing stronger every day, and will continue to once certain events come to pass…" the General looked down.

"The enemy is greater than what is present at the forefront of the war, isn't that what Queen Aulea used to say?" asked General Clarus as he looked to Marshal Leonis.

"Yes, she most certainly did." The General looked to the sky as the sun began to set.

"Then we shall do well to remember that moment when our young liege needs our guidance….even if it may be from beyond the grave," he said.

"You seem to have forgotten the rest of Queen Aulea's statement…" General Clarus looked to the other man.

"And what was the rest of it?" he asked.

"The enemy is greater than what is present at the forefront of the war; however, in knowing thus, one may succeed in uncovering what lies beyond within the shadows that are the true threat to our hearts." The man smiled.

"She truly was something else, that Queen of ours," General Clarus stated.

"Yes, now, I believe I need to inform the rest of Prince Noctis's team to meet him outside the audience chamber. He's going to need some support after this shell shock hits his system." Marshal Leonis started to leave and General Clarus followed, knowing the man was indeed correct.

Down the corridors of the Citadel, Noctis continued to run, his heart racing as he rushed, warping when he could past some of the halls in order to get there faster as he felt panic lace through his system. Ever since Noctis had turned sixteen, he had been getting the distinct feeling that something wasn't right and that soon a series of events would unfold that would be less than pleasant. The moment that the strange physical pains had returned, he knew bad things were coming, and just now, when Marshal Leonis had mentioned Lunafreya's name, fear eclipsed his rationality as he warped past people who probably hadn't the slightest clue of what had happened and finally turned a few corners until he could finally see the door of the audience chamber.

" _Luna….Gods….please be safe, Luna…."_

" _ **Just slow down, Noct…you're gonna make yourself sick**_." Cari butted into his mind, trying to get him to calm down before he did something foolish; however, he couldn't bring himself to do so as he started rushing even quicker towards the doors.

" _I can't….Luna might be in danger! I can't…."_

Noctis had burst through the doors of the audience chamber before he even realized it, taking in heavy breaths as he shoved the doors aside with a great effort and let the slam behind him as he stood there, feeling tired and out of breath, but quickly regaining it as he looked towards his father who sat at his chair, looking far older than he should have at this point in Noctis's life. Swallowing thickly, the sixteen-year-old Lucian Prince stepped forward, looking to his father who turned his gaze towards him before taking in a steady breath.

"Noctis, it's good to see you today," he stated.

"What's going on?" the King sighed.

"You are here because of Princess Lunafreya, are you not?" King Regis inquired.

"I am, but I need to know….is Luna…is she okay?" the man looked down.

"That I am not certain of; however, judging from the request of the Nifilheim Empire, I would say she's quite well," he said as he turned his gaze to his son who only stared.

"What are you talking about? What has the Empire done?!" King Regis stood and walked forward before holding up a black ring, engraved with what appeared to be crescent moons and stars, woven together in tiny details. Noctis eyed the ring in confusion before the King of Lucis sighed.

"In agreement to our ceasefire and peace treaty with the Nifilheim Empire…." Noctis felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ceasefire? Dad, what did you do?! What are you talking about?" Noctis tried to find reason in the words, but felt too lost to place it all together.

"I have agreed to hand over our territories save for Insomnia's land in exchange for a ceasefire..." Noctis shook his head.

"What?! No! Those are our people out there beyond these walls! We can't just hand their lives over to the Nifilheim Empire! There's no telling what they'll do!" Noctis stated.

"There will be no more war, no more death, nor bloodshed at the costs of either sides that much I can be certain of." Noctis stared onward in disbelief.

"You can't just abandon them! The Empire will do Gods know what to them!" King Regis looked to his son.

"Would you rather I continue this war? Sacrifice more of the Kingsglaive, the Crownsguard? Our people are dying at the hands of the Magitech Soldiers Nifilheim has created, and I will not place them on the line any longer just for the sake of ruling over more territory," he stated.

"Sacrifice? What are you doing right now?! You've just thrown them all aside for the _sake of one damn city_! So what if Insomnia falls?! That could mean the safety of our people!" King Regis slammed his cane down.

"Noctis! I will hear no more of this! Listen to me, do I make myself clear?!" he snapped, the boy flinched, and then took in a shaky breath.

"Fine, your King…" the man looked to his son as he grasped his hand and placed the ring onto the boy's left hand, causing him to look onward in confusion once more.

"That is a proposition ring, the ring was sent to you by Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae…" Noctis looked to the ring, being thankful for a gift from Luna, but also still feeling a terrible sense of dread.

"Can you please explain this?" he asked. King Regis looked to him, a firm and resolute expression upon his face.

"As of the end of this summer, you…Prince Noctis of Lucis, and Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae….are to be married in Altissia," King Regis stated. Noctis felt his heart nearly stop.

"What does this have to do with the peace treaty?" the boy's voice sounded cold, but confused as the King looked to him still.

"You and Princess Lunafreya will marry, and it will unify the three great Kingdoms of Eos as one…Lucis will become a minor territory ruled by a bloodline kept intact by the Nifilheim Empire's grace just as Tenebrae is. This is your requirement as the future King of Lucis, and now it will be Princess Lunafreya's burden as well, as our beloved bride and soon to be Princess of Lucis, am I clear….Noctis?" he inquired as the boy nodded, gaze hollow as he turned around and left, his hand with the ring on it fisted tightly as it shook and King Regis watched as the boy walked away until the door slammed shut and the King looked down.

"Forgive me….Aulea….Lillian…all of you….I am sorry…but this secret is not mine to keep…not any longer…"

And then, the Great King of Lucis wept: for his heart couldn't bear such a grievous burden any longer, and no words could conjure his remorse for the acts that would soon follow, no matter how greatly he wished for it.

 **{…..}**

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** I do believe that everything is slowly falling apart at the seams and some part of Noctis knows this is bad news. King Regis is truly torn up about this, and I figured he kind of always was and that was why they didn't hold the wedding in Insomnia: he was trying to get Noctis and Luna away from the Empire and somewhere that they could be protected. Unfortunately, we know things don't go quite as planned.

Tell me what you thought of the chapter, I'll be looking for your reviews soon!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	31. Chapter 30: One Soul's Cry

Chapter 30: One Soul's Cry

 **{Citadel: May 10** **th** **2007, 5:40pm}**

Noctis kicked a trash can aside in his room, his face flushed, eyes burning, and heart throbbing uncontrollably as he felt the ring upon his hand nearly bite with how cold it was. A scream was caught in his throat, and he wanted to let it out, he wanted to break everything around him until nothing was left, he wanted to shut everything inside him down, he wanted to cry, to beg and plead to whoever would listen for help and for something to stop this unseemly nightmare from continuing onward.

But he knew nothing would as he found himself punching the wall beside the window in anger, the books stacked against the table there trembling ever so slightly from the shock-wave before he took in a deep breath. It was in that moment that he looked out at the city before him that he saw his reflection and the pain upon his features, the anger that swam within his normally deep-blue eyes that were now glowing a sharp azure blue, and in that instant he snapped, tossing the books aside into the floor as he felt the scream he'd kept in claw its way from his throat.

"AAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!" hot tears slipped down his face as he slid to the ground by the window, pulling his legs to his chest, and resting his head upon his knees as his entire form shook with unrelenting sobs.

" _ **Noctis….I'm….sorry….I…"**_ he shook his head, hoping for Cari not talk right then as he kept his head down.

"Please….just leave me alone…." Cari pinned her ears back and went up to the chair near the window and propped herself there, remaining silent as she watched her Master.

She knew why Noctis was so sorrowful, and it had little to do with being forced to marry Luna – that may have been the only thing that allowed him to feel a fraction of peace at this point – but what had caused this much pain had been his fear of what this supposed treaty would induce into the place he called home, what the Nifilheim Empire could do to the people of Lucis, what this would cost all those beyond Insomnia's walls, and what it would do to his father's already deteriorating health. But above all of this was his concern for Luna's well-being, and how being forced to do anything for the Empire that killed her parents and forced her to be a prisoner for the last seven years could have changed her.

He had watched her endure it with a calm disposition, prepared to engage into a less than pleasant situation once more all because the Empire had their schemes, and his father had grown too feeble to do what he had always been taught a King must do: what is right, even if it cost a great deal. Noctis knew deep down that the ceasefire wasn't right, that it wasn't in the best interest of the Lucian people, that it was nothing but an artifice created for the purpose of cloaking their true intentions, and when it came to him and Luna? It was only meant to act as a means to possibly destroy them both. The supposed Chosen King and the Oracle of Eos in one place at the same time would be an easy task to dispose of them both, no matter what the cost.

"Noct?" called a familiar voice as the door to his room opened and hollow midnight-blue eyes looked to the three figures that resided there.

"What do you want?" he asked as he buried his face back into his knees.

"We were just checking up on you….we heard you scream somethin' fierce just a minute ago…" Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Whoa, this room is a mess….what happened in here?" asked Prompto.

"Nothing…." Ignis looked around.

"I would say you had a bit of a disagreement with your books and the trashcan near the desk; however, I feel this has something to do with the ceasefire," he stated as they drew closer and Noctis curled in upon himself tighter.

"They want our homeland…they want to take everything from all of us…." The three looked to one another.

"That really pissed you off, huh?" asked Prompto.

"They're stealing all of Lucis from its people! In exchange for something they know we wanted: a damn ceasefire! It's stupid! Trying to do that bullshit when all it'll do is make things worse…" Gladio looked at the boy.

"Watch your language. It's your father's choice to make, not yours," he said.

"My father decided to hand over our territories and the people's freedom for a ceasefire that'll do nothing but put us under the Empire's thumb! That's not the power of a King! It's the choice of a coward who doesn't want to fight!" Ignis crouched down next to Noctis, looking at the boy.

"Listen, you need to calm down. It may be true that the ceasefire puts most of Lucis under the Empire's control, but they have elected for total peace. No more wars or battles…everyone beyond the walls of Insomnia can rest assured that they won't have to be fearful of an attack any longer," he stated. Noctis glanced towards the window.

"I hope your right…" Gladio eyed the ring upon the sixteen-year-old's hand in slight confusion.

"What's with that ring?" he asked. Noctis looked up to him, showing him the exhaustion that was plaguing him.

"That was the final agreement of the treaty….I have to marry Luna…" Prompto smiled.

"Dude! That's awesome! You and Lady Lunafreya will finally get to be together again," Prompto stated.

"We're being ordered by the Empire and my father to marry for contract terms…" Ignis frowned.

"You're not okay with this, are you?" he inquired.

"I want to….be with Luna….I want to see her again…I would like to marry her, but…she…and I….we should be married on our own terms. Not when someone else chooses for us to be so…" Noctis glanced down at that and the other three nodded.

"I agree, believe me, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. Noctis, please just try to have a good disposition about this. If you don't hold out some hope for at least being with her again then neither of you will be happy," Prompto stated.

"I guess….that's the only good thing about this whole mess…I'll get to see her again…after all this time….I'll get to be with Luna…" Gladio nodded.

"That's the spirit. Now, get some sleep, tomorrow we have a farewell and congratulations party to go too," he said as Noctis looked to him.

"And what would that be?" Prompto looked to Noctis.

"Well, Crowe, Libertus, Nyx, Pelna, and Luche heard about the wedding and kinda wanted to make you feel a bit better: they don't exactly agree with you being forced to marry someone just because of the ceasefire," stated Prompto as Noctis looked around the room, slightly shaking as he wrapped his arms around his small frame while they watched him.

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to be here…." Ignis nodded.

"I have an apartment, we can stay there for tonight. Prompto packed a few clothes already, Gladio? Will you be coming with us?" he inquired.

"Yea, I'll stick with you guys tonight. Prompto? Can you give Noctis a hand? We'll wait for you two outside." The blonde nodded as Noctis started towards the closet.

Outside of the room, Ignis took in a deep breath while Gladio considered what he had witnessed inside of the room. Noctis had never appeared weak to him except for when he was very young; however, after the accident, the boy had always seemed stronger and more resilient. Now, he was a mess, completely torn apart by the events that had transpired earlier his entire being seeming fractured and cold to the point that he almost seemed dead. The events of the day had frayed the sixteen-year-old's nerves to the point that Gladio was certain the boy couldn't handle any more stress until he'd gotten a good night's rest, which he was positive the boy wouldn't be getting in his home. As they waited, Ignis pulled out a cloth and cleaned his glasses while Gladio stood by him, sending glares to anyone who seemed keen on going towards the Prince's room and silence continued until Gladio could take no more.

"He looked terrible…." Gladio mentioned.

"Indeed he did….I've never seen him so broken up over such things before. It would seem the part of him that is destined to be the King of Lucis knows this is not what the ancient Kings would have wanted." Ignis finished with his glasses, seeing the discomfort upon the seventeen-year-old's face.

"Something the matter?" the blonde formed a frown upon his face.

"I detest politics. They never truly do anything for the betterment of the populace, and they use others in their ranks as sacrificial lambs for their own personal gains…" Gladio looked to him.

"Aren't you the attendant to the future King of Lucis?" he asked.

"I am, and therefore I am able to voice my opinion on such garish matters. The fact that the Empire and King Regis would force two people of our ages to marry just for the _union in the interest of peace for our Kingdoms_ is the greatest cock-and-bull story I have ever possibly heard someone concoct." Gladio rose an eyebrow.

"Can't say I'd argue with you there Iggy…" he stated.

"I've never seen Noctis fall to pieces like that before. He never behaves violently…especially when he's upset…I wonder why this was different…" Gladio shrugged.

"He's just been told that he and his childhood friend are going to be moved around like pawns in a chess game for the benefit of whomever the Empire and Lucis so well chooses and that they can control their lives and do whatever they damn well please too. I would be pretty pissed off too if I were him," Gladio stated.

"Noctis knows that they're going to be used, but…I get the distinct feeling that our young liege is well aware that he's going to be used if he complies…" Gladio looked to the blonde.

"Then why do that? Why would he give up his freedom willingly?" Ignis smiled.

"Because, he truly loves her…"

 **{Former Territory of Tenebrae: May 11** **th** **2007, 8:00am}**

Sitting by the window of the northern tower of the Fenestala Manor, was a young woman in a loose, white dress that hit at her knees, her hair done up in a fine pony-tail with a braid that went along the top of her head and was held in place by two golden clasps. Her skin was fair, upon her delicate throat was a silver mythril chain with two stars on either sides of the chain and a crescent moon pendant with moonstone embedded into it. A gentle smile came to her soft features as lavender-blue eyes watched their work as delicate hands worked upon setting up a series of flowers into a black vase. The flowers were silver roses, deep midnight-blue-purple blooms, and blue, lavender, and gold lilies that brought back memories of easier and brighter times as the girl hummed a gentle tune while she thought about recent events.

"Lady Lunafreya?" lavender-blue eyes looked to the dark-haired woman in black standing nearby her.

"Gentiana, is something the matter?" asked Lunafreya as she turned to the messenger of the Gods.

"I am concerned about the agreement between the Empire and the Kingdom of Lucis." The blonde-haired Princess of Tenebrae looked to her.

"My fear does not lay with their choices….however I do understand your concerns," she stated.

"I am certain you do…" Lunafreya placed her hand, now bearing a gold ring with an oval diamond settled into it with smaller red jewels along the sides of the band, upon her necklace, feeling her heart beating as she did so.

"The things that I wish could come to pass may still come….but this is how fate chooses for me to be placed, then I have no choice but to abide by it," Lunafreya said as she stood, looking out her window momentarily before turning her gaze upon the wedding gown standing upon a mannequin on the upper tier of her room. It was a beautiful dress and she looked forward to wearing it, but wondered at some point, if she ever would be able too.

"Do you not desire something else?" the flaxen-haired maiden shook her head.

"No matter how greatly I desire it to be so…it may never be. However, there is hope within this matter at hand, and that is for me to return to someone I hold dear…" Gentiana nodded slowly.

"You desire to return to the Chosen King's side," she answered.

"I do, but I choose to be with Noctis not because of my duties as an Oracle, but because I love him…and I wish to be by his side when he accepts this role he has been granted…" as she said this Gentiana smiled.

"Well, I shall leave you for now my Lady….but, there is someone here to see you," the woman stated.

Lunafreya looked to the black-haired messenger only to no longer see her there, but a woman standing by her door. Lunafreya as the Oracle had become used to seeing spirits; however, she could tell that this woman was no spirit, but something much more. Surprised as she was, her gaze remained upon her as the woman turned to her direction and she stood there, uncertain of whether or not she was welcomed until Lunafreya smiled to her and started towards her. She was quite the sight, dressed in white so bright it appeared to glow, her hair a fair silver, skin paled to a point that it reminded her of someone as the woman looked to her with azure eyes.

"Who are you? If I may ask?" Lunafreya inquired.

"You may call me Lillian…I am here to request something from the Oracle of Eos, and the future wife of the Chosen King…" the flaxen-haired Princess looked to her.

"I'm listening, Lillian," she assured her.

"When the time comes for events to unfold, you must promise me not to break that which seals the remainder of his power…" Lunafreya looked onward at him and felt her eyes widen.

"You speak of Noctis, and his fate yet….desire for me not to grant him the power he will need?" she questioned.

"No, please, Lunafreya…be careful of what you choose to do when it pertains to Noctis…anything to soon, could be disastrous. If you must do such things, you will know when, but please…remember that the choices you make will define a great deal of his life from that moment onward…" Lillian started towards the Oracle, reaching out to grasp her hands as she did so.

"Why do you feel so concerned?" Lunafreya asked her.

"I need you to ground him, if his darkness threatens him….you must show him that he belongs unto the light, allow him to find hope within your bond with one another. Noctis will need to be reminded of this, that his heart is not bleak or blackened by his toils or fears, remind him that his heart is true and his reasons are right. Please, if you do not the chances of Eos being lost to the shadows grows greater…." Lunafreya caught the sight within her mind of fire and a familiar face with firelight eyes as if possessed while blood covered their form.

A hand came to the Princess's mouth, tears welling within her eyes as she realized what the woman before her meant as her own voice echoed within her mind, calling for a name she knew to well as if pleading for them to stop. Tears slipped down her cheeks as the woman smiled, clasping her hands gently in her own as if to comfort her before looking into her gaze.

"Do me this honor, Lady Lunafreya…..please….if you don't….he too will be lost, please…" in that moment, Lunafreya nodded, finally understanding what the woman spoke of.

"I will, I promise, I will choose carefully. But you don't have to worry, Lillian…" the woman smiled.

"I know I do not, that is why I asked for your help…that is why I leave Noctis in your hands, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret." Lunafreya looked to the woman once more and took in a steady breath.

"Thank you, I swear upon my place as Oracle and as the person who loves him, that I will not fail your request, and I will protect him…" Lillian smiled as she released the Princess's hands.

"No, dearest girl….you'll save him," she stated as Lunafreya watched the woman vanish. She felt tears fall once again, her heart feeling warm after the strange encounter before she took in a deep breath and nodded, prepared to do what must be done, and her first order of business was to get to Lucis, and to Insomnia where she could be safe behind the wall in order to help Noctis and King Regis.

 **{Downtown Slums: 6:20pm}**

"What they're making him do is utter bullshit," muttered Crowe as she sat in a pub that she and the other members of her team frequented when meeting up with Prince Noctis and his teammates. It had an upper tier that overlooked a great deal of the streets and had a clear view of the stars which she figured the Prince could use as a change of scenery right about then. Nyx sat down a few bottles of beer and looked at the table, them having ordered randomized foods for their groups tastes while enjoying the quiet jazz music floating through the air.

"You said it Crowe, I don't agree with it either…" Pelna wasn't a fan of the idea either, Nyx had noticed, but then again: neither was he nor anyone else present right then.

"We can't interfere with the doings of the Royals. We're beneath them as it is," stated Luche as he watched the scene of Libertus watching the preparations for the treaty signing on the TV.

"I wonder how the Prince feels about this mess?"

"You could just ask him yourself," stated a voice as everyone turned to see Noctis standing behind them.

"Are you okay? You look like crap…" Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that lovely reminder Pelna, "he said as he took a seat, slipping down in the booth just a fraction as he looked to the others present.

"Hey, Prince Noctis...your taking this as well as we are huh?" midnight-blue looked bluish-hazel eyes that belonged to Nyx as he took a seat while Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis took their seats as well around the table with the others.

"Probably worse than we are, considering what got dropped on you," stated Libertus as he looked at the sixteen-year-old.

"Guess so…" Crowe socked Libertus in the arm at that point, reading the tone in the Prince's voice.

"Jackass….don't bring up that kind of bullshit," she said.

"No, Crowe…it's fine. Really, I have to accept it…" Luche sighed as he looked at the boy.

"Because the King said so? You're his son! Can't you tell him your opinions on this?" he inquired as Noctis rubbed his hands over his face.

"I have! The moment I was informed I protested, but he shut me down…told me that he wouldn't hear any more of it…like my opinion didn't matter in this situation." Pelna shook his head.

"This is ridiciulous, if his son can't even manage to convince him about how bad this is then we don't stand a chance…" Libertus sighed.

"On a different subject: you're getting' married to Lady Lunafreya, that can't be so bad, girl as pretty as her," he stated as he elbowed the teenager slightly, causing him to glance to the side, feeling warmth spread to his face.

"That's really the only bright side to this entire mess…." Gladio nodded.

"I can't see the ceasefire really being that big of a help to the Lucian people, but it was the choice of our King. We have to accept that fact," he said as Ignis looked to those around them.

"Seems to me that joy is a rare emotion as of recent with a select number of the masses…" Prompto took a bite of the nachos on the table and winced.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he said as he grabbed a drink and Noctis looked to it.

"That's fire whisky…" Prompto shot to his feet as soon as the alcoholic drink touched his tongue.

"HOT! HOT! SON OF A WYVERN THAT'S HOOOOOT!" Prompto yelped as he was handed a small shot of cream by Crowe.

"Cool your heels kid," she said as he knocked back the cream and took in a deep breath while the others laughed at the scene that Prompto had just created, Noctis laughing a bit while shaking his head as he grabbed one of the chips off the plate Prompto had just had before settling back in his seat to take a bite.

"Still not hot Prompto…." The blonde, who currently had his hands folded over his mouth glowered at his friend.

"Well excuse me! Not all of us have that wonderful immunity to spices like you do!" Prompto stated.

"You really do seem to not have any problems with spicy foods, I've noticed that when we've been around you…" Noctis slowly nodded, finishing the chip he just had before Prompto pushed the plate of nachos towards him.

"Yea, it doesn't really bother me that much. Most of the time I barely feel the heat," he mentioned as Luche shook his head while Pelna grinned.

"Well, this oughtta be interesting, that sauce that old Joe puts on the nachos he makes is practically nuclear…." Noctis shrugged.

"It's barely got any spice to it too me," he said off-handedly while Crowe laughed.

"So, we know you're not fond of the ceasefire or the peace treaty, but…are you really okay with being married to Princess Lunafreya?" she asked.

Noctis glanced down at that, thinking of the last time he'd ever seen Luna in person. The day that Tenebrae fell into the grasp of the Nifilheim Empire, the day that her parents were murdered before her eyes, and the day that Luna had told him farewell. It scared him, thinking about these last seven years and what the Empire could have done to her and her brother, or what Luna thought of the Lucian Kingdom. She was the Oracle now, prepared to stand as the bringer of peace for their world; however, right at this moment, she was a Princess, being used as a bargaining chip in a plot to gain control of the last remaining Kingdom that could withstand the Nifilheim Empire's power. Both she and himself were being used as tools, they were being made to be whatever those around them dictated for them to become, and something about that fact rubbed Noctis the wrong way: it set a fire in his veins that he'd never felt before. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis looked to Crowe and tried to surmise an answer to her question.

"I don't have a problem marrying Luna, I just don't want it to be on the terms of the Nifs," he stated.

"You call her Luna….do you know her personally?" he nodded.

"I went to Tenebrae when I was nine to recover from an injury, but one day when all of us were supposed to go to Acrylia…the Nifs came and killed her parents, taking her and her brother hostage…they've treated her as if she was just a pawn, a toy for them to mess around with….even though she's the Oracle," he said calmly.

"So you love her?" midnight-blue eyes looked to Crowe.

"Yea, I've probably always loved her, but I've never had the chance to tell her," Noctis told her.

"That's a reason then…" the boy gave her a strange look.

"Whatta ya mean by that Crowe?" asked Libertus as she sighed.

"It means that you should use the fact that you haven't got to tell her that you love her as a reason to see her again. If you love someone, you protect them." Noctis sighed as he smiled a bit before looking to Crowe.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better," he said.

"Good, we can't have you getting all melancholy before you go to see your bride. I'll bet that Princess Lunafreya would love to see you smiling for her when you come and get her." Noctis nodded.

"Yea, your right….Luna never did like it when I wouldn't smile…guess that's reason enough to try and remain in control of my emotions…" Nyx smiled.

"For hearth and home, right Prince Noctis?" he asked as he raised his glass a bit and the boy sighed, a small smile upon his features.

"Right…"

It was as the evening wore on and conversation went to stories of the Kingsglaive's battles outside of the wall and the insanities of everyday life for the Prince of Lucis and his three close friends, that Noctis slipped away from the group and walked out to the balcony, looking up at the brilliant stars above him as they stretched out across a deep blue night sky. Unlike in most areas, the sky above Insomnia was never black, but the similar to his own eye-color in comparison to other skies throughout their Kingdom. A part of him considered what was ahead of himself and those around him in the coming days while the rest of him wanted to protest this ceasefire – what sort of thing did a Lucian warrior know of ceasing to fight for their freedom and their home? – yet, knew he couldn't.

Noctis wasn't strong enough to combat the entirety of the Nifilheim Empire's army of Magitech soldiers, he didn't have the skills necessary to lead an army, the experience required of him to rally the forces of the Kingsglaive nor the Crownsguard, and he didn't have the power nor the placement as King to command the walls to defend Lucis's borders. Folding his arms across the railing and hanging his head, Noctis felt the weight of a crown not yet his while the faint sounds of people and music floated through the area around him. His father was still King, and he had elected to settle for a path that tossed aside the notion of hearth and home, he had chosen to bring down an iron curtain around Insomnia and defend it instead of their entire Kingdom, and he had laid down his arms instead of fighting for the right to rule as it had always been in their world.

Deep inside him, the bloodlines of his ancestors seemed to boil, making him grit his teeth as he tried to pinpoint why his father, one of the Great Lucian Kings with all their stubbornness and pride would have decided upon a surrender instead of telling those who opposed them that they would not go quietly into the night nor surrender their rights, their lands, or their people to such monsters. Noctis wondered if it was even worth questioning all of these things when he knew that the Lucian Royal family would be maintained to one city, becoming the meager remains of a once thriving culture and Kingdom that would now be cast into the shadows of history as nothing more than a remnant of what once was theirs.

"Dammit all…this is so fucked up," Noctis muttered.

"Mighty strong words for a Prince to use." Midnight-blue eyes looked to the source of the voice and found Nyx walking up to him.

"Well, sorry I don't fit the profile for the stereotype," Noctis stated as he went back to leaning over the banister.

"You seemed like you were in pretty deep thought, you still lingering on the ceasefire and all that?" the boy sighed.

"Wouldn't you? We're a society known for many things: magic, music, weaponry, and our indomitable wills. Lucis has always been strong…but now look at us...we're just…" Noctis tisked, looking down once more.

"What?" Nyx came to stand beside him, leaning against the railing a bit.

"Remnants of what once was," he finished while Nyx sighed.

"Seems like too much for someone your age to be thinking about if you ask me," Nyx stated.

"It's never enough though….not to convince my father to change his mind, not to stop the Nifs….not to protect Luna…I'm just weak and useless to be honest….there's nothing I can do to stop what's already begun…" the Glaive next to him nudged him with something cold against his arm, causing him to look at him.

"Here," Nyx said as he held out a bottle of what seemed to be a type of beer. Noctis rose an eyebrow.

"You know I'm still under aged…." Nyx shrugged.

"I figured if you're old enough to be forced into marriage and have to sell your soul to the Nifs on another person's orders: then you're old enough to drink," he stated as Noctis sighed and took the bottle from him. Nyx leaned against the balcony, taking a sip of his drink while Noctis did so slowly, not sure if he was keen on the taste.

"I'm not really a suitable person to lead anyone…" Noctis looked out at the city ahead of him while Nyx shook his head.

"You're more down-to-earth than the King is. No offence," Nyx mentioned.

"None taken. My father probably thinks I'm still to childish…" Nyx laughed at that.

"Well, you're technically still a child. I mean you're only sixteen," he stated.

"I know….but I'm not a normal child: I'm special, chosen even by something to do some kind of great wonder for this world. To hell if I know what any of it means though…." Nyx shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

"Listen, Prince Noctis….I'm not really one to talk about how to choose your own path in life, but…in my opinion, someone whose willing to see both sides of a confrontation is as good of a leader as there can be," he told him as Noctis took another sip, crinkling his nose a bit at the sharp taste.

"What are you talking about? You're a hero….I've heard the story about how you joined the Kingsglaive and lead the battalion into battle….how you saved almost all of your team and defeated one of General Glauca's insurgents when they tried to attack Insomnia…you've lead the path you wanted in life…I guess you have at least…" Nyx shook his head.

"No, see….before Lucis started to withdraw from the war…I had a home in Galahd, I had a mother, and a sister…both of them were killed when Galahd was overran by the Nifs and the Daemons…I joined the Kingsglaive hoping that I could keep that from ever happening to someone again…and then I met someone who kind of stumped me, after I had been in service to a Kingdom I felt had only been interested in using me and those like me…" Noctis looked to him.

"What did that person do?" he asked.

"They showed me consideration, and treated me like a genuine friend. They didn't look down on me because of being an immigrant from Galahd, an exterior place far from Insomnia…they stood up for me, treated me as if I deserved to be where I was after the work and suffering I had endured, and they showed me that I had allies in place I never knew I did…they taught me to be stronger for those around me and to trust in myself even when things looked bleak…" Nyx smiled, taking another sip from his bottle as the young Prince beside him did the same, once more crinkling his nose in the manner that Luna had always found cute when they were children.

"Who was that?" Noctis inquired, taking one more sip as Nyx eyed him.

"It was you, Prince Noctis," Nyx told him, causing the boy to cough a bit on the bit of alcohol he still had in his mouth before looking to him.

"M-Me?" the Glaive next to him nodded.

"Yep, you…so, just remember even if you wanna retreat into covers and close the curtains around you…don't because even though you don't know it yet: people do need you," Nyx stated as Noctis looked forward, seemingly thinking over the words he said before drinking down a gulp of the beer Nyx had handed him.

"I'll keep that in mind…thanks, Nyx." The Glaive shrugged.

"Anytime, but….you sure do have quite the tolerance for alcohol for someone whose never drank it before," he said. Noctis glanced his way and sighed looking at the bottle, crinkling his nose once more before looking to the stars.

"Guess so…." Nyx smiled.

"Hey, when you and your teammates get out on the road I'm sure a chance will pop up where you'll get to be around alcohol…here's an idea: show 'em how good your tolerance is, I bet if you do that it'll run them over with shock," he stated as Noctis looked to him, a mischievous glint appearing in his gaze while a cheeky smirk appeared upon his face.

"Ignis will bust a gasket if I did that." Nyx laughed.

"All the more reason to do it then," he said.

"Yea, guess so…but…I gotta go. We should be heading back, see ya, Nyx." The Glaive nodded.

"See ya, Prince Noctis…" the boy paused.

"Oh, and one more thing?" he asked.

"What?" Nyx looked to him.

"Drop the title, you, Crowe, Libertus, Pelna, and Luche are my friends," he stated as Nyx rose an eyebrow.

"So, then what do we do?" Noctis smirked.

"Just call me Noctis….or Noct, whichever you want. Okay?" he asked as Nyx smiled and nodded.

"Yea, gotcha Noct."

Nyx turned back around as he looked up at the stars, thinking about the behavior of the boy as he took in a deep breath and considered all that was coming in the Prince's direction. A smile came to Nyx's features as he thought about the facts that the boy seemed to have quite the odd way of recovering from things that did their best to knock him down. With a sigh, the Glaive took a sip of his drink, thinking about the events that were unfolding and wondering if Noctis would truly be okay despite all the pressure being laid upon him.

"Noctis? Why does your breath smell like alcohol?" asked Ignis.

"I kinda decided to try it….not sure if it's something I like." Nyx smirked a bit, trying not to laugh.

"Your father is going to have a stroke! What were you thinking? You're still under age! Consider the future you have as the ruler of our people Noctis!" scolded Ignis in shock of the statement.

"Don't pop a vein Specks, it was just a bottle. It's fine…one isn't going to do me any harm, promise…" Ignis sighed and Gladio clapped the blonde on the back.

"He's a teenager too Ignis, let him be," he stated.

"Very well, but don't do that again Noctis!" the boy laughed a bit, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say Specks…" Nyx took in a deep breath, smiling, laughter clear within his eyes as he looked outwards at the downtown slums while considering everything and quickly discarding his worries over the Prince of Lucis.

" _He's gonna be just fine. He'll handle whatever comes his way, especially with those three around him…."_

"Noct?" asked Ignis.

"Yea?" a rattle was heard and Noctis made an annoyed sound.

"Breath mint?"

 **{…..}**

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home….._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** So Noctis pretty much broke down in this chapter, but because of those who had befriended him, he seems to be doing better. In addition to all this, Nyx and him seemed to have formed a sort of brotherly bond as well and Crowe had some good words of wisdom for our hero. The whole thing with Nyx giving Noctis that bottle of alcohol is the kind of thing I could view Nyx doing when trying to cheer up someone who's gone through a bit of a tumble and I think it was also to get a jab at Ignis's mother hen behavior, and some added humor, but just to clarify: I do not support underage drinking. I just found the situation plausible and thought it would be fairly funny for Ignis to go on his tirade about Noctis's age. Well, tell me what you thought of the chapter, and I look forward to reading your reviews as always.

Have a wonderful day or night, wherever you may be.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	32. Chapter 31: Seeking

Chapter 31: Seeking

 **{Citadel: May 12** **th** **2007, 5:02pm}**

"Um, Noct? Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Prompto as he looked at his friend.

"It's not illegal! So why are you so worried?"

"Maybe because your dad requested your presense at the conference but you're deciding to play hooky instead?! That might be why I'm worried!" Prompto stated.

Noctis rolled his eyes at the situation and the reluctance of his friend. Yesterday evening after Noctis had returned to the Citadel, his father had informed him that he would be required to be present for a press conference discussing the ceasefire, and his marriage to Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae, and to be prepared for the session and to dress properly for the event. Unfortunately for King Regis, something within his son snapped at that point and the boy had said nothing until today when he had grabbed Prompto and escaped the Citadel at the break of dawn. At current, the black-haired, midnight-blue-eyed Prince of Lucis was dodging the Kingsglaive who had been sent out to find him in order to bring him back to the Citadel for the conference. However, Noctis Lucis Caelum had no intention of being present for it.

"So?" he asked his friend.

"So?! Your dad sent the Kingsglaive after you! What did you do exactly?" Prompto looked at his friend as they remained hidden in an alley way.

"Skipped out on a stupid press conference. He's wanting me to stand there while he talks about this damn ceasefire and my marriage to Luna…" Noctis mentioned.

"That doesn't seem so bad, why not go?" Prompto couldn't ever quite understand his friend, but he did not see the reason behind doing this.

"Like I want to stand there and be gawked at while he talks about something I don't even agree with. I'm not going to be a piece of meat thrown at the wolves just because he's too damn proud to admit that he's wrong about this…"

"Yea, but…"

"Being rebellious are we?" asked a voice behind the Prince and his teammate. Both looked towards the person standing there and saw Marshal Leonis present with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl upon his features.

"Holy Crap! How did he find us?!" Prompto yelped as he stood to try and run while Noctis tensed where he was.

"Did my dad send you to find me?" Noctis asked.

"Yes, and he wishes to speak with you now that the conference is over…" Marshal Leonis grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt.

"Good, I did what I set out to do," Noctis muttered.

"Do you think that his Majesty will view it as you just not wanting to come to the conference? Prince Noctis, you were supposed to be there in support of this Kingdom," Marshal Leonis stated.

"I don't support the notion of the ceasefire though…" the man sighed as he grabbed Prompto and the two boys were lead to the car.

"That may be, but there are appearances to uphold and you having forced roughly twenty members of the Kingsglaive to scour all of Insomnia looking for you since this morning has done nothing but cause panic. King Regis believed that you were in danger up until a few moments ago when I located you and Prompto. Do you have any idea how worried he's been?" Marshal Leonis questioned as he ushered the two boys into the back of a car before he got in himself and started driving.

Noctis sighed as he leaned back in the seat of the car – his car to be more precise – as he considered what was coming. Prompto may have been a worried mess; however, Noctis found himself only ponder the situation, but not truly caring about it. Since the ceasefire had been declared, things seemed to have been going into a downward spiral, never ending and constantly causing more trouble than he felt it was worth. Closing his eyes, the Prince tried to discern why his father was so insistent upon him following the protocol of Royalty, when he'd honestly never cared that much about it before.

King Regis had sent Noctis to a public school – it had been an academy, but most of the schools in the area were – he had let him grow up around children his age, learn what he desired to know, he let him explore the outskirts of the city, and had encouraged his curiosity. His father had prepared him for his life as a future King of Lucis, teaching him alongside his Council and those who had been selected to train him as a Crownsguard member, to always place the betterment of his people before his own desires, to strive for their happiness and to never surrender to the whims of others.

Yet, here they were, sixteen years down the road of Noctis learning what it meant to be a true King to his people and then his father had done something that went against everything he was taught, everything he'd known, and everything he felt was right: he has surrendered. His father had elected to not put his people's best interest before his own, he hadn't chosen to strive for their happiness, and he had caved to the whims of their enemy. Noctis looked out the window of the car, wondering why these things had come to pass, and why his father and his Council, had chosen to place Lucis as nothing more than a footnote in history.

" _We're nothing but rats in a cage to the Nifs….and now that we're not fighting…that's all we'll ever gonna be…"_

It was some time later that Noctis stood in the audience chamber before his father with Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis nearby. They stood by the door while he stood before his father, the emotion of anger rolling off of the Lucian King in waves that made Noctis feel sick to his stomach as he waited, under the man's scrutinizing gaze for his argument to begin. Why Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio had been forced into the room with him and his father he wasn't certain: but it couldn't have been good. Lately, tensions between himself and his father had been rising, and at current, Noctis was certain that things had reached their boiling point and had continued to do so. Taking in a steadying, yet visibly shaken breath King Regis looked to his son.

"How could you be as foolish as to act out at a time like this?" he asked.

"I wasn't…I just….didn't want to be there at the conference…" King Regis shook his head.

"This isn't about what we wish for. This is about the betterment of our Kingdom, and peace," he stated.

"Yea, betterment…that's not how I see it…" King Regis looked to his son with a narrowed gaze.

"Noctis, you must show good faith in this situation. The people are anxious and by you electing to run amok within the city, causing me to send out members of the Kingsglaive to find you, further concerning the people, and then you choose to not appear at the press conference. You must be aware that the support you and I show for this treaty is vital," the King stated to his son who tisked.

"I don't support this, I don't like the idea of us going against what we've all been taught!" King Regis shook his head once more.

"What we were taught is ways that cannot stand in the present," the King of Lucis said this in a sharp tone, and Noctis narrowed his eyes.

"Sometimes the old ways are better. Not everything that glitters is gold after all…" the man before him glanced to Prompto who winced.

"You even dragged a subordinate into this situation. What would you have done if he had been held responsible?" King Regis inquired.

"I would have stuck up for him! That's what leaders, and Kings are supposed to do! Stand up for their people!" Noctis kept his gaze upon his father and the King took in a steady breath.

"That is what I am doing: choosing to end this senselessness and finish this war," King Regis answered.

"This war was always pointless, I agree with that! But what I don't agree with is not doing this the right way! Nifilheim chose to kick us while we were down and play with us like we're their toys! That's not what the people want I'm sure." The King looked to him.

"And have you spoken with the people? Have you inquired what they wanted?" Noctis looked down, shaking his head in knowing that his father was correct there, but not being able to bring himself to agree with the events unfolding all the same.

"No, I haven't…." Ignis glanced to Gladio, the two feeling the tension rising in the room as Prompto tried to keep himself from speaking in defense of his friend.

"I see….then don't assume things based upon your own desires. We have complied with the Empire's requests, and thus you will have to comply with the facts of this world, just as Princess Lunafreya will," King Regis explained and the boy sent him a sharp glare.

"I never wanted this! Luna didn't want this!"

"This world doesn't consider what we want Noctis, and we are not strong enough to…" Noctis shook his head.

"Dammit! Why don't you grow a fucking backbone and make a stand?! You're stronger than they are! _We all are stronger than them!_ Why not put an end to this once and for all?!" he snapped and King Regis narrowed his gaze, finding the words biting, and cold.

"I am, when you and Princess Lunafreya are married, you will be forming a peace between the Kingdoms. It is the responsibility of the both of you, and…." Once more Noctis cut him out.

"I'm not a tool for you to use! Luna isn't a tool or a bargaining chip that you or anyone else can just put to your disposal. We're people! We have a pulse! To hell with responsibilities and things that this world wants us to do! You nor the Empire controls us!"

King Regis slammed his cane down upon the ground, silencing the boy as he stared down upon the boy who merely narrowed his gaze at him when the King looked to him, and took in a deep breath. Noctis felt as though his father had become someone he couldn't recognize no matter how hard he tried, while King Regis stared at his son in questioning of who he was becoming. The King and Prince of Lucis stared onward at one another for a brief second longer as King Regis drew himself to full height, looking down upon the boy before him as he stepped down from the stairs of the throne and stared into the boy's midnight blue eyes.

"I am the King of Lucis, and you are the Prince. Princess Lunafreya has submitted to her task as a member of a Royal line in addition to her position as Oracle. You are the Prince of Lucis, you will one day wear the crown as King. Until then, I suggest _you submit yourself_ to that fact and choose to obey your King's decree. Enough of these games Noctis, you will do as you're told….am I clear?" King Regis inquired. The boy looked down, seeming to draw into himself a bit before he turned his gaze back to his father and bowed in a formal manner.

"As you wish, your Majesty…." With that the boy straightened himself out and casted him one final look before he left.

Noctis walked briskly away from his father, pain embedded deep into his heart as he kept his gaze down and walked past his teammates before leaving the audience chamber only for the three of them to bow swiftly to the King and left. As the King stood there, his mind replayed the events, and the notion settled into his system all too late that he had overstepped a boundary that he hadn't known existed. King Regis placed his trembling hand over his face, tears threatening to spill forth as he recalled the expression upon his son's face and the way his sharp eyes had looked.

Without question, everything that the boy had stated was true, but still King Regis knew that was no turning back. Nifilheim had chosen their play and won the battle, but while the King of Lucis knew they found themselves victorious: they had another thing coming to them. The old, wise King of Lucis settled himself down upon his throne once again and took in a steady breath as he felt the Crystal and the Ring of the Lucii continue to slowly, but steadily chip away at his life while his mind comprehended the fate of their world that both Noctis and Lunafreya held within their capable hands. The man took a look about the grand throne room of the Citadel, the place where many Kings had sat before him and as he did so, he heard a song filter into the air.

 _Children of the land do you hear….._

 _Echoes of truths that once rang clear…._

 _Two souls intertwined…_

 _One true love they did find…_

 _Bringing land and heavens near…_

The King eased back, closing his eyes as he listened and let the song carry him back to times that were once easier and more peaceful. The times were his wife still lived and his family wasn't the broken shell that it was now. It was a time when Noctis appeared genuinely happy, when the painful tragedies of his life weren't as present as they were now: when the world in all its gruesome might hadn't changed him. The King, once more took in a steady breath, listening to the song of the woman who sang as it captured the air with its magic.

 _But flames that burned full bright, soon fell dark…._

 _Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts…._

 _In the waxing gloom, did wane the lover's moon…_

 _Watching as their worlds drift apart…._

"Here yet again is a reminder of the times that have at last come upon us," muttered King Regis as he looked to the ceiling of the throne room.

Within the other end of the Citadel, rested Noctis and his friends. The young Prince of Lucis was settled at his window, looking out amongst the city, watching the life below and beyond his sights. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto had elected to remain silent, busying themselves with whatever they could find until Noctis was calm enough to carry a conversation with them. Midnight-blue eyes turned towards the horizon beyond the walls of Insomnia, the clear blue sky and the vast landscape holding his gaze while he looked onward at the potential that laid beyond the safety of this city, with its serrated skyline.

 _One soul's cry…._

 _A passion dwelling within…._

 _Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin…._

 _Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke…._

 _Scattering her words to the wind….._

Noctis looked up from his constant gazing and around him in search of the source as a familiar song rent the air around him. The voice was gentle, careful, and soft that reminded him of Luna's voice but was still different. Yet, this voice echoed within him something that he vaguely recalled from his younger years as Noctis felt an ache develop in his chest while he listened onward at the song that by now had captured the attention of his friends.

 _Swelling over long, seas of blood, are a song…._

 _And death an afterthought…._

 _To those who fight for naught…._

"Noct?" asked Prompto.

"Shush…" the boy heard the line echo, and then once more the song continued.

 _A throne, lying empty…._

 _A reign, incomplete…._

 _Alone, for eternity…_

 _A pain, without cease…._

Noctis recalled this song, from many years ago as a small child when he had first taken an interest in the stars and found himself desiring to know more and learn about Cosmology as he looked at the starless sky, the sun high within it as a gentle breeze came by, brushing along him, rustling his hair and carrying onward past the towering structure of the Citadel and deep throughout the city as Noctis listened, doing all he could to pinpoint who had sung this lullaby once before.

 _Children of the land, answer this…._

 _Why must you turn to empty bliss?_

 _Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust?_

 _Seeking solace in the abyss…._

"Do you hear this song?" muttered Ignis.

"Yea, and it's making him act odd…" Prompto stared onward at his friend as he kept looking about the sky, almost as if it held the answers to where this lullaby, or judging by the sound of the lyrics, this requiem was coming from.

 _Tell me why create, a circle none can break?_

 _Why must you let go, this life you were bestowed?_

 _This I fear, I'll never know…._

 _Never know…._

"Noct?" asked Prompto as the boy continued to stare onward around him, feeling strange as the song echoed throughout the city.

"Noctis?" the boy still didn't look at the three of them. Prompto walked forward and spun the boy around shaking him as he blinked and looked to him.

"Hmm? W-Wha…what happened?" Ignis frowned.

"You were in a trance. Are you alright?" he inquired.

"Y-Yea…I think so…" Noctis looked to the side, contemplating what had happened.

"You really spaced out man, are you sure?" Gladio probed on this but the black-haired boy shook his head.

"I-I'm fine I just…ack…" a hand went quickly to the front of his head, causing the three of them to come to the boy.

"Noct? What's wrong?" Prompto asked.

"It's nothing….just a head ache. Promise…" Ignis sighed.

"Well, I believe it's best to get some rest. We are heading out the day after tomorrow," he stated.

"Right, I'll be fine here tonight guys. Just go home and finish packing up….you're my best men at this wedding after all…" Prompto frowned.

"You're still going to go through with it?" he asked as Noctis sighed.

"If I don't there's no telling what they'll do to Luna or Lucis for that matter…as much as I hate it…my dad's right….I don't have a choice…not with this at least…" Ignis took in a steady breath.

"Just be safe, and make sure you're ready to finish our preparations for tomorrow, and that you have a session with Marshal Leonis tomorrow. Gladio, don't forget to complete your check list, the same goes for you two: Prompto, Noctis," he stated.

"We got it. No problem…" the two teenagers nodded and then looked towards Ignis who nodded once.

"Very well, have a good night Noct. We will see you tomorrow," he said as he pushed the other two out of the room as Noctis glanced towards him.

"Yea, see you guys tomorrow…" with that the door shut and Noctis took in a deep breath as he moved over to his bed and flopped back upon it, leaving the window open as he laid an arm across his eyes, blocking out the headache he was developing from the stress of the entire mess that had become his life.

" _For just a moment…I'll ignore this world…"_

 **{Top of the Citadel: 7:05pm, Sunset}**

King Regis stood atop the Citadel, overlooking the entirety of the city as he waited for General Clarus and Marshal Leonis to arrive. A decision had been made today by the King after the events of the conversation – or lack thereof – between himself and his son to begin the process of preparing safety nets for his Kingdom, as was his onus as King. As he waited, his mind prepared for the inevitable and what must be done for the perpetuation of his people, his territory, and his child. While many Lucian citizens doubted the choice made by their King, the man who stood atop his castle, knew that these choices would have the same outcome whether he had elected to sign the treaty or not. A moment later, the door to the roof of the Citadel creaked open and the King turned to see Marshal Leonis and General Clarus present, having brought what he desired. The man nodded, as Marshal Leonis held within his hand a black satin pouch of a small nature, and in General Clarus's grasp, was a leather-bound journal, brimming with tabs and old envelopes of reds and blacks. These two items, and the one that King Regis personally possessed were left to their secure hands to one day help his son fulfil the task he would have to overcome in order to save their world.

"The time has come," King Regis stated.

"Are you certain?" the King nodded slowly.

"Noctis will not understand the truth if we do not lay the path for him to follow, and the darkness is growing far too thick for him to see the light ahead as of now," King Regis informed his friends and comrades of this matter and Marshal Leonis took in a steady breath.

"Is that why you requested this? That these things be brought for us to send them out of his grasp, but to guide him to them when the time comes?" the King shook his head, turning to the two of them.

"No, only what I possess will go ahead of him on this journey. What the two of you possess will be granted to him along the way, prior to and during the truth's reveal," he said calmly as General Clarus looked to the journal, tied together with strings of black satin.

"A journal full of letters and truths, a weapon from a loved one, and something that safeguards us all…" the King Regis nodded at the man's words.

"The events that the three of us orchestrate from now on will become what solidifies our choices. We are to protect our future, and that lays in Noctis's hands, and Lady Lunafreya's guidance," Marshal Leonis stated.

"Quite the task to place upon the shoulders of a sixteen-year-old and an eighteen-year-old…" King Regis smiled.

"They will do fine. Now, our orders are as follows. Marshal Leonis, please remember my orders and no matter what happens, I beg of you to follow them," he requested.

"Yes, Your Majesty…" Marshal Leonis felt anxiety quiver within him, as he knew what his could would demand.

"The journal must make it out of Insomnia before the signing ends, I order yourself and Monica to exit the city as soon as the Empire arrives at the Citadel. The journal once everything is made clear on the intentions of the Empire will go to Noctis once he meets up with you," he stated.

"Are you certain that this is a trap?" asked General Clarus.

"I am. Therefore, we must send our preparations now and be sure that what we have chosen to safeguard, shall be shielded."

"And thus, what happens to the items which we will send forth?" questioned Marshal Leonis as King Regis took in a steady breath.

"The journal and its truths, go with you and Sergeant Elshett, Marshal Leonis." The man nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he stated.

"Clarus, your job will be to inform Captain Drautos of the situation. Please let him know that the Crownsguard will handle border control while the Kingsglaive must be scattered throughout the city." General Clarus bowed.

"Yes, I understand," he said as King Regis held out his hand, summoning a weapon forth.

"The shard you have with you shall go with me now and I will be sure it arrives to the proper place personally." The Marshal handed the King the pouch he carried and the King placed it within his pocket as he grasped the weapon before him.

It was a dual sided spear, the length ending at roughly six-foot or so. It was silver and black in tone with intricate curving designs in gold upon the base of it while each blade was encased at the bottom of it with fresh water pearls of white and black. At the ends of the encasements were two fragile-looking chains that bore crystals in the shapes of stars upon them on either side of the spear's blades while the blades themselves were ornately done with runes and scroll work encasing finely polished moonstones. It was a beautiful weapon, and it had been created many years ago for a beautiful woman whom King Regis had desperately loved, and just like her: it was time to let the item go. Marshal Leonis and General Clarus knew this weapon well as it often sat beside none other than Queen Aulea herself in her younger years, and had later been added to her husband's arsenal of weaponry after her passing as a Royal Arm. King Regis took in a deep breath and released the weapon, sending a wish for it to return to the place where his wife was buried in order to protect it, and just as the thought came to mind, it vanished into particles like stardust before completely disappearing all together.

"Her weapon? You sent it to her tomb?" inquired General Clarus.

"Yes, just as when I die all these weapons, including my own will go to a resting place for the next King to claim them." The two then understood what their King anticipated happening.

"How are you certain?" asked Marshal Leonis as he took the journal from Clarus.

"Because, one as old as I am….understands when death has begun to creep into your existence…" King Regis smiled to them and they nodded, not questioning his judgement.

"Very well, Your Majesty," they stated.

"Thank you. Now please, prepare for what is to come…" they once more, nodded before bowing to their King.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" with that King Regis walked away and the two men followed, the three of them knowing what would soon come to pass.

 **{…}**

 _If you face the fear that keeps you frozen….._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Noctis decided to stand up against something he didn't believe in and learned that there was another way to go about it despite still having to fall in line with the requirements of the peace treaty for now, King Regis also learned that no matter how many years you have sat upon a throne, it is never easy being the one in charge, a strange lullaby has returned, Noctis has started having some problems arise that related to the game's events, and King Regis, General Clarus, and Marshal Leonis have a plan in place while all along King Regis – just like in Kingsglaive – knew what the Empire was planning and devised a plan of his own.

Now, if that's not a lot going on: then I'm not sure what is. So, here we are on the cusp of the end of the first Final Fantasy XV story and there is still so many more questions to be asked.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and has a good day or night, wherever you may be!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	33. Chapter 32: Refrain

Chapter 32: Refrain

 **{North Courtyard of the Citadel: May 12** **th** **2007, 7:04am}**

"Again!" Marshal Leonis stated sharply as he watched the boy before him.

Noctis warped by him, nailing one of the dummies that were set up directly in the jugular before warping away with a cartwheel, landing in a crouch before taking in a series of deep breaths, finding himself surprisingly exhausted in the heat of the summer as sweat slipped down the side of his face. Marshal Leonis had decided today, at sunrise to put him through a string of serious drills that taught him new skills, and also refreshed him on some older ones; however, he had been going at it for over an hour straight now and was starting to feel some of the side-effects of warping as he took in a deep breath once more shaking his hair out as he stood straight. The deep-gray t-shirt and black half-legged pants he wore were made of a special type of material – the same that the Crownsguard uniforms were made from – which meant they were light, but durable and breathable, which he was currently thankful for.

"Once more Noctis, in a real fight you won't have time to take a break unless you were hidden. You must strike down as many enemies at once as possible. Do it again!" he ordered.

"Yes sir…." Noctis warped by him, striking a series of the dummies in a continuous motion while Clarus lingered a bit behind the two in the shade as Marshal Leonis came towards him, contemplating what they were seeing as the boy struck another one in a vital area, taking the knife out before warping away, using one of the dummies as a spring-board of sorts.

"It would see the words that King Regis said to the Prince is causing the boy quite the problem," stated General Clarus as he observed the boy's movements.

"No, not a problem: it pissed him off that he has no choice but to submit. And hearing King Regis state this did nothing but solidify what he already knew deep down." the General eyed the boy.

"Then explain this…." He said while pointing towards the sixteen-year-old as he warped directly into one of the dummies and removed its head with the dagger.

"He's got some fire in him now…" General Clarus shook his head.

"I wouldn't call that fire, I'd call that malice," he stated.

"No, if you want malice…give him moving targets…" the General rose an eyebrow.

"Moving…targets?" Marshal Leonis rose his hand and then headed over to a system that he'd set up in the training field that was the north courtyard.

"Noctis! Time to use your summoning alongside your warps: put your training to good use. You have five minutes to eliminate these targets," he ordered as the boy vanished the dagger, somewhat surprising the General before the boy saw the first target appear and Noctis summoned the Airstep sword.

In a matter of seconds he was across the field and taking down the target before turning to the next one as if his life depended upon it while the General watched the boy transition between the Airstep sword, his two daggers, and the Engine blade while destroying the targets as swiftly and accurately as possible. General Clarus would admit that Noctis had become skilled with a weapon; however, there were a few key details pertaining to his behavior that struck him as odd. He had shown nothing more than a chilled glance to his father this morning, and then had gone straight to training where for the last hour he had taken out his targets as if the person had been a contributor to the things that were happening to his homeland: as if one of the dummies had been a member of the Empire.

"He's quite the fighter," stated General Clarus.

"Yes, no need to be worried about him causing any problems on the field." The man nodded.

"True, but he's going through a lot of pains right now. Not to mention, they've only had the opportunity to be out in the field once…I'm certain that the others aren't prepared for the adventure that'll lay ahead of them," he said.

"Clarus, I'm sure that everything will be fine…" the timer ended and Marshal Leonis nodded, walking towards the boy who was crouched over, heaving in deep breaths as he tried to recover from the session.

"You did well, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired…" Marshal Leonis nodded before sighing.

"Noctis…is something wrong?" asked General Clarus.

"No…I just…tch…" he looked to the side, gritting his teeth as he took in a deep breath, going against what he wished to say.

"You can tell us, I hope you know," Marshal Leonis said.

"It's…not right….what he's chosen to do…" the two slowly nodded.

"None of us quite agree with what he has elected to do; however, we do feel as though it is something we couldn't alter and whatever outcomes are there would have happened regardless of his Majesty's choices," stated General Clarus.

"I don't know about that…" Marshal Leonis glanced down.

"Well, what do you honestly feel about this?" he inquired, hoping to hear the boy's opinion but those chances were dashed when the boy took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"He's the King. He made his decree….despite the suffering it may cause to others. That's fine….he's the King…that's his job…mine's just to follow blindly and do all that he and others require of me without questioning…" Noctis heard Cari whine in discontent of the idea nearby him.

"Noctis, you know…" the boy shook his head vehemently.

"But I just…can't!" he stated, finding himself certain of the words he had just stated.

"Then, what will you plan to do? In what way will you change this for how you wish it to be?" Noctis took in a steady breath, and then looked to the two men.

"I'll go to Altissia…and I will marry Luna…." The two nodded.

"That would be a good thing I think. The two of you are a good match," stated General Clarus.

"But not for the sake of this peace treaty…or for the whims of the King of Lucis, nor the Emperor of Nifilheim…" Marshal Leonis looked to the boy in questioning, but said nothing as he took in another deep breath.

" _I'll go to rescue her_. I'm not going to let her stay their prisoner anymore. Once we're married, Luna will come back here with me and we will find a way to stop the control of the Empire. We'll take Lucis and the rest of Eos from their clutches," he stated. General Clarus hummed.

"You're brave, and certain of your choices. I do not even have to question that; however, I do wonder…are you willing to face the consequences of not complying with those who would oppose us?" Noctis shook his head.

"I'm still young, I don't have a lot of assurance on that matter, but…I think...no…I'm certain that when that time comes I'll know what to do," he stated as General Clarus smiled.

"Then, I am certain that when the time does indeed come, under your rule as King: we can find a way to change our world's fate." Noctis smiled a bit.

"I think so too…but…am I done Marshal Leonis? I need to finish packing up. Tomorrow is the last day," he said.

"Yes, go on." The boy nodded and started walking towards the exit of the courtyard before General Clarus looked to the Marshal.

"He's something else, I will grant him that," he stated.

"In many ways, he's like his parents." The General laughed.

"True….that he is…"

 **{Citadel Garage Area: 10:01am}**

"Here's the last of the bags Gladio!" called Prompto as he hefted a large black duffel-bag over and into the trunk of the Regalia. The dark-haired, muscular man turned to the skinny blonde and grabbed the bag from him as they finished with their packing.

"Good, that means we can relax a bit and make sure Noct has everything." Ignis fixed his glasses and then looked to them.

"We best not forget to pick up our fatigues whilst we are preparing for our departure," stated Ignis as he looked at the other two.

"Ah, yea we better remember that…" Prompto sighed a bit as he looked to his friends.

"Right, now. Prompto? Do you have the required provisions?" Ignis inquired.

"You bet'cha! I have exactly what we need. No worries there…" Prompto assured him and Gladio sighed.

"Besides, if Noctis has the Royal Crest on him, that'll handle enough if we run into any trouble," Gladio pointed out.

"True, but we cannot count on Noct's lineage to back us up if we were to run into trouble and require funds of some sorts…" Prompto thought for a moment.

"What about those hunting jobs? I'm sure we could handle those," he mentioned as the other two looked to him.

"Doing those jobs wouldn't be a bad idea…" Gladio frowned as he stared at the two blondes before him.

"If it were just the three of us, it wouldn't be a bad idea. However, with Noctis along for the ride…" Ignis turned to him.

"Do you believe that Noctis cannot handle himself?" he probed.

"Look, he's got combat skills, sure, but how do we…."

"Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus!" called Marshal Leonis as he walked up to them.

"Marshal, how are you this morning?" the man smiled.

"I'm well Ignis; however, I'm here for other reasons than mere pleasantries," he stated.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" the Marshal shook his head.

"No, I don't believe so. There is something I need to inform the three of you about though," he stated.

"Fire away…" Prompto looked to the Marshal who nodded.

"As you know, I have been granting the Prince specialized training for several years now and until now…I believe none of you know why," he stated.

"No, I'm afraid we've heard rumors about magic training, but nothing more." The man shook his head.

"His familiar takes care of his magic training. However, the training I focus on is related to a special ability that he possesses. It allows him to move through space at a quick speed and reappear or _warp_ himself into another area so long as he uses a weapon to give him a point to focus upon. In addition to that he can summon multiple weaponry and phase through objects during a warp or with enough focus…" Gladio shook his head.

"Sounds like magic to me," he stated.

"In a sense, it is….but it's far greater and he does have other talents." Ignis frowned.

"Why did you find it a requirement to inform us of it now?" he quizzed.

"Because, as it stands…the four of you must go into this adventure prepared to work as one unit. I only wish we had more time to prepare all of you." Prompto smiled.

"Awh, we'll be fine. Maybe we can get Noct to show us these powers he's got so we know what we're facing," he stated.

"I hope you won't be too spooked by them. They are fairly dangerous though, but I'll allow him to inform you on that matter. I will see you at the gates tomorrow." With that the Marshal walked away and the others looked to one another.

"What do you think about what he told us?" asked Gladio.

"I believe we'll have to speak to Noct." Prompto nodded.

"Yea, I can deal with that," he said. Ignis nodded and looked to the other two and they considered what to do next with their time.

 **{Prince's Room: 11:30am}**

Noctis sighed as he tugged on a plain blue t-shirt, standing in his room, after a shower that thankfully relieved the sharp pain that had developed in his head on his way up to his room earlier. Now, he just wanted to finish packing a few spare changes of clothes – per Ignis's advice – and relaxing the rest of the evening. They were supposed to leave tomorrow a little before noon, which thankfully gave Noctis plenty of time to have a quick session with Cari who naturally, would be accompanying Noctis on the journey. However, they had been practicing on a few new spells that he needed to go over once more, but for now, he was keener on resting and finishing his preparations for the following day. Sighing, Noctis flopped back against his bed, closing his eyes slightly while the cool breeze from the window came in.

"Ruhh…" midnight-blue eyes turned to the white fennec-fox that sat beside him.

"Hey Cari, what are you up too?" he asked.

" _ **Same old, same old. What are you doing?"**_ he sighed.

"Nothing really….waiting I guess…" Cari tilted her head a bit, the collar on her showing the Caelum Family Crest.

" _ **Waiting? For what?"**_

"Can you talk normally? I've still kinda got a headache," he stated.

"Sorry, you gonna be okay?" Noctis nodded a bit.

"Yea, I guess so…" he muttered.

"So…what are ya waitin' for?" she asked.

"Things to get started….it's starting to get boring…" she sneezed.

"Boring? How on early could all this be boring?" she inquired.

"Well…for starters…I kinda…wanna get out of the city….I want to see Luna…" the Carbuncle took in a deep breath.

"So, you're ready for everything to begin?" Cari asked him.

"I guess…sometimes I kind of wanna just…get over the wall of the Citadel, run through the streets, and then go straight out as far as I can get…" his familiar squeaked.

"It won't do you any good to warp your way towards the top of the walls….remember last time?" she probed.

Noctis rolled his eyes as he recalled the rather embarrassing moment of warping – or at the very least, trying to warp – his way towards the wall from the top of his balcony when he had just starting to figure out about his powers and had decided to see if he could escape the Citadel to practice in the park near the place. It had failed when he'd missed his destination, only to run him into a torch holster which caught his boot straps and laces, causing him to hang upside down while the guards gathered and soon General Clarus, Marshal Leonis, and his father had come and gotten him down before unfortunately for Noctis: his powers were discovered. And then his training with Marshal Leonis in addition to being in trouble only because he wasn't supposed to go outside the castle except for school – which he had graduated from earlier than he was supposed to – or special occasions in which he needed to have a retainer with him. Cari chirped, causing Noctis to look towards her as he groaned.

"Don't remind me…"

"Well, it has been almost four years….maybe they forgot?" the boy growled in frustration.

"I haven't tried warping outside of training," he admitted to the Carbuncle while she remained settled beside him.

"Maybe you should put it to more practice…after all…who knows when you'll need to use it in combat on the road. Seeing as your marriage to Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is part of the ceasefire treaty." The sixteen-year-old frowned a bit.

"Are you going to pick at me about that too? Nyx and the others already took their pokes, you want in too?" he asked.

"Hmm…nope. I don't see the point in jabbing you about being engaged to a girl you've loved since you were children." Noctis sighed.

"It's…a bit more complicated than just being in love with her. Cari, we haven't seen each other in seven years…not to mention Lucis has been at odds with Tenebrae since then," he explained to her.

"So? What's wrong with being in love? Love is a grand, remarkable thing that should never be taken lightly Noctis. Besides, love can save lives." The teenager sighed in defeat as he glanced to his familiar.

"Luna is the Oracle….she's got so much on her already…and being labelled as a future Queen as well as the Oracle? It's…a lot to ask of someone who's only two years older than me." Cari purred a bit as she moved and rubbed up against the boy and nuzzled her nose against the pulse point upon his throat.

"What do you think? Can she be your Queen? The Oracle, and even the mother of your children when the time comes?" the boy felt warmth rise to his cheeks at the statement before he pulled a pillow over his face.

"Cari, stop talking about things that haven't happened yet…it's kind of annoying…" the Carbuncle made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Awh! That's positively adorable! You're all flustered about being able to marry the Princess of Light and have a family with her! The two of you will have the most adorable children!" the Carbuncle's voice rang in Noctis's ears with a teasing tone that caused his blush to darken as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Knock it off! Stop teasing me over this kind of stuff Cari! You're supposed to be my familiar, not my annoying navigation pixie that won't stop chattering!" he stated.

"I am not a pixie! _I am a Carbuncle!_ There is a difference. I sometimes wonder how sharp you are Noct. Anyhow, would you like to do a little practice before you hit the open road tomorrow morning?" a frown graced the boy's features.

"Fine, just no more of that annoying picking! I thought you said you weren't going to do that?" Cari chirped as she jumped off the bed and onto the floor where she walked in an almost skipping fashion.

"I changed my mind…"

"You're a Daemon….aren't you?" he asked as he flipped his legs over himself to land on the other side of the bed.

"Nah, just your little furry friend!" the Prince of Lucis frowned.

"More like fluffy thorn in my side…." Cari jumped, landing beside him before scurrying to curl up into his lap.

"You'll be fine. Now, come on…to the training hall before you get all sulky again…."

"Whatever, fluff-ball. I don't see why…." A knock came at the door.

" _ **Were you expecting a visitor?"**_

"Noctis? May I come in?" asked the voice of Marshal Leonis.

"Oh! Sure!" the Marshal entered the room, looking at the Lucian Prince and then to the fennec-fox creature who was settled into his lap.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a while," he stated as he shut the door and Noctis sighed as he watched the Marshal come forward and hold his hand out to Cari, who licked his fingers.

"Yea, she'll be going with me…" the Marshal smiled before looking to the boy.

"Noctis, I came to inform you of something that I think you need to know, about your abilities," he said as Noctis looked to him, scratching Cari behind the ears as he did so.

"What about them?" the man sighed as he stood straight.

"I informed your teammates about them firstly." Noctis paused in scratching his Familiar's ears.

"Why would you tell them about that?! They'll want me to show them!" he said.

"Maybe you should! Perhaps the time has come for no further secrets. Especially with those you trust with your life!" Noctis looked down.

"I'm not prepared for that yet…I'm not ready to show them these kinds of things…their still strange to me…I can't just up and show them…." Marshal Leonis nodded.

"That's fine, but they do know now so prepare yourself for a few questions," he told him.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" the man shook his head.

"No, there is one more important thing about this and I must urge you to heed it," the Marshal said as he placed his hands upon the boy's shoulders.

"What's that?" the man looked into midnight-blue eyes.

"Noctis, when you are out on the field and you have to use this warp ability you have to make sure that no one is too close to you. Remember the formation runs I taught the four of you last year and when we used them for battle formations when out in the field as well?" he inquired.

"Yea, I remember…Prompto hated them." The Marshal nodded.

"Maintain those formations, do your best to not be too close to people when you warp," he stated.

"Why?" the man took in a deep breath.

"Because, if you by some chance hit them, they could get hurt, or it's possible that if you were to warp with someone other than Cari…." The boy knitted his eyebrows just a bit and then the boy's eyes grew wide.

"Do you mean that…." Marshal Leonis nodded.

"It _could kill them_ with how little control you still possess over it," he answered as Noctis rested his hands upon Cari.

"Okay….thank you for….telling me that, Marshal Leonis…" the man took in a deep breath.

"Noctis, please don't let this rattle your confidence. Just remember to keep yourself strong when it comes to this. Promise me you'll do well, and remain strong…please?" he asked as the boy met his gaze.

" _He's unwavering, even though he's a bit spooked, he's steadfast in his choices….he'll do fine…."_

"I promise, I'll be careful…"

"Thank you, Noctis," he stated.

 **{…..}**

 _Chase the sky into the ocean…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** We are one chapter shy of ending this story, and now I will let you know how the Final Fantasy XV stories will be set up. As you know, this story was completed before being put up; therefore, you should expect that with the next two phases of the stories. The story coming up from this is going to be around a 100 chapters unless I can get it to be smaller, it'll depend on how the events fall. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story, and I will look forward to your reviews, as always.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	34. Chapter 33: Eternity

Chapter 33: Eternity

 **{Citadel Training Hall: May 13** **th** **2007, 5:50am}**

Noctis shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he took in a deep breath and looked around the chamber-like training hall with its black-marble detailing. Midnight-blue eyes looked to the Carbuncle who sat on one end of the hall while he stood in the other while he took in a deep breath and kept his gaze upon his small familiar. They were doing their last training session before heading out onto the roads with the others; however, most would assume Noctis was at the advantage because of the creature being so tiny: _that would be their mistake_. Noctis was no fool, and he knew that Cari was more than capable of training him only because the innocent, docile, lovable-looking creature wasn't all she appeared to be.

When he was a child, trapped within the Dreamscape, Cari had been the one to defend him with her true form against the four Iron Giants they faced. Cari could turn into a massive nine-tailed version of herself and tended to be a threat due to size alone. However, in her smaller, less menacing form: Cari could still use magic. She shot fireballs, ice blasts, lightning strikes, wind gales, and much more. All of which, Noctis now knew how to use thanks to her excellent coaching. Still, looking at the tiny creature now, most would remain adamant that she was incapable of defeating him.

" _They'll think that until she sinks her teeth into their jugular…then, we have scary, monster Cari to deal with…"_

"So….what do you want me to do exactly?" he asked.

" _ **Warp around the room and dodge my attacks…simple enough."**_ Cari spoke to him through their mental link, the way she always did when they were training in specific areas.

"Simple… _right…_ "

Cari took in a deep breath, opening her mouth as she puffed out and Noctis braced himself before crouching just a bit as a ball of flames formed in the small creature's mouth. A second later, the fire shot outwards to him and he reacted as the bluish-purple-silver glow of his ability covered his body and the slight sense of vertigo went through him as he shot upwards towards the ceiling as he summoned his sword as it sunk into the thick stone of the ceiling as the fire passed him and he took in a deep breath as he turned, flinging the sword down, and warping down towards a pillar which he hung from as Cari squeaked and rolled out of the way when he casted an electrical attack at her.

" _ **Come on Noct…you can do better than that…"**_

"Then come at me!"

A series of attacks came through the area and Noctis dodged each of them with a warp before striking out towards the Carbuncle. Cari shot an ice attack at him and he rolled out of the way of attacks and parried the strikes granted to him via the wind magic before he continued to warp away and around Cari's attacks until he had begun to feel a bit of fatigue settle upon him. Taking in a few deep breaths, Noctis settled himself upon the floor as he looked to Cari who chirped as she skipped towards him and then came over to nuzzle him gently across his cheek with her damp nose.

Cari's ability – Ruby Light – appeared and its power flowed over him as he closed his eyes while the circlet that appeared around his head in a twisted, slightly ornate fashion that appeared like brambles of thorns and leaves cut from the stone. A moment later, he felt himself relax and finally, the healing effects wore off and Cari squeaked to gain his attention as he remained still and looked at the sunrise through the glass in the ceiling before sighing. Cari settled next to him, watching his movements for a moment as he looked to her and felt the coolness of the tile meet his face and the warmed black metal of the earring that belonged to Cari.

"Well…. _that sucked…._ "

" _ **You've only ever used that in training out in a field which means enclosed spaces are new to you. Now if you would let people know what you can do you could use the enclosed spaces more."**_

"I'm sure I'll get plenty of experiences on the road. It's just gonna be weird…them knowing what I can do," he stated.

" _ **It'll be okay. Like I said: I'll be right there with you till the end of the road. But, I think that's enough for now. Let's get to your room and finish getting read. We gotta meet the others soon."**_

"Right…."

The boy stood and stretched a bit with a sigh as he tried to prepare himself for the upcoming adventure as he took a deep breath before once more looking to the sky and the sunlight that shined down from above as he closed his eyes, momentarily imagining Luna's smiling face and the picture she had sent him of her fixing up a vase full of flowers in her room with the first letter he had received from her since his birthday.

 _Dear Noctis,_

 _I hope that I find you in good health, and that you have been faring well in your training sessions. However, I have the distinct inclination that you did not take well to the ceasefire, nor the requirements of this treaty with the Empire. As the Oracle, I do not condone violence and this war has dredged on far too long. Yet, I worry for the Lucian people and yourself as I consider the choices of our rulers. Nonetheless, I cannot agree with the way the Empire has decided to treat either of us because we are not pawns within their games, and I hope you remember this._

 _However, please let me warn you Noctis. Lucis nor Insomnia are the true prizes of the Empire:_ _ **we are**_ _. They are attempting to take over what is left of Lucis once your father has died. By marrying the two of us, we are placed dancing upon their palms for them to marionette us as they wish. The Chosen King and the Oracle under the control of the Empire is something that cannot happen and I plead with you Noctis: do not let them control us._

 _I speak in hopes of you finding a way to help put an end to this atrocity if you can. Noctis, please find a way to meet me somewhere that we can resolve this disastrous plot of Emperor Aldercapt before it's too late. Remember, you are the Chosen King and only you can guide us through this darkness. So please, dear Noctis, seek out the light and keep it close within your heart and I will see you soon._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Luna._

 _P.S: I received your gift along with the ring. The seeds for the Lucian roses bloomed wonderfully._

Luna's letter was something that gave him hope and the courage he needed to respond to her and let her know that they could somehow succeed in their mission. However, he did not run the risk of sending a long letter to her, and instead granted her a short reply that informed her that he was well, his training was going fine, that he understood and had everything almost figured out, and that he would see her soon. Even more importantly: he told her that he was safe and that he promised to see her soon. After seven years apart, the two of them would finally be reunited, and he couldn't wait to see her once more. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis looked towards the door and walked forward, prepared to face the adventure.

 **{Corridor: 8:05pm}**

"I won't deny that he's got combat skills….but….there is something we have to keep in mind when it comes to the Prince of Lucis…." Gladio stated as he, Ignis, and Prompto walked down the corridor to meet up with Noctis.

The other two were sincerely certain of what Gladio meant. After having learned from Marshal Leonis about Noctis having special abilities the three of them had been unable to leave the subject alone. They wanted to ask questions, but knew that their friend would change the subject out of concern that they may find his powers to strange or even frightening. In knowing this, the three of them were on edge due to several factors: _the main one being their upcoming trip_. Noctis had concealed the abilities he possessed, and now that they were aware of them, they had to question what he would do with it on the field and whether or not he would take the risk of not using it even though it would assist them. Prompto huffed while Ignis sighed before looking to the other two in questioning.

"Just because Noct has a few abilities that we don't know about doesn't mean he can't be trusted to hold his own in combat," Prompto pointed out.

"That's not what I'm worried about. My concern is that he'll choose to take unnecessary risks on the field by not using the ability he has to prevent himself from being wounded or thrown around when we all know he could. In training that'd be one thing, but on the field….he can't play those kinds of games. If he does….he'll be killed and we have to be able to help him…but there is a chance we won't get to him in time…" Ignis looked to Gladio at his statement.

"I have faith that Noctis will not place himself in such danger. The boy is known for being quite the sharp-witted person after all. Just remember, Noct can handle himself and all we must do is make sure to have his back when he requires it," he explained as Prompto nodded.

"Yup! Now, speaking of Noct…has anyone seen him today?" the energetic blonde received a shake of the head from the other two.

"Nope, not once. I guess he's dealing with some last minute things before we leave," Gladio stated while Ignis hummed.

"I haven't seen him in person per-se; however, I did take note of a servant stating that he was headed towards the training hall at roughly five-o-seven this morning." Prompto nodded.

"Alright, so…it's getting pretty close to time for us to leave so…" Ignis looked to them.

"You are correct there. Now, how should we search for our missing friend?" he inquired.

"I can go check the training hall, and the two of you can go take a look and see if you can find him elsewhere. We'll meet up at the atrium if we don't find him." Ignis sighed.

"May I ask why you are so eager to find him with four hours left?" he asked.

"Well, I kinda think we need to have a talk with him, maybe do a little last minute training together before we leave to speak with King Regis…" Gladio and Ignis nodded.

"Yea, that'll probably be a good idea. Seeing as we haven't done that together in a few weeks." Ignis took in a deep breath.

"Very well, we shall search for Noctis and proceed to meet up in the atrium. If you do locate him prior to us Prompto, then please….radio in so that we may meet you there," the blonde stated as he fixed his glasses.

"The same to the two of you!" with that, Prompto took off and Ignis looked to Gladio.

"Between those two…I don't know who is worse…" the dark-haired teenager stated to the blonde.

"If I were to have a guess…I would have to say our Royal Highness is twice the impossibly impudent imp than our dear friend Prompto is," Ignis stated as Gladio shrugged.

"Can't argue with you there…."

 **{Training Hall: 8:45am}**

Cari watched as Noctis warped around the training hall, bracing himself against each area and using it to launch himself a bit as he used the enclosed space to practice. Noctis was slowly showing a bit more stability with the powers he possessed; however, Cari knew that her young Master had quite a bit of work ahead of him long before Noctis could even remotely consider himself in control. Taking in a deep breath, the black-haired sixteen-year-paused in his practicing before looking to Cari who chirped before curling around his legs as she vanished and reappeared near him.

" _ **I cannot believe you convince me to let you continue practicing with the warp ability…."**_ Cari's tone suggested annoyance and to that, he laughed a bit.

"Well, I needed to keep working on it I guess…but, I'm nowhere near where I need to be when it comes to precision on my landings and strikes. I keep tripping up a bit along the line somewhere…" the Carbuncle's ears twitched.

" _ **If you say so, but I still think over doing it is a bad idea."**_

"I'm not just going to overdo it; okay? I just need to work on it…otherwise, I'm just going to end up making a mistake…" the boy looked down, his sharp, but vivid midnight-blue eyes gleaming in evident concern.

" _ **Noctis? Are you okay?"**_ Cari's voice echoed within his mind in apparent concern to which he nodded.

"I'm just….thinking about what I was told by Marshal Leonis….about my ability to warp and the other things like that…." He admitted as he sighed and glanced down at the tops of his boots, considering the situation and his condition.

" _ **I remember…he said that if you were to warp with someone other than me…then that person could die…"**_ the boy shook his head a bit.

"All because the powers I have aren't natural for a human to possess. Cari, I need to work with these powers as much as possible so that I can use it properly…otherwise…I might end up killing someone I care for," he stated.

" _ **Noctis…don't worry about it. I believe that you can do it….just keep practicing at it…don't worry…"**_ a deep huff left him.

"Yea…but I'll do what I can. The best I can do right now is try…right?" he asked.

" _ **Exactly!"**_

Noctis remained focused upon Cari's words as she walked away and he prepared to repeat his practice from earlier when he heard footsteps walk past the training hall doors before suddenly, they burst open, and before him was Prompto, looking upon him with a bright, cheery grin upon his face. Noctis turned, the sense of vertigo racing through his system as he jolted, and warped right before Prompto's eyes as he shot backwards a decent six-feet away from him and into a wall which caused him to fall over and hit his head. The blonde yelped in shock and Cari vanished before Prompto noticed her – something that both she and Noctis had long since agreed upon was that only a few people needed to know about her, let alone physically see her – as he ran over towards Noctis and slid to the ground to check up on the black-haired teen as he started blinking open his eyes.

"Noct! There you are man! That was freaking cool!" Prompto proceeded to gush while Noctis hissed a bit as he rubbed the sore spot on his cranium and took a moment to assess the level of the migraine he was certain to have later for having a head-to-stone connection with the wall.

"Ouch….please stop talking for a sec Promp…" the blonde tensed.

"You okay? That was a nasty impact," he said as Noctis sat himself up.

"I've had worse…wait…did you…just see…" Prompto nodded eagerly.

"Yea! That was wicked! What did you just do?" he asked as he looked at his friend's spooked expression.

"Um….I…." the boy slid back from him, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Noct? What was that exactly?" Prompto questioned.

"I…ah…hmm…" the boy looked down and the blonde felt a bit of realization dawn on him.

"Hey, man…you can tell me. I won't think you're weird or anything…you're one of my best friends," he said.

"What did you see exactly?" Prompto smirked.

"I saw you teleport or something from one side of the room to the other. That was epic…is that what you can do with your powers?" he asked.

"Y-Yea….um…it's…part of it…" Prompto instantly was grinning ear to ear.

"You gotta show me, Iggy, and Gladio! That was impressive as all freaking get out!" he stated as Noctis watched him.

"Wait…show them?! Why?!" the blonde laughed.

"We're going with you on this road trip remember? If we end up having to work together at some point then it'll be best if we do it like this and know what each other is capable of," he explained as the black-haired teenager sighed.

"I…don't know…" Prompto frowned.

"Come on man, it's no big deal," he said.

"It…kinda is…I've only ever shown this to a few people. My old man, Marshal Leonis, and General Clarus are the only ones who are aware of it…" Prompto huffed.

"Well, Noct…I think it's time you let your best buddies in on this secret of yours," he stated as he pressed a button on his shirt collar, causing the future ruler of Lucis to jolt and shoot up.

"What?! No! I am not doing it again just for your entertainment Prompto!" the teenager before the blonde looked to him, flustered and annoyed; however, he couldn't help but continue to push the buttons he had presented to him: only because it made for a comically rare sight.

"But it's so cool! Not to mention I've never seen you so hot and bothered before….you're gonna have to just deal with it because Ignis and Gladio are on their way," Prompto stated.

"Why the hell do I put up with you and your insanity?!" Noctis asked as he felt his face burn.

" _I never get this embarrassed; dammit! Why the hell did it have to be today?!"_

"Because….I'm your best buddy in the whole world!" midnight-blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Sometimes…I hate you to the point that I want to strangle you with your camera strap Prompto…"

"Then, there would be no one to pester you on a daily basis…"

"Yes, besides; we would all miss his annoying, probing attitude," stated the voice of Ignis.

"Oh! Look at that! Your timing is as impeccable as always Specks!"

"Why thank you Noct; you're sordid behavior is as uncannily snappish as ever as well I see," the blonde said in return.

The young Lucian Prince had a rather frustrated expression upon his face as he glowered at the three others before him. Ignis stared onward at the sixteen-year-old before him with questioning as he considered the past and what laid within their futures. Ignis had met Noctis Lucis Caelum when he was eight-years-old and the boy had taken to him quickly, finding him an enjoyable person to spend time with and showing that he was always eager to learn from him. After his accident though, Noctis kept up a wall, only choosing to let in a select few who gained his trust, but until he'd hit his teenage years, Noctis had been roughly the same person that Ignis had first met.

However, the eight-year-old he had known, and the sixteen-year-old that now stood before him were very different people. Noctis was snarky, sarcastic, mouthy, and had a fiery disposition with a strong personality that rivaled even his father's. But, Ignis remembered the first time he learned how the young Prince could be when he was incised to be so and how often it was that he saw that side of him now that he was older. Noctis was no longer that shy, wide-eyed child, but he was stronger, braver, more cunning, mischievous, and sharp-witted, and that had become precisely who he was. The blonde-haired seven-teen-year-old sighed as he looked to Prompto who continued to tease the black-haired, midnight-blue eyed teenager beside him and shook his head.

"My, what are we supposed to do with the two of you?" Ignis inquired.

"Just deal with it because you can't get rid of us that easy." A smirk met the black-haired teen's pale features.

"Impish as always I see. Now, Prompto? What has you so excited?" he asked while Gladio looked at the giddy blonde teenager while Noctis shot the other teen next to him an annoyed scowl with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Rggh…" the three others looked at the black-haired youth as he growled and Prompto gave him a nervous laugh.

"Noct…you really scare me sometimes," he said.

"Then why are you so hell-bent on giving me trouble?!" Prompto shrugged.

"You get me all the time….besides, they deserve to know about the thing you just did…" Noctis sighed.

"Tell you what, when we get out on the field: I won't hold back. Besides….I've pretty much exhausted myself with practicing with it…." He stated as Gladio smirked.

"Fine, we'll be holding you too that." Ignis nodded.

"Indeed, now…I believe it is time to finish out last preparations before our departure," he said as Noctis nodded slowly.

"Yea, let's go…"

 **{Throne Room: 10:00am}**

King Regis took in a steadying breath as he looked at the city from the windows surrounding the throne room. Insomnia was a stunning place of technological advances, magic, and rather remarkable creations: and soon it would be the Capital, and only territory of Lucis. The people of his Kingdom would become part of the Nifilheim Empire that had nearly succeeded in complete domination of Eos. However, there was a few cities that stood steadfast against their might, but the Six only knew how long they would last now that Lucis had submitted to the Empire. The King of Lucis turned away from the city of Insomnia, and set his gaze upon the throne room, where many forbearers of the Lucian bloodline had sat, ruling their people with a just and kind hand, confident trust in their armies, and consideration of all those who sought their aid.

Now, they were placed within a towering prison that incased them to black marble walls with empty chairs and tables that once held meetings and celebrations within halls that echoed of loneliness and the bitter reprieve of the loss of a once steadfast control. The aged King felt his eyes burn, his throat constrict, and his heart quiver, his body slowly failing him as the power of the Crystal and the Ring of the Lucii bled his life force dry the longer he wore it.

His mind wandered to better days, the times when his beloved wife Aulea was still alive, and how her strength, grace, and compassion had empowered him in darker days where he and his personal Kingsglaive fought against the darkness in their world and against the horrors that the Empire had raised. His wife, the bearer of a Royal Arm now returned to her tomb, had been a valiant, and skilled warrior, a Valkyrie in many means of the word whilst she combated the evils of Eos.

" _It's gone now…all those days that were kind and good, that were full of life and warmth: has been stolen."_

A sudden knock at the door alerted the King as Clarus entered the room with Marshal Leonis, and then walked towards their King who nodded his head slowly, reaching into his pocket to clutch at the satin pouch with a fragment of something quite important to their plans nestled within it. General Clarus glanced to the Marshal who nodded his head in a stiff motion, fixing his jacket as if to show them where the journal and letters were tucked safely away. Once the two men were beside their King they waited for the Crownsguard unit that would be present in the throne room soon.

"Is everything in order?" asked King Regis.

"Monica is waiting for me at the edge of the city. Once Noctis and the others leave and the Empire arrives, we will be leaving through the bailout tunnels. They won't even know we were here." Marshal Leonis looked towards the King who took in a steady breath.

"Good," the King said to him.

"I have ensured that a portion of the letters are with Monica and that she knows the way to the first meeting location as well, just in case something were to happen to you, Marshal Leonis," stated General Clarus.

"That's probably for the best….we can't afford to take chances." King Regis straightened his posture, considering his current situation.

"With the plans to spirit away the Prince alongside his allies, in addition to the letters, the journal, and the shard to Altissia where he can meet with Princess Lunafreya going into action…I suspect that we've gathered several fail-safes, correct?" King Regis looked to the two.

"Yes, Clarus, we have. Nothing can be left up to chance at this point, as you said. In addition to that, we must consider the ramifications of lowering our defenses. For now though, let us focus on the first steps of our plans," he explained.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

It was not more than a few seconds later that Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis entered the room, dressed in the attire of the Crownsguard granted to them just prior to their departures. King Regis eyed them all, pondering the tasks placed upon them in their young age, and then as they stood before him, his gaze fell to his son. Noctis refused to meet his eyes, keeping his expression calm and jaded while he looked to the boy, hoping to gain a reaction out of him, but finding himself without hope for the situation as he saw that the boy only glanced to the side, electing to ignore him.

"Do the four of you know what your plans are?" he asked.

"Yes, we do King Regis…" their voices remained formal, yet tense and the King knew why: none of them wanted this, and it showed like a sharp bruise.

"I can entrust my son to your care?" King Regis questioned Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto who all nodded their heads while Noctis remained slightly behind them, refraining from looking away from the floor still.

"You can, Your Majesty. We will see to it that the Prince goes to Altissia with as little trouble as possible." The man nodded, taking a moment to assess them once more.

"Very well. Then I place his care in your hands, please be wary of any perils that may arise," the Lucian King stated.

"We will…" with that the three prepared to step down and started back towards the Prince.

Standing their alone, his body language dejected and cold the young Prince of Lucis seemed fragile and meek to the point that the King felt his heart give a pitiful throb. His son's eyes were glassy, his mind elsewhere and his emotions shut off and locked away for the sake of him feeling no more pain than possible in this situation. Taking another moment, King Regis steadied himself and then looked to the young man standing before him.

"Noctis…." He called for him, and the boy came up towards where he stood with a steady gaze, his eyes remaining jaded and his expression neutral.

"Yes?" his voice was guarded, and chilled as his midnight-blue eyes locked onto his own dark grayish-blue ones with all the bitter coldness of a winter night.

"Do you understand your requirements? Are you prepared to take this journey?" he inquired in a calm manner. A flicker of disappointment showed within his son's eyes and he felt a sharp ache develop in his heart.

"We've been over this before: _I already know what I have to do._ You don't have to remind me…." The King took in a steady breath as the other two tensed slightly while Noctis kept an icy gaze upon his father.

"Very well, I shall see you…."

Noctis nodded his head and turned to leave, his posture calm and composed as he continued onward. King Regis tensed as he watched the boy's retreating back until he left the doors as a rattling sigh left him before he felt realization dawn upon him. The King of Lucis made quick to move down the stairs of the throne and further down the long walk-way before he was aided by General Clarus and Marshal Leonis. The two aided him to move quicker until they were at the doors and he could manage on his own, but even then the two of them trailed after their King as the man rushed to meet Noctis before he left to do one last thing.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the steps, Gladiolus packed away the last remaining items, checking things over as Prompto looked back to Noctis who had frozen only a few steps shy of the car. His eyes were glassy, his face paled further than the natural pallor that he already had, and his form was unnaturally still. Prompto glanced to Ignis and Gladio who both nodded their head before returning to their last minute checking while Noctis remained where he was, unprepared to handle the situation that he was faced with. His head bowed a bit as a sharp sting came to his eyes and an unbearable ache developed in his chest.

Iris had called him that morning before he had headed down to the training hall and told him that she wished him luck on the journey and at the wedding. She was happy for him and wanted him to know that if he or Lunafreya ever needed someone to speak with when no one else was there: she would be. Noctis had thanked her, but deep down he felt the words were hollow, and full of regrets and desperations, but nothing could be done now: it was finalized and all was said and done. Midnight-blue eyes closed in resentment as he felt the weight of a crown not yet his weigh so heavily that he slipped down to his eye-lids, forcing his eyes shut, keeping him blinded to the dangers ahead while others guided him.

Noctis did not want this, and he wasn't sure why; what was it that kept tugging him back from the responsibilities he had as the future King of Lucis? What unnamable instinct had forced his steps to cease, his gaze to be clear, and his voice to be heard? What had strangled the very things that had made him who he was? And what had caused him to suddenly despise, doubt, and challenge the things he had been told since he was a small child? Far within himself, Noctis knew the answer was simple, clean and bared to the point it was raw: he didn't want to be caged. Lunafreya didn't deserve it, and he had no wishes for it; those thoughts had carried him this far, but he wondered how much further would they carry him before his feet failed him? Before his heart stuttered and his voice grew dim? How much longer could the thought of only helping Lunafreya force his will before it broke and he found himself lost? How long would it be before he surrendered?

" _I can't do this…..I can't just….throw the ambitions I have to the wayside while my father cowers behind a wall that will never stand the tests of time….I can't surrender to this fate…."_

"Noct…come on, we gotta…" started Prompto before his voice tapered off.

" _But what can I do? I'm standing in the midst of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and not a single soul even dares to look up….how can I change anything when I feel powerless to change my own fate?"_

"Noctis…." The black-haired teenager's head shot up at the sound of his father's voice. Midnight-blue eyes looked at the man standing at the top of the stairs, slightly out of breath as Marshal Leonis, General Clarus, and Captain Drautos stood behind his father.

"Dad?" he remained where he was.

"Come to me, please…" his father requested.

Though unsure, Noctis slowly moved up the stairs, finding himself at odds with what his mind and heart were telling him until he stood before his father. The man looked him over in questioning before pulling a black satin pouch out from his suit pocket. The King of Lucis opened it and pulled a black leather chord with a crystal shard on a metallic loop made of Mythril as he put the pouch away and spread the chord apart before placing it over his son's head as Cari chirped at Noctis's feet when she felt the energy resonate within her master and the crystal shard. The boy's midnight-blue eyes seemed to gain a slight glow to them as he looked at the crystal and then to his father.

"This is…." King Regis nodded.

"Keep it and it will keep you safe…." He stated as Noctis tensed, feeling discomfort as he felt the slight weight of the crystal shard lean against his skin, just below his collar bone.

"Is that all you wanted to do?" the King took in a deep breath as the car engine roared behind him.

"I just….want to tell you goodbye," the Lucian King said calmly.

"Why? Would….never mind…I should…." The King took his child's hand and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Noctis, I wish you well…." he stated.

"Thanks, hey! Drautos?" the Captain looked to the boy.

"Yes? Prince Noctis?" the boy smiled.

"Take care of him okay? Keep him safe?" Noctis asked as he tilted his head to his father.

"I will…." Noctis turned to General Clarus, Marshal Leonis having disappeared at some point.

"See you around, alright?" the General smiled a fraction.

"Do try to behave yourself, am I clear?" the boy laughed a small amount.

"I'll do my best…." He let go of his father's hand and turned to leave.

"Noctis! I…." the boy glanced over his shoulder.

"I should go, Ignis has the engine running," he stated as he started down the staircase.

"Noctis, please remember: your heart is your guiding key…" the boy paused, a faint ache developing within him as he heard those words that almost caused him to reach for his chest to sooth it before he glanced back to his father.

"I'll do my best…..goodbye…" a small smirk came to his features, his eyes gleaming sharply as King Regis felt recognition come over him before he closed his eyes as the boy turned away and then got into the car while the King of Lucis took in a deep breath and watched as Ignis drove away and his strength seemed to fail him as his eyes burned a fraction as his heart ached with sorrow that he would have to let the boy go: and this he indeed did believe would be their final farewell.

Within the streets of Insomnia rallies were gathering and some people were protesting the signing of the treaty. Noctis rolled his eyes and leaned down in the seat as the hood of the Regalia covered them from prying eyes. Prompto sat in the back with him for the time being while Gladio and Ignis sat in the front. The car was deathly silent as Noctis remained uncommonly quiet even though he was no longer under the scrutinizing gaze of his father and peers. Prompto looked down just a fraction as he took in a steady breath and tried to think of a means to talk to his friend but couldn't bring himself to speak on anything that had just happened.

Noctis's sharp blue eyes remained on the city that passed him by and he considered what would happen once he and Lunafreya were married. Would he be at peace? Would he feel as though he had done the right thing? Or would everything become far worse than it already was? Could it be possible that this was not entirely fates design? Was he meant to marry the girl he loved and come to rule Lucis in its fragmented state? Or was there more to this story than he was seeing just at this point? Taking in a deep breath, Noctis closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep and forget about the misfortune that he had endured up until this point.

However, as they made it past the exit of Insomnia, the sudden sensation and sound of wind caught his attention and his eyes blearily opened as he realized that they were out past Insomnia. He looked around in questioning before thinking about how it had only seemed like moments ago that he had fallen asleep. Now, it seemed as though things were different as they drove past the forest patches and rocky cliffs that surrounded Insomnia. A groan of frustration left him as he pinched the bridge of his nose while a faint headache appeared alongside a faintly dull ache in his throat that he put to being tired and slightly thirsty. Prompto smiled just a bit.

"When we get a few ways out, we're going to grab a bite to eat and switch out drivers so Iggy can rest, sound good?" he asked as Noctis nodded slowly.

"Okay…." His voice sounded emotionless and detached, almost as if he had lost whatever vibrancy he normally would have possessed.

"It'll be okay Noct, you'll see," Prompto stated.

"I hope so…." Ignis sighed.

"You will have to accept it as a part of your reality Noctis, whether you like it or not," he explained.

"Why are you reminding me of this?" Gladio shot him a glare.

"Because! You are the Prince and this is your responsibility! I suggest you get over your pity-party and submit to the fact that you aren't going to change this," he snapped. The words seemed to get a rise out of the teenager in the back because his eyes became a frigid shade of blue that almost seemed soulless as he sat there and a faint snarl came to his features that bared his teeth just a fraction. Ignis saw this in the rear-view mirror and Prompto tensed as the boy kept the feral behavior up and the aggressive expression present.

"Let's get _one thing clear_ , right now Gladio…." Noctis's voice had transcended to a fierce tone that sent a chill unbidden up Prompto's spine as he watched his best friend go through a drastic personality change.

"What?!" Gladio snapped as he met the boy's intimidating gaze.

"I will never _submit_ to a fucking thing so long as I breathe! I may be doing this for Luna's sake….but don't think for a damn second that I am willing to surrender my entire existence to the whims of a _bunch of scared cattle._ I am never going to break for another person's will….and you can bet your ass I'll do whatever it takes to remain that way: no matter how bloody I have to get…. _I will not be someone's play thing…_ "

The words struck a chord within Gladiolus who kept his gaze with the wild one staring him down. So many things had changed the timid and sweetly innocent child he had known that it quite honestly gave him some degree of fear. Noctis had gone from someone who was gentle, kind-natured, soft-spoken, and well-mannered to wild, fierce, and willful as opposed to who he once was. Gladio sighed and nodded his head slowly, admitting that perhaps he had touched a raw nerve when it came to the boy's free will and as he considered it he realize that the boy was right: who would want to be controlled? Certainly not him, and because of that, he had no right to speak on the matter as if he would handle the same situation willingly.

"You're right, okay small-fry? Be careful though, you wouldn't want Lady Lunafreya seeing that feral side of you outside the bedroom," he stated with a smirk as the boy's ivory complexion gave way to a fearsome blush.

"Bastard…." He covered his face in embarrassment as he said this and Gladio laughed.

"I would watch that language as well, you were not raised to speak in such a vulgar manner," Ignis stated as Noctis shot him a withered look from between his fingers.

"Like I give two fucks what someone thinks about the way I talk. As far as I'm concerned it shouldn't matter…." Prompto laughed.

"Well….some people might find it weird that the future King of Lucis speaks so brashly," he said.

"Uh-huh…." Gladio whistled.

"I wonder where you get that kind of language from, and what will Lady Lunafreya think of you swearing like that? Aren't you supposed to be a _proper, sophisticated, delicate gentleman of the gentry?_ " he inquired as the boy's blush grew darker and his eyes hardened into a deeper blue.

"I'll show you _delicate_ you obnoxious bastard!" Noctis promptly bashed the dark-haired eighteen-year-old over the head in disgruntlement as the other yelped, and Ignis sighed in defeat as the sixteen-year-old kept a sharp glare on the older teen.

"Sit down Noctis!" the boy crossed his arms as Gladio rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Dammit, you've got one hell of a right hook!" he said as Noctis gave him a vindictive smile.

"Just remember that the next time you want to call me _delicate_ you overgrown ogre…." Prompto laughed.

"That's better….now you're acting more like your old self," he said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around the black-haired teen as Ignis sighed.

"This shall be quite the trip….." Gladio nodded.

"The vacation from his sarcasm was nice while it lasted," he stated.

"Oh well, shall we best be prepared for the journey ahead?" Gladio slowly nodded his head.

"Yep, so…Prompto? Noctis? You two know how to pitch a tent?" the two nodded.

"Yes…" he smiled.

"Noct, we'll need you to put those fishing skills to good use at some points on this trip of ours," he stated.

"Fine by me…" Noctis put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the seat with one leg balanced on his thigh.

"Our destination is Galden Quay where we'll be taking a ferry to Altissia. It will take us several days to arrive, therefore we will be enduring a few hunts by the Maldossio Hunters to gain extra funds," Ignis explained as Noctis nodded slowly as the car continued down the road where his and his friends adventures would begin, and many more life changing events would come to pass; however, only time would tell if they would be ready for it. A confident smirk appeared upon the young Prince's face as a faint laugh left his lips while his gaze turned to Ignis.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road…."

 **{…..}**

 _That's when something wild leads you home…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Well, this story is finished; however, as you can tell the entire situation with Noctis and how he came to join the World Tree Coalition isn't quite done yet. I will inform you that the next installment won't come for some time because it will not be posted until it's completed, so bear with me: it may take some time.

Until then, you can see what Noctis is up to in the Kingdom Hearts stories.

Also, if you were wondering about the upcoming stories for Final Fantasy XV: they all take place before _Kingdom Hearts: Genesis._ By the time the third story rolls around, Sora would have been about 11-12.

I appreciate your reviews as always my beloved readers and I look forward to reading your opinions on this story.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


End file.
